T&T: Youth and Reckoning
by TDCSI
Summary: It's here. If you haven't read Teens & Tribulations, it's highly recomended that you read that first. Grissom and Sara welcome their new little bundle of joy to the world, or what they imply as a bundle of joy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If CSI were mine, I would have fired CM a long ass time ago, and Griss and Sara would have been getting busy before now.

Finally it's here. Often imitated never duplicated, the sequel to Teens & Tribulations. I'm hoping this one will turn out just as good as the last. I received a ton of reviews, which was totally awesome by the way, and a zillion requests for this story. I'm hoping everyone enjoys reading this one as they did the last. And if you haven't read the previous story, you'll need to in order to understand this one.

Many thanks to my betas Just Thinking, and thegreatbluespoon, even though Jess hasn't read this totally altered version, she still hears about it over the phone. Doesn't that count? Oh, and Amanda Hawthorn, sorry this isn't anywhere close to the chapter you first read.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 1

Grissom and Brass walked away from the courthouse together. After a serial killer had run loose for several months, Grissom threw his hat into the ring and had spent the last week helping to process evidence, and by combining the shifts, they were able to find the killer. His new role of Lab Director required that Grissom give a press conference about the situation. He left most of the talking to the sheriff, as he usually did, because speeches were not his thing.

After the ordeal, everyone was left exhausted. "Want to go out for a drink?" Brass asked even though he knew what answer he would receive.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Grissom denied kindly.

"How's Sara doing? I haven't seen her in a while." Brass asked, genuinely concerned.

They continued to walk to their vehicles as the afternoon faded over the Vegas skyline. "She's having a rough time with this pregnancy. Some days are better than others. She's having a good week, but some haven't been quite so well." Grissom paused and thought about how much time had gone by. "Overall though, the last six months have flown by."

Brass scoffed. "That's no shit. It seems like yesterday when you guys told us all about the baby."

"Hey, why don't you come over tonight? We'll have dinner and then that drink. I bought a bottle of scotch when I found out Sara was pregnant, and it's still hiding in the basement." Grissom perked up.

As they stopped at Grissom's truck, Brass shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Grissom smiled and opened his door. "Good, follow me."

Brass was following, when suddenly Grissom's truck began to pull away. He checked his speedometer; they were doing the speed limit already. Suddenly he got that feeling like something wasn't right and accelerated, keeping up with his friend.

Grissom pulled wildly into the driveway, and was nearly out of the truck before shifting into park. Brass' car screeched up to the curb and he raced up the lawn following Grissom. "Gil, what's going on?"

Grissom simply replied. "Sara."

When he entered the house Lindsey was standing next to the living room, her face full of worry and her eyes looked as if she was about to cry. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and be with Kassie and Sydney. Gil and I will take care of Sara, alright?" He tried to sound hopeful as he pointed her towards the stair case.

Grissom was at the bedroom door in no time. When he entered Sara let out a weak moan. She had her back to the door, the sheets were pulled up to her stomach, and the room was dark. He moved to her side where he could see her face. She was grimacing in discomfort. "Sara, Honey I'm here." He reached out to hold her hand, which she eagerly grasped, as he tried to assess the situation. He immediately noticed that sweat had her brow and hair damp. He gently placed his other hand on her forehead. "Honey, you're running a fever." He put a hand on her protruding stomach; the tremors occurring in her were sending shockwaves to his hand. It was evident she was in labor by the contractions.

"It hurts Gil." Sara choked out and curled up as another intense pain hit.

"Jim, get in here!"

Brass rushed in the room near panic at Grissom's urgent call. "What is it?"

Grissom looked up to his friend, fear evident in his eyes and voice. "She's in labor."

He didn't waste any time pulling out his two way radio. "Control, this is Detective Brass. I'm at 3452 N. Mojave Road. I've got a woman in premature labor, send an ambulance." He re-holstered the radio as control relayed the information.

Grissom helped his wife turn onto her back, and cautiously watched her face as he parted her legs

"Ughh." Sara moaned out weakly.

"Just hold on honey, help's on the way." Grissom have her hand a small squeeze before motioning for Brass to join him in the bathroom. As he picked up several towels, he whispered. "The baby's crowning."

Brass didn't verbally acknowledge his concern, his eyes spoke for him. They returned to Sara's side. Brass positioned himself at Sara's feet and draped the towels Grissom had brought out over her legs.

She let out a discomforting groan.

"Try not to push, Honey." Grissom held her hand and let his concerned look fall to Brass.

He glanced under the towel to see more of the baby's head protruding. "Gil, she's too far along. We're going to have to deliver him." Grissom looked at him. He wanted to protest, but when Sara cried out again, he wasn't given a choice.

Brass took a deep breath and released it shakily. "Okay, it's been a while since training, but Sara, we're going to deliver your baby." She shook her head wearily in protest. "Sweetie, you don't have a choice. Now, on your next contraction, push." He looked at Grissom, giving him a slight nod.

Grissom understood. "Ready Honey?"

"No. Too early." Sara shook her head.

"Sara, the baby is coming." Grissom stacked another pillow behind her. When he saw her trying to fight off another contraction, he tried to get her to push. "Come on, Sara, you need to push." She gritted her teeth and shook her head, but the urge to push was too much. "Push."

"Push Sara, push." Brass chimed in.

She finally pushed under their demanding voices, and in that one push, the baby slipped out. Brass quickly wrapped a towel around the infant. His training coming back to him quickly, he put his mouth over the still baby's mouth and nose. He tried to suck out what mucus was blocking his nasal passages, and spit it back out into the towel.

Sara had nearly all but passed out from exhaustion caused by being ill all day. Grissom was stuck in a desperate tug of war; his wife was lying exhausted and ill, his newborn son wasn't breathing. Just then, the call of help arrived.

"Back here!" Grissom called out to the paramedics who were making their way through the house.

When they entered the room, Brass quickly passed the infant to one medic, as the other came around and began to check Sara's vitals before loading her onto the stretcher with Grissom's help.

"Hold on Sara." Her husband tried to be encouraging in the grim situation.

Grissom did all he could to get into the ambulance with Sara, but the paramedics were quick to turn him away. Brass grabbed his arm. "We'll follow in my car."

The ambulance screamed off. Brass backed out of the driveway, and put his Charger into drive. With a heavy foot on the accelerator, the Hemi roared all eight cylinders and quickly caught up with the ambulance. Grissom was distraught in the passenger seat as Brass quickly dialed Catherine.

"Hey, Sara went into labor…" He paused to listen to Catherine's rampage. "I know, I know. Look, she delivered the baby; Gil and I are following the ambulance. Lindsey's still at the house." Again he paused as Catherine came to her senses. "I'll call as soon as we know anything."

Once in the emergency room, Sara was rushed into a trauma room, while Grissom watched his baby son being whisked off by another attending. He didn't know if the boy was alive, he had yet to hear him cry. Grissom remained poised outside the trauma room, with Brass, watching people move about Sara. Time stood still as he watched them try to make her more comfortable. In a short period of time, he followed Sara as she was taken to the maternity ward.

Her attending walked along side of him. "You're wife has a slight infection. We're starting her on antibiotics. Once we get the infection under control, her fever should break. Right now all she needs is rest."

Grissom never took his eyes away from Sara. "What about my son? Where is he?"

"He's being treated in the NICU-"

"When will I be able to see him?" Grissom interrupted.

"His doctor will visit with you shortly."

They then entered into the room, Grissom stood back as they got Sara situated. Once, they left he moved to Sara's bedside, leaned over her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was sedated and at the moment, resting comfortably.

Brass watched from the door before leaving to inform Catherine of the prognosis, while Grissom remained by Sara's side comforting her, as he awaited news on his son.

He sat with Sara for a total of five minutes before he began constantly bothering the nurses about his son. Each time they did their best to fend him off with the classic, 'he's in good hands' line. News of the agitated father made it to the NICU, and after an hour a pediatrician entered Sara's room. "Mr. Grissom?" He turned to look at the doctor. "I'm Dr. Bailey, I have news on your son." He pulled up a chair and sat next to Grissom. "When was Sara's due date?"

He had to think, the past hours drained his memory temporarily. "Um, sometime in March."

Dr. Bailey nodded. "So he's roughly seven months. For his age, he's doing remarkably well. We had to intubate him; his lungs are still under developed. Whoever delivered him in the field did an outstanding job."

Grissom nodded. "Jim, he delivered him."

"Well, his quick thinking is what probably saved your son. He's in the NICU right now; I'll let you know when you can see him."

He wearily looked at the man before him. "No, I want to see him now." Grissom began to get desperate; he dearly needed to see his son. "I've already buried one child, and I need to see him. I need him to know that we are here for him, and that he's not alone."

"I understand." The doctor was doing all he could do to pacify the rapidly angering man before him. "Give me a few minutes to recheck him, and then I'll send a nurse to get you." He tried to look hopeful as he waited for Grissom's acknowledgement.

With a slight nod, Grissom agreed, and the physician left. He took up Sara'a hand again, glancing at the several machines that were monitoring her condition, gave her a kiss, and impatiently waited for the nurse.

When the nurse came, he was on the sixth floor in no time. It was like stepping onto another planet. The activity level was tremendous, nurses moving about fluidly, the constant beeping of monitors. He noticed the hallway was lit much brighter than the room its self. A nurse approached him and indicated that she was his baby's nurse for the night. She helped him dress in paper-like yellow gown before allowing him further into the room. As she was tying the strings across his back, Grissom's eyes were constantly on the move, searching for his son.

Grissom was taken to where his son was sleeping. The nurse pulled up a chair for him. "It may be a few days before you are able to hold him, but you can still talk to him."

"Is his heart supposed to beat that fast?" Grissom questioned the nurse with concern.

She smiled. "His heart rate is normal." Her voice was reassuring and offered just enough comfort for soothe the worried father.

"Can I touch him?" Grissom's voice was hoarse as his eyes scanned over his offspring.

"Yes, you can." She offered an encouraging smile before leaving him to visit with his infant.

He sat in the chair and carefully leaned over his sleeping son. As he watched his little boy fight for his life, his eyes began to blur. It was then that Grissom realized he was crying, and why shouldn't he? Here was his newborn getting the hardest start possible in life. Grissom carefully ran his thumb over his son's cheek. It seemed humongous compared to the baby's tiny nose. As his hand lingered over the infant, Grissom noticed the radiant heater positioned over him. It wasn't hot, more like a comfortable heat. Like soaking in a hot tub. Grissom's eyes noticed the various tubes and monitoring lines that ran into and out of his son. He wondered why he needed so many and made a mental note to ask the nurse later. The many instruments monitoring the youngster were almost overwhelming to him, but the instincts to nurture and protect were far greater.

Grissom couldn't recall how long he had sat with his son, but the nurse would frequently mention that he should try to get some sleep as she checked the baby's vitals.

Grissom would return to Sara's room in between his visits with his son. There was a large cozy recliner and couch that sat along one wall. Just by looking at them, Grissom felt his eyes get heavier. He decided to move the recliner closer to Sara's bed. The chair gave him some comfort in between the times he was with his son.

Brass and Catherine had spread the word around the lab of Sara's condition, and once the night shift had called it a day, they all congregated at the hospital. Nick found the room first and cautiously entered. He smiled at Sara when he noticed she was awake. She smiled weakly back at him as the rest of the gang entered.

Catherine approached her bed. "We just wanted to check on you." She whispered as she cautiously hugged Sara. "How long have you been awake?

"Thanks, I'm fine, and I just woke up." Sara's voice was soft and scratchy, evident of her exhaustion. "I'm waiting for a nurse." She looked around as worry began to settle heavy on her.

Catherine smiled. "Gil's upstairs with your son."

A little bit of weight was lifted as the news that her husband was with their son. "Where's Kassie and Sydney?" Sara asked, curious about her girls.

"Lindsey stayed at the house with them. I excused her and Kassie from school for the rest of the week." She brushed a stray hair from Sara's face. "You just worry about getting better."

Sara smiled at her. "Thanks." She looked to the small group of guys that were like her brothers. "Thank you all." They all smiled back and gave her their well wishes before leaving her to rest.

As they left, a nurse entered and Sara placed her request. She was pushed in a wheelchair to the NICU. Another nurse helped her cover up with the sterilized gown before she was taken further in.

The first person she saw was her husband. He was poised in a chair looking into a small isolette; his eyes were staring intently at the tiny person within. Sara's eyes filled with tears as she found her baby. He lay in the plastic enclosure, breathing with the help of a machine. His tiny head was covered in a blue cap, and he wore the tiniest diaper she had ever seen. He was still, other than his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"How do you feel?" Grissom asked as Sara was pushed up next to him. He picked up her hand and kissed the top.

"It will be a while before you'll be able to hold him." The nurse informed Sara.

"He's perfect." Sara put her hand through one of the monitoring holes to get as close to her newborn as possible.

Grissom turned his attention back to his tiny son. "He needs a name."

Sara's eyes never left her infant. "Can't we wait?"

He licked his dry lips and tried to make this as easy as possible on her. "Sara, what if…he deserves a name."

She quickly turned to look at him. "I don't want to think about that. He's strong, he's a fighter."

All he could do was agree, and wrapped his arm around Sara. Grissom sat holding Sara as he kept a watchful eye on his son. "Let's name him…"

They remained watching their son for an hour. The nurse came and checked his vitals several times. Grissom was impressed with the attention his son was getting. They said their goodbyes and he pushed her back to her room. Brass was there waiting with a duffle bag.

"Clean clothes anyone?"

"Yeah, him." Sara thumbed over her shoulder.

Grissom just smiled. "Thank you Jim." He helped Sara back into bed.

"How's the little guy?" Brass made himself comfortable on the couch as Grissom returned to the recliner.

"He's perfect." Sara told him with a smile as she made herself a little more comfortable in the bed. "I never thanked you…"

Brass held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for."

"Jim, can I borrow your phone, mine's dead." Grissom asked and Brass quickly relinquished him phone. "I'll be right back." He smiled to Sara, she smiled back. Once he was out of the hospital, Grissom quickly dialed his home. "Hi Lindsey, how's everything?"

"Good, Kassie's worried."

"I'm sure. Is she handy, I'd like to talk to her?"

"Hold on." He heard Lindsey taking the phone to his oldest daughter.

"Daddy." Kassie squeaked.

"Hey there sweetheart, how are you?" Grissom was trying his best to hold all of his emotion in.

"I'm scared, what's wrong with Mommy?" Her voice cracked.

"Well sweetie, remember when Mommy and I told you about your little brother growing inside of Mommy?" He waited until she gave some indication that she remembered. "Well, he decided to arrive early. Mommy's doing fine and so is your baby brother. Can you do me a favor?"

"Un-huh."

"Can you help Lindsey and take care of your little sister until Mommy's able to come home? She's going to need your help."

"I can do it." Kassie announced with pride.

Grissom smiled. "Thanks baby. I love you, and Mommy loves you too."

"I love you Daddy, tell Mommy I love her too."

"I will. Goodbye." She said her goodbye; he shut the phone and quickly turned to get back to his wife and son.

Birth Announcement

Aaron James Grissom

January 15, 2007

Two pounds, Five ounces.

Twelve inches

Gil and Sara

* * *

OMG, poor Grissom's. Their son dies, then this! Ah, the drama never ends. 

More to come so stay tuned. Review, it's my birthday that and you know you want to.

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the many reviews, I'm glad to see familiar names pop up. Well now that this thing's rolling, might as well start making attempts at updating on a regular basis, but I'm warning you now, that might not always happen. Please just hang with me. Also big thanks to Just Thinking, for the beta work, and thegreatbluespoon for listening as I read it to her over the phone.

I need to make a special 'my bad', in the first chapter I forgot to give proper credit to thegreatbluespoon for the bestest title. After Teens & Tribulations, it was almost impossible to think of something, but by golly gee whiz, she did it. Is this better Jess?

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 2

Grissom had brought Kassie and Sydney to visit Sara while she was still in the hospital. Kassie was extremely upset and needed to see her mother. She was sitting on Grissom's lap and was looking over some photos of her and Jason that Sara had taken only months before he was taken from them. Kassie was more than excited about hearing the news of her baby brother, but being only six, her questions were innocent. "Daddy, is Aaron here because Jason is gone?"

Grissom looked at Sara; his facial expression was caught between shock and despair. Sara handed Sydney to Grissom then pulled Kassie into her lap. "Honey, no one could replace Jason." She adjusted how Kassie was sitting; as Kassie leaned into Sara and nodded. "Aaron could never take Jason's place. He will always be your brother, and now you have another brother only this time you get to be the big sister. You can help Aaron like Jason used to help you. I bet that would make Jason very proud."

Sara spent two weeks in the hospital, she didn't want to go home leaving her infant son alone, so she spent as much time as possible at the hospital. Grissom took some time off of work to attend to Sydney and Kassie while Sara would go visit Aaron, and then they would switch. Aaron was thriving in his incubator, and doing exceptionally well. Although she knew it would be weeks before he could go home, Sara made sure that either herself or Grissom was with him most of the time.

The home coming was a long awaited event. Grissom opened the door and moved aside as Sara entered cradling Aaron. Catherine, Jim, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Kassie, and Lindsey holding Sydney greeted them as they entered. Even though he was considered four months old, Aaron was the size on an infant barely a month old. Several times in the past month there were times when it looked as if he might be released, but then there would be some sort of setback prolonging his stay at the hospital.

Grissom had moved the crib into their room, and with the help of Warrick, he moved Sydney's things into the newly redone spare bed room upstairs. Several times Warrick found himself pausing at the second door in the hall; the small sign on the outside told him that the inside contents remained the same as they did many months ago. He wanted to ask about it, but always convinced himself that they were still grieving. Grissom always seemed like his normal self, and only Catherine, Warrick, and Jim could tell he was still off. Only since the arrival of his new baby, did Grissom seem happier.

Aaron began his few first months at home being carefully watched over by his parents. Extensive tests were performed routinely. Although Grissom and Sara were told to expect that Aaron's learning and social skills would develop slower than that of a full term child, the young boy thrived. He began crawling as Sydney was walking. Sara found herself chasing two youngsters about the house.

She was pursuing Sydney when Grissom returned from work. He just entered when he noticed Aaron crawling out of the living room. A smile quickly spread across his face as he set his briefcase down and walked to the scrambling infant. "What are you doing?" He bent and scooped up the boy. "AJ, just where do you think you are going?" The young boy gurgled and smiled at his father.

"How was your day?" Sara passed him and sat down on the couch, exhausted from the day's activities.

He sat next to her and picked up the half empty bottle from the coffee table and offered it to his son. "Humph."

"Oh no, not good?" She turned to him and smiled as Sydney picked up her stuffed killer whale.

AJ quickly latched onto the bottle and proceeded to drain the remainder of the formula. "Like being at a proctologist. The sheriff was up my ass all day about the behavior of the night shift around the lab."

Sydney returned to her mother. Sara picked her up, and bounced the toddler on her knee. "What did Greg do now?"

"He didn't do anything." As AJ finished the bottle, Grissom reached for a small towel and placed it on his shoulder before maneuvering the infant to burp. "I guess it's everyone's behavior."

"Yeah, but a relaxed atmosphere is how they stay sane."

"I know that, you know that, but the sheriff doesn't."

She put Sydney back on the floor and watched her legs take her away at a high rate of speed. Sara stood and followed. "Well, what are you going to do?" Her voice faded as she followed Sydney down the hall.

Grissom finished burping AJ before placing him in the play pen. "Nothing. You know how stressful the job is. As long as they are able to perform their tasks without risking the evidence, I say let them be. The night shift still has the highest solve rate."

Sara returned once again holding Sydney, who was quickly passed to her father. "Here, you take this for a while." Grissom took her and quickly turned her upside down; her brown hair pointing towards the floor. She laughed and laughed as he carried her around the living room.

Suddenly Grissom blurted out. "You want to go out tonight? Just the two of us."

Sydney continued to laugh as she was carried back over to the sofa and carefully set down. Sara looked at Grissom in shock. "I…I don't know. He's only what…"

Grissom kneeled in front of her, knees popping as he lowered. "Sara, he's nine months old. He's doing great, more than great. Even his doctor can't believe how well he's doing. It's one night, and I'm sure Lindsey won't mind. It's been a while since she really got to watch the girls." He let his eyes linger on hers, silently pleading with her.

After a brief moment of silence, she agreed. Just as Grissom was about to kiss her, Sydney pulled on his arm. "Dada, no."

Both Sara and Grissom stopped to gawk at her. "What?" He asked.

"Me. Me." She tugged on his arm and puckered her lips. He moved over to her and kissed her cheek. Sydney giggled as the stubble that had formed on his face tickled her cheek.

"Now Momma." He returned to Sara and kissed her lips.

Time rocked on and before Sara and Grissom realized it, AJ was fixing to start pre-school. He was always active and wasn't shy to voice his opinion. It was a Sunday morning, Grissom was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the newspaper, and hopefully wishing he could be finished before all of the kids woke up. The girls always slept in on the weekends, but for AJ it seemed the boy inherited Sara's ability to run without sleep.

It had only been a few months ago when both AJ and Sydney asked about the wildly decorated but empty bedroom. They all sat down together as a family and went over the pictures documenting Jason's time with them. Immediately, AJ claimed the room for himself.

"_That's my room now; I'm the boy, I get __brother's__ room. I want to be like Jason." AJ puffed his chest proudly._

_Sara rolled her eyes and prayed to God that he truly didn't. Grissom wasn't keen on the idea either. "Maybe later down the…"_

"_NO! That's my room, I said so." AJ took off for his room that still neighbored Grissom and Sara's. He returned with an armful of his clothes and skillfully climbed the stairs. He continued to take items from his room one at a time and haul them up the stairs. Being five, it was somewhat difficult, but he managed. Sara and Grissom just watched as their determined son progressively moved himself to the upstairs bedroom. _

And since then, that's been his room. He never changed a thing. Sara boxed up Jason's clothes and stored them, knowing that one day, AJ would be able to wear them.

Grissom was bringing his coffee cup to his lips when a scream came from the upstairs. He sighed and set the mug down as he could hear Kassie's footfalls landing heavily on the stairs as she made her way down.

She had a towel wrapped around her head and was wearing a tank top and short shorts. "Dad, tell AJ that he can't be in the bathroom when I'm in there. I'm trying to shave my legs and he just comes barging in there with some sick Halloween mask on."

Grissom looked dumbfounded. "You're doing what?"

"Shaving my legs."

"You're twelve, and you're shaving your legs?"

"Yeah." She answered sarcastically. "Stacy said she's been shaving hers since she was ten. Besides, I'll be in Jr. High this year."

Grissom leaned back into the barstool, grateful that it did have a back to it; otherwise, he was convinced he would have fallen over backwards. He couldn't believe it; Kassie was going to be in Jr. High, where did the time go?

"Hello, Dad. Problem. AJ." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Grissom tried to gain some control of himself. "Stop doing that, you look like your mother." He managed to lean forward and then folded his paper. "Send him down here."

Kassie turned and headed back up the stairs. Before reaching the top she screamed out. "AJ, Dad wants to see you. He's gonna beat your ass."

"Hey, that's enough!" He yelled up at Kassie for talking like that. Grissom rolled his eyes, he somehow couldn't think of how peaceful it would be once they were all out of the house. Suddenly he heard Sara call for him.

"Gil, come here." Her voice was demanding with a hint of concern. He stood with a final sip to his coffee and went where she was positioned. Sara was standing at the bottom of the stairs glaring up. "What's…that?"

He turned and looked to where she pointed. A red, white, and blue finger painted cardboard box was poised at the top of the stair case. It slowly managed to inch it's way forwards, each time getting closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly the box tipped and began its decent down the hardwood staircase. Grissom and Sara watched as the box barreled towards them. They moved aside and watched the box reach the bottom. It hit the hardwood floor and slid several feet before coming to rest. Grissom walked over to the box followed by Sara, he opened the top flaps and AJ looked at him from inside.

"Did I make it?" The boy asked.

"Depends on what your goal was." Grissom replied. Sara pursed her lips in an attempt to hide the smile trying to spread across her face.

AJ grunted and unfolded himself to stand in the box. He looked around before groaning in disappointment. "I was hoping to break my record."

Grissom looked at Sara. "You've done this before?" She asked.

The boy nodded proudly. "Once I almost made it to the living room, but that was a different box. This one's not as good."

They both couldn't help but shake their heads. Maybe this was the only birth defect that AJ was showing signs of, dare-devilitis.

"Come on sport." Grissom bent over to hoist the youngster into the air. "We're all going shopping; you and your sisters are going to begin school."

"No!" AJ began kicking his legs as Grissom held him.

Unfortunately, AJ's legs were just the right length as they came in contact with Grissom's groin. "Ooof." Grissom quickly leaned over setting AJ down and grabbing his crotch.

Sara couldn't help but laugh out loud as AJ bounded back up the stairs. She kneeled next to her husband. "Are you okay?" It came out between giggles.

"Not…funny." He managed to rock back onto his knees sitting up. His face was beet red as he tried to take several deep breaths. "My God, that hurt."

She put his hand on his shoulder, using him to help her stand up. "Come on…walk it off, I'm sure you'll live." Sara pulled Grissom to his feet.

The first few steps were staggering, but he managed to walk out of the majority of the pain, so only the discomfort remained.

Kassie and Sydney were getting ready to go, while AJ was barricading himself in his room. Grissom was thankful that when AJ demanded he move upstairs, he changed the door knob to one that didn't lock, but when Grissom tried to open the door, it came in contact with a chair.

"AJ." Grissom pushed the door harder, pushing the chair out of the way as he entered the darkened room. "Come on, you need some new clothes, and you can get new shoes." He stepped further into the room.

Suddenly a small scream came out of the closet and a barrage of Nerf arrows flew towards Grissom. He blocked his face as he made his way to the closet. AJ ran out dropping to his knees in an attempt to crawl through his father's legs.

Grissom was quicker and reached down grabbing a hold of the boy's ankles. "Not so fast." He pulled hoisting AJ into the air. AJ was laughing as he was carried from his room upside down. Grissom was careful, as he descended the stairs with his upside-down cargo. Sara was waiting at the bottom with Kassie and Sydney. They watched as Grissom passed on his way to the car.

"Hurry up, before he gets loose."

The three smiled and followed the laughter into the garage. Grissom strapped AJ into his car seat; Sydney climbed in and with Kassie's help, was strapped into hers. Kassie had the back seat all to herself as AJ sat behind his father, and Sydney sat behind Sara. Grissom pulled out of the driveway and headed towards that one dreadful place he had always hated going to; the mall.

After perfecting walking, Sydney refused to ride in a stroller. She would rather walk than ride or be carried. AJ on the other hand, was harnessed into the stroller like a NASCAR driver. If he wasn't contained in some way, shape, or form; there's no telling what the boy was capable of doing. Grissom's only responsibility was to keep him happy. Being confined to a stroller at the mall, where there was so much trouble that could be caused, it didn't take long before he began to get demanding.

"I wanna go there." His little hand pointed to the Great American Cookie Co. stand.

"No sweets." Grissom protested and continued pushing him several feet behind Sara, Kassie, and Sydney.

Sara glanced over her shoulder to make sure that so far the boy was happy. She gave Grissom a smile that only had one meaning; good luck, and the three of them ducked into Old Navy. Grissom continued walking; he was hoping to get to the fountain before any major malfunctions.

"Ooh, ooh…Daddy…Daddy…over there, over there." AJ tried to bounce as he pointed towards Kay-Bee Toys. "Look…"

"I see it." Grissom glanced and tried to keep moving.

"Lookit…Daddyyyy." AJ drew out and tried hanging over the side of his stroller.

Grissom looked down just in time to notice AJ's little fingers were heading towards the wheels. "Hey!" he stopped.

"See Daddy….see, over there." He continued.

"What am I looking at?" Grissom looked behind him to see a small corral on the floor containing a pig, a cow, and a dog. He turned back to his son. "What about them?"

"Watch, they jump. Lookit."

He looked once again and saw the pig stop walking and do a perfect back flip. For a moment he was fascinated and watched as the cow and dog followed suit. Grissom pursed his lips as he stood, then maneuvered the stroller to be in front of the small circus taking place. AJ clapped as the pig grunted and oinked before doing another back flip.

Grissom kneeled down next to him. "You like the pig?"

AJ extended his arms towards the walking pig. "Un-huh. I want." With a smile, Grissom picked up the pig and handed it to his son. Two small hands had it wrapped up instantly. AJ cuddled the pig and looked up to his father. "I want one."

Grissom tried to remember what Sara had always told him about not giving in, but here sat his son; who had to fight to live. He smiled. "Which one do you want?" AJ continued to hold the pig as Grissom picked up one of the boxes that contained the pig. "Here, take this one, and we'll put him back in his corral." He swapped pigs with AJ, and pushed him into the store to purchase the pig, and the batteries necessary to operate it.

Once AJ had his pig, Grissom continued on their journey. Destination, the water fountain and the children's play center. If all he had to do was watch his son, instead of shopping, that was fine by him. He could see the fountain in the distance when AJ spotted something else.

"Daddy, there, lookit there." Now he was hanging off the left side of the stroller pointing at the Radio Shack.

Grissom looked just to see what had peaked his son's interests yet again. Two boys several years older than AJ were playing with the displayed remote controlled cars. He decided it was best to remain silent and kept walking. AJ continued to rant and reach back towards the smaller cars. With determination to reach his objective, Grissom steered the stroller through the crowd breathing a sigh of relief when the water fountain entered into his sight.

Grissom parked the stroller next to the fenced in play area and unfastened AJ. He was careful as he hoisted him up, making sure his legs were off center. AJ struggled to be let down as he saw the other kids playing on the large plastic playground. Once within the confides of the fence, Grissom set him down and watched him as he headed off. AJ was nothing like Sara or himself, the boy was very outgoing and would say 'hi' to anybody.

The minute he hit the ground, AJ was off. He went right up to a small group of other boys that appeared to be his age, and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm AJ." He sat down next to a red headed boy.

The young boy eagerly responded. "I'm Rifle, wanna play?"

Grissom took a seat on a nearby bench and watched as his son climbed around like a monkey with the other boy. Suddenly, a red headed woman took a seat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Tracey Campbell." She had a very thick southern accent.

"Gil Grissom." He held out his hand and Tracey shook it.

She turned her head to glance at the two boys playing. "Is that your grandson?"

Grissom's eyebrow rose instantly as his eyes looked at the woman. "My son."

"Oh." She brought a hand to her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry." Tracey let out a small laugh.

He smiled back. "It's okay." Grissom continued watching AJ as the woman continued.

She looked at him closer. "I think I've seen you before."

His head turned to look at the woman hoping she wasn't going to go on about how he gives brief speeches on the news whenever a big case comes through the lab.

Tracey snapped her fingers until it hit her. "You're our neighbor. We live right across the street."

Grissom tried to think, but couldn't recall. Just then, backup arrived. "Dad." Kassie came up and sat beside him, a shopping bag in each hand.

"Daddy." Sydney also called out as she approached him with Sara grasping her hand.

He smiled thankful for the intrusion as Sara walked up behind him and kissed the top of his head. "Honey, this is Tracey Campbell, she's our neighbor."

Sara looked at the woman before placing her. "Oh, yeah. Gil, remember when June wandered across the street, and they called us?" Grissom continued to look confused. "Well, I'm sure you were at the lab or something. How are you?"

Just as the two women were about to shake hands, and shrill cry erupted from the play area. Every adult in the area looked to see what was causing the commotion. Rifle was lying on the ground crying, but he wasn't the one drawing all of the attention. Another boy who was slightly older than AJ and Rifle, had tears streaming down his face as his as AJ was sitting on his chest holding his head against the soft rubber floor.

Grissom was over the small fence and had a hold of AJ in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing?" He scolded.

"He pushed down my friend so I pushed him back."

As he hauled AJ back over the fence and to his stroller, Grissom looked at Sara who was shaking her head in shock at her son's reactions. It seemed AJ had become quite the tough little guy.

* * *

I started my first fight when I was five, and I never got any better. And the box trick, my cousin and I wore out many a box on my grandmother's stairs, only hers were carpet which meant lots of crashes. Those were the days. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thespoon and I were discussing this a while back, and decided that this story was going to have more chapters than the original, 'cause writing this is so much fun.

Thanks for the concerns and threats for no more death, we'll do our best to keep it out.

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm sure by now everyone's confused at the ages of these rugrats. I'll try to make this short and sweet, and hopefully won't confuse anybody any further. Kassie turned 6 in Nov, Sydney was born in May. Then, Kassie turned 7; AJ was born in Jan, before Sydney was even a year old. And Jason is no longer with us. Thanks to thespoon. Come on Jess, yell at me some more for bringing him up again and what YOU did to him.

I hope that's better. Thanks for the continued support from everyone, especially thegreatbluespoon. We are having too much fun right now with our stories. And thanks to Just Thinking, she's always making sure I'm on the right track.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 3

Grissom was still in disbelief as he fastened AJ into his car seat. He couldn't believe his son's actions at the play area. Sara helped Sydney into hers as Kassie silently climbed into the back seat. Everyone tried to avoid Grissom, because they knew he was already upset.

The ride towards the house was silent. Once AJ and Sydney had slipped off into dream land, Grissom began his rant. "Where does he get his attitude from?" Sara continued looking out the windshield, knowing he was asking a rhetorical question.

Kassie was texting a friend when she heard his question and felt obliged to answer. "You."

Grissom glared at her through the rear view mirror, his eyes giving her fair warning not to continue sharing her thoughts on the subject.

Once home, Grissom retrieved AJ, while Sara got Sydney. They both headed up the stairs and into the kids' respective rooms putting the sleeping kids down. Grissom covered up AJ and quickly headed to the basement. Sara watched as he passed her in the hall but said nothing. She went back to her truck to help Kassie get their purchases out.

"So, Dad's pissed." Kassie commented as she saw her mother enter the garage

Sara sighed. "Yeah, well, you know your father." Kassie scoffed as they continued to unload.

The first day of school was here before they knew it. Sydney was excited about moving up to the next level, Kassie was more worried about what she was going to wear than her classes, and AJ, well he didn't want to be forced into spending half of his day in a room full of strangers.

Grissom sat in his usual morning spot reading the paper and drinking his coffee. Sara was making a quick breakfast for the kids, and to continue her tradition she had started with Jason and Kassie, always drove them to school on the first day.

Sydney was the first one down. "Good morning Daddy, good morning Momma." She climbed onto a stool next to Grissom, he leaned over still eyeing his paper and she kissed him on the cheek.

Sara came around the bar, placed a glass of juice in front of her, and kissed her on top of her head. "Good morning sweetie. Where's your brother?"

She took a sip of her juice. "I think he's barricaded himself in his room."

Grissom snickered as he sipped his coffee. Sara shot him a glare he never saw through his paper. She served up Sydney some cereal with bananas as Kassie made her presence known.

"I can't find anything to wear!"

Grissom looked over his paper at his complaining daughter. "You just bought a bunch of new clothes last week. What happened to them?"

"Hello, Dad, it's the first day of school."

"I'm aware of this." He deadpanned.

"Yeah, and well the whole goal of the first day is to be best dressed." She spoke with her hands flailing about before coming to rest on her hips.

"Oh my God." Grissom muttered under his breath as he returned his attention to the paper.

Sara wasn't shocked at Grissom's response and couldn't hide her own smile. "Don't worry, you look wonderful."

"Oh God, I'm ruined." Kassie turned and headed back upstairs.

Sydney laughed along with her mother as she continued eating. Sara decided it was time to get her son downstairs, so she decided to send in his father. "Gil, would you go get AJ?"

Grissom looked over his paper. "You make that sound so easy." She smiled at him as she poured another bowl of cereal. He gave her a half smile back and stood to make the attempt to extract his son from his room.

Very slowly he opened the door, after his last encounter, Grissom was met with flying arrows. "AJ, come on son, you have to have breakfast before going to school." He pushed through the door, at first glance the room was empty, but a slight movement from under the bed caught his eye. Grissom sighed heavily, unsure that AJ had heard him. "I wonder where my son is." He walked up to the small fish bowl and asked the beta swimming around. "Ike, have you seen AJ?" A smile formed on his face when he heard AJ's muffled giggles. "You know Ike, AJ would really enjoy school. There will be kids there his age that he can play with, and even his friend across the street is starting school today as well. I'm sure he'd like to see AJ." Grissom stepped back and sat down on the bed. As he suspected the laughter increased when he sat. "Something's wrong with this bed, it's laughing at me." He bounced a little harder as the laughing intensified.

"Daddy!" AJ backed his way out from under the bed.

"Oh, there you are." Grissom quickly reached forward and scooped up the boy. "Why don't you want to go to school?"

AJ buried his head into Grissom. "I just don't."

"I think you'll like it. Rifle will be there, you'll get to learn new things, meet new friends." He carried AJ out of his room and down the stairs as he continued to try to convince him of why he should go to school.

AJ clung to his father as Grissom attempted to set him down on the stool. Sara was smiling at the pair as she poured milk on AJ's cereal. "Come on honey, sit down and eat your breakfast."

Finally, AJ let go and let himself be placed in the chair and slowly began to eat. Grissom sat down next to his son and finished off his coffee. Kassie came down once again, in a totally different outfit. This time Sara didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I'm off." Grissom folded his paper and went down the row of chairs and kissed each of his children on the cheek. "Have fun at school." He moved around to where Sara was standing, and walked up behind her. "Good luck." His whisper tickled her ear before he kissed her neck. "I love you. See you tonight."

"Love you too." She continued to eat her fruit and flip through one of the many catalogs that arrived in the mail. The commotion behind her indicated that breakfast was over. "Alright, get your things and get in the car, time to go to school."

AJ took some extra convincing, Sara practically drug him to the car. She got them to school on time and escorted AJ to his pre-school class. The room was full of five year olds as they mingled and played about with the many toys. There were two adults in the room watching over them.

"Okay, this will be a walk in the park." Sara kneeled next to her worried son.

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"Don't you want to make Daddy proud?" AJ nodded. "Okay, so you'll go in there and meet new friends, and learn new things. That sounds like fun. So, you get to have fun and make Daddy proud, it would make me proud too." She smiled at him and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Hey, AJ!"

They both turned to see Rifle waving at them. AJ stepped away from Sara and waved back before running off to join his friend. She stood and watched proudly as her youngest made his next step in life. Her smile extended even further at the thought of finally having some time to herself, even if it was only a few hours a day.

The end of October rolled around and everyone had made plans for beggars' night. Kassie was going to a haunted house at the high school with her friends. AJ and Sydney had costumes and were going trick-or-treating with Sara and Grissom.

It was early in the evening when someone knocked on the front door. Grissom had just ordered a pizza for the youngsters as he opened the door. "Mrs. Campbell"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but my husband's father is in the hospital in Flagstaff. We are driving down tonight and it's so late notice that I can't find anyone to look after Rifle." Her voice was stressed and desperate sounding.

Grissom smiled and looked down at the redheaded boy clutching a duffle bag. "It's no problem, he can stay here."

"Oh, I can't thank you guys enough. Here are our cell phone numbers." She handed over a small slip of paper. "I'm hoping we'll only be away a few days." She turned and knelt before her son. "Now Rifle, you be good for Mr. and Mrs. Grissom." She kissed him on the forehead, thanked Grissom once again, and ran back across the road.

Grissom escorted Rifle into the house and took his bag. "I ordered a pizza, do you like pizza?" Rifle nodded and continued to follow Grissom. "It will be here shortly. Come on, I'll take you to AJ's room." They climbed the stairs and went to the only closed door on the second floor. Without knocking Grissom entered. "AJ, Rifle's here."

AJ was going though the closet like he had lost something, but stopped when the announcement hit him. He turned and went up to Rifle. "Can he have dinner with us?" Grissom nodded. "Can he go trick-or-treating with us?"

"If he wants to, that's fine." His father responded.

"I have my costume in my bag." Rifle pointed to the bag Grissom was holding.

He set the bag down. "Once we finish dinner, Mom will help you boys get ready." Grissom turned around and left.

"This is going to be fun." AJ pulled Rifle further into his room. "Come here I want to show you something."

Kassie was in the bathroom fixing her costume with her best friend Stacy, as they prepared for their night of fright. "It's not dark enough."

Stacy sighed. "Well, that's what you get for having brown hair." She set down the can of colored hair spray. "It's purple, I can see it."

"Yeah, but I wish it was more like yours." Kassie looked into the bathroom mirror at her friend with half blue and half purple hair. Stacy shrugged her shoulders. "Well… just leave these here, we need to get going."

They both went down the stairs and as they passed the dining room table Grissom stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait a minute. What happened to your hair?"

Kassie went over to him and hugged him as he sat. "Don't worry Daddy, it washes out." She kissed him on the cheek before saying her goodnight and heading out.

He looked back at Sara confused. "Goodnight?"

"Remember, she's spending the night at Stacy's." Sara explained before taking a slice of pizza.

The boys were furiously eating; AJ was on his third piece, as Rifle was finishing his second. Sydney stopped after one and a half, and then excused herself to get dressed. Sara took the boys upstairs to get them ready before helping Sydney. Grissom was stuck cleaning up which wasn't hard, leftovers in the fridge, paper plates in the trash. He sank into the sofa and turned on the news.

AJ was dressed as a pirate, Rifle was a cowboy, and they were up to no good. Deciding what they needed to do to get their 'fix' was still undecided. Sara returned downstairs after helping Sydney finish her costume before realizing she forgot something. She then yelled up the stairs at AJ, to bring June along as they came down. The black light bulb went off above AJ's head. He rushed into Kassie's room and called June out of her bed.

The white dog was reluctant to go to the young boy calling her name, but she stood and walked to him. "Hey there girl, want to go trick-or-treating? You'll need a costume." June slowly wagged her tail as AJ ran his hands down her thick white coat, almost as if she was concerned with what the boy was planning to do with her.

Grissom was watching the news when Sara sunk into the couch beside him. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "You feeling alright?"

She inched closer to him. "I'm fine." She sounded as if she was tired, but just about to catch her second wind.

Suddenly laughter erupted from the stairs. Grissom and Sara turned and looked at the commotion. Neither could believe what they were seeing. A princess, a pirate, and a cowboy were laughing while walking a blue and purple dog.

"What on earth did you do to your sister's dog!?" Sara stood as Grissom sat in shock.

"If she's going, she needed a costume." AJ answered proud of his handy work.

Grissom stood alongside Sara. "You do realize she's going to probably hurt you, right?"

"I heard her say it washes out." The boy was confident his plan was going to work.

After a few hours of walking around the neighborhood, they returned home and washed June. They washed her again, and again. Grissom was soaking wet, AJ was laughing as they looked upon the faded blue and purple dog.

"I guess it takes more than three washes." AJ laughed harder at his father's remark. "I don't know what you find so funny about this. When Kassie gets home she's going to be mad."

AJ was still laughing when Sara joined them in the back yard. "What's he laughing at?"

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "His future whoopin' I suppose."

Sara picked up her amused son and took him into the house. Grissom continued to dry June. "I'm sorry girl." The dog was compliant the entire time she was constantly getting bombarded with soap and water. He did his best to get her as dry as he could before bringing her into the house.

Grissom watched as she headed for the stairs and to Kassie's room.

He checked his watch and knew Sara was probably having problems getting the trio to bed. She had objected the idea of letting them have some of their candy; he didn't see a problem with it, and while they were discussing the idea AJ was already into his bag along with Rifle. A smile crossed his face when a few thumping noises came through the ceiling.

Sara came down roughly ten minutes later to see her husband sitting comfortably on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, watching TV. She moved to stand between him and the television. Grissom looked at her midsection before leaning off to the side to see around her. Sara moved to block his line of vision again.

"You know, you make a better door than a window?" He attempted a little of his dry humor.

She put her hands on her hip and glared at him. "You do realize that while you just sit down here relaxing, I'm up there attempting to put your son, who's hyped up on sugar, in bed."

He moved his eyes in an attempt to avoid her stare. "Yeah, I heard you." Grissom raised his hand and pointed to the ceiling.

When she narrowed her eyes at him, it was the tell tale sign that she wasn't amused. "You're the reason they had candy before bed. You should have been the one to fight to get them to settle down."

"What did you expect me to do Sara?"

"What you normally do, nothing." She didn't even raise her voice before storming off down the hall.

He shut off the TV and followed her. "Sara, come on. You're blowing this all out of proportion." As he entered the bedroom, he was greeted by his pillow flying at him.

"Go sleep in your cave tonight." She pulled down the covers on the bed without even a look to him.

"Sara." Grissom ignored her request and moved to stand behind her. "What's this all about? Surely it has nothing to do with what happened upstairs." She felt his hands on her shoulders, and her body froze. He moved closer to let their bodies come in contact. "Sara…" His voice was soft. "Tell me what's really bothering you. Please, honey." Grissom finished his plea with a tiny kiss to the side of her neck.

A lone tear escaped as she leaned back into his touch. His hands went down her body to wrap around her waist. Grissom held her to him and waited until she was ready to share what was making her overreact. "I'm…I just …" She let out a weak sob. Grissom reacted by holding her tighter. "I need…I don't know."

"Sit down." He maneuvered her to sit on the bed. "Whatever you want or need, just ask and I'll do everything in my power to make sure you get it." His hands moved to cup her face, and when she looked up into his eyes, Grissom leaned forward and kissed her.

Her eyes remained closed after they parted. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Grissom asked confused.

"Everything you do. You juggle everything that happens at the lab, you come home, spend time with the kids, and even have time to do your experiments. How?" Another tear fell and Grissom was quick to wipe it away. "I'm here twenty four- seven, and feel like I've accomplished nothing."

"Honey." Grissom pulled her to him and embraced her once again. "You have no idea how much you accomplish. You get the kids up, dressed, and to school. Everything is always neat and picked up here, the laundry is always done, and when Sydney and AJ are out of school, you entertain them all afternoon, and still have time to make dinner." His hands rubbed up and down her back soothing her. "What I want to know is how do you do it? I know I couldn't."

She pulled back to give him a weak smile. "How do you manage to always say the right things?" Grissom smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Come here." Sara reached up to his neck and as she leaned back, pulled him down with her.

Sara woke refreshed, and after pulling on her robe, headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She always made cinnamon rolls on Sunday morning, but not from scratch. It was much easier to let someone else do the hard part; make up the dough, and place them so nicely in a well decorated box. With a smile, she took the pre-made rolls out of the box, and popped them into the oven

She grabbed the Sunday paper from the front porch and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Shortly after she sat down, Grissom emerged wearing his robe. His first stop was to give her a kiss. "Good morning."

"Morning." She took a sip of her coffee and continued to thumb through the paper.

Just as he was about to ask her a question, the front door opened, and slammed shut. They silently looked at each other as Kassie stormed past the kitchen and up the stairs. "Where's June?" He whispered.

"Outside." Her eyes grew wider as she remembered what the dog looked like.

Grissom took a seat grabbing the paper. They remained quiet and waited for the peace to end. In a few minutes AJ made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, saw that breakfast wasn't ready, and headed back to his room. Sara smiled and shook her head.

"I wonder about him sometimes." Grissom thought aloud. Sara looked at him without responding to her husband's sudden realization. She waited for him to elaborate, but a shrill scream cut her off. They both looked at each other and headed to the back yard.

Kassie was on the ground clutching her dog. "What did he do to my baby?" She stroked the blue and purple dog. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

"What makes you think it was 'him'?" Grissom asked from behind her.

She stood furiously. "Because, _he's_ responsible for everything that happens around here. If something is broken, AJ; if something disappears, AJ; if my dog turns blue and purple, AJ. It's always AJ, and you guys don't do a damn thing about him. He's like a wild animal running loose in the house." Kassie stormed by them, June following her distraught owner.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and didn't know what to do, about Kassie, or about AJ.

* * *

Okay, so I wish I was a fly on the wall that night. Have you ever seen a blue and purple dog? This kid's not exactly the poster child that some would expect, since Grissom and Sara are his parents. I'm sure he'll drive them into the looney bin before it's all said and done.

And since you're done reading, now it's time for your final task, review. Gracias.

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm a day late at posting this. The next chapter might be late as well, my beta is having unknown issues, so please be patient. I've hit a block in writing, and it's not writers block, thespoon has introduced me to The Sims 2. First she kills Jason, then distracts me with computer games, damn her. Send a PM to her sharing your thoughts at how she infiltrates my psyche.

But I must thank thegreatbluespoon for helping with this, even if it's over the phone. And to Just Thinking for her wonderful rainbow colors of corrections; hope things come together.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Grissom had made several attempts to talk to his son about his behavior. AJ would sit still for a few minutes before bouncing off of his bed to get something. The boy had the attention span of monkey on a rock. Grissom would sit in his office thinking of a new way to approach the subject. Kassie's birthday was tomorrow, and she didn't want her brother at her party. Both Sara and Grissom had told her that she didn't have a choice, he was going to be there; Kassie pitched a fit threatening to have a party at Stacy's house. She always seemed to have the right answer, and acted like she knew more than her parents. Kassie was thirteen going on thirty.

Suddenly a knock brought him back to reality. "I'm off Dr. Grissom."

He smiled at his paper pusher. "Thanks Mary." He watched her leave and as she turned the corner, Catherine came into sight. Her body language telling him that he might be at work a while longer.

Sara was making dinner with Kassie while Sydney and AJ were in the living room fighting over what movie to watch that night. On Thursday nights, they made the effort to all sit down together and watch a movie.

"Hey Mom…" AJ yelled. "Come look, Uncle Jim's on TV."

Sara and Kassie turned the stove off and made their way to the living room. Sydney and AJ were plastered to the front of the screen. "Hey, you two, come over here and sit."

Sydney moved to sit next to her sister as AJ sat on the arm of the sofa. They all watched as a local news crew reported.

"_As you can see, the police are actively searching the woods of Sunrise Vista_ where_ a body was discovered just off of Carey Avenue, in the woods of Sunrise Vista Gold Course. All we know as of now is that the body discovered was a young female, possibly a teenager." _

The camera panned over the edge of the woods, getting Nick doing a sweep of the perimeter. "Hey, there's Nick." Kassie pointed out. The screen moved again to show Brass giving instructions to an officer.

"_Capitan Brass, what can you tell us about the victim?" The reporter asked._

"_Nothing." _

Even with all of the commotion going on, the sound of a diesel engine was picked up clearly by the microphone. Brass looked up and dipped quickly under the tape to head in the direction of the truck. The camera man quickly moved to follow Brass. Grissom's truck was unmistakable, black with flashing blue and red lights in the grille, and a set in the windshield. The reporter sprinted towards him.

"_Dr. Grissom…Dr. Grissom, what brings you out into the field?"_

Grissom ignored the camera and shook Brass' extended hand. He retrieved his field kit before they moved to the yellow tape and ducked under it, but the following cameraman was stopped. The camera lens however stayed trained on Grissom as he kneeled next to the body. Sara narrowed her eyes as she watched him pull a set of gloves from his pocket and slip them on as his eyes continued to survey the scene.

The four sat and watched as the camera remained trained on Grissom. He opened his kit and took out a few small jars. That immediately told Sara that insects were involved and that her husband would not be coming home tonight.

"What's Daddy doing?" Sydney asked as she watched.

"Well sweetie, he's gathering bugs. They tell him how long that person has been there." Sara explained proudly.

"Does he talk to them?" AJ butted in.

Sara smiled. "AJ, it's rude to interrupt. But to answer your question, kinda. Daddy knows a lot about insects."

They fell silent again and Sara couldn't believe that the camera was still on air watching the scene unfold. She didn't like the idea of her children watching their father working around a dead body. "Hey, why don't we finish making dinner? Sydney, AJ, you guys can help set the table."

Kassie stood with Sydney, and began to follow Sara into the kitchen. "Cool!" AJ exclaimed and the three turned around to see as the camera happened to catch a glimpse of the body. It caught the sight of Grissom and David as they rolled the body over before quickly moving away.

Kassie quickly turned her head as Sydney screamed. Sara picked her up and took her out of the room. Kassie shut off the TV before following.

"Hey." AJ protested.

"You're gross, you know that." She stopped and glared at him. AJ stuck his tongue out at her before walking past her.

Sara was trying to calm Sydney. "Shhh, it's alright sweetie." The little girl was crying into her mother's shoulder. "Honey, I know that was a horrible thing for you to see, and I'm sorry. You know that what Daddy does helps put away the bad people that hurt that girl." Sydney nodded into Sara as her sobs began to subside. Sara rubbed circles over her daughters back as she quietly added. "And if he was doing his job, that news camera wouldn't have been that close." Her voice dripped with anger towards her husband.

Grissom slid the key into the lock and cautiously entered. It was nearly two in the morning, and he had spent several hours at the scene collecting insects, then several more hours at the lab calculating their maturity. He knew he should have called Sara, letting her know that he was going to be late, but his mind went back to CSI field mode.

As he made his way through the living room he noticed a light in the kitchen was on. Curious, Grissom went to the light source and saw his wife sitting at the breakfast bar, sipping a cup of coffee. He knew instantly that something wasn't right. He slowly moved up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't." Sara shrugged her shoulders to rid herself of his touch.

Grissom let his hands fall. "What now?" He huffed with a bit of sarcasm.

She turned to look at him. "What now?" Sara scoffed back at him. "As I was making dinner tonight, your son spotted Jim on the TV." Grissom's eyes widened as he instantly knew what she was talking about. "Then you showed up…"

"I know, I didn't call, I'm sorry." He interrupted.

Sara shook her head. "That's not what I'm upset about. The camera crew was too close and when you and David rolled that poor girl over…" She paused to regain what control she still had over her anger. "Your children saw all of that."

Now Grissom's face filled with disbelief and worry. Like Sara, he didn't want to be exposing them to what horrors he encountered. "Sara, I…"

"I spent the majority of the night trying to get Sydney to calm down. She doesn't fully understand, and I don't expect her too. She's only six for Christ's sake." Sara picked up her coffee mug and moved to the sink. "AJ thought it was neat. Then again he is his father's son."

"I didn't realize that the news crew got that close."

She spun around to face him. "You're the lab director, it's your job to tell those people off, and get the uniforms to back them up." Although she was able to keep the volume of her voice in check, the anger coming from her was clear.

Grissom didn't want to have another fight with Sara, it had only been two weeks since their last confrontation, and lately had become more and more frequent. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He waited to see if she would respond, and when all she did was wrap her arms around her torso, he spit one more insult out. "It seems lately all I'm saying to you is 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Jesus Sara, it seems I can't keep you happy anymore."

She glared at him, her brown eyes turning coal black. Once he realized what exactly he had just said, his face turned to shock. Sara pushed herself off of the counter top and walked away.

"Sara, honey…" Grissom was quick to follow, but halted as fast as she did.

"Shut up Gil. Our daughter is sleeping in our bed right now, because she's scared out of her wits. You'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." She turned on her heel and left him standing in shock.

Grissom opened his mouth to say something, but Sara ducked into their bedroom and shut the door faster than he could respond. His jaw clenched as he turned around and headed back to the kitchen. He warmed up some leftovers and sat quietly as he ate.

Sara gently climbed into bed as to not disturb Sydney. She had left on the bathroom light per her daughter's request for a night light, and as she lay in bed, Sara couldn't help but think about what Grissom was going to do. Sydney rolled over, still asleep and Sara looked to make sure she was comfortable. A smile formed on her face until she heard the front door open, shut, and the locks engaging. The smile quickly disappeared and her eyes began to fill with tears.

He climbed into his truck and paused before starting the engine. Grissom looked at the dark house and thought this was going to be a repeat of several years ago. He really didn't want that to happen, but right now, he did have things to do at the lab. Grissom turned the key, bringing the truck to life. He thought of Kassie as he drove to the lab. What Sara didn't know, is that this wasn't the first young girl that had been found. Grissom thought he should have mentioned it, but knew it wouldn't help. He just needed to work the evidence and put a possible serial killer behind bars.

Luckily, he made it to his office without anyone, except Judy, noticing him. Grissom pulled the tray containing the insects he collected off of the young girl. He was writing down his observations when he could feel familiar eyes boring into his back. He did his best to ignore it, but he saw her move slowly into his office to stand beside him. At first neither said a word, and Grissom was determined to not say a thing.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm documenting these Blow Flies to help determine TOD, or at least when the poor girl was dumped in the woods."

"Gil, why are you here?"

He sat up and just glared ahead to the far wall. "I just told you Catherine."

She glanced at the clock on his desk. "You know what I mean. It's three am, and you're here playing with flies when you should be home in bed with your wife." Catherine studied him for a moment. "Did you two…"

"It would be in your best interest to not finish that sentence." He growled and looked back down to his work.

"I'm just trying to help." She said defensively.

"Well, don't. We're fine." He continued going over his linear regression notes.

Catherine knew things weren't fine, but with his attitude right now, she wasn't going to press her luck. She turned to leave him to his work, but his voice stopped her.

"Has Al finished his prelim?"

"He's supposed to page me when he's done."

"Page me when he pages you." He spoke as he looked into his microscope.

Grissom kept processing his insects well into the morning. His body had not been forced to remain awake as long as he just had in awhile, and it was showing. It appeared as if he was growing his beard back, and obvious he was wearing the same clothes as he had the day before.

Brass and Catherine stood down the hall looking at him through his open door. "What's your take on it?"

"I don't know Jim, he doesn't want to talk about it, but I'm guessing Sara's upset about something."

"Well, you saw the girl; she did look somewhat like Kassie." Brass turned to look at her, taking his eyes off of his exhausted friend.

Catherine sighed, "Yeah, and tomorrow Kassie turns thirteen. It's a scary age."

Brass nodded his agreement. "I just want to catch this creep."

"Don't we all." They both looked back down to Grissom, and his tired eyes glared right back at them.

He knew they were talking about him, but he didn't care. As he watched them depart, Grissom made the decision to get cleaned up. Slowly he made his way to the locker room. He still had his locker, and kept it stocked with anything he might need if he was called into the field.

After a quick shower and shave, he returned to his office. He checked his cell phone and noticed there was one missed call.

Sara didn't sleep a wink that night. She remained in bed until Sydney stirred. "Is it time to get up?"

"It's Saturday. Keep sleeping if you want sweetie." Sara leaned over and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She climbed out of bed and headed to take a quick shower before preparing everyone breakfast.

As she neared the kitchen, Sara could smell eggs frying. "What are you doing?"

Kassie turned around to face her mother. "I thought I would make breakfast."

"Thank you." Sara smiled and went to the coffee pot to make her morning brew. "You don't have to you know?"

"I know." She stopped what she was doing for a moment. "I heard you and Dad last night."

Sara froze and watched the coffee slowly begin to fill the pot. "I'm sorry if we woke you up."

Kassie flipped over a couple of egg skillfully without breaking the yoke. "He's not here is he?"

A sigh escaped her lips before she could stop it. "No, he's not."

AJ walked into the kitchen like a zombie, he pulled himself up onto a stool and patiently waited for his breakfast. Sara poured him some orange juice and placed it in front of him. The conversation between Kassie and herself died as he entered. Sydney was only a few minutes behind AJ, and she pulled herself onto a stool next to him. Sara repeated the procedure with Sydney, and then put some bread into the toaster.

As they began eating AJ was quick to notice his father's absence. "Where's Daddy?"

Sara stopped eating and replied. "He had to go to work baby."

Kassie looked at her mother and knew that she was lying, but she had to admit, she would've done the same thing. She knew one thing for certain, her father was not home, and he didn't have to work. Kassie recalled the last time her parents had fought like that; Grissom left for a few days, and her mother was a wreck until he returned. She only hoped that this wasn't as major as that incident.

After breakfast Sydney helped Kassie set up for her party. They were supposed to have a barbeque and Kassie had invited a few friends. Of course, her 'lab family' was also attending, but since they all went to work at eleven, they weren't going to start until seven.

The decorating was minor, they hung a few streamers inside; outside, Sara set up some tiki torches for when everyone was finished with dinner and could sit around and enjoy conversation. Sara continued to check her watch, hoping that her husband wasn't going to be a no show.

She made her way back inside just in time to see the remains of Grissom walk through the door. Her eyes locked with his. It was clear that he hadn't slept, his eyes were dark and heavy. She quickly scanned the area and realized at the moment, no children were present. In a few large strides, Sara was in front of him.

"Bout damn time. You look like hell." He didn't respond, only allowing his eyes to blink a few times was all he was capable of. "Go lay down, and at least try to get some rest before your daughter's birthday party."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at her before pushing past her and heading down the hall. Sara pursed her lips at her retreating husband and headed to the stairs. She rounded the top and before she started down the hall, she heard AJ let out an Indian like battle cry. What she saw was a small yellow Nerf ball. It hit her square in the left eye.

"AJ Grissom!" Sara screamed as her hands covered her aching eye.

AJ ran back to his room and attempted to hide in the closet, but Sara was right on him. She reached out and grabbed his shirt before he buried himself within. "Ahhhh!"

"What on earth are you thinking?" AJ continued to scream as Sara pulled him into the hall by his arm. "You are in so much trouble young man." AJ fought and pulled against his mother as they went down the stairs. When they reached the living room AJ was near tears as he cried out. Sara grabbed the closest forensics journal, folded it in half, and let it land firmly on AJ's bottom.

The boy screamed out, not from pain, but the fact that he was actually being punished. She gave him a few more spankings before dragging him into the kitchen. Sara took a stool and placed it into the corner. She set AJ on the stool facing the wall. "Now, sit there and cry but don't move. Leave this stool and you'll get another spanking."

AJ sat sobbing on the chair as Sara left him and headed back upstairs. She entered AJ's room and froze. A sudden fear washed over her; she had just punished her son using violence, and her mind raced back to her own childhood. Sara knew he was in the wrong, and needed to be disciplined, but it was the first time ever she had raised a hand to her kids. Maybe it was the stress carrying over from her argument with her husband, but she made a mental note to apologize and explain her actions to him later. Sara was quick to gather his guns that propelled anything, and returned to her bed room. As she opened the door, Grissom was standing in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Your son, that's what's going on." She stormed past him tossing the toys into her closet. "He shot me in the eye with that damn gun of his."

"Sara, don't you think you're over reacting?"

"Hell no! It sounded like I was walking into the battle of Little Big Horn." She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Why was he screaming?" Grissom moved around the bed to put himself a few feet in front of her.

"Cause, he knew I was going to punish him." She snapped back at him, before stepping around him.

"And did you?"

"You bet your ass I did! You heard him scream." Sara tuned back to face Grissom, pointing in the general direction of the kitchen.

Grissom took a few steps closer. "You didn't have to hit him so hard." His voice was stern.

Sara rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit him hard. He was just screaming because he knew it was coming. I'll explain it to him later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get things ready for our daughter's party."

"No." Grissom grabbed her arm as she attempted to turn from him. "We're not done here."

"Let go Gil." She pulled her arm free. "And yes, we are done here." Sara glanced at the bedside clock. "You have about five hours to get some sleep, and then you had better put on your best fake smile, 'cause I swear to you Gil…" She came face to face with him. Grissom narrowed his eyes as she challenged him. "...if you ruin this day for Kassie, she'll never forgive you. And I'll just be even more pissed."

"Why is everything my fault?" His right hand flew up to point into his chest.

"Because, you don't think about what your actions might have on your family." Sara strode to the door, but turned to make one last comment before she left him. "Oh, and just so you know, Kassie heard us last night, and the other two know you didn't come home." She slammed the door as she left.

Grissom was left standing in his shorts, holding his bleeding heart in his hands. Somehow he knew things weren't going to go well at Kassie's party.

* * *

Ahhh shit. They're fighting again. You should have known it was coming, only this time you didn't have to wait as long. What's going to happen at this party? I know, so please leave a review with your comments and then you shall see what happens next. 

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry about this being late, but hey unfortunately life gets in the way of writing and beta's. Here's the next chapter, I might disappoint most of you, but just trust me, no one's going to die. Hey, look at that, I didn't bring up the fact that thespoon killed Jason. WHOOPS! Thanks Jess, and to Just Thinking for all her massive beta skills.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 5

Sara was getting the food organized for that evening's meal. She checked the clock and knew that if she didn't go wake up Grissom, he wouldn't get up in time on his own. With a heavy sigh, she left the kitchen to rouse her husband.

She was far from quiet as she entered the darkened room and began roughly opening the curtains. "Get up." Grissom groaned as he rolled over to shield his face from the intruding light. "Gil, I couldn't give a rat's ass whether or not you get up, but this is for Kassie, so get your bum ass out of bed." She moved to the closet and began peeling her clothes from her body.

Grissom sat up and stared at her coldly. He forced his tired body onto its feet and walked past his naked wife without a second glance. Sara never looked at him as he stood in the bathroom, the door wide open, as he removed his sleeping attire before getting into the shower. She redressed and returned to her previous task at hand.

Once he was dry and dressed, Grissom silently stalked to the kitchen.

Kassie and Stacey were in the living room watching MTV, and discussing the important factor of what makes Justin Timberlake irresistible to them. They were chatting on the couch, little shrieks and giggles were heard here and there. Kassie watched as her father passed, she knew her parents were still on the 'outs', but hoped, like last time, it was going to be short lived.

The first thing that Grissom noticed as he entered the kitchen was AJ still sitting in the corner. He moved around Sara as she was placing her cut up vegetables on a large serving platter, and retrieved several containers with the already prepared ingredients to assemble kabobs. The only thing he had to cut up was the meat. The entire time he and Sara stood several feet apart minding their own business as they worked. The air surrounding them was thick with tension and stress. It was wafting off of Sara more, and Grissom was absorbing it for retaliation ammunition.

Grissom had assembled several kabobs, when he decided he was thirsty. He went to the cupboard and reached for his favorite tumbler and the half bottle of scotch.

Sara watched as he filled the glass. "Is that really necessary?"

He lifted the glass and brought it to his lips. His eyes narrowed at Sara as he proceeded to drain the amber liquid. Grissom licked the remaining scotch from his upper lip. "Ahhhh."

Sara rolled her eyes and continued the task at hand. He was quick to refill his glass, but only sipped it as he finished the rest of the kabobs. Once they were assembled, he placed them back into the refrigerator, and grabbed his drink. "AJ, come on son, you can help me outside." Sara's head shot up to give Grissom a very disappointing stare.

AJ is quick to leap from his punishment to join his father. Grissom began preparing the grill as AJ climbed up onto the railing of the deck and watched. He remained silent as Grissom hooked the gas line to the propane bottle.

"I'm sorry I shot Mom."

Grissom stopped and looked up to his son, who was in turn looking at his swinging shoes. "Did you tell her that?" He continued to hook up the line and turned on the bottle. AJ never answered. Grissom stood to stand in front of his son. "Son…" He waited until AJ's eyes met his. "You are going to have to be more careful, and no more shooting your guns in the house, alright?" AJ nodded. Grissom put his hands on the sides of AJ's head, pulling him closer, and put a quick kiss in his hair. "Now, why don't you go apologize to Mom."

He plucked AJ from his roost and set him down so he could scurry into the house. Grissom shook his head, knowing that his son was a menace, but had a heart of gold.

Sara was setting out plates and silverware when AJ suddenly appeared and latched onto her legs. "Momma, I'm sorry I shot you." Stunned for a moment, Sara stood frozen as her son held onto her.

She kneeled down and embraced him. "Apology accepted. But I'm keeping your guns for a week."

"And no shooting them in the house." AJ pushed himself back to look at her face. "Daddy told me so."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised that Grissom was actually giving their son instructions. "Are you going to be a good boy tonight?"

AJ smiled and vigorously nodded his head.

"Okay, but your punishment's not over." She stood and handed him a stack of paper plates. "You're helping me. Take these into the dining room." AJ smiled and headed off to achieve the task place upon him.

An hour later the first guest arrived. Kassie eagerly opened the door to be greeted by Catherine and Warrick. She took their gift and placed it to the designated place for the presents. Warrick headed out back to the smell of the barbecue, while Cath went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sara." Catherine's mouth fell open as Sara turned to face her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Sara's hand immediately went to her injured eye. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Nothing?" She stepped closer. "Sara…" Her voice softened. "Did Gil hit you?" She followed with a snicker.

"What!?" Sara was taken aback by Catherine's question. "No."

"Sara…"

"Geeze Cath, AJ shot me in the eye with his Nerf gun."Sara chuckled. "Gil did not hit me." Then, under her breath she added. "He's lucky I haven't hit him."

Warrick walked out to the back deck, grabbing a beer out of the ice chest before joining Grissom, who was leaning on the rail looking at the children's play set in the back yard.

"Griss."

He turned to his friend. "War."

They stood silent for a moment together, but the silent was cut short as Brass made his appearance. "Gentlemen."

"Jim." They both replied.

Sara soon brought out the first plate of kabobs and handed them to Grissom. The atmosphere between them was thick with anger. Brass and Warrick were quick to pick up on it, but they were mesmerized by the shiner Sara was sporting. The exchanges between them were full of questions. Sara ignored their stares and retreated back into the house.

Warrick looked at Brass, Brass looked at Warrick. Their eyes passed from each other to the man standing at the grill. With some 'eye language' from Warrick, Brass was elected to broach the subject of Sara's black eye to Grissom.

"Hey…um Gil…" Brass stammered as he stood next to Grissom. "I know that there has been some tension between you and Sara…"

"Jim, what are you saying?" Grissom held up his tongs, pointing them at his friend.

"Well…you know with me being a detective, and Sara's got that fresh shiner…"

"Are you suggesting that I hit her?" He turned his body square with Brass'. "Jesus Jim, just because we are having an argument, and wham, Sara gets a black eye, it's automatically my fault." He took one step closer, his voice was deep and defensive.

Jim took a step back. "I'm not saying…"

"No, but you damn sure were insinuating it."

"How's the food coming?" Catherine asked as she walked onto the back deck with Sara. They were bringing the remainder of the food to be cooked.

"Everything's fine." Grissom answered coldly as he took the platter from Sara.

Greg and Nick showed up just as Sara was explaining why she had a black eye. Brass and Warrick felt bad about putting the blame on Grissom. They knew he wasn't capable of such a thing but everyone has their breaking point.

They all gathered and ate. Kassie ate inside with her friend and siblings. The adults were out on the back porch enjoying conversation. Grissom was fairly silent the entire time, he made it through his half bottle of scotch and started into the one Brass had brought. Sara watched him intently as he sat at the far end and sipped his drink in solitude. She knew eventually, something would make him blow. Kassie, knowing the air between her parents was still taunt with tension, chose to have her meal inside with her friend and siblings.

Kassie bounded out to them. "Mom, when can I open my presents?"

Sara smiled and stood. "Let's cut the cake first, then you can open them."

Catherine went with her. She was putting candles on the cake when she asked. "So, Gil's hitting the sauce pretty hard tonight, huh?"

Sara took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, we're each on the offensive right now, and this is how he's choosing to deal with it."

She gave a quick nod, and they both headed out to the dining room. Everyone had already gathered to watch as Sara lit the candles. After singing _Happy Birthday_, Kassie blew out the tiny flames. Catherine began cutting the cake as Kassie started opening presents one at a time. Greg had gotten her a gift card to Macy's; Nick bought her an art program for her computer; Warrick and Catherine purchased a gold bracelet; Brass handed her a hundred dollar bill; her parents gave her a gold necklace. She was excited and grateful to all of them. Then she opened Stacy's present, it was then her real age showed. She opened the plain white envelope and pulled out a pair of concert tickets. "Oh my God, oh my God!" Kassie shrieked. "Justin Timberlake tickets!" She embraced her friend. "Thank you, thank you."

"My mom's coming to get us; it's tonight."

Kassie went to Sara. "Can I go? Pleaseeee can I go?"

Sara hugged her and granted her wish. Grissom was catching more of the conversation than anyone was giving him credit for. "Where is this concert?" His eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep and alcohol he'd consumed.

Kassie checked the ticket stubs. "It's at the MGM Grand."

"The strip, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Gil, it's just a concert."

His eyes bored into Sara. "It was just a concert last time and look what happened." He pointed to the general direction of the door as his voice elevated.

"Dad, Stacy's mom is driving us…"

"Stay out of this." He interrupted and returned his focus to Sara.

She raised her voice back at him. "Oh for crying out loud Gil. They have an adult driving them. Look…" She stepped though a few close bodies to get closer to him. "I don't see anything wrong with her going, and neither should you."

"Think Sara! What happened the last time one of our kids went to a concert? Look around, I don't see him here, do you?"

With lightning speed Sara's right hand fell upon Grissom's face in a hard, brain jarring smack. He fell backwards into Brass, who broke his fall. Grissom couldn't help but look shocked at Sara's reaction.

"Don't you ever talk like that about Jason, ever! It's not going to hurt her to go out with a friend." She stepped back and apologized to Kassie for her and her father's reactions. Sara hugged Kassie. "You go have a good time, be careful and be home before midnight."

Kassie smiled back. "I will." She glanced at her stunned father, then left.

AJ and Sydney were practically hiding on the couch watching over the back as the events unfolded. All they were concerned about was their cake, but when their father's voice escalated, they had turned to watch.

Brass and Nick helped Grissom to a chair to sit down but the minute he landed, he was back on his feet. They all watched as he headed down the hall and heard the basement door slam, indicating that he was not to be disturbed.

Catherine stuck around and helped Sara clean up while the rest left to prepare for the darkness to fall. After everything was done, Sara instructed AJ and Sydney to get ready for bed, as she needed to have a few moments alone; to rest and to think.

She fixed herself a drink and fell back onto the couch. Catherine sipped her water and looked at Sara, studying her. "Are you going to be alright Sara?"

Her eyes remained fixed on her drink. "I'll be fine." She thought a moment longer before realizing what Catherine was getting at. "Cath, Gil would never hit me."

Catherine scooted to the edge of her chair. "Sara, he's drunk, I know he wouldn't do it intentionally, but when a man gets enough alcohol in his system and he's mad…"

"I'm not worried about that, would you please just stop." Sara released a heavy breath and leaned back against the back of the sofa. "I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine."

"Alright." Catherine stood. "Call me if you need anything, you hear me?"

Sara smiled. "Thanks Cath." She watched the blonde leave and just as she was thinking about heading to the basement, a loud thud came from upstairs. She rolled her eyes and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey you two, you better be getting in bed." Sara yelled up towards the commotion.

"Would you stop yelling?"

Immediately, Sara stood up straight and turned to face her intoxicated husband. "Go sleep it off. I'm not having a conversation with a drunk." She spun away to go to bed.

Grissom followed after her. "Sara, look…" She still ignored him and continued through their room to the bathroom. She shut the door in his face as he tried to talk to her. He stared at the white door that stood between them. Suddenly he turned and headed for the closet. With his anger and the alcohol running through his veins, he made an executive decision.

Sara emerged from the bathroom only a minute later. She froze in the doorway as she watched Grissom furiously shove several pairs of jeans into a duffle bag. At the foot of the bed, there was already one packed bag. Suddenly her heart felt heavy. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" He kept his back towards her as he pulled the zipper. "I can't do this anymore Sara." Grissom stood and faced her. "Every time something happens, it's seems like you are always attacking me. It's always my fault." He roughly jabbed his index finger into his chest. "I don't know what you want from me anymore. I…I…" He sat down on the bed next to his bag.

Sara leaned in the door jam and watched him for a moment; she didn't want him to leave any more than he did. Words wouldn't form as he stood and approached her.

"I'll call you later." His hand rose up and wiped a lone tear that had escaped her eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly as if trying to get rid of the haze that had formed before returning to pick up the packed bags.

He stopped in the doorway briefly to look at Sara once again. She didn't move as his head fell, and he walked out. Sara remained at her position for quite some time before the emotion she should have shown earlier came through. She slumped down the wall, thankful the floor caught her. Tears formed and fell silently, she never made a sound. It was déjà vu all over again, only this time it was her husband that was walking out on her, the kids, and their marriage.

* * *

Okay, cast me to hell if you want to, but remember, I didn't kill anyone. Please leave reviews, 'cause Jess just _LOVES_ to know who is still sore about Jason's untimely death.

The next chapter might be late as well; I'll be in OKC Thursday to Saturday. I know, I know, I'll miss THE KISS and Sara's departure, but that is why I have a DVR. Thanks everyone.

TDCSI


	6. Chapter 6

Well I have to give many thanks to everyone for their support on this story. Right now my usual beta is on hiatus and I hope everything is going alright up there. So, I had Amanda Hawthorn and thegreatbluespoon read over it for me. Amanda was a lot of help, here's what thespoon had to say;

"I think that you should suck my ass. My opinion is that you are a Jerkface McGee, and that I don't like you very much anymore, ya jackass. I think that you need to go take a flying fuck off a cliff and then come back to life, because you are just mean as sin, you know."

See what great friends we are?

So, enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 6

Grissom made his way to a small motel not far from the lab. He left his belongings in the truck. The only thing he sought was sleep, but it never came. Grissom lay in the hard bed thinking of why he had just left his family. Hell, he couldn't even think of what he was angry about. He knew he was right about several things; only this past month, it seemed to him like Sara had been nit picking at him for trivial things. The other was the stress running over from the lab, and last night the combination of alcohol with that stress sent him into orbit. He knew there was a serial killer out there targeting young girls. The minute Sara granted Kassie permission to go out at night, even with an escort; he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Just before the sun made its appearance, Grissom's cell phone came to life. He turned his head to watch it ring and vibrate across the small night stand, and just before it stopped, the vibration caused it to fall off the edge. It was Sunday, and the last thing he wanted was to be disturbed; if anything, he needed a drink. Reluctantly, after the constant chirping indicating that whoever called had left a message, Grissom rolled over and plucked the phone up from the floor. He emitted a heavy groan as he listened to the message. With the push of a few keys, he redialed the phone.

"Willows."

"Catherine, you rang?" Grissom rolled over onto his back.

"Uh, Gil…we found another body. Young girl, about five foot four, brunette…" He sat up suddenly as the description became clearly familiar. "She's been beaten beyond recognition."

"I'll be right there." Now he was wide awake.

Sara had a long night; she had waited up for Kassie, only to get a call that she was staying at Stacey's house. The other two were still asleep for the moment, so she decided to take advantage of the situation. She flipped on the small TV in the kitchen and proceeded to make herself some coffee. Usually, the TV only provided background noise as she went about the kitchen. Only this morning, it got her attention.

"_And yet another young girl's body is found. We're here southwest of Las Vegas, where the body of a teenage girl was found amongst the thin line of brush." _The woman announced as the camera panned over from the area where several police officers and CSI's were working. It then focused on Grissom standing on top of the small ridge, looking down upon the scene. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to dial.

Sara watched and when he put the phone to his ear, the house phone rang, causing her to jump. For a moment she debated on not answering it, but a sudden chill rocked her body. She picked up the cordless phone, her hands shaking the entire time. "Hello."

"Sara."

She paused as fear over came her. "Catherine."

Catherine released a heavy breath. "Sara, is Kassie there? Is she home?"

Sara continued to stare at the television, her mouth hung agape, her brain going into overdrive thinking worst case scenario. "Oh, my God. Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

"Sara, do you know where she is?"

She remained frozen in time as she watched the camera being moved around the scene. "I'll call you back." Sara hung up on Catherine and quickly dialed the number for Stacy's house. The receiver rang, and rang, and rang. Sara's heart rate sped up, as she was beginning to panic. Just as she was about to hang up someone answered.

"Hello." A laughing teen answered the phone.

"Stacy, this is Sara, is Kassie still there?" She prayed the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, she's right here, hold on."

Sara breathed a huge sigh of relief as her daughter came on the line. "Hi, Mom. What's up?"

Tears formed at the sound of her voice. "I was just making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. Do you want me to come home?"

"No, sweetie, you're fine." She couldn't hold back the sniffle any longer.

Kassie heard it. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You have fun."

"I will. I love you." Kassie knew there was something wrong, but decided not to broach the subject just yet.

"I love you too, sweetie." Sara listened as Kassie hung up the phone. She gathered herself before calling Catherine back. "Cath, she's at Stacy's."

"Oh, thank God." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll tell Gil."

"Cath…"

"Yeah."

Sara paused; she had to be careful at what she was going to say. "Just tell him that she's safe."

Now it was Catherine's turn to hesitate. She knew they were still in the throws of an argument, but didn't know how deep it went. "I will." She hung up.

Sara leaned back onto the counter and tried to calm herself down. She continued to watch the news until Sydney and AJ came bounding down the stairs

AJ pulled himself up onto a stool. "Where's Dad?"

Sara poured herself a cup of coffee before answering. "He had to work. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"French toast!"

AJ and Sydney exclaimed at the same time.

She smiled at her youngest offspring. "Great minds think alike." Both kids looked at her confused. "Never mind. How about French toast with bananas?"

"Yeah!" They screamed.

She went about preparing the ingredients to make them all breakfast. Once again as she told her children where their father was, she felt like she was lying to them, and it really was beginning to bother her.

Kassie returned home just before dinner. She rushed upstairs, changed clothes, collected her dog and went outside. Sara was already sitting on the porch, watching Sydney as she twirled on the tire swing, but her eyes were trained on the boy. Everyday AJ would make an attempt to climb to the top of the wooden play set. Sara let him get partway up before insisting he got down.

"Hey, Mom." Kassie said as she went to her usual spot.

"How was the concert?" Sara inquired.

"It was awesome, thanks for letting me go." She spread out a towel on the grass under a tree. She had a pad of sketch paper and her pencils. June took up residence beside her and went back to sleep.

Sara smiled. It suited Kassie that she wanted to be an artist. When she was little, she spent every waking moment with her nose in a coloring book. She had to admit she was good. Kassie smiled back and began to focus in on an object to put on paper.

A knock came on the fence gate as it opened. "Hi, Mrs.Grissom."

"Hello, Rifle. How are you today?" She smiled as the little red haired boy walked past the deck.

"I'm fine."

"Rifle, up here."

Sara looked and what she saw had her on her feet. "Aaron Grissom. You get your butt off of there right now!"

AJ was proudly standing at the very top of the play set. "I made it." He proclaimed.

"And when you fall and break your leg, your father's going to kill you." She yelled back, "Down, now!"

With a rotten look directed to his mother, AJ carefully picked his way back down to ground level. He greeted his friend and they went about climbing all over again.

"AJ, I'm warning you." She threatened. Sara continuously wondered if that was indeed her and Grissom's son. The kid was a daredevil. He wasn't afraid to try anything, and would have a conversation with a complete stranger. She knew Grissom was nothing like that when he was young, and she definitely didn't do anything similar.

For a day in November, it was perfect weather for being outside. Warm, but not hot; sun shining bright, and a light breeze. She continued to keep a watchful eye on her kids as she opened a book she had been meaning to read for over a year. The afternoon drew on and Sara sent Rifle home as she prepared dinner for her own family.

Kassie set the table, with the help of Sydney; AJ had once again snuck away from helping and turned on the TV in the living room. Since the last person to watch it was Kassie, it was set on MTV. He had the volume near muted as he watched his sisters' favorite music artist sing and dance. Neither he nor Sydney were permitted to watch MTV, so he was taking full advantage of the situation, until he got caught.

"AJ, turn that off and get in here and help." Kassie yelled at him loud enough that she knew their mother would hear.

He was no idiot, and quickly turned off the TV and ran back to the dining room.

They all sat down to eat and Sara hoped that AJ or Sydney wouldn't broach the subject of where their father was once again.

"Where's Dad?" AJ was the first to ask yet again.

Sara caught the look from Kassie before answering. "He's still at work, baby. Eat your green beans."

"I don't like beans."

"It's not the same beans, dufus." Sydney shot out.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"Alright, that's enough, both of you." Sara spoke over both near screaming children.

Sydney stuck her tongue out at her brother before taking another bite of her dinner.

"So, where's Dad again?" AJ asked again.

"Mom said he's still at work, dork." Kassie added her insult.

"I'm not a dork!"

"Kassie, that's enough." Sara intervened.

Kassie sat back and stared down her mother. She debated heavily on telling her siblings on the real reason their father was absent. But as her mother's eyes stared intently at her, she quickly shot the idea down.

Dinner finished in silence. Sara put up the leftovers as Kassie did the dishes AJ and Sydney brought from the table. They were finished cleaning up in no time. After, they all congregated in the living room to watch a little TV before bedtimes were enforced.

"_We now take you live to a press conference at the Las Vegas Police Headquarters."_ The screen changed to Brass standing behind a wooden podium, Grissom flanked his right side, while the sheriff stood to his left. _"I'm going to make this brief__, so…__ pay attention. Dr. Grissom is going to answer several questions concerning the latest body found. Gil."_ Brass stepped back and Grissom took his place, and almost instantly the crowd of reporters went nuts with shouting questions at random. Grissom held out his hand and pointed at one person, they were quick to ask their question. _"Dr. Grissom, is this latest body connected with the young girl found near the golf course?" _Grissom cleared his throat. _"I believe so, yes."_ The crowd began again, and he had to point out one reporter. _"Dr. Grissom, could the city's young girls be at the mercy of a serial killer?"_ He swallowed the lump in his throat, it was a question he was hoping to avoid, but the reporters had done their homework. He didn't want to reveal too much, but the public needed to know. _"So far, our crime lab is currently investigating the deaths of five teenage girls. We are still trying to determine if they are linked in any way. But the public needs to be aware that there indeed is someone out there targeting these young girls. Thank you." _Two questions were enough for him, and he wanted out. Brass quickly followed him as the sheriff took his place in front of the reporters.

Sara couldn't help but get just a tiny bit peeved at Grissom. All along he knew that there was a threat out there, and he never told her. She had to admit to herself that if she had known, there was no way on earth Kassie would have gone to that concert.

"Alright, bedtime." She announced. The barrage of 'awws' came immediately. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but tonight's a school night. Go get changed and into bed, and I'll be up shortly to tuck you in."

After the usual rounds she had to go through to get her son in bed, and saying 'goodnight' to her daughters, Sara was able to relax on the couch. After watching Grissom's little speech on the nightly news, she knew that this was part of the reason he blew up, but until he was ready to admit that he was in the wrong, she wasn't going to give in this time. The stress around the house with the kids was enough, let alone having to deal with his stress as well. When the time did come, she would admit her error in the whole deal as well.

She almost wanted to know where her husband was spending the night, that little voice in the back of her head needed some reassurance, but the angry part in her told her that he was fine.

Grissom sat on the plush couch and waited for his host to finish pouring their drinks. He kept constantly thinking of Sara, and how much he had hurt her and the kids. "Thank you." He accepted the glass of scotch.

"So, just so we're clear, I'm not a marriage counselor."

He smiled. "I know, I just…" Grissom brought a hand up to comb back his hair and let out a heavy breath. "I just need someone to talk to. I need someone who's not going to judge me, and always be willing to put me in the wrong, even though I was in the wrong."

"So, you just need to vent." Grissom nodded slowly. Heather smiled and took a sip of her tea. "I need to know… does your wife know you are here?"

He shook his head. "I haven't been able to keep my stress under control and my anger in check. I did the unthinkable and walked out on my family. I guess I needed…" Grissom exhaled loudly. "I don't know what I need."

At his confession, Heather couldn't help but release a giggle. "You do realize that this isn't something I'm used to?" Grissom gave her a sincere nod. "Obviously I'm no good at relationships, but that's not what you're asking. I might be helpful with the self control part, but other than that…"

"Heather, you're still my friend, and I understand."

"Then, let's begin. Why don't you tell me about work? I heard a while back that you were promoted."

Grissom raised his eyebrows. It figured that she would know what could be going on in the department, seeing as several clients were members of the justice system. "I'm now the Las Vegas Crime Lab's Director."

"Sounds very stressful."

"It is." He took another sip of his drink.

Heather watched him intently as he sipped. She noticed he took more in than a normal sip. "Do you always turn to scotch when you are upset?" Grissom looked from her to the drink in his hand. "You can be honest with me; I'm not here to judge you."

"I know, and I appreciate that." He offered her a weak smile, still not wanting to answer the question.

"Gil, I'm your friend as well."

With a heavy exhale he responded. "I guess you could say that, yes." He looked at her trying to get a read on what she was thinking. "I suppose you could call me an alcoholic."

"Nonsense. You only seek it when stressed, not because you think you need it to survive. My first suggestion would be to make the effort not to turn to alcohol when put under duress." She offered her tea cup to him. "Here, try this."

Grissom set his tumbler down and accepted the cup. He sipped the warm liquid. "Mmm, it's good."

"It's African Orange Mango. I find that it's very refreshing. It soothes me when I get tense, and it's caffeine free." Heather informed him. "If you like it, I'll get you some." Grissom replied with a smile and took another sip.

Sara was curled up on the bed, her back to both the door, and Grissom's empty half. The bed had been cold since the night he left. Suddenly, the noise of the garage door opening caught her attention. She remained still as the he made his way from the garage into the house. The bedroom door creaked slightly as it was opened. Sara had her back to the door as she played opossum; she was much better than he was.

Grissom stood in the door and watched his sleeping wife. He cautiously approached the bed, only to lay an envelope in his place. After letting his eyes linger on Sara a little while longer, Grissom left and headed for the stairs. He spent several minutes in each room, watching each of his children sleep in peace. He knew what he was doing was going to put strain on all of them, but he hoped it would all work out in the end.

Sara continued to listen to his movements as he moved about the house. She heard him reheat some leftovers, and go into the basement. From the moment she heard him pull in the garage, he milled around the house for nearly an hour. Still, she didn't get up to go and see him. It was his decision to leave, so she was going to leave it up to him to come back.

* * *

Alrighty than…here's where you leave a review for me, and a note to thespoon. Yes, she reads my reviews.

More to come, stay tuned.

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Turkey Day!! Consider this an early present. So, while America uses this day as an excuse to woof down an obscene amount of food, I give you some post dinner reading material; that is, if you're not like me and into football. I'm sorry for my foreign readers that they don't get a day off of work to stuff themselves, but hopefully this will make it all better.

Once again, thanks for the many reviews, and to my betas; Amanda Hawthorn and thegreatbluespoon. (See, you're listed as a beta, BACK OFF!)

Oh, and as you can tell, there is not obscure quote from thespoon telling me what she really feels. But you can, by sending her PM's, because this should be a holiday celebrated with friends and family, and the Grissom's are one short.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 7

Grissom was early for work the next morning. With all of the excessive press for the young bodies found, he had neglected several other important documents that sat at his desk, so he spent the morning going through several files.

"Here's the folder for the inventory reports you asked for, Dr. Grissom."

He looked up. "Thank you, Mary. Um…did you get the forms faxed for requesting we host the semi-annual seminar?"

"Yes, sir. Oh, and Ms. Willows hasn't turned in her inventory report for the night shift."

Grissom stopped thumbing through the file. "She hasn't?"

The secretary shook her head, picked up a small stack of files in the outbox and walked out. Grissom sighed, then grabbed the file and headed out to find Catherine before she left. He headed for the locker room first, and found her.

"Catherine, why haven't you finished the inventory report for grave? I need that report so I can file for supplies, and a budget increase." His voice was stern, indicating he was not happy.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's a serial killer out there after young girls."

"You should have time to get this done."

"Oh, yeah, I'll just pull Greg off of the case where…"

"Come on, Catherine." He was getting short with her, and she was getting pissed at him.

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll get to it tomorrow."

"No, you'll get to it now. I suggest you find the guys to help." He turned to walk out.

"I hope you know I'm putting in for overtime." She yelled after him. With a scoff, Catherine headed off to find her team.

Grissom returned to his office and continued to thumb though the many files. He knew he was being short with Catherine, but he had given her more than enough time to get the task done. Too much pressure and it was all beginning to wear down on him. Grissom roughly pulled his glasses off and replaced them with his hands in an attempt to rub the tension from his face. His body was sleep deprived, he was stressed, and he needed a drink.

As he sat with his head in his hands, he thought about the previous night. Heather had given him several pouches of tea; she also encouraged him to fix himself a cup when it felt as if the world was closing in. This was one of those times. Grissom pulled a small packet from his pocket and headed to the break room.

Catherine was sitting at the table when he walked in. She blatantly ignored him, grateful that he hadn't acknowledged her as she continued going through the folders that were scattered around the table. Grissom reached for a mug in the cupboard, filled it with water, and placed it into the microwave to heat.

"Look, Cath…"

"Stop, Gil. I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses." She spat out, cutting him off.

Grissom turned around to look at her, but she still wasn't paying attention to him. "Dammit, Catherine, would you please let me explain?"

She looked up at him and sat back. "You don't have to." She continued after he gave her a confused expression. "I talked to Sara. She told me all about it."

Grissom was stunned. "She did? What did she tell you?"

Catherine shrugged. "Not much. Just that you lost your cool for no reason, she refused to listen to your reasoning, and then _you_ walked out on your _family_."

His fist came down fast and hard on the counter. "I can't believe she said that!" With an agitated sigh, Grissom spun hard to retrieve his mug of hot water. He could feel every muscle in his body contract as a rush of bitterness took over his body. His teeth gritted as he repeatedly dunked the tea bag into the hot water splashing the contents onto the counter top.

Catherine watched out of the corner of her eye as he made his drink. When he turned to leave, she looked back down at the files.

Grissom paused at the door. "Look, Cath…." He looked over his shoulder at her. "If it means anything, you're a wonderful friend, to both Sara and myself. And I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. If you need help, please…ask." She looked at him but said nothing as he left.

He remained working on the slowly shrinking pile of paperwork. The only thing he was thankful for was that he didn't have to do all of them. Mary had nearly three quarters of the entire pile. Grissom saw Catherine leave; she calmly walked into his office and practically threw the file at him. He couldn't blame her; she was pissed at him and had every right to be.

The clock turned to three and Grissom wanted to see his children. He knew trying to see them at home would be awkward, and he felt the need to explain his reasons. Quickly, he gathered his things, killed the lights, and locked his office.

Grissom pulled up in the row of waiting parents and climbed out of his truck. Unlike the other children, his were not expecting him. He waited just outside the doors as they flew open and a mass of bodies emerged.

AJ walked several steps in front of his sisters, and was the first one to notice their father waiting. "Dad!" He exclaimed as his feet quickly carried him off.

Sydney followed, Kassie continued her pace.

Grissom bent over, scooping up his son. He put a heavy kiss on the boy's cheek. "I missed you." It had only been two days since he really saw his children, and indeed he did miss them. With AJ still in his arms, he bent to hug and kiss Sydney. She hugged him back. Before standing, Grissom set AJ down. "How have guys been doing?"

Kassie held her ground temporarily before accepting Grissom's peace offering hugs. "We're fine."

He gave them a genuine smile. "Well, I thought I could take you guys all out for a treat this afternoon."

"Yeah!" Sydney and AJ proclaimed their approval in unison. Kassie smiled and followed them to the waiting truck.

Grissom drove them to the local Baskin Robbins. Once everyone had their ice cream, they sat down at a table near the window. The first minute was awkward; more so for Grissom and Kassie.

He started with a simple ice breaker. "How's your ice cream?"

"Good."

"Yummy."

He sighed and got right down to it. "I'm sorry I haven't been home."

"Where have you been, Daddy?" AJ asked.

"Well, I've been spending a lot of time at work. Lots of stuff going on right now."

"So why don't you come home at night?" Kassie blatantly asked him as her cold eyes bore into him.

Grissom looked back at her with sad eyes. He knew this would hurt them more than Sara or himself. "Right now, Mom and I need some alone time."

Now it was Sydney's turn to ask. "Why?"

"Well…" He tried to think of a polite way of putting it without hurting them. "Sometimes grownups just need some space, and right now that's all that Mom and I need. It has nothing to do with you guys, so don't think you did anything wrong."

"When are you coming home?" AJ looked into his near empty cup spooning out what he could of what was left.

Again, Grissom couldn't help but sigh. "I don't know. Whenever Mom lets me, I guess."

Kassie looked down into her ice cream. "I don't get it." Her voice was low and defeated sounding. She looked back up at her father, who in turn gave her a solemn look. "What's the big deal?"

Grissom sighed heavily as he tried to think of a rational explanation as to why he wasn't home.

"Well, let me put it this way, when you get upset with your friends, do you do things to intentionally make them mad just so you can feel better?"

With Kassie's half nod, he took it as a sign to continue. Taking another breath he looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Okay, well I guess I kinda did the same thing with your mother. She did something that made me a little upset, and instead of talking about it, I just did something to make her mad, thinking it would help me feel better about the whole thing."

"And did it?"

"No." Grissom took a small bite of his ice cream. "As you can see, it backfired big time, and now Mom's even more mad at me."

He looked over his three children as they sat quietly listening to him. "I just want you guys to know that I love you all very much, and I'll be back home in a few days when your Mom and I get this misunderstanding all straightened out."

Grissom eyed them, hopeful to see if there was any indication as to if they actually understood a word he was trying to convey. Kassie gave him a weak smile. "Finish your ice cream and I'll take you guys home.

Sara busied herself with house work and made an attempt to get as much as possible done before the kids got home. She had worked her way through the laundry pile properly named Mount Everest, and while waiting for each load to complete its cycle; she worked on cleaning up the living room, kitchen, and her bedroom. The task she really wasn't looking forward to was the upstairs bathroom. To Sara, it seemed as if she cleaned the thing several times a week. It took her an average thirty minutes to clean, and the kids only five seconds to destroy.

She stood in the doorway, looking at the mess that lay before her. The sink was surrounded by several bottles of Kassie's various lotions, a razor, toothpaste that missed the toothbrushes and had now turned to concrete, a Hotwheel car, and a blob of mystery goo. Sara made her way into the room, picking up the towels that were left on the floor. She started with the tub, thinking that would be the safest. In there, she discovered that it looked as if it used to be a swamp that was drained, leaving several miscellaneous water toys, and one toy that wasn't supposed to see water, let alone become submerged.

After a good hour of cleaning, she was thankful that at least they were somewhat capable of keeping their own rooms picked up, but only when she rode them hard enough about it. It was then she realized how late it was. She didn't hear the sound of thundering feet rushing up the stairs, but thought maybe they had stayed down stairs. Sara casually made her way down the stairs, and quickly noticed the silence.

"Kassie…Sydney…AJ?" She called out and received no answer.

The clock on the wall was blaring four thirty. Now, Sara began to panic. She roughly snatched the portable phone off the wall and her fingers flew over the keys as she dialed the school.

"Hello, this is Sara Grissom. Are Kassie, Sydney, and AJ still there?" She paced nervously as she awaited the secretary's response. "They're not? Well, they didn't come home. Can you check to see if they got on the bus?" Her pace quickened as she listened to the conversation take place in the background over a two way radio. When she heard the driver say none of them boarded the bus, Sara really began to panic. After hearing the secretary confirm what she thought she had heard, Sara hung up and quickly began to dial once again.

"Cath, they're gone! I don't know where they are, they didn't get on the bus from school!" Sara was beginning to get hysterical.

"Whoa, whoa, Sara, slow down. What's going on?"

Sara took a short breath. "The kids, they didn't come home from school, and when I called the school, no one knew where they went." She was pacing the floor and beginning to hyperventilate.

Catherine leapt from her bed. "Hold on, Sara. I'll call Jim and be right there. Did you try their friends?"

"No, they would have gotten on the bus, and they didn't."

"Well, call them anyway. We'll be right there."

Sara hung up the phone and began to dial Stacy's number. "Stacy, this is Kassie's mom, is she there?"

"Um, no."

"Do you know where she is, or why she didn't get on the bus?"

"I haven't seen her since last period. Didn't she come home?"

"No. Look, if you hear from her, would you have her call me?"

"Sure."

Sara called across the street to no avail, AJ was not at Rifle's, and since Sydney played with the girls next door, all she had to do was look out the window to see the twin girls swinging on their play set by themselves.

She rushed frantically back to the phone and dialed another number. Her feet carried her back and forth between the kitchen and living room. As the phone continued to ring, she began to get more and more anxious. Sara listened as the voice mail picked up.

'_This is Gil Grissom. I'm away from my phone, please leave a message and I'll call you right back.'_

The beep sounded, and Sara instantly began to record her message. "Gil, it's Sara. You need to call me right away, the kids are missing. I've called the school and all of their friends and no one has seen them. Please, call me back." Sara was in tears when she hung up the phone.

She was thinking about getting into her car and looking for them when the door bell rang. Sara rushed to the door, flinging it open without looking to see who it was, she hoped it was one of the kids, but, then again, why would they ring the doorbell. Once she had the barrier removed, Catherine stepped in to quickly embrace Sara. That was all it took and she broke down in Catherine's arms.

Warrick and Brass were there a few minutes after Catherine's arrival. "Alright, I spoke with the school, and according to their teachers, both Sydney and Kassie were in their last class, and Kassie picked up AJ from the after school care on time." Brass laid out the information he had gathered in the short period of time.

Sara was still frantic as Warrick tried to calm her down. "Sara, listen, I called Griss. He's not at the lab. Maybe he picked them up at school?"

"I tried his cell." She sniffed and took the offered hankie he had in his hand. "He's not answering."

Grissom noticed right away that something was wrong as he neared his home. Catherine's Denali was in the driveway, and Brass' car was parked on the curb. He pulled in behind Catherine's and got out. The three climbed out and scurried to the front door, closely followed by their father.

When Kassie opened the door, AJ and Sydney rushed past her to welcome the guests. Sara was in tears as she saw her children walk through the front door unscathed.

"Oh, my God." She swiftly went to them and embraced them as more tears fell.

Catherine, Warrick, and Brass watched the exchange before turning their attention to the cause of Sara's distress.

"What's going on?" Grissom worriedly asked the group.

Sara looked at him over the kids, her eyes turning pitch black. Brass shook his head and left, Warrick went into the other room, and Catherine encouraged the kids to go upstairs. Kassie hesitated, she knew what had happened. They didn't come home in time and their mother freaked out. She gave Sara a kiss on the cheek before heading for the stairs.

She was in front of her husband in an instant. "How dare you?"

Grissom's eyes opened further. "Me? What the hell did I do?"

"You could have called, told the school, said something to someone! Instead, you just pick our kids up from the school and run off! Did you even think about my reaction when they didn't come home from school?" He gave her a sarcastic look and rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Gil, can't you take anything seriously for once!"

"Sara, they're my kids too. I wanted to see them, so I picked them up from school. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Grissom tried to defend himself.

Catherine stood back and watched, waiting to intervene if necessary.

"I can't believe you! You didn't even think of me and the fact that maybe I was here at home freaking out, thinking that maybe our children were the latest victims for that maniac that's running loose in the city, that you so conveniently forgot to mention."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this." Grissom turned and walked out of the house, not bothering to close the door.

Sara held her ground, wrapping her arms around her midsection as she watched her husband storm out. Catherine stepped forward, placed a hand on Sara's shoulder before taking off after Grissom.

He was almost to his truck when his name echoed. "Gil." But he never stopped until Catherine reached him, and blocked entry into the truck. "Gil, what's wrong with you? Why are you being like this?"

Grissom scoffed. "Me? What's wrong with me? I'm not the only one to blame here, Catherine."

"So, why don't you stop acting so childish and talk to her?" Catherine snapped back.

"You don't think I've tried?" Grissom released a breath of air that contained much of his anger, and his voice softened. "I've tried. She won't listen to me, or let me explain anything. I don't know what to do."

Catherine leaned back against the truck, almost feeling sorry for her friend. "Look, I don't know what to tell you, but this lack of communication isn't good. One of you has to give, or else your marriage will." Grissom looked away and swallowed the lump in his throat. She knew this was destroying him and needed help. "Let me talk to her. She obviously needs to vent. Just…just promise me you won't do something like this again. You had us all scared that someone had taken the kids."

He faced her once again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Don't worry; I'll be sure to call next time." Grissom felt as if one of the many weights on his shoulders had been lifted. "I can't ask you to get in the middle of this."

"Gil, this is getting out of hand because the two of you are too stubborn to swallow your pride, and now the kids are suffering." Now it was her turn to sigh. "I want to help. You are both my friends and I'm not going to stand around and let this little discrepancy come between the two of you." She offered him a kind smile that he returned.

Catherine stepped away from the truck and Grissom climbed in and drove off. She remained standing at the end of the drive way until he was out of sight before returning to the house. She was going to get some answers whether Sara liked it or not.

* * *

Now, can you see the light at the end of the tunnel? Sorry I'm dragging this whole argument thing out…well, no I'm not. But I promise that it will be the last one between Sara and Grissom.

And in light of the holiday, I'm issuing a challenge to all who read this; please leave a review, even if it's just a short message saying that you like it. And if you don't want to, each to his own.

Now, go continue to make yourself miserable.

TDCSI


	8. Chapter 8

So, here it is, the chapter you have all been waiting for. And it couldn't come at a better time, because it's the end of regular classes and the start of finals. That means no updates next weekend; I'll be forcing useless information into my brain.

Many thanks to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for their beta work. After finals, I should have Just Thinking back on board. If not, I'll call and harass her.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 8

Two days passed and there were still no leads from Catherine's team on a suspect. The whole idea of the maniac running loose out there wasn't sitting well with any of them. Grissom hadn't talked to or seen Sara and the kids since he picked them up from school without telling her.

His eyes watched his phone as if it might stand up and talk to him. Finally, he reached out, picked up the receiver, and dialed.

"Hello."

"Sara," he asked tentatively as he wondered how to begin a conversation with the woman he loved and had argued with just two days ago. "…How are you?"

He heard her sigh. "I'm fine, Gil."

"That's good, good. Listen…um…I was hoping I might be able to pick up the kids from school today."

"Gil, they're your kids too. You don't need permission, but I appreciate you telling me." She smiled into the phone grateful that their communication was slowly improving.

He let out the breath he was unaware he'd been holding as he felt a little of the weight leave his shoulders. "I thought maybe…"

The silence spanned for what seemed like minutes, and Sara could hear his nervous breaths through the phone. "Look, it's okay. We just need to take all of this slow."

"I love you." She heard his voice catch, instantly telling her he was hurting. Tears began to well in her eyes, blurring her vision. "Why are we doing this to each other?" He asked miserably.

She couldn't help sniffing as she was overcome with emotion. "Because, it's what we need to realize what we had and can continue to have."

"I just want you and the kids." His hand came up to run over his hair in an attempt to maintain control of his emotions.

Her tears increased in intensity as he spoke. He was attempting to make amends, and Sara knew she needed to meet him in the middle. "Why don't we get together tomorrow evening for dinner, just the two of us?"

Grissom smiled into his phone wishing Sara could see his genuine joy. "I'd like that."

"Pick me up around, say…seven?"

"I'll be there."

The silence that hung between them stretched on and on, neither wanting to disconnect from the other. It was as if this was the very last time they would speak. "I'll see you later, Gil."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." He whispered, but didn't hear the clatter of Sara hanging up. Grissom heard her shallow breaths. "I love you." He added. She didn't respond verbally, except for an additional sniffle. He slowly set the phone down in the cradle more determined than ever to put his marriage back together.

That afternoon, he met his children outside of the school. Kassie informed him that she had already made plans to go to Stacy's house and study for an upcoming test, so he left with AJ and Sydney. "What do you want to do?"

"Park!" They both exclaimed in unison. Grissom smiled and steered the truck towards the park they frequented near their home.

Once there, both kids scrambled out of the truck and made a bee line to the play set. AJ began his climbing expedition as Sydney took residence on one of the swings.

"Daddy, push me!"

Grissom moved behind her and began to push her while keeping a watchful eye on his chimpanzee son. He was amazed at how fast the boy could scurry up to the top.

"Look, I made it." AJ proclaimed.

"Mom's going to yell at you when I tell her what you did," Sydney shot back.

Grissom didn't see the harm in him climbing, and couldn't figure out why Sara wouldn't approve... Until he realized how high up his son really was. "AJ, you get down from there."

"But, Daddy…"

"Now!"

"Ugh." AJ began to make his way down and when he was almost near the ground, he leapt off, letting gravity take him the rest of the way.

Grissom continued to push Sydney as AJ joined them and began to gain his own momentum. He watched as his son gained altitude.

"You had better not." Sydney commented as she watched AJ's hand position changed.

AJ stuck his tongue out at her. He let his legs coast as the swing took him forward. At the peak of his forward progress, AJ jumped from his swing. He kicked his legs out and let his arms flail as he returned to the ground skillfully landing on his feet.

"I'm telling Mom!"

"Go ahead; tell Mom, I don't care."

Grissom thought it was time to intervene. "That's enough, AJ. No more bailing out of the swings or climbing to the top of the play set."

"But…"

"No buts." Grissom interrupted his complaint. "No more, alright?"

"Fine." AJ kicked the pea gravel that lined the area surrounding the swing sets. He got back on the swings and was quickly maxed out in height. Grissom watched and, as he suspected, AJ jumped off again. Only this time, his landing wasn't as graceful. When he landed, even Grissom heard the crack that came from his son's ankle. AJ let out a shrill cry as he lay on his side, clutching at his leg.

Grissom pulled Sydney's swing to a near stop as he rushed to his injured son. Sydney was right behind him. "Where's it hurt?" AJ continued to wail and just held his leg. Grissom gently placed a hand on his son's lower leg and worked his way down until AJ screamed louder. "Hold on, son." He scooped AJ up and rushed to the truck. Sydney ran past, beating him to it and opened the door. Grissom placed AJ in the back seat. "Get in the front." He commanded Sydney, and she didn't hesitate climbing into the passenger side.

As he drove towards Desert Palms, the thought of calling Sara was the second thing on his mind, the first being getting his son medical attention. With AJ making a racket in the back seat, Grissom opted to wait until he had a diagnosis.

* * *

Sara spent the afternoon relaxing. She was indulging herself with a book when the front door opened. "Have a good time?" She placed the book down and turned to see only Kassie entering. "Where's Sydney and AJ?" Her voice turned to immediate concern.

"Oh, they're with Dad." She carried her book bag past Sara and headed for the stairs.

"Why didn't you want to go?" Sara watched her daughter trying to get some kind of read on her.

Kassie froze. She turned to face her mother and sincerely asked. "Are you and Dad getting a divorce?"

Sara's face turned to shock. She was physically unable to speak for a brief moment. "What…Kassie…come sit down."

"That means yes." She set her bag down and went to sit beside Sara.

"No, your father and I are not getting a divorce. Where on earth did you get that idea?" Sara was now intrigued to know as where Kassie would spawn such an idea.

"I made up an excuse so I didn't have to go with Dad. After what happened last time, I didn't want you guys getting into another argument. So, I went to Stacy's instead. She was telling me about when her parents split up. It all started with her dad leaving, like Dad did." Kassie couldn't hide the disappointment from her face.

Sara's face mirrored Kassie's. "Honey, listen very carefully. Right now Dad and I just need to get some things settled between us."

"Yeah, he said that sometimes grownups need space."

"He did?" Sara thought before she continued; she needed to hear what Grissom had told their children. "What else did he say?"

"Well…" She knew that honesty was always best, that's what her parents have been teaching her. "AJ asked when he was coming home, and Dad told him that it depended on whenever you let him come home." Kassie looked deep into her mother's eyes and watched them quickly change color. "Don't be mad at him, he didn't know what to tell AJ."

Sara felt her heart beat speed up as her anger grew. "But he didn't need to say that. He left because he said he needed to, he can come back anytime he wants to. Right now, we are both at fault. We haven't been communicating properly and I've been known to have a short fuse, believe it or not, but your father's fuse is shorter."

Kassie finally let her emotions get the best of her, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want Dad to leave."

Sara reached out and pulled Kassie to her in a warm embrace. "Shhh, he loves all of us. Sometimes he…well, I don't know why he does what he does, but he doesn't want to leave us. We'll get this all worked out."

They sat on the couch, letting their emotions settle before Sara pulled back.

"Come on, let's get dinner ready."

Kassie stood with Sara. "Can we make enough for Dad? I want him to stay for dinner."

Sara smiled. "I do too."

"Enchiladas it is." Kassie proclaimed and led the way to the kitchen.

Dinner had been prepared and set on the table, but there were no sign of Grissom, Sydney, or AJ yet. Sara and Kassie ate and talked about some of her upcoming art projects. After they had finished there was still no sign of the trio, Kassie was packing up the leftovers as Sara began to get concerned.

"I'm going to call and find out where they are." Just as she picked up the phone and began dialing, the front door opened and the sound of Sydney's voice pierced the air.

"I told you, now Mom's going to ground you for life!"

Sara and Kassie rushed to the front room, and they were both halted and gasped at the sight before them. Grissom was cradling AJ and Sydney was holding a small pair of crutches.

"What on earth happened?!" Sara rushed to her youngest.

Grissom passed AJ to Sara, both of them minding the blue cast on his ankle. "It's not as bad as it looks. He just fractured his ankle."

"Gil, you say that as if it's simple! He broke his ankle!" She talked as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "You had better start explaining."

Grissom inclined his head slightly knowing she was going to try to pin this on him, and all he saw was another big setback to their plans of recovery. "Kassie, would you take your sister upstairs?" He waited until they were both out of firing range. "This wasn't my fault, Sara."

"But you were the one who was supposed to be watching him."

"And I was watching him. I watched as he jumped from the swing and fell to ground. There was nothing I could do, things like this happen." He was desperately trying to keep his anger under wraps.

Sara turned her attention back to her son. "What did I tell you about jumping off the swings like that?"

AJ looked into his mother's eyes with eyes that mirrored his father's. "That I would break my leg."

"And what happened?"

"I broke my ankle. Look, Daddy signed it already, and drew a bug on it. Would you sign my cast?" AJ said as if he was proud he'd broken a bone.

"Later. Let's get you upstairs and cleaned up." Sara stood, still holding her son. "I'll be right back." She passed Grissom and climbed the stairs with skill as she carried her cargo.

Grissom watched and retreated to the kitchen. He glanced at the dining table and noticed there was a place set for him. It was killing him knowing this was deeply affecting his children. Figuring he would try to make amends, he began cleaning up what was left.

Sara watched silently as her husband rinsed the dishes before placing them into the dishwasher. She had a feeling he knew she was there, but remained silent.

"I'm sorry, Sara." Grissom turned, leaning against the counter as he dried his hands.

She folded her arms across her stomach, knowing that she shouldn't get mad at him. It happens all the time; kids do stupid things and break bones. "I'm sorry too."

It shocked him that she was also willing to make amends. "They already had dinner, so I put the leftovers in the fridge." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction, but she never gave him one. "Well… I suppose I should go." Grissom set the towel down and as he was in the process of passing Sara, but he was stopped by her hand grabbing his arm.

"Gil…" She waited until he was looking at her. "I'd still like to have dinner tomorrow night." She gave him a smile that under the circumstances lifted his spirits.

Their eyes remained locked together, neither one making any attempt to break the slight contact Sara held between them. Grissom then leaned down slightly, hesitating before connecting his lips with hers.

It was slight, but the electricity shocked them both. Sara squeaked out the slightest moan, and to Grissom, it was his cue that he was on the right track. He turned his body and pressed hers against the door jamb as he deepened the kiss. Sara wrapped her arms around him, holding on for dear life, as the fire that had nearly burned out days ago was once again raging out of control.

"God, I need you." She huffed out as his lips temporarily broke contact.

Somehow they made it down the hall to the bedroom without breaking the contact between them. The door was shut; clothes were shed, as Grissom and Sara fell into oblivion.

Sara woke up feeling a warm body pressed against her back. She definitely missed his presence, and last night they both proved to each other what they were missing. Grissom's shallow breaths tickled the back of her neck as he remained asleep. She glanced at her bedside clock; the bold green digits told her that they had about two hours before the kids were up. Surely there would be enough time for round three, but then a familiar ringtone pierced the air.

Grissom groaned and mumbled into Sara's bare back. "Not now, Cath." He never made an attempt to answer, only pulled Sara closer to him. The phone continued to ring, and knowing Catherine wasn't going to stop calling until she got through, Grissom rolled over and answered.

Sara moved with him, placing her arms around him as he spoke with Catherine. She could hear her loud demanding voice on the other end. Grissom ended the conversation with, "I'll be right there." He turned in Sara's arms and gave her a sad smile. "I have to…"

"I know." She silenced him by placing a finger over his lips. "It's okay." Sara offered a fake smile.

He let his eyes linger on her for a minute longer before prying himself from the bed. Sara watched as he dressed in black slacks and a charcoal gray dress shirt. She knew that something big had been uncovered, and by the way he was dressing, it was a sure sign that news crews would be involved.

She sat up, keeping the navy sheet covering her naked body. "Gil."

Grissom picked up his shoes and returned to sit on the bed. "Hmm?"

Sara moved behind him, letting the sheet fall as she pressed herself against his back. "We don't have to go out tonight."

He turned his head bringing his face inches from hers. "I still want to wine and dine you." She smiled allowing the gap in her teeth to show. "Then I want to bed you."

Sara squeezed her arms pressing herself harder against his back. "That sounds like a promise, Gil Grissom."

"Oh, it is." Grissom reached behind him to pull her head closer. He didn't waste any time and kissed her as deeply as he could. Sara welcomed his lips and pulled him over sideways. She tried to get her legs around him, but with a groan of disappointment, Grissom broke the kiss to stand next to the bed. Sara didn't try to cover herself up as he looked at her laid out before him. "I would keep this going, but I have a feeling…" His phone rang again. "See, Catherine's not going to wait."

Sara was all smiles as he left. She slipped back under the sheet and tried to get another hour of sleep before the kids woke up, but all she could do was lay there and think where their marriage was heading now. After last night, surely it was all going to go the right direction.

* * *

As he expected, Grissom had to talk with members of the uninvited press about the latest update in Vegas' most recent serial killer. So far, the killer had not left any more bodies to be found. It was mid afternoon, and he had just finished making reservations at a restaurant for the night with Sara when his phone rang. The number was familiar, like he'd seen it before, but not enough where he knew exactly who it was.

"Grissom."

"Gil." Now the number was very familiar. "Are you free for the moment?"

"Yes." He could detect the familiar hint of confusion and panic in her voice.

"I don't want to discuss this over the phone. Would you be able to meet me for coffee?"

"Um…sure."

It didn't take him long to get to the small coffee shop on the corner of a strip mall. Sitting alone at a table right inside was Heather. Grissom strode in and sat down across from his friend. She knew he was there, but remained staring down at her hot tea.

"Heather." Grissom sounded as concerned as he looked.

Slowly she brought her eyes up to look in to his. She gave a small smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course." He waited for her to explain further as the waitress approached him to take his order.

Heather didn't look back at Grissom or speak until he had his coffee. The thought of being interrupted didn't set well, so she was patient. "My ex-husband came to see me." He didn't speak, but Grissom unconsciously raised his eyebrows. "I know I don't know why. I think he was trying to play the sympathy card on me." She scoffed at her last statement. "I guess I just need someone to vent to."

Grissom sighed. "Now the roles are reversed." Heather smiled back. "I'm always here to listen; I might not be much help, but I can listen."

"Thanks." She went to pick up her cup, but it slipped and returned to the table, splashing hot liquid out onto her hands. "Ouch!"

Grissom quickly reached out and took her hand. He used a napkin to wipe off the excess tea, before examining it. "I don't think you burned it."

She looked up and smiled embarrassingly at him. "I can't believe I did that."

They shared a smile and slight laugh, obviously nothing intimate about the entire scenario, but to outside eyes looking in, it looked like lovers holding hands while sharing a laugh.

Kassie stood with Stacey as she watched her father take the hand of another woman. She narrowed her eyes, took her friend by the elbow, and stormed off towards home.

* * *

Okay, see kiss and majorly made up. Is that what you people were looking for? I know a few of you were. Yeah, I know the last little bit might seem a bit disheartening, but you'll just have to trust me. Pfffffft….I wouldn't trust me, at least not with thespoon whispering sweet murders in my ears.

Please review, because you know I love them, and I hope you forgive my hiatus, I have to pass my classes, then I'll have all kinds of time to write, and that's a good thing.

TDCSI


	9. Chapter 9

So, I'm finally done with those pesky finals. (Whew) Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I'm sure by now everyone's thinking that it's all going to fall apart once again, but that's not the case. 

Thanks to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for the beta work. It's been many moons since I talked to either for a decent amount of time.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 9

Kassie made her way home after leaving Stacy at her place. Since her parents were supposed to have their reconciliation dinner, and AJ and Sydney were both at their own friend's houses, she had planned on staying the night at Stacy's. It seemed like her parents had planned the perfect evening alone, like things were getting back on track, but now…

On her walk, Kassie was conflicted. She knew that if she told her mother what she had seen, the chances of her parents getting back together would take a major plunge. Kassie dragged her feet all the way to the front door of her home. When she entered, her ears were flooded by classical music. At first she might have thought that her father was home, but she knew he wasn't. She walked out through the open porch door to sit next to her mom.

Sara set down her book and looked over at Kassie. "What are you doing home? I thought you were going to spend the night at Stacy's?"

"Mom…" Kassie let out a sigh, "…have you ever found out something about someone, and knew that you needed to tell the person they are involved with, but didn't want to because you knew it would hurt the other person or their relationship?"

Sara stared at the profile of her daughter before responding. "Does this have to do with a friend of yours?" Kassie shrugged her shoulders without replying. "Why don't you tell me what you witnessed without saying any names; would that help?"

Kassie turned to look at her mother. "I guess." Sara waited patiently as Kassie composed herself before explaining the situation. "I was cruising along the strip mall with Stacy when I noticed…the guy. He was in the coffee shop, but he wasn't alone. He was with a woman. A real looker."

"And I'm guessing he's already involved with someone else." Sara interrupted to make sure they were still on the same page.

"Yeah, so I stopped to watch them, and they seemed to be laughing and enjoying themselves. Then he reached across the table and took her hand. You know, like in a romantic kinda way." Sara nodded as she followed what her daughter was trying to get across. "Well, I mean, it looks like he's cheating."

"I can see what you're saying. Are you sure they weren't just friends?" Sara asked but had that feeling settling in the pit of her stomach that there was more to this whole story.

"No, there was more to it than that," Kassie said confidently. "And that's why I didn't want to tell you." Just as she finished, Kassie knew the cat was out of the bag.

"What do you mean, you didn't want to tell _me_?" Sara sat up, leaned over, and took Kassie's hands in hers. As Kassie hung her head, it all fell into place. "Kassie, are you talking about your father? Was he having coffee with another woman, and you think he's cheating on me?"

"I remember when I was little and Dad left. Jason told me it was because of another woman, and that's why you were so upset." She sniffed knowing that what she had revealed would end her parents' marriage.

"Oh, sweetie." Sara reached out to embrace her daughter. "That was all a big misunderstanding, and you know with what your father does at work, he has to meet with all kinds of people." She rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back, hoping that this whole ordeal was just that and a big mix-up.

Grissom was early getting home; he wanted the evening to be perfect, just Sara and himself. He was standing in front of his sink carefully shaving the stubble that had grown over during the day, while Sara was drying her hair over her sink. They didn't think they would like a double vanity, but once everything was settled in, Grissom had his side and Sara had hers.

"Why didn't Kassie go to her friends?" Grissom asked as he carefully took another swipe at the shaving gel on his face with a razor.

Sara stopped and looked at her husband; he remained casual as ever and continued to shave. "She saw you this afternoon at the coffee shop." She turned her attention back to her hair.

Grissom froze mid stroke. He was speechless. Sara looked at him in the mirror and knew by his reaction that he thought he had been caught. They stared at each other for sometime before Grissom mustered up the air in his lungs to speak. "Oh?"

Sara gave a small smile. "Yeah, and by gauging your reaction to the news…" She turned towards Grissom. "Is there something you want to tell me, Gil? Got anything you need to get off your chest?"

"It was just coffee with a friend." He defended.

"Coffee with a friend, hmmm, okay." She replied sarcastically.

"Sara…"

"No, it's fine." She continued brushing her hair.

Grissom pursed his lips and continued shaving. He knew in the back of his mind that she thought he was cheating on her. Once he had set down his razor, he decided to come clean. "I met with Heather for coffee."

He picked up his hand towel and proceeded to wipe the excess lather from his face noting how Sara stilled the minute Heather's name escaped his lips.

"She called me and wanted to talk. I agreed and we met over coffee. That's it, nothing more."

Sara felt her anger step up a few notches. "That's it, nothing more?" She watched as his reflection nodded to her. "Are you sure, 'cause your daughter told me that you reached across the table and held her hand?"

His eyes widened. Thank God they weren't playing poker, because he had just tipped his hand.

"That's what I thought." Sara put her things down and went to pass him, but Grissom turned and blocked the door with his body.

"I want a chance to explain, civilized." He waited for Sara to allow him to give his accounts for the meeting, mainly why he took Heather's hand. She nodded and his entire body softened. "She was contacted by her ex, and it shook her. All she wanted was to vent per-se."

"They make shrinks for that." Sara snapped angrily

"Let me finish. She's my friend, and I wanted to help her, because she's helped me in the past."

"I don't want to know." She tried to pass him, but Grissom made sure she couldn't get by.

"Sara, stop, it's not what you think." Grissom gave her a chance to calm down and catch up _on_ what he wanted to say. "She's helped me with some anger and stress management issues I have, that's all. Like, instead of reaching for scotch, I drink an herbal tea she gave me. All she did was spill her hot tea on her hands. I was trying to help clean it up."

Sara looked into his eyes; hers were beginning to fill with tears, what kind she couldn't tell. But his eyes spoke nothing but the truth.

"There is nothing between us; never has been, never will be." His hands moved up to frame her face. "I love you, and there is nothing in this world that will take that away."

Now, happy tears broke through the surface and slowly streamed their way down Sara's face. Grissom leaned forward and kissed away each one that fell before finding his way to her lips. They never made it to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Tis the season where Grissom really liked his position at the lab. He was guaranteed days off during the holiday season. Last year AJ and Sydney, led by AJ, had discovered the presents hidden in the closet. This year, Grissom placed every gift that was to be delivered on Christmas Eve in a locked cupboard in the garage.

He was on cloud nine; things between him and Sara were going well, Sydney was doing well in school, Kassie had older male suitors at the door at least three times a week that he didn't approve of, and AJ…well, he thought he was smarter than his entire class and the teacher.

The three days before Christmas, Grissom's office phone rang. "Grissom."

"Why is your cell phone off?"

"Hi, honey. The battery's dead, so it's on the charger."

"Well, you need to pick up _your_ son from school." She insisted.

Grissom checked his watch. "It's only one o'clock." He stated the obvious.

Sara sighed into the phone. "Yeah, and I got a call from the principal; he's gone off the deep end, hitting a kid, and his teacher." Grissom remained silent on the other end in shock. "I'm running errands and can't be dragging him around with me, I'll never get done."

"Well, I'm working, and plan on working late." He made his voice stern hoping Sara would get the point.

"Gil, someone's going to get him, and it's not me. Just please, go pick up your son." Sara paused, thinking of another bargaining chip. "I'll come and pick him up in a few hours when I'm done. Then when you get home I can give you an early present." She said seductively.

Grissom paused as Sara's last words hit him, and thought about having his young son in the lab. It didn't make a pretty visual, but he didn't see any way out. "Alright, I'll go get him."

Sara smiled and it showed when she spoke. "Thank you."

After he hung up, Grissom made his way to the school. The walk to the principal's office was one he had taken more times than he had expected lately, but AJ seemed to be getting into more trouble than Grissom and Sara could keep up with.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor Grissom," the principal greeted him. Grissom shook the man's hand, looking over at his son sitting quietly in a chair, swinging his legs.

AJ's eyes were fixed on the floor, and he never looked up when he heard his father's voice. "No problem, what was it he did now?"

"Before his class let out, the teacher said he got into a fight with another boy. She said AJ had been hassling him for some time now. Only today, the other boy decided to fight back." His eyes joined Grissom's and came to rest on the boy. "I guess he punched and kicked the other boy a few times, and when the teacher was breaking them up, AJ kicked and bit her."

Grissom pursed his lips in disappointment and frustration. He left the principal and approached AJ. The boy glanced over at his father's legs, but never attempted to look up and meet him face to face. "Let's go." Grissom said simply, and put a hand on AJ's shoulder.

AJ picked up his book bag and was quick to follow his father out of the office and to the awaiting truck. Even while limping in the walking cast, AJ never missed a step or fell behind. Grissom opened the back door and stood aside as AJ climbed into the back seat and quickly fastened himself in.

He didn't have a choice; Grissom took AJ to the lab with him. Not a word was spoken during the drive, and AJ tried to avoid looking directly at his father. Judy was the first to greet the youngster to the lab. "Hi there, you must be AJ."

AJ never looked up as he was being escorted like a prisoner by his father. Once inside his office, Grissom sat AJ in his reading chair and kneeled before him releasing a sigh with his creaking knees. "Look, son, I don't know why you act the way you do, but I…" He didn't know what to say, he's never had to deal with a delinquent before. "Just sit there and be quiet until Mom gets here."

Grissom returned to his desk and before drowning himself back into the seemingly endless pile of files, glanced back at AJ. The boy was sitting cross legged in the chair with his head in his hands. At the time it seemed to please Grissom that he knew he was being punished for his actions.

His main priority was finishing up with the capture of the serial killer that had been one of the causes for all of his family's stress. Nick discovered the case breaker, no matter how much Hodges bragged, it was Nick that found that one little piece that revealed the identity of their suspect. Instead of having to go through the hassle of a trial, Doc Robbins had the privilege of being the judge.

It was something Grissom hates to see normally, but he made an exception in this case. While the CSIs were waiting outside, S.W.A.T. entered the small house to bring the man out, only he wasn't going down without a fight. He lost.

The coroner's report stated that the suspect was hit twenty times by the teams' bullets. After what he had done, everyone was pleased it ended the way it did.

He checked his watch, hoping that his wife would soon arrive and pick up their son. At this pace he was looking at another several hours. A commotion coming down the hall peaked his attention. Greg and Nick were laughing and going on about something. They waved at him as they passed. Grissom gave a short wave in return. He never could figure out why the night shift was always early, while the other two were lucky if they could get three to show up on time.

Suddenly a throat clearing got his attention. "Griss, you gotta minute?" Nick asked as he entered.

Grissom smiled, he missed the contact with his old team. "Sure, have a seat."

Nick smiled and sat down. He tossed an envelope on the desk, and his face produced the biggest shit eating grin Grissom had ever seen.

He picked up the heavy white envelope. "What is this?"

"Just open it."

Grissom smiled and looked at the anxious man sitting in front of him over his glasses. He slid out a semi-lacy card, opened it, and proceeded to read it. Nick began fidgeting in the chair. Grissom smiled as he read and looked up at Nick. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He scooted to the edge of the chair to get closer to Grissom. "Will you be there? 'Cause I'd really like you, Sara, and the kids there."

"Nick, of course we'll be there." Grissom stood and moved around the desk to embrace his friend.

He hugged Grissom back as if he was his father. "I can't believe it; I'm going to get married."

Grissom smiled and pushed away from Nick, holding him at arm's length. "I'm sure she's a wonderful woman."

"She is."

"I do have one question for you." He moved back to sit behind his desk. "Well, two, she does know what you do for a living." Nick nodded so he continued. "And has she met the others?"

"Yeah, she's met Warrick and Cath." Nick said confidently.

"I meant Greg."

Nick laughed. "Greg's the one who introduced us; and before you say it, no, he wasn't dating her before or during the time we met."

Grissom smiled. "Good. As long as you guys are happy."

"We are." He took in Grissom's paternal smile and proceeded to leave, but he stopped and said from the door. "Griss…thanks, for everything."

Grissom looked up. He was somewhat confused at the sentiment. After Nick left he returned to his task at hand. With the end of the year fast approaching, it was time for the entire inventory to be logged. It was the one thing about his job that he especially despised, and couldn't wait for his next few days of freedom.

"Hey." He looked up startled at the familiar voice. "I see after all this time, not much has changed around here."

He smiled at his wife. "Even the stack of paperwork on my desk."

Sara sat down and a minute part of her missed these moments with him. "So, where's the terror?"

"He's right over ther…" His words caught in his throat as the person in question was gone.

She turned around and looked at the empty chair. Well, there was a book bag in it, but no boy. "Gil, where's AJ?"

He had the most dumfounded look on his face when Sara turned back around to face him. "I…I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While he was sitting quietly, nature called, but AJ didn't want to disrupt his father. So, while he was visiting with Nick, AJ slumped out of the chair and using his stealth, he exited the office. He continued looking back over his shoulder, making sure he wasn't seen by Grissom until he rounded the corner to the lobby.

"Hi." He waved at Judy and tried to look at her over the tall counter.

She smiled at him. "Well, hi back. I'm glad to finally meet you." AJ grinned and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Would you like a sucker?" She leaned over the counter and offered the basket full of Tootsie Pops. AJ's face lit up and he began rummaging for his favorite flavor. "Better take two; your father is known to be here late."

Once he had two he smiled back up at Judy. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Can I help you with anything else?" She offered.

"I have to go to the bathroom." AJ said and began doing the pee-pee dance.

"Oh."

Just then, Warrick entered. "Hey, my man." He kneeled and slapped hands with AJ.

"Mister Brown, AJ needs to use the little boy's room, would you take him?"

Warrick stood and smiled at Judy. "Of course. Come on, this way." He led AJ down the next corridor. "You're getting around pretty good on that thing." He motioned to the walking cast.

"Hmm, and I can take it off at night. But I'm not supposed to walk on my foot without it for a few more days." AJ announced proudly that he knew all about his injury.

They went into the men's room, and Warrick opened one of the empty stall doors. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm a big boy, I can pee by myself." AJ said confidently before pulling the door closed.

As Warrick waited his pager went off. "Oh, hell. AJ, buddy, I've got to go check on something, are you going to be able to get back to your father's office on your own?"

"Yes."

"Okay, be cool."

"Be cool." AJ replied. He heard Warrick leave and finished his own business. Even though he could reach the lock on the door, AJ crawled out under the stall wall. He looked for a minute then with a smirk entered the next stall, locked the door, and crawled into the neighboring one and locked the door. It took a few extra minutes, but when he crawled out from the last stall, all of the doors were locked from the inside.

AJ smiled, proud of his handy work, and went to the water basin in an attempt to wash his hands. As he was drying them, another man entered.

"Where did you come from?"

"Where did _you_ come from?" AJ mocked back.

"You know, there's not supposed to be any unattended children in the building."

"So where's your mommy?" He snapped back.

"Oh, I get it now. Sarcasm must run in the family. You're Grissom's boy."

AJ was thinking of another comeback as he proceeded to maneuver around the man to the door.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled, turning to face the voice. "To find your hair. My dad's older than you and he has all of his."

Ecklie put on his classic mad/confused face. "Yeah, well, your dad's lucky he's where he's at."

AJ narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't like you. I'm telling my dad what you told me." He turned and left the bathroom.

Ecklie smiled and went to the first stall and pushed on the door. It wouldn't open. "What the hell…?" he tried the next one, all the way to the end. "That little shit."

AJ had no intention of returning to his father's office. He shucked the wrapper off of a sucker, popped it into his mouth, and with his hands in his pockets, walked deeper into the lab. The walls of glass amazed him. Periodically he would stop and observe a tech working. After several more turns, he was standing in front of the trace lab. It didn't take long before the man inside realized he had an audience.

Hodges stepped out into the hall. "And just who might you be?"

AJ shifted the sucker in his mouth and looked up at the man in the blue jacket. He then raised his hand. "I'm AJ Grissom."

His eyes widened he leaned over and shook the boy's hand. "AJ, I'm David Hodges." He kneeled. "I worked with your father for years. He and I nearly single handedly solved several cases, just the two of us." Hodges stood. "Come on, I'll show you the trace lab." He put a hand on AJ's shoulder and led him inside.

"Wow." AJ responded as he looked at all of the various machines spread out around the room.

"Wow indeed. This is where the magic happens, right here. Every piece of evidence goes through me, and about ninty-nine percent of those cases are solved because of me." Hodges said proudly finally able to fill someone full of smoke.

"Nuh-uh?"

"Yes." He took AJ over and hoisted him up so he was sitting in the chair.

AJ continued to look around when he remembered that he had heard the name before. "I think I've heard of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Uncle Nick told me you were a kiss ass to my dad." He simply said as he admired the GCMS.

Hodges was about to say something when they were interrupted. "Don't listen to a word he says, AJ."

They both turned to look at Mandy as she walked in. "Would you go back to your own area? Us men are talking."

"Pffft. Whatever." She moved towards AJ and picked him up. "Come on, I'll show you something cooler than looking at sand in a machine."

AJ let himself be carried away. He waved at Hodges over her shoulder as they went into the next room. "He's a dork."

Mandy laughed. "Yes, he is." She set AJ down in another chair. "Has your dad ever told you about fingerprints?" He nodded his confirmation. "Well, this is what I do. Watch."

She took a piece of paper and AJ's finger, pressing it to the paper. AJ watched as she dusted the spot where his finger had been. "Cool." He exclaimed as his print became clear.

"Now, this is where it really gets cool." She placed the paper on the scanner and they watched as the print showed up on the computer screen. Mandi clicked the mouse, another screen popped up, and began flashing though all of the prints. After a few seconds, it stopped and beeped. "See, there's the print we took, and this is the one your dad took last year."

"Why did he take my print?" AJ asked confused.

"Well, when people do bad things, they will sometimes leave their finger prints behind, and that's how we know who they are." She watched as his head fell to look at his feet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Dad took my print because I was bad." He looked back up. "Didn't he?"

She felt her heart sink. "I don't think that's why he did." Mandy plucked AJ from the chair and set him on the floor. "Why don't you go ask your father that?"

AJ gave a sad nod and headed out. But he was all backwards in the maze of glass. He began walking in what he thought was the right direction, but the instant the buzz grew quiet and he pushed through a set of double doors, he knew he was lost. AJ continued to walk silently and paused next to a cart with a white sheet on it. He pursed his lips and contemplated what could possibly be under it. Making sure he was alone, he began to lift the sheet up. He leaned down, trying to peak under when the arm swung down, nearly missing his face.

"Aaaahhhhhhh…" AJ turned as he screamed.

He only managed two steps before being scooped up by his father. He clung to Grissom as they left the morgue hallway. AJ was terrified and couldn't stop the tears and sobs that overtook his body.

Grissom held his frightened son tight as they moved through the lab. Several techs stopped and watched as the once 'all work and no play,' cold hearted entomologist comforted his son. "Shhh. It's over. Shhh." He repeated trying to get AJ to settle down.

Sara met him near the front desk with AJ's bag, and as Grissom passed, she reached up to touch AJ, hoping to send some comfort to the boy. Grissom took him out to Sara's truck and placed him in his car seat.

"Daddy." AJ sobbed and reached out to his father.

"It's okay, I'll be right behind you." He encouraged AJ as Sara climbed in and drove towards home. Grissom quickly returned to his office, gathered his things, and headed out to his truck. It was while he was pulling on his jacket when Grissom noticed he had a wet spot on his shirt. Curious, he sniffed it, then instantly drew back. AJ had been so frightened, he had wet his pants. Grissom could only hope that the incident would teach his son the lesson he and Sara were looking for.

* * *

"Either give the middle child some love, or kill her…" thespoon. 

Just so you all know, I'm not killing her. She's just threatening me, and it's working. The middle child is going to get more love coming up. I hoped this eased some more nerves now that Sara and Grissom are happy once again.

So express your happiness by leaving a review, just because you are so overcome with joy, you feel obligated.

TDCSI


	10. Chapter 10

Merry Christmas, or whatever it is you celebrate. I can't thank everyone enough for the reviews I have received. To make you all feel better, no one is going to die.

Many thanks to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for all of their help. I hope to add Just Thinking back to this list by the next chapter, she did say she was all mine. Kinky, huh? Enjoy.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 10

Sara rushed into the backseat and extracted her crying son. AJ continued to cry as she carried him into the house, and went directly into her bedroom. Kassie and Sydney were listening to Christmas songs while guessing at the few presents that decorated the tree. They watched in silence as their little brother was carried away.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Sydney asked as she carefully handled a small wrapped gift with her name on it.

Kassie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he got what was coming to him."

It wasn't much longer before Grissom came home. He gave a quick glance to the two girls occupying themselves with the gifts, and then headed to the bedroom. Grissom pushed the door open to see Sara still holding AJ. The boy was calling out to him. Sara stood and passed AJ to his father.

AJ refreshed his crying as he held onto his father. Grissom sat on the bed, cradling his son. He glanced at Sara; she knew he was going to talk to their son, and stepped out.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright. Shhh." Grissom gently pulled AJ away from his body. "Listen, this is why Mom and I set rules for you guys. This is how we protect you, by setting rules."

The tears continued to steak down AJ's face. Grissom brought his hand up to wipe them off of the puffy red face.

"I know you're young and want to explore everything, but when we tell you something, you need to listen to us." AJ gave his head a slight nod as he crashed forward into Grissom's body again. He sighed and held his son. "I don't want something like what happened today to happen again. You had me scared to death when I couldn't find you." Grissom felt his own voice seize.

Even within the lab, anything could have happened to AJ, he could have even been abducted. Grissom shuddered at the thought. He continued to hold his son until he felt the boy's body relax. Trying to be quiet, Grissom stood and turned to place AJ on the bed.

As he stood up and looked over his son, he heard the girls shrieking about something in the other room. Grissom entered the hall and was quickly joined by Sara.

"We've got a problem." Her voice was low and sincere.

"What?" Grissom's concern was growing with the tone of Sara's voice.

Sara shook her head. "Just, follow me." He did and she led him into the kitchen. "There." She pointed.

Kassie was kneeling next to June, who was lying on the cool tiled floor. Not far from the dog was a small puddle of vomit. Grissom pursed his lips and pulled his glasses from his shirt pocket. He kneeled and looked over the small amount liquid.

"This is nothing but stomach acid and blood." He looked at Kassie as she worriedly stroked her dog. "When was the last time she ate anything?"

Kassie closed her tear stained eyes. "Umm…I fed her this morning."

"Kassie, when you fed her was there still food in the bowl?" She gave him a nod. He moved over and slid a hand down the dog's white coat. "She's very thin. Her hair is hiding it."

Grissom stood and headed up the stairs, only to return a moment later. He passed the kitchen and went into the basement. After a few minutes, he returned with an evidence jar, and carefully began collecting the vomit.

Both Kassie and Sara watched him. Kassie gazed at him in disbelief and Sara was shaking her head, knowing her husband and the way he was. "Sara, would you take this?" Grissom held up the jar to her. "Please, I need to get the dog."

Sara pursed her lips and took the jar, keeping it at arms' length. Grissom moved over and gently picked up the dog. Kassie stood as her dog was lifted. Then the three of them moved to the garage.

"Kassie, open the hatch." Grissom ordered.

She quickly moved ahead and opened the rear hatch on Sara's suburban. Grissom set June in the back, and Kassie climbed in with her. He made sure they were in before closing it.

"Here." Sara offered the jar.

"Thanks." Grissom moved forward giving her a quick kiss. "AJ's sleeping. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sara offered a fake smile, knowing deep down that there was something seriously wrong with the dog.

Kassie opened the door as Grissom carried June into the Vet's office. A nurse quickly escorted them to an examination room.

Grissom had called ahead to make sure they were still open, and to inform them of the situation.

Kassie's eyes filled with new tears as she softly ran her hand down the long white hair. Grissom stood behind her and softly rubbed circles on her back for support. June's breathing was labored as she lay on the stainless steel table.

The vet entered. "Hello, Kassie. How's June today?"

She sniffed. "She's sick. She threw up and isn't eating."

He gave her a sympathetic look and placed his stethoscope against the dog's rib cage. Once he had listened to her heart and lungs, he gave them a list of tests he wanted to perform. "I want to do some x-rays and pull blood. I must say, I do not like the sound of her heart, and I'd like to do an EKG as well."

"Daddy?" Kassie wondered if her father would allow the tests to be done.

"It's okay." He placed a hand on his daughter. "Go ahead and do what you need to do." He told the vet.

"The tests will take some time, so if you would like to go home, and I'll call you when I know something."

Grissom nodded. "Come on Kassie. She'll be alright."

"I don't want to leave her. She's scared." She began to sob once again.

"Honey, they'll run the tests and when she's ready to come home, they'll call." He moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her away from June. "Come on."

They watched as the vet lifted the dog and walked out. Kassie turned and hugged her father as her crying intensified.

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

He drove home in silence, as Kassie rode next to him. Her gaze was fixed on the window looking at nothing in particular. Grissom was so worried about his daughter that he didn't realize that they were already home. They both got out and headed inside.

Kassie made a beeline for her room. Sara watched her rush past and stood as Grissom entered the living room. Sydney moved over to him, and he kneeled to hug her.

"How's June?" Sara softly asked.

Grissom held onto Sydney. "They're running several tests on her right now." He glanced down at the girl in his arms, making sure she wasn't looking up at him. He then looked back to Sara and gave a sad shake to his head.

Sara's hand went to her mouth and she sat back on the couch. Grissom stood, Sydney walked with him, and joined Sara. They sat silently watching the tree sparkle, stealing the lighting glory from the fireplace.

The sound of the phone chiming stirred Grissom. He had dozed off on the couch. Sara and Sydney were nowhere to be found. Reaching over, he plucked the phone from the end table. Still exhausted, he answered it as if he was at work. "Grissom."

"Mister Grissom, this is Doctor Vance at the vet clinic, I have the results of your Great Pyrenees, June."

Grissom cleared his eyes and sat up. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, her white count is highly elevated, and the films showed several masses in her chest cavity."

"Cancer?"

"It's hard to say without a biopsy, but yes, that would be my initial diagnosis. One of the masses is next to her heart. I'm sorry, considering her age, there is nothing more I can do for her."

Grissom sighed and ran a shaky hand trough his tousled hair. "I suppose she should be euthanized."

"That would be the humane thing to do."

"Is that the vet?"

Grissom turned to see Kassie standing at the foot of the stairs. "Yes."

"I want June home. If she's sick and going to die, she should be here."

"Honey…" Grissom tried to reason with her.

"No. She's my dog!" She sniffed as her emotions began to get the best of her. "I want her home."

He held out his arm, inviting her to join him. Kassie went to the couch and fell into it and her father. Grissom wrapped her up. "Honey, I'm sorry."

She began to cry harder as she pleaded with him. "Pleeeaaassseee…"

Grissom turned his attention back to the phone. "Is there anything we can do to make this happen?"

"I heard her. The only thing is to give her some pain killers and make her comfortable." He paused briefly. "I can also give _you_ something to give her."

"That's not necessary." Grissom told him. "I'll be there in a few minutes to pick her up."

Kassie went with him to pick up June. When they arrived home, Grissom hoisted the dog out of the truck and set her on the ground. The vet had given her several vitamin shots and a steroid to give her an energy boost. June was able to make it into the house under her own power, but was unable to climb the stairs.

"I'm going to sleep with her." Kassie ran upstairs to retrieve her pillow and blankets. She made a makeshift bed on the floor. June moved over to lay beside her owner, and Kassie snuggled up next to her dog.

Grissom gave one last look over the two companions lying on the floor before turning off all the lights. He left the lights of the tree on as he retreated to his own bed.

Slowly he opened the door and smiled at the sight before him. Sara was asleep propped up against the head board, Sydney under one arm, AJ curled up in the other. He softly approached the bed and sat down.

Sara released a slight moan and opened her eyes. She looked over to her husband, her face falling. "How's June?" She whispered in an attempt to not disturb the two youngsters sleeping.

"Not good." He whispered back. "She only has a few days."

Sara's eyes clouded over and a lone tear escaped. "It's Christmas."

"I know, bad timing." Grissom reached up and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "We'll get through it."

He carefully moved down to lie next to the kids and Sara. With any luck he would fall asleep.

The next morning he woke alone. How he had slept as long as he did was beyond him, maybe his age was beginning to catch up. Grissom showered and dressed. It was Christmas Eve; he had the next two days off. As he exited the bedroom, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. A sure sound that, as of now, things were going well.

Sara was laughing with the kids as they all ate cheesy scrambled eggs and toast. "…and that's what we did to Greg."

"What's going on in here?" Grissom moved behind Sara, kissing her cheek as he past.

"Ew."

"Gross."

AJ and Sydney protested.

Grissom spooned some eggs on a plate. "You'll forget all about that 'ew' when a boy wants to kiss you."

"Nu-uh. Boys have cooties."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough, you two." Sara intervened. "Might as well be twins." She said it under her breath, but Grissom heard her.

"You shouldn't have been so fertile the second time around." He whispered back with a smile on his face. Sara tossed a towel at him. "What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hey, how's June?" He asked Kassie.

"She's going great. She went out and pottied this morning and even ate some food." Kassie smiled brightly. "I think she's going to be just fine."

Grissom gave his daughter a hopeful smile as she abandoned her plate to attend to her dog. He watched her leave and ate his breakfast as Sara made an attempt to get the other two to help her clean up.

"Please, put your plates in the sink." She called after them as the quickly made themselves scarce.

Neither of them returned to the kitchen as they headed off to play. Grissom smiled. "I'll help you."

"Eat, I'm used to this."

He took a few larges bites and swallowed them hard. "No, I'll do it. You deserve a break."

Sara looked behind her, over his shoulder, then behind her again. "Are you talking to me?" Grissom nodded. "Where's my husband?"

With a laugh, he picked up the plates and utensils the kids had left behind. "I'm serious. Go relax." When she didn't move he gave her another thoughtful comment. "Sara, I've been absolutely no help to you around here, and I need to start."

"That sounds like a New Year's resolution to me."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to clean up. Sara gave him a smile and went into the garage. Grissom made quick work of the clean up and went to join his children.

They were gathered in the living room; Sydney and Kassie were picking out a game while AJ was plotting on how he was going to ruin their game.

"Daddy, play a game with us." Sydney ran over and took his hand.

"Okay, what are we playing?" He let himself be led over to the couch and sat down.

Kassie set a box on the coffee table. "SORRY."

"You'll have to teach me."

"It's easy Daddy, I'll show you." Sydney said proudly as she divvied up the game pieces. "I'm green."

"I'm yellow." Kassie claimed.

"I'm blue!" AJ bounded over and sat heavily next to his father.

"Watch that leg." Grissom sternly pointed out. "I guess that makes me red."

"Okay, so the objective is to get all four of your pieces around the board and to home." Kassie started explaining the rules.

"Sounds easy enough." Grissom stated.

AJ and Sydney began laughing. He shook it off and gave his attention back to Kassie.

"You draw cards, and the only way a pawn can move from the start is by drawing a one or two." She made sure her father was following her. "The cards are numbered one through twelve, but there are no sixes or nines."

"Okay."

"The only trick cards are four, seven, and eleven."

"Trick cards?" Now this simple game was beginning to confuse him.

Kassie smiled. "Yeah, if you draw a four, that means you have to move backwards four spaces. If you draw a seven, you can move the full seven with one, or split the move between two pawns. An eleven, means you can switch out one of your pieces on the board with another person's piece."

"Cheating."

"It's not cheating. The 'SORRY' card lets you take one pawn from the start and switched out with an opponent's piece. Their pawn goes back to their start." She smiled as the confusion was clear on his face.

He slowly shook his head. "I think I get it."

Kassie smiled as Sydney took his hand. "We'll show you, Daddy."

They began playing the game, and in no time at all Grissom found out it was a very bad idea. His children were out to get him. Whenever they drew an eleven, it was him they switched with. He was always the brunt of the 'SORRY' card, and he swore Kassie was stacking the deck. The highest card he ever drew was a five.

AJ was laughing as he consistently sent his father's pawns back to the start. He was laughing so hard he began to hiccup. Sydney laughed at him as she drew a card. Her piece landed on a slide, and unfortunately, it was Grissom's piece that was in the way as she knocked him off the board. He shook his head and couldn't figure out how three kids could beat a PhD in the world's simplest board game.

They played for over an hour before Sara retuned to watch. She laughed when she saw what was happening to her husband. "How'd they rope you into playing a game?"

"I volunteered." He said as he looked over the game.

"Yeah, volunteered for your own execution." Sara squeezed his shoulders and watched as AJ exchanged yet another piece for his fathers.

Grissom threw his hands in the air. "I give up. You guys are teaming up on me."

"Awww." They all expressed the same thought.

"Awww, what? Want me to stick around so you can finish driving the knife in the old man?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" AJ spoke up.

In the end Kassie won. They picked up the game and started a game of 'UNO'. AJ invited his father to play, but Grissom was wise to his children's plan, and quickly declined the offer.

They never stopped until dinner. Kassie fed June and was proudly showing Grissom at how much she had improved. He nodded in agreement, but knowing that the dog's condition was terminal.

Sara turned down the bed for the night and climbed in. Grissom joined her and pressed his body up behind her. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

xxxxxx

The plan was that one of them would get up early and set out the extra presents stored in the garage. As usual, Grissom was the first one awake. He slipped out of bed and into his robe. With a muffled yawn and stretch, he headed into the living room.

Kassie and June were lying in the same spot as they had the night before. He was walking past when he noticed something was off.

Grissom silently approached and kneeled. He placed a hand on June's rib cage, it was still. No breaths, no heart beat. He put his head in his hands. Then he slowly removed Kassie's arm from around June, slid her away from Kassie, and replaced her arm.

It was Christmas, everything was closed. Without second thought, he took June and placed her in the back of his truck. Grissom went back inside to change clothes, waking Sara in the process.

"What's wrong?" Sleep and concern filling her voice when she noticed he was dressing.

"June's dead."

"Oh, my God." Sara's hand went to cover her mouth in shock.

Grissom pulled on his jacket. "Kassie's still asleep. I'm taking the dog to the pet mortuary. I bought her a plot at the pet cemetery."

"It's Christmas, Gil." She stated the obvious.

He sighed. "I know, Sara. The man gave me his cell number and he told me to call him. I'll do it from the road. I'll be back soon."

She watched him leave and wondered how she was going to deal with the wrath of Kassie when she woke up without a dog.

Grissom dropped off June and was given the location of her plot and informed the man that he would bring Kassie back to pick out a head stone for her beloved pet. He entered the house with a feeling that rivaled that of when he walked out over a month ago. It was a bad feeling.

As he proceeded into the living room, the sound of sobbing grew. Grissom sat on the couch across from Sara, Kassie, and Sydney. AJ was sitting by himself clutching a pillow.

The instant he sat down, Kassie left Sara and moved to sit in his lap. Her sobs intensified to crying as he held her. AJ moved over to take Kassie's place next to his mother.

Sydney was sill crying and snuggled deeper into Sara.

AJ let his mother's arm embrace him. "Is June with Jason now?"

* * *

"Oh…my god. –laughs- That is _the_ saddest damn thing. No, wait, it's not. I just remembered the death of an innocent child that I ordered back in the day. _That_ was the saddest damn thing." thespoon

We all remember the day Jason died. I was bombarded with reviews. Sorry about the dog though. Hey, nothing lives forever. I'm sure I've just ruined everyone's hope for a Merry Christmas. Things will brighten up in the next chapter.

TDCSI


	11. Chapter 11

I have to apologize for this extremely late update. I got very last minute conformation about when I could leave for my Christmas vacation. So, right now I'm in Iowa; where the internet is limited and the cell phone service is like, nil.

Big time thanks to thegreatbluespoon for helping me with this. Between the yelling at each other with text messages and over the phone as it cuts in and out repeatedly, we finally agreed. And thanks to Amanda Hawthorn and Just Thinking, glad to have you back, even if it's for a short time.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 11

"You gotta be shittin' me?!"

"Hey…watch your language." Grissom barked at his son.

"Sorry," AJ replied sarcastically.

"Keep it up and you'll be grounded."

"Ooohh, I'm really scared." Rifle laughed at his friend's comment towards his father.

Grissom shook his head and looked back down into the book he was reading. Hormones were rapidly taking over AJ's body and the boy was becoming more and more of a smart ass every day.

AJ and Rifle were sitting at the breakfast bar; they were supposedly working on their homework, but that's not what they were doing. When Rifle whispered he had discovered his brother's Playboy collection, AJ couldn't help his outburst.

"So, do you think you can come over?" Rifle whispered.

AJ leaned back in the chair and eyed his father. "I don't think he'll let me go. I'm still in trouble from that thing at school." He replied quietly.

"Dude, that was weeks ago."

"Tell me about it," he sighed as he rolled his eyes.

Rifle thought for a moment. "Ask your Mom, she always lets you do what you want to."

AJ glared at his friend. "Trust me; I have a better shot asking Dad."

They looked back down into their books and continued making futile attempts to do their homework.

Kassie and Stacy entered the house squealing and talking so fast that no one but them knew what they were saying. Kassie ran over and stood in front of her father, unable to contain her excitement. She tried to remain silent as she bobbed in front of Grissom.

His eyes never left the book when the girls entered, but with the feeling of her eyes boring into him, he looked at her over his glasses. "What?"

She squealed. "Daddy, Daddy, guess what, guess what?!"

Grissom sighed, "What?" He repeated.

With a big smile she gave her announcement. "Clinton asked me to the prom. Can you believe it? Me!"

"Who's Clinton?"

AJ was quick to answer his father's question. "He's a jock. He plays football and basketball." He yelled from the kitchen before joining them.

"Would you shut up?" Kassie yelled at her brother.

"No, he's a jerk!"

Grissom watched the exchange between his two children silently.

"He is not!"

"Yes, he is. He dumped Rifle's sister when she told him she thought she was pregnant." He got in his sister's face and she turned into his challenge.

"Wait, wait, wait…hold on, you two." Grissom went from his lounging position on the couch to sitting up paying close attention to his kids. "This Clinton, he's had sex, with your sister?" He pointed to Rifle.

The redhead nodded.

"How old is your sister?" He inquired.

"She's twenty."

"Kassie, how old is this Clinton?" Grissom stared her down. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Kassie whined and fell into a chair. "But…"

"No buts, tell me." Grissom ordered, keeping his voice stern.

"I know!" AJ blurted out.

"Shut up!" Kassie exclaimed.

"Screw you!" He fired back.

Grissom was on his feet faster than he thought possible. AJ was quick to take several steps back, but his father's strides were larger. He roughly grabbed AJ's arm and stormed up the stairs.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" AJ tried to pull himself free of his father's grasp.

Grissom never said a word until he reached AJ's room. "I don't know what the hell goes through your head before you speak, but I'm betting on nothing. If you want to cuss, that's fine, but not under this roof. And I never want to hear you back talk your sister again. I'm sick of it!" He slammed the door as he left.

AJ sat, stunned, on his bed. It was the first time he had really ever pissed off his father to the point of being dragged to his room. He gave himself a shrug and looked for something to occupy himself with.

After Rifle and Stacy were sent home, Grissom began a discussion with Kassie. "Look, I know you're excited about going to the prom, and I want you to go. It's one of those 'once in a lifetime' things."

"Did you go to yours?" She asked.

Grissom shook his head. "No, and your mother didn't go to hers. Look, Kassie…" He tried to think long and hard about what he was going to say.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?" Sara entered with Sydney in tow.

Kassie stood and embraced her mother. "I was asked to the prom today."

"Really! That's wonderful, sweetie." She looked back to Grissom. "What's the problem?"

Grissom put his head in his hands and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sydney went up the steps to put her things away. "It's about the boy that asked her to the prom."

Sara knew by his tone of voice that there really was a problem. "Okay, why don't we sit down and talk about this?" She sat on the couch next to Grissom, while Kassie sat in the nearby recliner. "So, what's this boy's name?"

"Clinton."

"Tell her what he's done." Grissom threw in his comment.

"Dad." Kassie whined.

"Hey, to me, it's very relevant."

Sara giggled. "Hun, stop talking like a CSI to our kids." Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Kassie, what is your father talking about?"

Kassie sat back and curled her legs up against her chest. "Dad, I swear I didn't know."

"Gil, what is she talking about?" Sara was starting to get worried.

Grissom leaned back into the couch and proceeded to tell Sara exactly what he had learned from the boys. Sara was appalled. "No way is this boy going to take you to the prom."

"But, Mom…" Kassie drew out.

"Honey, I'm serious. You're nineteen, and I'm almost positive that there's going to be more than one boy at the prom to dance with."

"That's not the point. If I don't have a date…"

"Kassie, the fact that this boy has already had sexual relations, and has faced a pregnancy scare…" Sara started.

"And that he wasn't man enough to face it, and dumped the poor girl." Grissom quickly added.

Sara sighed and wanted to say something about Grissom's comment, but she knew he was right. "We just want to keep you safe. Nine times out of ten, boys that are like him, the only thing they want is sex."

Kassie curled back up into the chair and gave a slight nod.

With a smile, Sara added, "You're a beautiful young woman, I'm sure there's more than one guy that wants to take you to the prom."

When their daughter smiled and began to see what they were worried about, she stood and crossed the living room. She gave Sara a hug, and then moved to her father. "I guess you guys are right. Other than Clinton, JD, Jon, and Button have all asked me."

"Button?" Grissom had to ask.

Kassie laughed. "It's his nickname. We gave it to him in Junior High Home Ec, he got the highest score for repairing a button on a shirt. So, we all started calling him Button and it stuck."

"See, a man that's handy. I'm sure you'll find someone." Sara encouraged.

"I'm going to go call him right now!" Kassie fled the room and headed for hers.

"A man that's handy? You do realize how bad that sounds, right?" He smiled.

Sara shrugged. "Well, I like a man that's handy." She flashed him a smile and leaned into him.

Grissom put his arm around her. "I'm not as spry as I used to be."

She kissed his cheek. "But you're still handy." He pulled her tighter against him. "Where's AJ?"

He sighed. "You had to ask."

Sara sat up. "Why, what did he do now?"

With a grunt, he stood. "I got sick of his swearing and back talking." He headed for the basement. "I swear that boy's going to be the death of me."

"Speaking of…" Sara paused. Grissom halted his progress and turned facing her with a raised eyebrow. "You have an appointment tomorrow."

"Is it that time already?" Sara nodded with a smile. "Between the Proctologist and _your_ son…" Grissom never finished his sentence and headed for his retreat.

Sara couldn't help but laugh out loud. She picked up one of Kassie's magazines left on the table. It was one containing nothing but prom dresses. She opened the book to a random page and looked over the girls in the fancy dresses. "Oh, my God!" Sara quickly shut the magazine and shook her head. "Prom is expensive."

With three to go weeks until prom, and still not having a dress, Kassie continually pestered her parents about that fact. Finally, Sara agreed to take her dress shopping. Kassie phoned ahead to Stacey, because heaven forbid she be left alone to shop with her mother.

"Gil, we're leaving." Sara called down the basement stairs. "AJ's across the street at Rifle's, something about a project, and Sydney's at Soccer." Grissom smiled as he watched his tarantula gently cross his hands. "You're on your own."

He heard the door shut and just appreciated the silence of the Saturday afternoon.

AJ and Rifle walked across the street. "Why are we going to my house?"

Rifle replied. "You heard my Mom; if we get anything on the floor in the garage, my Dad's going to kill me. So, I figured since your Mom is gone, there's extra space."

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." The boys entered the nearly empty garage. "Crap."

"What?" Rifle looked around.

"There." He pointed to the black truck. "Dad's truck is in here." Both boys looked at the truck. "I got it." AJ snapped his fingers, walked over, and climbed in behind the wheel.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to move the truck." He shrugged.

Rifle shook his head. "You can't drive."

AJ smiled. "Yes, I can."

"Prove it."

"Fine, get in."

Rifle climbed in the passenger seat as AJ took the keys out of the cup holder and brought the truck to life. He reached up and pushed the button on the garage door opener. Rifle quickly pulled his seat belt down and fastened it. Once the door was raised, AJ shifted into reverse and backed the truck out in the driveway.

"See, nothing to it." He turned to face his friend before reaching up and hitting the button to close the door once again.

"Now what, genius?"

"Now…" AJ smirked and continued to back out of the driveway. He put the transmission in drive and headed down the street. "…We go for a spin."

Rifle began shaking his head. "No way, man, we are going to get in so much trouble for this!"

"Relax, will ya? Cops hardly cruise the neighborhood streets." AJ shrugged as he continued to drive. "We're just taking a little cruise."

After a few minutes of driving, Rifle relaxed. "Hey, we should call Crystal and Kristen."

"Yeah!"

Rifle fished out his cell phone and dialed. They made arrangements for the girls to meet them down the block from their house.

AJ pulled up next to the twins standing on the corner, and rolled his window down. "Hey, you pretty ladies need a ride?" They both smiled and climbed in.

Once AJ had the truck moving, Rifle decided he wanted to sit next to Kristen. He crawled over the consol and into the back seat. Then Crystal made her way to ride up front with AJ.

They drove around the neighborhoods, avoiding the main streets for nearly half an hour. Rifle was flirting with Kristen in the back seat, while AJ was charming Crystal as he drove. Never bothering to look in the rearview mirror, he failed to notice the silver Charger following them around.

Grissom was napping on his couch in the basement. He was thinking about his impending retirement; it was just over a month away. Brass was planning to retire the week after, so arrangements were made to have their parties together. Thoughts of having time to do all of the experiments he had plans for were interrupted by the shrill sound of his cell phone.

The ring tone told him who it was before he even picked it up. "Can I help you, Jim?" He asked casually.

"Yeah, do you know where your truck is at the moment?"

Grissom sat up, wide-awake. "It had better be sitting in the garage." He stood and headed upstairs. "Why?"

"Oh, well then maybe the one I'm following isn't yours."

"Jim." Grissom's voice warned as he neared the garage door. "This had better be a…" He froze.

"Gil, you still there?"

"I'm going to kill…that…boy." He gritted his teeth as he glanced over the empty space.

Brass couldn't help but release a slight chuckle. "I'll take care of it." He didn't want to divulge on the details of what he was witnessing and hung up the phone. He hit the lights and gave the siren a brief scream.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Rifle jumped up to look out the back window to see red and blue flashing lights. "Ah, shit!"

"What?" AJ looked in the side mirror and noticed the lights, but was more concerned with the vehicle they were coming from. "Shit, it's my Uncle."

AJ pulled the truck to the side of the street, hitting the curb before stopping completely. His head fell into the steering wheel.

Brass exited his car and walked up to the driver's window. "Gentlemen, ladies, out of the truck." He took a step back as the four occupants climbed out. "Over here." He pointed to his car, and gathered the four adolescents between the two vehicles.

"You're not going to tell my dad, are you?" AJ was the first one to ask. The others bombarded him with similar questions.

"I've already talked with your father." Brass pointed at AJ. "As for the rest of you, I'll take you home, but do you guys know how dangerous it is to be driving around without a license? What would have happened if you got in a wreck, or if someone had hit you?" He shook his head. "You're lucky I'm the one that spotted you." The four kids were hanging their heads in submission. "Get in the car."

Brass removed the keys and locked Grissom's truck. He made a mental note as to its location so he could bring the proper owner to it. Without another word he took Kristen, Crystal, and Rifle home. He sat with AJ in front of his house.

"I can't believe you would do something like this." Brass stared out the windshield. "AJ, what were you thinking?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to prove to Rifle that I could drive."

"AJ, I have been teaching you to drive because in a few years you'll get your permit, and trust me, Drivers' Ed is much easier when you've already had experience."He looked past AJ and saw Grissom standing on the front porch.

"I know. Why doesn't Dad help me?" AJ looked at Brass.

"Well…right now your dad's really busy at work. He and I are retiring in several weeks. There's nothing to my job, so someone will be able to come right in and take over. That doesn't happen with Gil's." He tried to explain. AJ looked back down at his shoes. "Look, I know you're just having fun, and trust me, I did a lot of it when I was young." Brass put a hand on AJ's shoulder. "Have you talked to your dad? I mean, other than all the bugs and stuff, he's a pretty cool guy. You can learn a lot by just being around him. I know I did."

After glancing at Brass, AJ turned to look out the window at his father. Grissom was just watching them, his arms crossed. "This is going to ruin our weekend, isn't it?"

Brass smiled. "Well, I can put in a good word for you."

He continued to watch his father watching him. "It's okay. I need to handle this myself." AJ pulled the lever and climbed out of the car.

Grissom never moved as his son approached him. His breaths were deep and steady as he tried to control his anger. He always thought he could never raise a hand to a child, but when the child does nothing but disrespect and steal the notion entered his mind.

AJ stopped in front of him and sighed. "Look…Dad…I can't say I'm sorry enough for what I've done. I know lately I've been a jerk to my sisters, and I can't explain why. What I did today I know is completely unforgivable, and I wouldn't blame you if you grounded me for life." AJ went from looking at the ground to staring directly into Grissom's eyes. "I don't know why I do what I do; I feel this impulse and act on it. So for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry."

The minute AJ looked him in the eye and apologized, ready to accept whatever punishment he would receive, Grissom's mind went blank. If there was one thing useful he had taught his son to do, it was to accept responsibility for his actions. "Go you your room and sit tight until I get back."

AJ quickly moved around his father and headed for his room. Grissom walked down the lawn and climbed into Jim's car.

Brass looked at his friend as he headed back to the parked truck. Grissom never flinched until Brass spoke up. "He didn't mean anything…"

"I don't need parenting advice, thank you."

"Gil, listen to me, will ya?" Grissom looked out the window, giving the indication that he didn't like where this conversation was heading. "The boy acts as if he's starving for attention."

Grissom looked at Brass. "He gets plenty."

Brass sighed. "Not that kind. I remember when I was his age, I did all kinds of stupid stuff; I was just better at getting away with it. Look, what I'm saying is that he spends more free time with me than he does you, and he doesn't get it. Hell, I don't understand it."

"I've been very busy lately and he knows that," he snapped.

"He's twelve and he knows you're hardly ever home." This time Brass was rewarded with a warning stare. "Sorry…but look at it this way, since he was seven, AJ's been going with me out on the boat at least once a month. I'm teaching him how to drive…"

"So I should blame you for this." Grissom interrupted.

Brass was quickly losing his patience. "Would you shut up and listen to me for five seconds!?" Once he had regained his cool and the shocked look disappeared from Grissom's face, Brass continued. "Just promise me something, once this whole retirement thing takes effect, spend more time with your son."

Suddenly it all sunk in. None of the kids asked him for help on their homework, they all went to their mother; he would just come home, escape to his basement, eat dinner with them, and disappear again. With that abrupt reality, Grissom looked at Brass and gave a slight nod.

Brass smiled and handed the truck keys to Grissom.

After securing his truck in the garage, Grissom pocketed the keys and headed to AJ's room. He was sitting on his bed staring at the computer's screen saver. AJ never took his eyes off of it until his father sat down in front of him.

He released a sigh, trying to think of how to proceed. It was AJ who broke the ice. "Are you going to ground me?" He spoke solemnly.

Grissom looked at his son. "Yes, and then some." AJ nodded and looked down at his feet. "No internet, if you need it for school, you can use mine when I'm home. You'll be responsible for cleaning up the upstairs bathroom, and doing the dishes after dinner. No friends over after school and you'll go straight there and straight back."

AJ gave a quick nod of his head before making eye contact with his father. "I am sorry." Grissom only narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy. "Is there any way I'll still be able to go with Jim next weekend?"

He sat back and thought for a moment before responding. "If you get caught up on all of your homework, and get through with your responsibilities, I'll consider it."

"I'm not behind on any homework." AJ protested.

"I don't think so." Grissom fished out an envelope from his pocket. "This is from your teacher." AJ quickly averted his eyes. "You haven't turned in any of your homework for science in the past three weeks."

"It's easy. I ace the tests, so what's the big deal about the work?" he defended.

Grissom looked at AJ, he was once in his shoes when he was in school. To him, the homework was a waste of time, and he always passed the tests with flying colors. "I know, just please…do it."

Once he felt he had discussed the situation long enough, Grissom left AJ to get started on his punishment.

* * *

Sorry, I forgot to mention the time warp at the beginning. As for the joy riding, I had my first truck when I was 11. Well, until my Mom wrecked it. Damn, I was one pissed off 11 year old. 

I'll try to get more written while on sabattical, but my next update may be late as well. Give me a chance to get home. I'm making a stop at thespoons'. I guess we're going to a movie and I'm hooking up with her brother, **schwing. **(Copyright infringement anyone?) (Thanks, Jess.)

Thanks again ya'll.

TDCSI


	12. Chapter 12

So, I know it's been like forever since I've updated this. Well I'm sorry, but life's really testing me right now. I have made it through the first week of classes, and I'm hoping I'll be able to get caught up on this writing.

Thanks for the beta work from Just Thinking, Amanda Hawthorn, and of course thespoon. Who else could motivate me to write like you? And no, we can't kill any one yet.

And incase I've confused more of you on the ages; Kassie 19, Sydney 12, AJ 12. Sounds weird I know, but remember, Sydney wasn't even a year old yet when AJ was born.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 12

AJ came directly home from school and headed straight to his room. His teacher had been more than happy to write down all of his missing homework assignments. He sat down at his desk, turned on the stereo, and dug into the work.

Sydney came bounding in with a new friend in tow. "So, this is my house." Her friend glanced around the living room. "My room is upstairs, the kitchen is over there, and you don't want to know what's in the basement."

"Why, what's in the basement?" She asked somewhat intrigued.

She laughed as they both headed up the stairs, "My Dad's…not a normal dad. Anyway, come on. I'll show you my room."

With almost his entire backlog of homework done, AJ decided to go and check out the voices that were echoing through the wall.

Without knocking, he opened the door to Sydney's room and stood in the doorway. "Hey, who this?"

The two girls stopped and looked at him. "Get out, this is my room!"

"Make me."

They shook their heads and went back to flipping through a magazine.

AJ eyed the stranger. "So…aren't you going to introduce me to your new little friend?"

Sydney narrowed her eyes and was about to say something, but her friend cut her off. "I'm Jordan, so why don't you…" She pointed at him. "…Take a hike."

He smirked. "Feisty, aren't we? So, Jordan, where are you from? I haven't seen you in school before."

"Maybe that's because I'm a grade ahead of you, which I think means that I'm smarter than you." She watched as AJ continued with his smirk. "I moved to Vegas from New Jersey, hello, accent, can't you tell?"

"Oh, I thought you were like from another planet or something."

Jordan stood and crossed the room to stand in front of the boy mocking her. "Well, if I were you, I'd be careful."

"Oooh, I'm trembling." AJ mocked.

Just then, Sara's voice called up the stairs. "AJ, come on, time to start cleaning." Sara dictated AJ's punishment, and she was more than happy to take full advantage of the situation.

Jordan and Sydney let out muffled laughs. "You better get going, _**maid**_." Jordan turned and walked back to sit next to Sydney on the bed.

AJ narrowed his eyes at the girl who could dish it out just like he could. He was trying to think of something to say when his mother's voice calling again forced him from the thought. He pushed away from the door and headed down the stairs.

Sara was standing at the bottom with a box of garbage sacks. "Come on, we're going to clean out the attic." AJ rolled his eyes and followed her back up and to the pull down steps at the end of the hallway.

"Why are we going to clean up here?" He asked as he climbed the small ladder.

"Well for one, there is nothing up here we need or use much anymore, so I couldn't think of anything better to do with it except give it to people who can use these things." She pulled several bags from the box and handed one to AJ. "You can start over there."

Sara packed up a lot of the kids' old toys that they haven't played with since they were little, and scooted boxes of baby clothes to the edge of the stairs. AJ began stuffing more old clothes into the bag when several blue totes caught his attention.

He opened the first one and noticed it was filled with clothes as well. "Do you want to get rid of these clothes in here as well?"

Sara made her way over to what he was looking at. She instantly recognized the totes. "No. These belonged to your brother."

AJ pulled a pair of the jeans out and looked at the size. "Hey, these are my size."

She smiled. "I actually have been saving them for you. That is, if you want them?"

"Sure." He fingered through several more items of clothing until he reached the bottom. "What's in that one?"

"I don't remember." Sara opened the lid and they began to go through the items.

AJ picked up the IPod. "Can I have this too?"

Sara gave him a sad smile. "All of this belonged to Jason, and I'm sure if…if he were still with us today, he would have given you anything you wanted."

He looked back down to the small device. "Did Sydney?" Sara looked at him confused. "Did she know Jason?"

She shook her head. "I know we told you some about Jason when you were young, but no, she didn't. She wasn't but about four months old when he died." Sara watched as AJ pocketed the IPod and continued to go through the tote.

"What did he die from?"

Sara swallowed hard and was about to answer when she heard Sydney's voice. "What's going on up here?" She climbed up followed by Jordan.

"We were talking about Jason." AJ commented as he pulled several CD's out and looked over the covers.

Sydney and Jordan sat down and waited for the story to continue. Sara let out a pained sigh before starting. "Well, one night Jason went to a concert with some friends. On the way home, they were hit by a drunk driver." The emotion of reliving the night was beginning to show. "Your father was at work when he got the call that there had been an accident. I met him at the hospital, you were just a baby." She pointed at Sydney. "When I got there he was in surgery, but they couldn't save him. That's why your father and I preach so much to Kassie about drinking."

"How old was she?" Sydney asked quietly.

Sara sniffled. "She was six going on seven."

AJ was now sitting quietly listening. "Does she remember him?"

"I don't know." Sara shook her head and wiped back a stray tear. "Several guys from work helped me pack up his room, and we stored the important things up here. Your father has a lot of his belongings in the basement. Jason was into science as well."

"I like science." AJ announced. "It's my best subject."

Sara smiled. "I know, you are the spitting image of your father, except I don't think he was quite the trouble maker you are." The girls let out a small laugh, and even Sara found herself smiling. Then she realized sitting with them was a complete stranger. "I'm not sure I've met you before, I'm Sara." She extended her hand.

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Jordan. She just moved here from the east coast." Sydney proudly introduced her new friend.

"Jordan, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She shook Sara's hand.

"Your accent, Jersey?"

Jordan was stunned. "Yeah, how did you guess?"

Sara shrugged. "The kid's uncle, Jim, he's from New Jersey."

"Get outta here!" Both Sydney and AJ expressed at once. Sara smiled and continued to think of how close to twins they seemed.

After the reminiscing and remembering, AJ helped Sara carry the several large sacks and boxes to her suburban. He was shutting the back doors when the garage door opened.

The black truck pulled in and was silenced. Grissom climbed out and walked around to his son. "Hi, what are you doing?"

"I just got through helping Mom clean a bunch of stuff out of the attic." He pointed to the car. "She's taking a lot of it to Goodwill."

Grissom pondered for a moment of what could be in there. "Like what?"

AJ shrugged. "Just our old clothes and toys. You know, junk that we never use any more."

He placed a hand on AJ's shoulder and they walked into the house together. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yup."

"How much?" He asked suspiciously.

They stopped in front of the basement door. "I got almost all of what the teacher gave me to do that I was behind on, done."

Grissom took a key out of his pocket and slid it into the lock. "Did you really do it all, or just half-ass it?"

"No, I did it. I may not have shown all of my work on some of it."

"AJ…"

"Dad, it's too easy. I mean come on, layers of the earth's crust and the different zones of the atmosphere." He defended.

Grissom sighed and smiled. "Okay, but if your teacher doesn't approve...then I'm going to have to say no to the weekend with Jim."

AJ smiled. "She will." He watched as his father opened the door. "Can I go down there with you?" It was spontaneous, and shocked him as much as it did Grissom.

"Umm…okay."

Grissom led the way and when he reached the bottom turned to see AJ's reaction. "Wow!" The walls were lined with shelves of specimen jars. Several shelves were empty but lit up. He walked into the next room and was taken aback by the multiple terrariums and lights. "What exactly is it that you do down here?"

He sat his briefcase on the desk and watched as his son made sure he looked at every specimen. "I do experiments, play with bugs."

"Yeah, but this isn't for work, is it?"

Grissom sat down. "Sometimes it is, but mostly no. The work I do now at the lab doesn't have anything to do with my being an entomologist. But I still tinker, and write for an occasional journal." He continued to watch his son's amazement. "I didn't know you were into bugs and science?"

AJ looked intently at a scorpion and tapped the glass. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me."

He leaned back into his chair, it felt like he had just been stuck in the heart, but AJ was right. There wasn't much Grissom knew about his only son. "I'm sorry. I hope we can get to know each other more after I get this whole retirement thing done."

After looking at several other insects, AJ sat down on the couch and gave a slight nod to his head. "Yeah. I'd like that."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Grissom smile.

Jordan stayed for dinner, and for most of the meal, she had a stare down with AJ. He wanted to say something, but with his parents in the same room, decided not to. So he resorted to small kicks under the table. His legs were just long enough to reach her shins. But instead of Sydney's normal friends that complained, she kicked back.

Sydney watched the two of them, knowing what they were doing. "Uhg, get a room you two."

AJ sat up instantly. "We're not doing anything."

Sara and Grissom smiled at each other. "Speaking of…" He started. "Where is Kassie?"

"She's with Tracy. They are collecting the money for the limo."

"Limo? They are taking a limo to prom?"

This time he got laughed at by the three kids. "Yeah, Dad. It's what all of the popular kids do. A bunch of people pitch in and rent a limo to take you from everyone's house, to dinner, and to the dance." Sydney explained to her confused father.

Sara decided to let him in on her news. "Oh, before I forget, you and I are going to prom as well."

Grissom froze. "We are?"

"Yeah, I signed us up for chaperones at the dance." She smiled at her stunned husband and took another bite.

"What about these two?" He moved his fork back and forth between his youngest.

"I can go to Jordan's house."

"I can go with Uncle Jim."

Sara smiled. "See, problem solved."

XXXXXX

The next day AJ, knew he needed to get one up on Sydney's new friend. He was always able to gross them out with the rubber cement sneeze. While doing his homework, he carefully smeared some of the goo on his desk. Once it was set up, he peeled it off and went in search of the girls.

Sydney and Jordan were sitting at the computer in the den surfing the internet. He walked up behind them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Plotting your death." Jordan fired.

Sydney laughed. "We're just looking up something for school. Don't you have to go play maid or something?" They both laughed.

"Oh great. Now you're picking up sarcasm from her…her…he…AACHOO!" He tossed the cement fall onto Jordan's hair. Both of them instinctively tried to cover their heads. "I'm sorry."

Jordan felt the goo and pulled it from her hair. By now AJ was laughing, hard. "Gross!" She tried to flick it off of her hand but it stuck. Then she got the joke.

"AJ, that's not funny." Sydney let her annoyance show and shot him a dirty look.

He kept laughing. "You son of a…" Jordan turned and rose up out of her chair.

"Uh-oh." AJ turned and tried to run out the door, but Jordan pushed him as she got one leg in front of his.

He fell onto the hardwood floor. For a moment he laid still.

"AJ, you alright?" Sydney asked as she approached her brother.

Jordan kneeled next to him as he turned his head. AJ's nose was trickling blood. He held out his hand towards her. "Truce?"

She gratefully took it. "Truce."

Sydney laughed. "Wow, AJ, you've finally met someone that's better than you."

Jordan shrugged. "I'm in karate."

He slowly got to his feet and Sydney handed him a kleenex. "Maybe next time you'll have more respect to my friends?"

AJ held the soft paper to his nose and looked at Jordan. "I think I love you."

It was silent for a moment, and then the two girls burst out laughing. AJ continued to hold his nose as he left to go assess any further injuries.

Once the bleeding was stopped, he checked out the 'to do' list left by his mother. Determined to get the weekend with his uncle, AJ cued up the IPod from the attic, and headed down stairs to start the list.

Sara returned from her grocery store expedition, arms full. With three growing children, weekly trips were necessary. She smiled at her son when she passed him. He was cleaning with whatever song he was singing to. After putting away the food, it was time to prepare the evening feast.

Kassie burst through the door and rushed into the kitchen. "Mom, several of us are getting together at Stacy's. I'll be back later." She disappeared just as quickly as she appeared.

Somehow, Sara was able to catch what her daughter said, and just shrugged it off. She was separating some garlic cloves when she noticed that AJ was singing the same song over and over. Or at least he was getting part of the words right.

_Shake shake shake your money maker like you were shakin' it…_

"Aw, crap."

Sara couldn't help but laugh at her son's failed attempts.

"What's so funny?"

She jumped and released a shaky breath. "I wish you would stop doing that."

Grissom smiled at her. "I can't help it. What are you making?" He leaned over the counter to see what she was doing when he heard the familiar lyrics.

"I'm making…" She glanced up to where her husband was once standing. "Gil?"

_You ... you looking good in them jeans  
I bet you look even better with me in between  
I keep my mind on my money, money on my mind  
But yous a hell of a distraction when you shake your behind  
I got on my right side pouring some cups  
My whole hood is to my left and they ain't giving a…_

Grissom snatched the earphones from AJ's ears. "Ouch!"

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the IPod.

"The attic." AJ rubbed his ears. "Mom said I could have anything of Jason's that I wanted."

He took a step back and swallowed hard. Over the years he had been doing well with Jason's death, but it seemed more and more to him that AJ was turning into Jason. "Fine." He handed back the earphones. "I'm sorry."

AJ looked at his father. For a moment he was confused, but he remembered what his mother had told him. "I can sing something different."

Grissom winced slightly. "You're fine." He sat down on the couch and watched as AJ pushed a few buttons before continuing his chore.

His chest burned as he listened to AJ's humming. He needed to get away. Grissom was on his feet and headed to the garage ignoring Sara's question. "Where are you going?"

She only asked once, and even then, knew she didn't need to hear his answer. Old wounds were opened, and he needed to deal with them.

Sara served dinner leaving Grissom's plate off of the table.

XXXXXXXX

Friday came quickly. AJ hurried up with finishing the short chore list. Then he stuffed a change of clothes into a small pack, and went to wait on the front porch. Sydney and Jordan were in the driveway playing a game of one on one basketball.

"Hey, wanna go?" Jordan asked as she threw the ball at him the instant AJ looked up.

He caught the ball before it hit him in the face. "I'd kick your butt." AJ tossed it back. "Besides, I'm going to the lake for the weekend. Jealous?"

"No." Sydney quickly replied. "I still haven't figured out why you like to go out on the water, you swim like a rock."

AJ just narrowed his eyes at her and didn't dare think of a comeback with Jordan laughing at him as well. The two girls were becoming a force to be reckoned with.

The instant he noticed Jim's car coming down the street, AJ was heading to the curb. Brass stopped long enough to allow AJ to get in, and then pulled away.

Jordan watched from the driveway until the car pulled out of sight.

"Helloooo…earth to Jordan." Sydney waved her hand in front of her friend.

"Huh…what? Oh, I'm good. Let's play."

"No, no, no. What is it with my brother that infatuates you?"

"Infatu-what?"

Sydney pursed her lips mimicking her mother. "Come off it, you only act all tough around my brother." Jordan turned and tossed the ball towards the hoop. "You like like him, _like_ him. Don't you?"

"No I don't. He's a jerk." Jordan attempted to snap but failed miserably.

"Liar!" Sydney exclaimed.

"Shut up."

Sydney grabbed up the ball and pointed to her friend. "I can't believe you like my brother."

Jordan held her ground. "Would you drop this and let's play."

After tossing the ball, Sydney smiled. "I just don't want to hear or witness anything."

"Oh, bite me." Jordan shot the ball and watched it swish trough the net. "You have to admit, he is a hottie."

"Oh, God. Now I want to vomit!" Sydney mimicked putting her finger in her mouth and Jordan laughed with her.

* * *

Oh look, more love to the middle child. And I'll make sure there will continue to be more.

And in case some of you who don't know, which is everyone, except thespoon and Amanda Hawthorn, Kassie is a real person. She is my best friend's oldest daughter who also calls me Mom. So I guess I consider her my daughter as well. And today I learned that I'm going to have a 'granddaughter'. Ronda never neglects to remind me about the whole grandma thing. Anyway I couldn't help but share because I'm finally happy about the baby.

More to come.

TDCSI


	13. Chapter 13

So, I can't say I'm sorry enough about the lag between chapters, but the majority of my homework is reading. I don't read. Fan fiction, yes, voluntarily read books, I don't think so. That and I have been sick. Like, I had to go to the doctor sick. I haven't been to the doctor since I had some screws removed from my leg, and that was years ago. I'll update when I can, but as of now, there is no set schedule as to when I'll post. Sorry, but life's a bitch.

Muchos gracias to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for their beta work. Nothing makes me smile more than to read the comments randomly placed throughout the chapter from thespoon. Wow, just wow.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 13

Grissom sat on the couch across from AJ, waiting. His glasses slipping to the end of his nose as he read.

AJ's thumbs were busy as he scanned through the songs on his IPod. He would listen to the introduction of a song, sing it, and then continue to scan through the songs. His goal: subside boredom.

_The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire  
The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire  
The roof, the roof, the roof is on fire  
We don't need no water let the motherfu…_

Grissom's hands dropped to his lap and he glared at his adolescent son.

"Whoops. Let's try this again." AJ smiled back at his dad as he tried to find another song.

He pursed his lips as he closed the book and patiently waited for the next line from AJ, all while thinking up of a punishment, because the boy was really trying to test him.

"This is better." AJ started singing a new song.

_I got a little change in my pocket going jing-a-lang-a-ling  
Want to call you on the telephone, baby - I give you a ring  
But, each time we talk I get the same old thing:  
Always, "No huggy, no kissy, until I get a Wedding Ring" _

My honey, my baby, don't put my love upon no shelf  
She said, "Don't hand me no lines, and keep your hands to yourself" 

Grissom reached up and removed his glasses. "You know, Jason listened to a variety of music."

AJ pulled one earpiece out of his ear. "Huh?"

He sighed. "I said, Jason listened to a variety of music."

"I know." He pulled the other tiny speaker from his ear. "I've put all of these songs on my computer." AJ wrapped the wire from the earpieces around the IPod and checked his watch. "Man, when are they going to get here?

"Okay, she's almost ready." Sara announced, as she came down the stairs followed by Sydney.

"I can't _wait_ until my prom," she announced as she sat in a large recliner.

"I can," Grissom mumbled under his breath.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sydney leaped from the chair and headed for the front door. She opened it to reveal a young man looking, by the way he was dressed, like he belonged in the mob. Dark pinstriped jacket and pants, cream colored shirt, turquoise tie, and to top it all off, a pinstriped hat and black cane.

"Hello, Miss, I'm here to escort your lovely sister to the prom. Is she ready?"

Sydney stepped back. "Not yet, but if you would like, you can come in and wait for her." She walked into the living room and yelled up the stairs. "Kassie, hurry up, will ya?!"

"Sydney!" Sara snapped. She stood and went to greet their guest. "Hello, I'm Sara and this is Gil." She motioned to Grissom as he sat in his large recliner and sized up the young man. "This is Kassie's little brother, AJ."

"I'm her big, little brother." AJ stood just to prove that he was taller than his older sister.

"I'm Taylor Ray." He shook Sara's hand then extended it to the older man.

Grissom stood directly in front of Taylor and took the young man's hand. "Taylor. What are your plans for the evening?" His voice was low, letting the boy know where he stood.

Taylor cleared his throat. "Well, sir, the group is going to The Mandarin for dinner and then the limo is dropping us off at the dance around seven. We're being picked up around eleven and taken to the post prom at the high school."

Grissom inclined his head. "And after that?"

"Umm…" He turned his head to see Kassie descending the stairs. "Wow!"

Everyone else watched as Kassie carefully stepped down the stairs. Her turquoise dress glided over every step. A sequined sheer midriff glittered, as did the smooth skirt as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

She smiled as Taylor took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Wow!"

"You already said that." Kassie giggled.

"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." Taylor quoted with a smile.

"William Shakespeare, very good." Grissom was shocked and somewhat surprised about the quote coming from the young man.

Kassie blushed as Taylor placed the cream colored corsage on her wrist.

Sara stood next to Grissom and decided to run over the plans for the night. "So, after the post prom, what are you guys going to do?"

"Oh, um, I think Tracy said we were all going to the IHOP, and then I was going to spend what's left of the night at her place," Kassie spoke as she admired the flower on her hand.

Sara smiled. "Oh, I need pictures," Sara said, suddenly remembering as she disappeared into the den and quickly returned with her camera.

After several shots of Kassie with her date, siblings, father, and with her, they followed the pair outside where four others waited next to a long black limousine. Sara got more pictures of Kassie with the group. Several were serious and of course being teenagers, there were a lot of goof off pictures.

"Okay, time for us to eat and then we get to go to prom," Sara announced as she reentered the house.

AJ helped Sydney devour the frozen pizza she had prepared, while Sara made herself and Grissom some tomato soup.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked her husband.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not really hungry right now."

As they sipped, a knock on the front door sounded followed by it opening. "Hello, house," Brass called out.

"In here," Sara responded.

Brass walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Grissom. "You're late."

"I know I had…um, something to take care of first. I didn't think it would take as long as it did." He reached out and took an apple from the fruit basket.

"Uncle Jim!" AJ burst into the kitchen and embraced Brass.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready?"

"Yup."

They said goodbye and left. Sara smiled enjoying the silence as she watched Grissom eat. "He's really attached to Jim, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad he's been so involved in his life."

Grissom dropped his spoon forcefully in the bowl. "What are you implying, Sara?"

She narrowed her eyes at his sudden temper flare up. "I'm not implying anything, Gil."

"Well, it sounds like it."

"Gil…" She moved from leaning on the counter to standing behind Grissom. "You're being too hard on yourself." Sara began to massage his shoulders. "I know you and AJ haven't had the relationship you have wanted, but he's still young. You have lots of time."

XXXXX

The dance was nothing like either of them expected. One area was reserved for dancing; nothing but multiple twirling colored lights to allow for illumination as the music blared from the towers of speakers. Grissom and Sara sat at one of the many arranged tables and watched the group of youngsters enjoy themselves as they danced.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sara reached a hand across the table and took up Grissom's.

At her touch he was pulled from his thoughts. "Huh?" She smiled and repeated herself again. "Oh…um…yeah. I was just watching Kassie."

Sara turned and looked in the direction to where the group of kids were dancing. The song was slow and Kassie was being embraced by Taylor as they swayed with the music.

"She's growing up so fast," he stated the obvious.

Sara stood. "Come on, dance with me."

Grissom followed Sara's lead and walked onto the dance floor. She pressed herself into him as he wrapped his arms around her. They stepped in a slow swaying circle just enjoying the moment of closeness.

XXXX

"What's with all the boxes?" AJ stepped carefully through the dining area at Brass'.

"Oh, well it's everything from work." Brass stepped over and opened the top of one of the boxes. "You know I've retired, right?" AJ nodded as he opened a box. "Well, this is everything from my office."

"All this?"

Brass grinned. "I guess I've collected a lot of stuff over the years, but nothing like your father." He pulled out one of his many awards. "Hey, help me put this stuff away, and I'll play a few games with you."

"Only if I get to pick," AJ negotiated.

"On the PS2 only, I've been practicing," Brass proudly stated.

"I've been meaning to ask where on earth you got that, it's a dinosaur," he asked referring to the game consol.

"Well…" Brass knew AJ had knowledge about his older brother, but not how much. "I bought it for Jason's birthday. He wanted to keep it here, afraid your father might not approve. Unfortunately he never got a chance to play it. I even bought a game several weeks ago."

AJ smirked. "Really? What game?"

"I'm not saying, you'll just have to find out."

XXXXXXX

"This is so cool that your parents let us stay here while they're out getting it…"

"STOP! Finish that sentence and die." Sydney warned Jordan.

Jordan laughed as the door bell rang. "Answer the door, will ya?"

Sydney narrowed her eyes at Jordan as she stood and went to answer the door. "Hi, Crystal. Hey, Kristen, come on in."

The two new girls entered and took a seat on the living room floor with Jordan.

"Okay, now that we have enough people here, let's play a game," Jordan spoke up.

"Game? Like what kinda game?" Crystal questioned.

Jordan thought for a moment. "Ummm…okay how about the classic Truth or Dare?"

"Can't," Sydney answered quickly.

"And why not?" Jordan leaned forward and stared intently at her friend.

Sydney shrugged. "AJ's not here."

"So."

"So, that means if he's not here and we play Truth or Dare, we can't make you do weird things to him." Sydney smiled back at Jordan.

Crystal and Kristen laughed. "You like AJ?" Crystal pointed.

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up, Sydney," Jordan defended.

Then the twins began singing, "AJ and Jordan sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Jordan narrowed her eyes as the three girls all laughed at her in unison.

XXXXX

Sara opened the door as quietly as she could. The house was quiet but not totally dark. As she neared the living room, the soft glow grew brighter. She stopped near the couch and stifled a laugh.

Four teenage girls were sprawled about the room in various sleeping positions. It was obvious that they had been up late; after all, it was nearing one in the morning.

She flicked off the light, and walked back down the hall towards the garage to retrieve her husband. Grissom was sleeping in the passenger seat of the suburban; his head propped up against the window and his mouth slightly agape. It brought a smile to her face as she moved to the door and gently knocked on the window.

Grissom jolted awake, and this time Sara couldn't help but let out a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her as she opened the door for him. "Sorry."

"You did that on purpose."

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Come on, let's go to bed."

He followed her lead as they made their way to the master bedroom. Grissom pulled his tie off and watched as Sara tried to reach the zipper on her dress. "Here, let me help you."

She froze as his hands were like a whisper against her skin. His fingers slowly and seductively unzipped her dress. Grissom leaned down and inhaled her scent. He always considered himself old but Sara made him feel young, especially at times like these.

Grissom gently kissed her exposed shoulders and felt Sara shudder under his touch. He slowly slipped the dress off, leaving her totally open to him. She turned to face him and he couldn't help but sigh. "God, you are beautiful."

Sara smiled and moved to press herself into him. She started unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed. Their passion for each other reignited. Grissom slowly lowered her to the mattress and hovered over her.

"Are you still taking…"

She silenced him with her finger. "Gil, it's fine. Come here." She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to her.

XXXXXXX

"Aren't you tired yet?"

"I'm not going to bed until I beat you at least once," AJ yawned. "And you can't just quit."

Brass smiled and repositioned the controller in his hand. Both sets of eyes were tuned on the glare of the television screen as the numbers counted down from three.

When they got the green flag, Brass steered his car into AJ's. "Hey! Would you stop doing that?"

"No." Brass grinned as his car jumped out in front of AJ's and the computer players. "That's why the game is called 'Burnout: Revenge.' The purpose is to win by any means possible."

AJ sighed. "I know, but we are supposed to be on a team."

"Since when?"

"Can't you let me win, just once?" AJ pleaded.

"AJ, the only way you are going to beat me, is if I go to bed. Other than that, I'm not going down without a fight," he spoke confidently.

As their cars raced along, each one continued to run other cars off of the road. AJ was determined to beat his uncle and carefully planned his attack. Instead of trying to knock other cars off of the road, he avoided them. Eventually he caught up with Brass' car.

"So, you think you can catch me, huh?"

"Stop looking at my screen, cheater."

Brass grinned. "It's not cheating. Your screen is right there next to mine."

AJ was even more determined than ever. "Oh yeah, well eat this!" He hit the turbo button and squarely rear ended Brass' car sending it into a spin before it flew off the road. "YES!!"

"Grrrr." Brass growled as he tried to regain control of his car.

AJ's car crossed the line first. He released an exhausted sigh and stood up. "I win! Finally."

Brass set his controller down. "Took you long enough." AJ ignored his comment and continued celebrating. He groaned as he stood. A sudden wave of dizziness shook him and he struggled to keep his balance.

"Whoa, you okay?" AJ grabbed his arm in an attempt to help steady his uncle.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brass shook it off. "I guess I'm just more tired than I thought. I am an old man you know, and it's way past my bedtime."

AJ watched as Brass made his way towards his bedroom. He then picked up the scattered controllers before heading to bed himself.

XXXXXX

"Gil."

"Hmm?" Grissom groaned from his pillow.

Sara rolled to face her husband's back. She made sure he could feel her breath on his skin as she spoke. "Do you want to get up?"

"Mmm…no."

"The girls are awake."

Grissom turned to face Sara. "I think they're fine." He smiled at her and brought his hand up to remove several stray hairs from her face.

She cracked a smile. "How do you feel this morning?" When he shrugged she eyed him worriedly. "Gil…you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Sara."

"I'm just saying, you don't seem like you've been very well lately." Her voice was full of concern.

"Sara." Grissom caressed her face, his voice trying to put her mind at ease. "Listen, I feel fine, physically and emotionally. I'm just…I don't know, this whole retirement party thing…"

She smiled sincerely at him. "I know you don't like parties, but it will just be a bunch of friend getting together to reminisce with you and Jim."

"Sounds like a party to me."

Sara laughed. "You'll be fine." She brought her hand up to his face, and slowly dragged her fingers over the fine layer of whiskers that had grown in.

Grissom closed his eyes and smiled just enjoying Sara's touch.

XXXXXX

Sydney waved goodbye to Crystal and Kristen, before turning back to Jordan. "What are you doing?"

Jordan shrugged as she sat at the breakfast bar. "Just looking at this college catalog."

"Looking through other people's mail is a federal offence, you know." Sydney couldn't help but smile at her own sarcastic comment.

"Funny. Are all of these for your sister?" She held up several envelopes from various colleges.

"Yup." Sydney replied as she pulled a box of Honey Nut Cheerios from the cupboard. "She's good at art and smart as a whip. She basically has her pick of every college in the world."

"No way!" Jordan asked stunned.

"Way. She really wants to go to Paris, but I don't think Dad will let her."

Jordan shook her head. "That's BS." Sydney nodded in agreement. "I don't know where I would want to go to college. Probably somewhere close to my family."

"Not me." She got a confused look from her friend. "I've been in Vegas my whole life. I want to explore, see the world, fall in love…"

"All of the above?" Jordan interrupted.

Sydney pointed at her friend. "Exactly."

Jordan nodded her head as she thumbed through the mail. "Look, something for AJ."

"Okay, this thing with my brother…"

"What thing?"

Sydney tilted her head and eyed her friend. "This crush, it's pathetic." Jordan turned away from Sydney. "Ha, see!" She pointed. "Guilty."

"Okay!" Jordan sat up. "I have a crush on your brother. I can't help it, he's cute." Sydney made a retching noise as she listened to her friend talk about her brother. "There's just something about him."

"Yeah, he's gross for starters," Sydney opinionated.

Jordan just smiled and decided to keep her attraction to AJ to herself. "So, your Dad's having a retirement party?"

"Nice, change the subject." Jordan shrugged. "Yeah, he and my uncle are having the party together, but I'm not planning on staying long. Just the beginning where they get their congratulations and all of that BS." She couldn't help herself. "Hey, do you want to go? AJ will be there."

She tried to hide her emotion. "When is it?"

"Tuesday night."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry this is late, but I can't help it. And in case some people don't know, yes, I am a redneck and talk a little different. Here, thespoon pointed it out: "Smart as a whip? Really? Where else but with you and Ronda do people say that shit? NOT IN VEGAS FROM A TEEN GIRL" See what I mean, I can't help it.

Now do the honorable thing and review because you have sympathy for me being sick.

TDCSI


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing. I have noticed the lag in readers since the new episodes came to a screeching halt. Hopefully the strike will end in a few days like they're talking.

Many thanks to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for their beta work. Hope you get to feeling better spoony.

FYI: a character passes away, but no children were harmed in the writing of this chapter.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 14

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"No, Sara."

Sara pursed her lips and threw the tie she was holding out to her husband over her shoulder. "Fine."

Grissom sighed. "I'm not wearing a tie. You're lucky you got me into the sport jacket."

She continued to look disappointed at him. "I suppose, but you look so hot with a tie." Grissom raised an eyebrow at her. "Remember our prom night?"

"I do, but this isn't prom. It's a retirement party. That means I'm officially old."

"You're not old; you're experienced." She smiled at his confused reaction. "Some things never change. Come on, we're going to be late."

Grissom, Sara, Kassie, Sydney, AJ, and Jordan climbed into the suburban. Their destination: The Grissom/Brass retirement party.

They pulled up to the Luxor, and everyone climbed out at the same time, resembling that of a clown car. Grissom took the number ticket from the valet and took Sara's hand as they entered. Behind them, Jordan slipped her hand into AJ's. They followed the signs that lead them to one of the many assembled ballrooms.

Expecting several hundred people, including some of the city's finest, the set up was definitely first class. The walls looked as if they were made of gold, and the large room was arranged with tables surrounding a small dance floor. At the front of the room was a large screen projecting a slide show of pictures of both retirees. The kids went up to look at the many old pictures of Grissom and Brass as they were projected.

"Look, it's Mom." AJ pointed at the screen showing a picture of their parents in the lab. Sara had a shocked look, while Grissom's was more annoyed. Obviously, a picture taken that surprised both of them.

Sara and Grissom went over to join Brass as he stood next to the bar. "This is a little over the top if you ask me."

Grissom nodded his agreement. "Yeah, you know how parties and I get along."

Sara ordered a club soda while Brass ordered Grissom a scotch. "I know you haven't been drinking lately, but this night is for us."

Grissom picked up the tumbler. "To us. Somehow, we've made it this far…"

"Now comes the easy part." Brass finished and both of them downed their drinks. Sara shook her head and watched as the room slowly filled with people.

Everyone was seated and several servers began placing dinner plates on the tables.

"What's this?" AJ asked as he poked at the food with his finger.

"It's filet minon." Jordan told him. "It's good."

Sara traded her piece of meat with her husband's dinner salad. "So, Jim, any big plans now that it's official?"

He took a bite and swallowed before responding. "Not really. I might spend a lot more time out at the lake. How about you, Gil?"

Grissom shrugged. "I've been working on a paper."

Brass shook his head. "You'll never really leave work, will ya?"

"It keeps me sane."

"What about us?" Sydney asked.

He narrowed his eyes confused. "What about you?"

"She means that aren't we a part of keeping you sane?" Kassie clarified.

Grissom sincerely thought for a moment. "No. See this?" He pointed to his hair. The kids all nodded. "It's white because of you guys."

Sara and Brass both laughed.

"Nuh-uh. Those pictures up there prove that you were going gray when you and Mom hooked up." AJ pointed to the screen.

"Hooked up?" Sara was somewhat shocked at her son's word usage.

"Yeah."

"How do you know when we 'hooked up'?" She asked.

AJ shrugged. "Uncle Jim, told me."

Brass held up his hands in defense as Sara and Grissom gave him the evil eye. "I may have said a few things about your past, but not when you two 'hooked up,' even though I knew when it happened." When they both looked confused, he confessed. "Gil was suddenly happy, and so were you." He motioned to Sara. "I'm a detective; I detected."

Grissom shook his head and continued eating his meal. The kids all gave a short laugh and continued with theirs as well.

Once everyone was finished eating, a clanging echoed getting everyone's attention. The sheriff cleared his throat. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for attending. It's not every day we all get to attend a party like this." A few small laughs emitted from the crowd.

AJ crossed his eyes and pretended to shoot himself in the head with his finger. Jordan and Sydney laughed, while Kassie punched him in the arm.

"Um, we are here to congratulate, and wish well two very distinguished members of our community; Detective James Brass, and Doctor Gil Grissom." The group clapped and the sheriff continued after the noise died down. "We will first reflect on the career of Detective Brass."

The lights dimmed and a projector started a video presentation of Catherine as she appeared on the screen and her voice filled the room.

"_What can I say about Jim Brass__ He's been a great asset to the LVPD. No offense, Jim, but you make a better homicide detective than a supervisor."_

The crowd erupted in claps and laughter. Brass only smiled and shook his finger at Catherine as she sat behind him. She smiled back and winked. They all sat back and watched the video presentation. Many times throughout the film, the crowd burst out in laughter as it went over the high points of his career.

As the film ended, the sheriff retook the stage. "Please welcome retiree, James Brass. Jim." Once again, the crowd clapped and rose to their feet as Brass went to stand behind the podium.

"Um, thank you. I must admit I had a lot of high points in my career. I just came in every day hoping to make a difference, catch the bad guy, protect the innocent." Brass wiped his brow and looked at Grissom. "There is one person here that I owe my success and life to. Because of him, I'm here today, and because of him, I was able to keep my head on straight most of the time. Gil, I only hope one day I'll be able to repay you." Brass stepped back from the podium and the crowd stood and applauded him as the sheriff presented him with a plaque.

Everyone remained standing until he returned to his seat. AJ leaned over and looked at the award he was given. Sara patted him on the back and congratulated him until the sheriff started again.

"Now it's my pleasure to recognize, Doctor Gil Grissom."

The lights went out and the video started again. It showed Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Warrick sitting together as if they were reminiscing.

"_You know, in a way, he was kinda annoying." Catherine started._

"_Yeah, especially when you would find a piece of evidence that was a case-breaker. I'd call to tell him, but he'd say what I was going to tell him, practically word-for-word." Nick shook his head and smiled. _

"_Well, I owe a lot to him. He stood behind me when his wife wanted to hang me from the highest tree." Warrick pitched in._

The crowd laughed and Sara put her head in her hands as Grissom smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"_You know, it was Grissom that inspired me to get out of the lab. That and I was able to hear more of his infamous quotes and one-liners." Greg looked right at the camera and announced. "And now for your viewing pleasure, a collection of video__s__ that we have dug up and put together. Enjoy." _

Grissom looked to Sara, utter confusion crossed his face. She smiled back at him and patted his leg. "Did you have something to do with this?" He whispered.

"Maybe. Just watch."

They both turned to the screen as it projected a black and white video and a young boy's voice came on the screen.

"_This is day four of experiment five: The Decomposition of Larus californicus, also known as the California Gull."_

The crowd watched on as Grissom somehow remembered that day on the beach. He put his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment. Sara laughed and comforted him. The film continued on in a short bit of silence as young Grissom carried the camera down the beach.

"_Um, I think he's around here somewhere."_

The camera panned around until it stopped on a stray dog standing over a pile of feathers. The crowd laughed once again.

"_Oh, man." Grissom whined. "I guess I'll need to try and control my experiments a little better next time." _

Some of the group let out groans combined with giggles, as they knew Grissom was always one to use animal cadavers for his experiments. The tape cut and flipped through a slide show of pictures of Grissom giving a presentation.

He instantly recognized them and poked Sara. "When did you take those?"

"The second day of your lecture. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I wouldn't have, but I didn't know that you would use them as blackmail." He pointed to the screen and Sara just smiled.

They slowly flipped from one to the other; many appeared as if they were taken by cell phone. Grissom looked to his former colleagues and they just smiled at him and waved from afar. He returned his attention back to the screen when something familiar to everyone appeared.

"_What kind of fireman comes before the fire?"_

"_Someone who knows it's coming."_

"_Mister Grissom, we may have missed that. Can you say it one more time for the camera?"_

The whole crowd clapped and erupted with laughter at Grissom's expression towards the video crew. He didn't get the joke and still defended his actions towards the camera. "I didn't think it was very funny."

The kids were laughing so hard, Sydney started to hiccup. This caused AJ to laugh even harder and he didn't stop until he began coughing.

More pictures were presented. Most of them involved work and his once elaborate office. When some appeared of his marriage to Sara, Nick and Greg began to hoot and cheer. The presentation ended with him standing in the empty office that was once occupied by everything the mind couldn't imagine. When the screen went blank, the sheriff recognized him once again.

Like Brass, the crowd stood and applauded him as he made his way towards the podium. Kassie, Sydney, and AJ made sure their voices were heard.

"Thank you. I'm not good with speeches, so I guess I'll just say what needs to be said. First of all, I need to thank my family. They've been there for me through thick and thin, and they've been patient with all of my crazy experiments. I'm just glad that in my years as a CSI, I was able to use my expertise in, I guess you could say, 'catching the bad guys'." He paused and gripped the edge of the podium with both hands. "Um…I've enjoyed these past years, and am proud to say that I am leaving the lab in the best of hands."

He stepped back and shook hands with the sheriff. After accepting his award, the announcement was made for the real party to begin. Music began playing and people started to mingle.

Brass approached Grissom with a drink in each hand. "Here, we'll drink to our success and public embarrassment."

With a chuckle, Grissom took the drink and downed it with his friend. "You know, I haven't drank this much in a long time. I'm going to have to slow down."

"I know what you mean." Brass winced and brought a hand to his chest. "That didn't go down so smooth. Maybe we should quit while we're ahead."

Sara came over and laced her hand with Grissom's. "Could I interest you in a dance?"

"Sure." He set his glass down and excused himself from Brass.

They moved to the small dance floor and wrapped their arms around each other. Grissom smiled as Sara placed her head on his shoulder. She looked to the far side and noticed AJ talking with Jordan.

"I think your son's trying to ask a girl to dance."

"Oh." He stepped so he could see what she was talking about. "I hope he has more success than I did."

Sara pulled back to look at him. "Did you ever ask a girl to dance?" He paused to think. "Okay, if you have to think that long, then the answer is no."

"So, everyone's dancing." Jordan began dropping her hints.

AJ tightened his lips. "Yup."

Jordan nodded. "Have you ever asked a girl to dance?" AJ looked at his feet and shrugged his shoulder. She sighed. "Why don't you ask me to dance?"

"Well…um…I guess I could." He put his hands in his pockets. He took them out. "Um…Jordan….um…would you, um…"

"I'd love to." Jordan then snatched AJ's hand and led him onto the small floor where several other couples were dancing. AJ gulped as he put his hands on Jordan's waist, while she put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"So, what are you doing after this?"

"Um…I'm…uh…going to my uncle's." AJ stuttered. "Why?"

"Oh, well, Sydney and Kassie are heading home in a little bit and I thought maybe we could go…um…hang out or something." Jordan tried to hide her nervousness, but she was failing miserably.

"Well…maybe we…um, can get together…?"

"AJ, are you asking me out?" She quickly interrupted.

"Um…" He shrugged and tried to form a coherent sentence. "I suppose so…I think?"

She grinned and pulled him into a hug. AJ tensed up as she embraced him, but it was when she kissed him on the cheek, he thought he might die.

Jordan pulled away when she heard Sydney's voice call out. "Um…I'll call you later."

"Yeah." He was breathless, and watched her every step until she was out of sight.

Brass noticed the exchange and approached him. "So, what was that all about?"

AJ looked at Brass as if he had just dropped from the sky. "Um…um…"

"I get it. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Brass placed a hand on AJ's shoulder before walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" AJ headed after Brass.

Without stopping he replied, "I'm going to the bathroom. Why, are you writing a book?"

"Funny, Uncle Jim. I need to go, too." AJ mocked.

They left the ballroom and headed towards the restrooms. As they neared the end of the hall, Brass suddenly put a hand on AJ's shoulder.

"What?" He turned to look at his uncle. What he saw brought a tidal wave of worry over him. "Jim, are you alright?" Brass' face suddenly paled as his hand tightened on AJ's shoulder. "Jim!"

Brass stumbled and fell to the floor, his grip on AJ pulling the boy down with him.

Once AJ pushed himself to a kneeling position over Brass, he began to panic. "Uncle Jim!" He shook Brass. "Jim! Help! Someone help us!"

A nearby server to the party rushed to his side and assessed the situation. "Hold on, I'll call for help." He then headed back towards the party.

AJ continued to try and wake up Brass as his tears fell from his face to the man beneath him. "Please, Jim, wake up! Come on, please don't die!"

Several people from the party rushed towards the distressed boy, Grissom being one of them. He pulled AJ from Brass as two officers began performing CPR. AJ struggled to get back down to Brass, but Grissom's hold was too strong.

Only minutes later, two paramedics arrived and hooked several instruments up to Brass' abdomen. That eerie single tone filled the hall as they charged the defibrillator.

"Clear!"

The shock caused Brass' body to jump. AJ's crying intensified as he watched the men work desperately to save his uncle.

"No pulse. Hit him again."

They shocked him several times over the longest minute of everyone's life, but it was those final words that made time stand still.

"He's gone."

* * *

I apologize to everyone for doing this, and thespoon had nothing, to do with it. Well, she helped with ideas, but Brass did not die by her hand as Jason did. Read her quote below.

"I know, _know_ that you're dying for something to throw at the end of the chapter to make people to hate me more than you for this. But I'm not going to give it to you. You know as well as I do that I simply flooded you with ideas for this. _You_ were all 'Brass is gonna die.' I was just like 'hells yeah, we really get to kill someone now?!' And then I went about trying to make you do a million and twelve different things to him. You said he was going down, I just made you do certain things in the chapter. No, this does not make you my bitch, this makes you…susceptible to… Yeah, you're my murderous bitch. But hey, 'tis cool. You know you like it, killer."

So, I know since there are no new episodes happening right now, I figure the number of readers would be up, but I was wrong. Thanks to those who are still reading.

TDCSI


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, time for another update. I'm sorry for what I did in the last chapter. At the time the idea came about it seemed like a good idea, and when I posted it…still seemed like a good idea. Many thanks for everyone who reviewed and didn't go off blaming thespoon for killing Brass. She only killed Jason.

And thanks again to Amanda Hawthorn and thegreatbluespoon (who's off on vacation and not paying attention to the rest of us while she's enjoying a nice view).

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 15

Grissom was convinced the room was shrinking. The world was beginning to collapse in on him, and it was a sign. He sank back further into the couch, brought his tumbler to his lips, and pulled a long slow sip.

Sara was sitting on the coffee table in front of him, but he didn't see her until she spoke and held out her hand. "Give me that."

Once he got his eyes focused on her, he handed over the glass, which she quickly placed far away from his reach. Grissom's face was like stone. The kids had all cried themselves to sleep, and he had yet to shed a tear.

The girls were picked up from their friends and Sara informed them of their uncles' death. They both cried instantly and didn't stop until Sara had convinced them to rest. The instant they closed their eyes, both girls succumbed to the exhaustion. AJ had barricaded himself in his room and began mourning in his own way. Sara checked on him before tending to her husband.

Sara slowly slipped into his lap and kissed his scotch tainted lips. "Gil…"

"Why him? I know it's cliché as hell, but why did this have to happen?" His eyes locked onto hers and it was his undoing. Grissom wrapped his arms around Sara and he let his head fall into her chest.

She held onto him as he finally began to let his emotions out. Grissom sobbed as he speculated about the event that brought everyone's world to a halt. He tried making excuses that he should have noticed something earlier that would have tipped them off about Brass' heart condition.

Sara placed her head on Grissom's. After trying to be tough for the kids, she needed to let go as well, and words were not appropriate at this time. It was just time to cry. She held onto her husband as he clung to her, and they began their grieving process.

Grissom woke lying on the couch with Sara curled into him. For the briefest moment, he felt good, but reality quickly refreshed his memory. He didn't want to wake Sara, but in order to get up she had to move.

He gently shook her. "Honey…" She gave an encouraging moan. "Come on Sara, it's time to get up," he whispered, not because he deemed it necessary, but the alcohol he had consumed during the previous day was making his throat scratchy.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at him. His face appeared even more tired to her than it did last night. "How are you feeling?"

Grissom didn't answer. He helped her sit up and they both stretched the kinks out of their muscles. "I'll make some coffee."

"Don't you think you should check on AJ?" She called after him as she stood.

He knew his son was taking this situation very hard. He was allowed to. He's only twelve and he and Brass were extremely close.

Sara joined him in the kitchen. "Gil, he needs our support more than ever right now." She knew this was hard on both of her men. "You two were closer to Jim than anyone else. He was like a brother to you and like a fath…" Sara stopped but had already said too much.

Grissom slowly turned to face her. "He was like a father to AJ. And I'm what, the live in boyfriend?" He mocked

"Gil…" He shook his head and turned his back to her. "Now's not the time to be dwelling on the fact that Jim had more of a relationship with your son than you did."

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"Now's as good of a time as any." She watched as he turned to face her once again, only Sara noticed he was beginning to let more of his emotions show. And she was determined to extract them from him. "Look, Jim's death is hard on all of us, not just you two. You don't grieve, you bury yourself in your work, and I expect you to do it again, but your son needs you now more than ever." Grissom took several deep breaths as he tried to contain his emotion. "Gil, you're his father, he loves you and looks up to you. If anything, you need to talk to him and help him through this. Who knows, you might even help yourself at the same time."

Grissom didn't flinch as he watched Sara turn and leave him. His chest heaved with hurt and raw bundled up emotion. He stepped into the living room and looked at the bottle on the table. He gave it a half-smile then headed for the stairs.

AJ had played his video games until he fell asleep. The television and game console were still on and the controller secured in his hands. He was sitting in a bean bag chair he had received as a gift from Brass when he turned seven. Grissom didn't think the canvas bag of Styrofoam beans was still being made. Brass said it was one he had bought years prior, and thought it would have a better home with AJ.

Grissom slowly slipped the door open and looked at his son. He was like Grissom in every way possible. AJ lost himself in his game to help with the pain, not wanting to let it out for everyone to see. He kneeled down and gently took the controller out of his son's hand. The boys face was somewhat peaceful as he slept, but Grissom could see the pain hidden underneath.

"AJ?" He ran a hand over his dark curling hair. AJ sighed in his sleep and adjusted himself. Grissom continued to stroke his son's hair. "You sleep. I'll be here when you're ready." He leaned close and placed a soft kiss on AJ's hair. "I love you."

Grissom struggled to his feet and pulled a blanket from the bed. He covered up AJ's exhausted body and shut the TV off before slipping out of the room again.

Once the door was shut AJ's eyes opened. He looked at the door almost wishing his father would come back in, but it never opened. AJ looked over to one of the many shelves and locked in on a picture of himself with his father. He was still in the hospital and being lovingly held by Grissom as he slept. His body still attached to the monitors and his breathing aided by a tube in his nose. If a person had to describe the emotion being emitted by Grissom at that one moment in time, it would be love.

AJ felt fresh tears forming in his eyes as he reached behind him. He grabbed a picture taken of him and Brass at the lake. They spent the day fishing and each had caught their max for largemouth bass. AJ held up a stringer of fish that were several times larger than the ones Brass held up. Brass had his hand on AJ's shoulder and pride was the word that came to mind as the shutter snapped.

Tears streaked his face as he was conflicted with loss and sadness. AJ loved his father and the man who taught him about life. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket over his head as he cried for both.

Five days later and the Grissom family found themselves sitting together in the front row of a large church. A dark redwood casket draped with the nations flag was surrounded by an elaborate flower arrangement took center stage. The preacher spoke, but Grissom didn't hear a word he said. His eyes were fixed on the coffin that housed his friend. It was the name spoken that got his attention.

He took a deep breath and before he stood, he felt a hand on his back. Grissom glanced over at AJ. He put an arm around the boy and pulled him into his body for support. For a moment he didn't want to let go, but AJ pulled back and nodded. It was as if he had spoken actual words. Grissom gave a half smile in return and stood. Grissom poised himself behind the podium and began to speak of the life of Jim Brass.

When he was done the speakers began to play a song that Grissom had never heard before, but the words were more than appropriate.

_I know your life  
On earth was troubled  
And only you could know the pain  
You weren't afraid to face the devil  
You were no stranger to the rain _

Go rest high on that mountain  
Son, you work on earth is done  
Go to heaven a shoutin'  
Love for the Father and Son 

He motioned to AJ who came to his side. Grissom was then joined by Warrick, Nick, Greg, Archie, and David. They positioned themselves along the casket and slowly removed Brass from the church.

XXXX

It wasn't a typical day for the middle of the desert. A low cloud cover had set in, and the wind was slowly increasing. The temperature was below normal causing those attending the burial to shiver under their light jackets.

Everyone stood as the final words were uttered from the preacher. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

AJ stood near the casket as several officers removed the flag and began to neatly and ritualistically fold it. Grissom was positioned to his right. From just behind him, Jordan threaded her hand into his, lending any support she could. As the flag was being folded, a set of orders were called out and the first round of gunfire echoed. AJ felt Jordan jump slightly as the guns went off, but he never flinched.

Sara had her arm wrapped around Sydney as she stood in front of her. Kassie sobbed next to them and Grissom put a comforting arm around his daughter. Sara eyed her son. Like Grissom, she knew AJ more than likely would not express any of the emotion he was feeling. The only part that made her feel better about that was that Jordan seemed to be posting herself as a volunteer to comfort him.

Once the flag was folded, an officer presented the flag to Grissom. He pointed to his left. The officer nodded, side stepped, and held out the flag to AJ. He swallowed hard and took the flag. AJ watched as the officer stepped back and salute him before walking off.

The guns finished their salute, and the crowd began to disperse. Sara could feel Sydney shivering and motioned to Grissom that they would be in the car. He nodded and she left with both girls.

Grissom stood refusing to leave AJ as he continued to stare at the casket. A drop fell and hit the top of his head. He knew they had little time before the sky cut loose. "Hey…" He placed his hand on AJ's shoulder, "…come on."

Jordan remained with them but as the drops turned to more consistent sprinkles, she released AJ's hand and retreated to the waiting car.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She quietly responded.

"What did Uncle Jim die of?" Sydney cautiously asked as her friend climbed into the car.

Sara released a sigh as she continued to watch her son and husband stand at the grave. "He died from a heart attack." She listened as larger rain drops began to hit the roof of the car.

"So, his heart stopped beating?"

"Yeah." Kassie replied. She was also watching the remaining members of the family stand as the rain picked up

Jordan also watched. "My grandfather died from a heart attack." She tried to convey to Sydney that she knew what she was going through.

The four sat and watched as the rain came down harder. Sara could see Grissom trying to reason with AJ.

"AJ, come on, please. You can't stand out here forever." When he got no response from him, Grissom continued to plead with his son. "I know you hurt; I do too. We all loved Jim, but he wouldn't want to see you standing out here in the rain sulking. Jim would want you to go on with your life, but that doesn't mean you'll forget him."

AJ turned and looked up to his father. "Why aren't you crying? Everyone else is."

"Let's go, and we can talk when we get home. We'll catch our death out here." Grissom put an arm around AJ and gave a slight pull. Finally AJ's feet unplanted and he made his way back to the car with his father at his side.

Sara drove towards home in the rain. She pulled up in front of Jordan's home and stopped. Jordan gave AJ a hug before exiting the car and running to the house. Once all home, only necessary words were spoken as the family entered the house.

"I'm going to take a shower." Grissom said before ducking into the master bedroom.

"Me too." AJ agreed as he headed for the stairs clutching his folded flag.

Sydney opened the refrigerator door. "I'm hungry."

Sara stepped behind her. "Here, I'll make sandwiches and soup. That rain is cold."

Kassie and Sydney went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes as Sara prepared a small lunch. Kassie returned first, but Sydney was close behind, both dressed in their pajamas indicating it was a day to stay inside.

"Here, I'll help." Kassie offered.

"Thank you. Will you butter the bread?" Sara asked.

Kassie assembled the pre-grilled cheese sandwiches while Sara stirred the pot of tomato soup.

"Are you leaving for college?" Sydney was thumbing through the many school catalogs.

Kassie shrugged her shoulders. "Probably. I'd really like to go to Italy."

"Italy?" Both Sydney and Sara questioned in unison.

"Yeah, they have the best art schools."

"So, you're serious about studying art?" Sara wasn't surprised about the choice of major.

"I would like to, yes." Kassie turned a few of the sandwiches on the griddle. "I don't think Dad will let me though."

Sydney flipped through the stack until she found the large book from the Studio Art Center International of Florence, Italy. "Wow, look at all of this." She opened the book and it showed several students working on restoring a large painting.

Kassie put the sandwiches on a plate. "They have several options; I could start school here then go for a semester or a year."

Sara poured the soup into several bowls. "I think that would be a better decision. But where would you go to school, UNLV?"

"Doubt it." She took the plate and headed into the small dining area. "They don't have much of an art program, at least not what I would like to do."

Sara and Sydney followed, Sydney still nosing through the book. "Well, I don't know what I want to do yet."

"You still have time to decide." Sara set a few of the bowls she carried in down on the table. "I'm going to get your father. Kassie, will you get AJ?" After Kassie nodded she would get her brother for lunch, Sara headed into the bedroom.

She entered the room and noticed that the bathroom door was still closed. Sara softly knocked on the door. "Gil, lunch is ready." Normally he would answer right back, but this time he didn't. She knocked again. "Gil?" Sara slowly turned the handle and entered.

The room was filled with steam and Grissom was sitting on the edge of the tub. He had a several towels wrapped around his body. Sara kneeled in front of him as concern washed over her.

"Honey, you alright?"

Grissom shivered. "I can't get warm."

Sara reached out and touched his arm. "Gil, your skin's cold."

"I know." His teeth suddenly chattered.

"You stood out in that cold rain too long, and now you're getting sick." She stood and pulled him up. "Come on. Put on some clothes and get into bed."

Once she had him wrapped up securely in several heavy blankets, Sara returned to her children. "Where's AJ?"

Kassie looked up from a catalog. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"Did he look like he felt alright?"

"Other than him mourning, yeah, he looked fine. He said he just wanted to play his video games." She sipped her soup.

"Where's Dad?" Sydney noticed the absence of her father.

Sara sat down and peeled the crust off her sandwich and dipped it into her soup. "He's not feeling well. I think getting soaked in that cold rain is making him sick." She took a bite.

Kassie continued what she was doing while Sydney openly stared at her mother.

"What honey?" Sara asked after she noticed Sydney staring at her.

"Is Dad going to be alright?"

Sara gave her daughter a small smile. "I'm sure it's just a mild case of the flu. Being out in that cold and getting wet will do that to people."

Sydney began to play with her food suddenly losing her appetite. Kassie noticed her sisters concern. "He'll be fine Syd. Dad's been sick before." Although as she said it, Kassie tried to think back and remember exactly when her father had been ill.

"Well, I don't remember him ever being sick."

"He'll be fine sweetie, just eat your lunch." Sara encouraged.

Several minutes of silence went by before Sydney couldn't help but ask what had been on her mind since the retirement party. "Is Dad going to have a heart attack?"

The silence in the room grew deafening as Sara and Kassie eyed her, and then looked at each other. Sara reached over and took Sydney's hand. "Sweetie, your Dad just has a cold. He'll be fine. He goes to the doctor for regular checkups and always gets a clean bill of health. Anyone can get a cold."

"Yeah, when AJ was a baby, he was sick all the time." Kassie tried to ease her little sisters concern.

"He was?" Sydney was now intrigued by this new information.

"Yes, he was." Sara confirmed. "He was born premature, and spent months in the hospital. He got sick quite often, but look at how strong he is now."

Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She began to sip her soup once again.

Kassie smiled and continued with what she was doing. Sara also smiled, but she was now mimicking her daughter's concerns. Grissom was very rarely sick, and now all it took was a cold rain to render him ill. Maybe it was his age finally catching up with him, but she couldn't help but ponder the idea of an underlying problem.

* * *

"Holy freaking poop deck of the S.S. Depression, people gonna _cry_…" thespoon

And by now I'm sure people are misty-eyed and thinking Grissom's my next victim. Well, you'll just have to speak up by reviewing and telling me how precious Grissom's life is to you. 'Cause as you know by now I have a tendency to kill people.

TDCSI


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, look at me update!

So, I had a big ass presentation to do today, and I have 4 tests to take in the next week. Yippie! I'll take volunteers for those who might want to take my place.

Thanks for everyone's review and support with this story. Unfortunately, some people have found it too depressing and left me for good. Oh, well.

Many thanks to my betas Amanda Hawthorn, who's been simulating a James Bond martini. And to thegreatbluespoon, she's still in la-la-land (Lookit Jess) but as always, taken the time to leave you all a memorable quote for the end.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 16

Sara had insisted that Grissom go to the doctor. He refused as usual, but she insisted and even drove him. The doctor confirmed that he indeed just had the flu. The combination of stress, very little eating, and standing in the cold rain was just the recipe the virus needed to overtake his body. It took over a week before he was well again.

Kassie would lay in bed with her father and go over colleges. She continued to bring up European schools, but they agreed in the end. She had been offered several full-ride scholarships, and Grissom was more than happy that they compromised on one of those schools. She sent in her confirmation and within weeks, had all of her information for enrolling.

Sydney and AJ were still in school while the seniors were out planning their graduation and future. Sydney continued to do well, as AJ's grades began slipping. Sara and Grissom tried to help. They had several meetings with the principal, counselor, and AJ's teacher. All of them showed concern for his wellbeing and came to the agreement that as long as he was able to attend the remaining two weeks of classes he wouldn't fail.

Two days away from her thirteenth birthday, Sydney continued to make a list of people she wanted to invite. Of course, Jordan was at the top.

"So, what are you going to get me?"

Jordan scoffed. "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise. _Duh._"

Sydney shrugged, "Well, I _had_ to ask."

"Whatever. So, what did you ask your parents for?" Jordan spoke into Sydney's computer screen as she updated her MySpace page.

"Well…I asked for a cell phone."

Jordan shook her head. "I can't believe you don't have a cell phone yet."

"Me neither." Sydney shook off the thought and continued. "I'm sure I'll get books from Dad."

"_Booooring"_

"Tell me about it. I like to read, but not much about science stuff. I'm more into music and sports."

"_HEY!_" Jordan exclaimed as she spun away from the computer. "You know what we need to do this summer?" Sydney gaped her mouth open staring at her friend's outburst. "There's a new club opening in a month for teens, have you heard of it?"

"Nnnooo."

"Okay, well what it is, is it's a club for people our age. Thirteen to twenty only. No alcohol or smoking, but there's a DJ, dance floor, yada yada yada. We _so_ need to be there!"

Sydney watched as her friend filled with excitement. "What about AJ?"

Jordan was taken aback. "What about AJ? He can come with us."

She slowly shook her head. "No he can't. He won't be thirteen until January."

The excitement suddenly left Jordan. "Oh yeah…um…well it will just be us until he's old enough. Then he can come too." Sydney grinned when Jordan cracked a smile that told her, she had just thought of an idea. "I'll get him in."

"Yikes." The girls shared a laugh until they noticed AJ slowly walking past.

It had only been a month since Brass' death, and AJ kept to himself only leaving his room when necessary. He only spoke when spoken to, he was rarely seen without his IPod.

Jordan leapt from the chair she was in and went after him. He had just closed the door to his room when she caught up with him. She knocked but didn't wait for a response before entering. "AJ?"

He was sitting at his computer playing a game she didn't recognize. AJ noticed Jordan out of the corner of his eye, but didn't acknowledge her presence until she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned down and let her cheek touch his.

AJ stopped playing his game and just took in the closeness. He let her hold onto him, taking in the strength and comfort she offered.

Grissom spent many days in the basement while the kids were at school. He began working on a new article for an entomology journal. And it seemed since his retirement became official, he began receiving letters from even more colleges and institutions than before to give seminars. He didn't reply to any of them.

Still sensing that a dark cloud remained over the family, Sydney opted for a small get together. The only outside invitee was Jordan. They had the traditional cake and ice cream, and gift giving.

Her parents gave her a golden heart locket. On one half was the picture of her with Kassie and AJ, the other side had a small picture of her parents. Sydney thanked both of them and accepted Kassie's gift. With a confused look, Sydney opened the small envelope.

"I'm heading off to college, which means I'm broke." Kassie laughed slightly as Sydney looked at her gift.

Sydney glanced up at her big sister, shocked. "Really?!"

Kassie smiled. "I know how much you liked going with me, so I got you your own membership."

She clutched the card to the Natural History Museum of Las Vegas as she hugged her sister. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Kassie hugged her sister back.

After she settled down, Sydney accepted Jordan's gift. "What is it?"

Jordan scoffed. "Open it, douche bag."

Both girls laughed as Sydney peeled the paper off of the small box. She pulled out a new light-colored cut-off top. "Wow!"

"It will look great under the black lights at the club." Jordan announced.

"Club?" Grissom and Sara asked simultaneously.

Sydney and Jordan shared a dumfounded look as they tried to think of an explanation. "Um…well…Jordan told me that in a month or so, a new club just for teenagers is opening."

Grissom rolled his eyes in disbelief. Sara drew in a breath only to hold it as she conjured up a response. "Well…" She looked to her husband for help with the subject, but he quickly clammed up and continued with his glazed-over stare. "Whenever this so-called _club_ opens, we'll discuss it then."

AJ watched the exchange from a distance, Pink Floyd's Comfortably Numb, blaring on the IPod. He couldn't recall how many times he had listened to the various depressing songs he carried with him.

Several times while Sydney opened her gifts, Jordan would glance over at AJ. She knew that he was having a very hard time with the death of his uncle, and would do anything to help him feel better.

XXXXXX

"Okay, I think I have everything." Kassie looked over the items packed into the back of her fathers' truck.

AJ stood next to the driveway with Kassie as their sister announced that she was ready to head off to college. Sydney choked up and went to tearfully embrace her sister.

Kassie held on to Sydney and tried to comfort her. "It's going to be all right. Just pick up the phone and call me if you need advice on anything."

Sydney sniffled before pulling back. "I think I got a handle on AJ."

They both shared a giggle as AJ scoffed, "I just want tickets to the football games."

"Yeah, like how often are you going to be in LA?" She watched as he mockingly shrugged his shoulders. "How about…not as much as you may think." AJ rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think we're ready." Sara announced as she emerged from the house with Grissom.

Sydney stepped away from Kassie as her parents approached the truck. "Oh…wait…" She rushed back into the house. AJ watched her dumfoundedly until she reemerged. "Here." Sydney huffed out of breath.

Kassie took the picture and looked it over. "Aww…it's great Syd." She wrapped her arms around Sydney and squeezed.

Grissom gave last minute instructions to his two youngest that would remain at home. "All right…" He checked his watch. "Greg will be here tonight. It'll only take us about four hours to get to LA, so I'll call when I get to the campus. If no one answers the phone, I'm calling 911, so _somebody_ better answer. Don't try to talk Greg into doing anything weird."

"Can Jordan come over?"

It shocked Grissom more than Sydney that it was AJ who had asked. "Um…sure, but she can't stay overnight."

"Why?"

"I don't trust your hormones." Grissom turned and climbed in. When the truck started, he rolled the window down to shout one last bit of information. "No parties, or going out!"

They watched the black truck disappear down the street. "He was talking about you." AJ mocked.

Sydney glared at her brother. "I think not! He was talking about _you_!"

AJ pursed his lips briefly, "I think he was talking about both of us."

"Rightfully so," she smiled and softly punched AJ on the shoulder as she headed back towards the house.

With a shrug, AJ followed his sister inside. "I'll call Jordan."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sydney mocked.

AJ stopped his hand before it picked up the phone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sydney froze at her brother's comment. "Nothing. Other than the thing you and Jordan have going on between you two."

"There's nothing going on between us," he defended.

"Pffft, yeah right." She shook her head, "Just call."

AJ continued to defend himself, "We're friends, that's all."

"Tell Jordan that."

"She knows we're just friends."

"AJ, open your eyes. Jordan has a thing for you, a _big_ thing." Sydney paused and watched AJ's face get even more confused. "Look…" she sighed, "Jordan is always talking about you, AJ this, AJ that…she's even trying to get you a fake ID so you can come with us to the new club when it opens. I think she's fallen in love with you."

"Yeah, _right_." Just as the sarcastic words left his mouth, his brain flashed back to the dance they shared at the retirement party and Jordan asking him if he was asking her to go steady. "Oh my God."

"Ha ha ha!" Sydney reached for the phone. "Here lover boy, I'll call her." After confirming that Jordan would be over she then blurted out. "How about we invite Rifle over."

"Ah ha!" AJ pointed at her and climbed out of his father's recliner. "I knew it!"

Sydney suddenly blushed. "Knew what?" She made her best attempt to play stupid.

"You do have a crush on Rifle and he's got one on you." He continued pointing at her as he slowly strode towards her.

"I do not. We're just friends."

"Yeah, okay, like I haven't said _that _one before. Is it the red hair, that bad boy attitude?" AJ taunted Sydney as she held the phone in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes and watched as AJ mocked her. "Fine, let's settle this once and for all."

"There's no way you can beat me."

"I'm not talking about that, tard, I'm talking about a little side bet. Just between me and you." Sydney let AJ chew on it for a moment, and when he nodded, she elaborated. "Okay, let's do this. I'll invite Rifle over, if he shows any interest in me being _more_ than a friend, you win. If Jordan comes on to you, I win."

AJ let his mind roll around the idea before extending his hand. "You're on."

Sydney shook his hand and proceeded to call across the street.

In thirty minutes Sydney, AJ, Jordan, and Rifle were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. AJ kept smirking at Sydney from his relaxed position in the large recliner. She was sitting between Rifle and Jordan. Deep down, she did have a crush on her brother's friend, and that he did her. However, Sydney didn't want AJ to think that there was any way he was going to win.

They were all sitting quietly when suddenly Jordan stood, stretched, and walked over to where AJ was. She smiled and sat down on the floor between his legs. Sydney brought her hand up to hide the smile that quickly overcame her. But then something happened that she wasn't expecting.

Rifle raised both of his arms, stretching them. Only as they came down, one went around her shoulders. Just as she was thinking she'd won the bet, they tied. Rifle smiled at her pulling her closer at the same time. She smiled back and let herself snuggle against him. AJ smiled and winked at his sister as Jordan rested her head against his leg.

After a short break when the movie concluded, the four got into a second flick. Only this time, Sydney was sprawled out on the couch with Rifle, and AJ was being used as a chair as Jordan sat in his lap as they all watched _Trainspotting_.

"Why are we watching this?" Sydney complained about the boys' movie selection.

"Cause it's cool." Rifle commented.

Jordan shook her head slightly at the disgust of watching the small group of friends get high on heroin. "Cooking smack and tripping is cool?"

"In the movie, yeah." AJ took Rifle's side.

"Whatever," Sydney scoffed joining Jordan.

Suddenly the phone rang. AJ and Sydney looked at each other. He picked up the cordless phone and glared at it.

"Answer it."

"Wait." He counted six rings knowing on eight the answering machine picked it up.

"Jerk, answer it!" Sydney was beginning to get up so she could interfere, but AJ finally answered.

"Yes father." He spoke as if he was doing a bad impersonation of a character in a Shakespeare play. The other listeners stifled their laughs. "Okay…fine…I said fine, damn." Sydney shook her head and always wondered when the two of them would finally butt heads. "All right, bye." He punched the button that disconnected the line. "Jerk." AJ carelessly tossed the phone on the coffee table.

The front door opened without warning, but no one moved. They just averted their eyes to whoever was coming in. "I thought your dad said only one friend could be over?"

"One friend per person." Sydney grinned at her brother's ability to think on his toes. "I invited Jordan, Sydney invited Rifle."

"Okay. Well, just so you guys know, I don't cook, so I'm ordering pizza." Greg grabbed the phone and placed the order. He then joined the group. "So, what are we watching?"

"_Trainspotting_."

"Ahhh, the classic get high movie." Greg settled in the remaining chair and gave his attention to the television.

"Yup." AJ and Rifle said while keeping their eyes fixed on the screen.

After everyone filled themselves with pizza, Greg announced that the guests should be heading home. Jordan gave AJ a quick peck on the cheek before she left while Sydney stood on the porch with Rifle.

"So…um maybe we could get some ice cream sometime?" Rifle ran a nervous hand through his hair as he waited for Sydney's response.

She gave him a genuine smile. "Sure, I'd like that." After assessing his uneasiness, she framed his face in her hands and quickly brought her lips to his.

Rifle froze in shock as her lips pressed against his. His eyes remained wide open while Sydney's were closed. It seemed as if their lips were together for minutes, and only one force could bring them apart.

"Hey Syd…" AJ opened the door in the middle of the kiss. The two quickly pulled away from each other. "Ewww…I did NOT need to see that." He left the door open as he went back inside. "I think I'm gonna ralph."

Sydney felt her face suddenly get hot and couldn't look at Rifle. "Umm…I'll…uh…see you around."

"Uh…yeah. Night." Rifle stumbled off the porch and practically ran across the street.

She headed inside, locked the door, and went straight to her room. AJ was sitting in the recliner while Greg was lounging on the couch. "So…how did you get roped into watching us?"

"Well, my wife's really into biology. She's been doing a lot of research, and wanted to do something in the Brazilian Rainforest. Grissom gave her some contact information, so I figured I owed him." Greg spoke with his eyes closed and let his breathing get heavier.

AJ knew Greg was suggesting that he was tired, so he decided to let him go to sleep. "Goodnight, Greg." He headed for Sydney's room. Without knocking, barged in. "So, how was it?"

"Go away."

"No, I know you started that, Rifle's too shy."

"How do you know?" Sydney sat up on her bed as AJ sat at the desk chair acting interested in the impending conversation. "He's the one who put his arm around _me_, remember?"

"Minor details. Come on, please…"

"No," she giggled at his persistence. "It was just a tiny kiss."

"HA! That's not what I saw. Did you slip him your tongue? Mmm, tasty." He tried his best to hold a straight face.

"You ass…" She reached around and grabbed a pillow. Once AJ saw what she was doing, he fled. "Chicken shit!"

AJ stopped in the door to face her. "You know this is all kinds of weird. I like your friend, you like my friend. No, not weird, wrong, so very, very wrong."

XXXX

"Gil, what time do you want to leave in the morning?" Sara called from the bathroom as she wrapped a towel around her wet hair.

Grissom was propped up against some pillows while making notes in a binder. "I don't care. I thought you wanted to see Kassie again tomorrow before we left?"

She stepped out wearing the complimentary hotel robe. "I do, but I have a feeling that we might need to head home earlier."

"What would give you that impression?" he asked without looking up.

"The conversation you had earlier with your son."

Grissom looked up from his paperwork and let out a stressed sigh, "It's been months since Jim's death, he needs to move on."

"Gil…" Sara sat on the bed, and leaned up against him, "he's like you. He keeps his feelings bottled up inside. Neither of you have spoken of Jim since the funeral, it's not healthy."

"Sara, bottled up feelings and being disrespectful are two completely different things."

"I know, I know…Maybe…just try not to be so forward with him. Try to relate with him more, get more involved in his life." She snuggled up against him.

He put his arm around her and held her close, "I'll try."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she inhaled his scent, "That's all I ask."

Grissom looked back down at what he was working on, and kissed the top of her head. "I leave in a few weeks, don't forget."

"I haven't." She picked his papers up and set them on the nightstand, then carefully removed his glasses. Grissom didn't say a word as she went through her motions. "Kiss me, Gil."

He caressed her face and pulled her closer until their lips touched. She tugged on his shirt until he let them fall back into the seldom visited oblivion.

* * *

"This where she gets preggers again?!?! Eh?! EH!? EHHH!? No? Well, fucking okay. That's all you had to say, dick." thespoon

Well I know of at least one person who'll bombard me with the hopes of Sara getting preggers again.

This week and next week is going to be bad for me, but after that is spring break so hold on, things might get wild.

TDCSI


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so I know it's spring break and all, and I've promised to do some writing, which I fully intend to do, however…I've got some research to do for government. But I'm sure after looking up ideas for a proposed bill, writing fan fiction will be more amusing.

So, most of this was betaed by thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn. I changed the ending, and they haven't seen it. But don't worry, no one dies.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 17

"What time does your flight leave?"

Grissom continued packing several days worth of clothing into his suitcase. "Um…in three hours." Sara was comfortably stretched out in their bed as he packed. "Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?" 

She scoffed. "Why wouldn't I? It's not the first time you've gone off for a seminar. We were all fine after your trip to Seattle in August."

"I mean with…you know."

"Gil…" She got up and approached him. "AJ is fine. Actually I have been thinking."

"Oh?" He stopped and turned to wrap his arms around her, "that can be dangerous."

Sara released a throaty laugh. "No, I was thinking about your seminar that you have in Toronto. Maybe you could take AJ with you."

Grissom pursed his lips and really thought about Sara's idea. "I'll think about it."

"It would be a great way for you to spend more time with him."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and released his hold on her. "I'll consider it while I'm in Houston." Grissom zipped up his case and gave Sara one last kiss. "I'll call you when I get there." 

She turned and watched him leave. She had gotten used to him not telling her that he loved her, but at times like these when they were apart, she longed to hear him say it.

XXXXXX

AJ was keeping his mind occupied by burying himself in his school work. As he worked at his computer, the constant ringing from the phone was annoying him. "SYDNEY…ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!"

Sydney was busy in the bathroom and yelled back. "I'M BUSY! YOU GET IT!"

"Uhg." AJ stood from his desk and made his way to the squawking phone in the hall, "Hello."

"AJ, it's Jordan, I got great news!"

He pulled the phone away from his ear as she practically yelled her excitement into the receiver. "Really…wow…hold on, I'll get Syd."

"No, no…" Jordan called into the phone as he yelled back at his sister, "AJ, listen."

AJ put the phone back up to his ear, "Yes."

"Okay, so…I took your school ID and gave it to a friend and he gave it to a friend, then..."

"STOP! I get it, where is this all going?" 

Jordan was taken aback but quickly recovered. "Someone's got their panties in a wad." 

AJ sighed loudly into the phone, "I'm working on my science fair project."

"Yeah, but this is way better than school. So, get dressed up, 'cause tonight you're going with us."

He listened to the loud click followed by the sound of the dial tone, "Dammit!" 

"What?" Sydney emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her hair and one around her body, while holding her mascara brush in her hand. 

"Jordan said I'm going with you guys tonight. I'm not thirteen!" 

Sydney grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom so they were both looking into the mirror. "Okay, so you're not thirteen but I am. Who looks older?"

AJ looked at their reflections. He was nearly five inches taller than she was. "So I'm taller."

"Yeah, that's one. What the hell do you call this?" She reached up and let her hand graze his cheek.

"What the hell; stop it!" AJ swatted her hand back.

"I've seen you trying to shave. It's peach fuzz." Sydney began laughing as AJ stormed from the bathroom. 

AJ slammed the door to his room and cranked up the volume on his stereo as he began working.

Within the hour, a persistent knocking finally got the best of him. "What?" AJ opened the door and Jordan pushed her way inside. She quickly framed his face and gave him a kiss. 

"Come on. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Jordan held out a Nevada drivers license with his picture on is.

AJ took the ID and looked it over. The hard plastic dawned his picture and current address, only the date of birth was a few years off. "Sixteen?"

"Hey, you're big for your age." She winked. "Get changed and get your ass downstairs." She turned and left him standing in shock.

He took a few extra seconds before scrambling towards his closet. AJ was dressed in a few minutes and with a quick once over in the mirror, headed for the stairs. 

"Come on AJ, hurry up!" Sydney called out from the bottom of the stairs. She then retreated back into the kitchen and continued writing her note.

AJ was down the flight of stairs in record time. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving a note for Mom. We went to Jordan's house if she asks." She gave him a sly smile.

He returned it, "And I thought I was the sneaky one." 

"Hurry up you guys!" Jordan hollered from the front door.

AJ and Sydney turned off all of the lights but one, and joined Jordan.

The line to The Dry Desert was long, but the wait was short. AJ, Sydney, and Jordan were inside after the bouncer checked their ID's to confirm that they were at least thirteen and under twenty one. The noise was deafening as they made their way through the mass of bodies on the multi-colored dance floor. Sydney saw the familiar red head first and headed towards him.

"Did you get AJ to come?" Rifle asked practically screaming at Sydney so she could hear him.

"Yeah, it took some work, but he's here."

AJ and Jordan joined the two. "It's loud in here."

Sydney shook her head. "Stop acting like Dad will ya." 

Jordan grabbed AJ's hand, "Come on, dance with me." She pulled him towards the center of the floor.

"You call this dancing?" He looked around to what the rest of the kids around him were doing.

After a few minutes of nervousness, AJ found himself falling into the rhythm of the music. Jordan remained on the dance floor while he went to the small table Rifle and Sydney were huddled around. She was smiling as he was whispering something into her ear. 

"Hey now, that's my sister." 

Rifle leaned back and smiled, "I know. And you're almost as beautiful as she is." 

They all laughed. "I'm going to get something for Jordan and I, do you guys want something?"

"Naw, we're good." Sydney responded before grabbing Rifle's hand and leading him to the crowded dance floor.

AJ shrugged and once he saw how crowded the drink area was he decided to head to the restroom first. The first thing he noticed was above the sinks there were small baskets holding individually wrapped condoms. He shook his head and went into the closest stall. After washing his hands, AJ couldn't help but ponder the thought of why there were condoms in the bathroom. 

"Hold on!"

He watched as a fellow teen entered, grabbed several of the free condoms, and rushed back out. AJ shook his head at the other boy. With a shrug of his shoulders, he grabbed one foil packet and slipped it into his pocket.

Rifle was sitting alone at the table when he returned with two glasses of Pepsi. "Where's Sydney?" The red head pointed to the dance floor and AJ noticed Jordan dancing with Sydney and another girl he didn't recognize. "Hey, did you know there are condoms in the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Rifle reached into his pocket, "I got some, did you?" AJ hit Rifle on the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Dick! You had better not be planning on having sex with my sister." AJ glared his warning at Rifle.

"Hey, you never know when things might get heated. Better safe than sorry."

Jordan and Sydney returned to the table silencing the boys. They just smiled innocently. "We're going to the bathroom." Sydney announced as her friend dragged her away. Both Rifle and AJ shook their heads. 

Rifle turned back to AJ. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of getting Jordan in the sack." AJ pursed his lips and turned away from his friend. "That's what I thought." 

AJ stood and walked away from the table. He wasn't ready to talk about what he was fanaticizing about with Rifle. Slowly he made his way to the rear of the club, and towards a set of stairs. 

"You can't go up there," a nicely dressed burly looking man stopped him short. 

"Why not?" 

"It's for VIP's only." 

"Ah, and I'm not?" AJ began smarting back with the man.

Just as the man took a step towards AJ, a voice stopped him. "Hold on Jon." They both looked back towards the stairs. "Let him by."

AJ grinned at the man as he retook his position next to the stairs. He looked up to the person standing on the steps and introduced himself. "I'm AJ."

"Brad, nice to meet you AJ." He motioned with his hand. "Come on up, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." AJ nodded and followed.

The top floor of the club was quieter than below. Several tables were arranged in the semi-darkness, and it was only occupied by five people.

"Tyrone." Brad called out. 

AJ watched as one person stood up from the table and approached him. "Who's this?"

"This is AJ. He was thinkin' 'bout takin' on Little Jon." 

Tyrone leaned back and let loose a sarcastic chuckle. AJ narrowed his eyes at him. "Ha ha ha. Damn, that's funny." He reached up and wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "How old are you, AJ?"

"Old enough." AJ looked Tyrone in the eye as his uncle had taught him. 

Tyrone looked at the boy that was as tall as he was. "Let me see your ID."

"Why?"

"You're not thirteen."

"What's it to you?"

Tyrone laughed again. "Boy, you are a smart ass aren't you?" He looked AJ over before continuing. "Well, my uncle owns this place." AJ suddenly became nervous. "Don't fret. Come on." He put an arm around AJ and led him over to the table where several others were chatting, "Guys, AJ, AJ guys." 

"Hey." AJ waved at the table then took a seat next to Tyrone. 

"So, AJ, is this your first time here?" 

"Um…yeah. I came with a few friends." He tried to glace over the railing to see if he could get a look at where his friends were.

"Is your girlfriend among those 'friends'?" Tyrone smiled like the cat the swallowed the canary as he tried to get a read on AJ.

AJ shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

"You guess? Hey, you're either tapping that, or you're still in the closet."

"No, and hell no!" The rest of the table laughed. "Besides, how do you know what she looks like?"

"I saw you dancing earlier. Do you like her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to sleep with her?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Yes and no."

Tyrone smiled. "But she's not _ready_," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Well…" AJ began to get uncomfortable.

"Look…" He reached into his pocket and tossed a small packet onto the table. "Put that into her drink and when you get her home, she'll be more than ready."

AJ glanced from the packet back to Tyrone. "Ready for what?"

Tyrone shrugged, "Whatever you want to do. She'll be as tame as a little kitten." AJ stared at the small packet for several more moments before snatching it from the table and pocketing it. "Yeah!"

The others at the table applauded AJ. Once the noise died down AJ had to ask. "So, how old are you?" 

"Me…I'm seventeen." Tyrone leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. "Like I said my uncle owns the place. He lives in San Fran. Anyway…" He attempted to blow a smoke ring. "I'm staying in one of his apartments here in town while I'm going to school."

"Do you go to UNLV?" 

"No, I'm still in high school. I have a tutor that comes over several times a week. You ought to see her…damn she is fine with a capital F." When Tyrone finished the rest of the table laughed. AJ smiled and tried to laugh with the group. "Anyway, give that a try, and we're having a party Saturday night, come hang with us."

"I…um…don't have a car."

"No prob. Little Jon will pick you up. Where do you live?" AJ thought for a minute then told Tyrone the address. "Great, I'll see ya then." He held his hand out to AJ.

"See ya then." AJ shook his hand and headed back down the stairs. 

As he headed back across the crowded floor AJ put his hands in his pockets and they quickly came in contact with the small baggie. He froze as he thought about what Tyrone had told him. While thinking, his other hand found the small foil packet he picked up in the bathroom. Now he was conflicted and unsure about what to do. He did like Jordan and he knew that she liked him.

"AJ!" He shook his head and looked towards Rifle as he motioned him over. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Around…what'd I miss?" 

Jordan put an arm around him. "Well, we were just talking about heading home."

AJ pursed his lips, "I'm going to get one last drink, do you guys want one?"

"I do," Jordan smiled. AJ smiled back and left the table. 

Rifle and Sydney went out for another dance while Jordan waited for AJ to return. She enjoyed sitting and watching the crowd as everyone danced. 

"Here you go," AJ set the glass of Pepsi in front of her.

"Thanks." 

They sat and sipped their sodas until Rifle and Sydney returned. "Okay, we're officially winded." AJ grinned and checked his watch. "Yeah, I know. Mom's already left three voice messages."

After they all agreed to call it a night, they left the club. They picked up a waiting cab outside of the club and headed home.

"See you guys later," Rifle said after giving Sydney a slight kiss on her cheek, then headed across the road. 

Sydney went inside, leaving AJ standing on the porch with Jordan. "Well, thanks for coming with us."

AJ smiled. "Yeah, I had a good time." Suddenly Jordan leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. At first neither of them moved, but as the heat in her kiss intensified, AJ slowly raised his hands to cup her face. 

Jordan was the first to break away. "Well." She huffed out breathless. AJ grinned at her. "Um…I'll see you later."

"Count on it." AJ watched as Jordan made her way down the driveway and then began laughing as she started jogging down the sidewalk. He felt like he was floating on air as he headed into the house. After securing the locks on the front door, he proceeded to head for his room. 

"Stop right there." 

AJ was still thinking about the moment on the porch and never saw his mother sitting in the living room interrogating Sydney. "Huh?"

Sara motioned with her hand for AJ to stand next to his sister. "And just where were you?"

AJ shrugged. "With her."

Sara pursed her lips and clutched the book she had been reading. With a deep breath she started her verbal punishment for her children. "First of all AJ, Sydney has already confessed to being at the club with Jordan and Rifle. I'm not happy with that fact considering it's a school night…" She turned to look at the clock above the fireplace that blatantly told her that it was one in the morning. "But what really makes me mad, is that somehow you…" Sara pointed at Sydney. "…managed to get your younger brother into a club where he's too young to get into."

"He looks older than me." Sydney started the defense side of the argument.

"That's not the point." Sara moved to the edge of her chair and set the book on the coffee table. "There are rules to get into places like that for a reason. Like the rules your father and I set for you two."

"But…"

"Stop." Sydney was cut off. "When you turn thirteen, you can go, as of now…" Sara held out her hand. "AJ, give me your wallet."

AJ looked at Sydney and she looked back. They both knew that the ID he used to get into the club was in there. He swallowed hard and removed his wallet. 

Sara took the small black leather wallet and opened it. AJ's school ID shown through the plastic viewer, and almost instantly Sara pulled it out unveiling the fake drivers license underneath. AJ rolled his eyes as Sara looked at him.

"Where did you get this?" Sydney looked down at her feet as AJ was questioned. Sara carefully looked over the very convincing ID as she waited for an answer, but it never came. "Sydney, do you know where he got this?"

Sydney looked at AJ. His eyes widened at the fear of his sister exploiting his girlfriend. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that all you two know how to do, shrug your shoulders?" Sara began to let her temper flare as she glared at her two rule breaking children. "If you two don't start telling the truth anytime soon, you can count on not doing anything with your friends until next year." She narrowed her eyes and waited for either of them to speak. 

AJ cleared his throat. "I…um…I asked a friend to help me make it." 

"Now you're lying!" Sara pointed at him and stood. She tossed AJ's wallet back to him without the ID. "I've seen enough fakes in my day, and this is far too good for amateurs." She shook her head as both kids began looking at their feet. "I can't believe you two. You lie about where you went, and now you're lying about the ID. I just…" She let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Look Mom, we're sorry." AJ offered some peace.

"Well, sorry is a good start, but right now you two are long way from getting out of the hole you've dug for yourselves." Sara managed to compose herself and sat back down. "Okay, look…I'm tired and you two have school in about six hours. I suggest that you go to bed, you will go to school on time, and after you'll come straight home." She fingered the ID confiscated from AJ. "I'll figure out how else to punish you guys later." Sara looked at AJ and Sydney. "Go to bed." 

Simultaneously, they turned and headed for the stairs, grateful to be done with being lectured at. Neither spoke until they got out of hearing range of their mother.

"Why the hell did you have to drag me along?" AJ unbuttoned his shirt as he walked in front of Sydney.

"Jordan felt bad for you since you weren't old enough to come with us." She walked past him and headed for the bathroom to remove her makeup. "Besides, didn't you have fun?"

"That's not the point!" AJ fired at his sister. "My ass is in worse trouble than yours is, all because of that fake, and when Dad gets home, he's going to rip me a new one!"

"Stop being so damn conservative, have fun for once." She combed through her hair. 

AJ narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, you used to be the conservative one, until you and Jordan became friends."

"Well, you used to be fun, but since Uncle Jim died, watching paint dry is funner than being with you." Sydney turned to face her brother and watched his facial expression change from upset, to beyond pissed.

AJ glared at his sister, his chest rose with every deep intake of air, as he struggled to keep control of his anger. "How dare you bring Jim up like that."

Sydney shrugged. "AJ, face it, you're more like Dad and Uncle Jim than you realize." She continued in the bathroom as AJ watched her in frustration. 

"Yeah, well, I was invited to a party Saturday night, and grounded or not, I'm going." AJ was giving it his all in order to break out of the shadow of his father and uncle.

She scoffed. "I doubt that." But as she glanced at AJ's reflection in the mirror, his face was determined to achieve that goal. "If you are that ballsy to try and sneak out, I'm even willing to play dumb if Mom and Dad find out you're gone."

AJ grinned and headed back to his room.

* * *

Great, Grissom and Sara produced two out of control teenagers. Kinda sounds like me when I was growing up; always with friends, never home, and breaking rules like toothpicks. Damn, those were the days.

I bet some of you were thinking I was going to have AJ roofie Jordan, huh….huh? Well the thought did cross my mind…briefly. Now, go review like good little readers. And go see, 'Horton Hears and Who', it's a great movie.

TDCSI


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so I know it's been like forever and a day since I updated, but here goes nothing…I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can say. Only that I know some people will be excited.

Thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for the beta.

No, I haven't abandoned thespoon, she just can't get to the internet in the times I would like her too. But she knows the jist of this chapter. Enjoy ya'll.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 18

Grissom slowly opened the front door to a dark house. He didn't figure that anyone would still be awake, especially after Sara informed him of what his two youngest children were up to lately. He knew sometime that the big talk was going to have to happen with AJ. Hopefully it wouldn't be as awkward as he remembered how it had been with Jason.

Sara had informed him several times that AJ and Jordan were getting 'close'. Grissom shrugged the idea off to a crush, but after hearing that AJ had been spending every spare minute with Jordan, he knew eventually that the boy's hormones would get the best of him.

Grissom grunted as he picked up his bags and headed for bed. He had forgotten how exhausting it was to fly, especially when the plane was delayed because someone had the notion to say 'bomb' before takeoff. Carefully he opened the bedroom door, but instead of darkness greeting him, the room was softly illuminated but the bathroom light.

Sara was sitting on the end of the bed staring off into the distance. She never flinched as he moved around and sat beside her. "Honey…are you alright?" Sara took a deep breath and held it. "Sara…please tell me what's wrong."

She held up her hand revealing the item that was causing her distress. "I'm pregnant."

Grissom was awe struck by the small test that clearly said 'positive' in blue. "I…"

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I know. I didn't even have any classic signs, I just…" She stood and moved away from him.

"Sara, you know this can't happen." Grissom remained seated as she began to pace the floor.

"I know, but it has. I just had this strange feeling something was off."

"Off!" Grissom was sure this conversation was going to lead into an argument, and he did his best to keep control of his temper, but his sarcasm flared. "This is more than off!"

She stopped and faced him. "Don't you think I know that?!" Sara took in a deep breath and silently counted to ten, but Grissom interrupted her counting.

"This is insane! We can't be having another baby." He stood, his exhaustion forgotten.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you think I did this on purpose? Look, you know as well as I do that the pill is not one hundred percent."

Grissom ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He remembered what Sara went through while carrying AJ, and did not want to see her that miserable again. Let alone have the same complications that had nearly cost hers and their son's lives.

"Sara…" He released a deep sigh that instantly made him feel better. "I'm sorry, but don't you think that after what you went through with AJ, that the chances of a serious complication could be very high?"

"That's why I'm conflicted." Her voice softened as they began a civil conversation. Grissom offered reassurance by pulling her into him. "I want this baby."

He held onto her as she began to sob. "But I don't want to lose you, either of you. And unfortunately, the chances of that are so extreme; I don't want to risk it." Sara continued to sob into his shirt as she began weighing the options in her head. "Please Sara…"

She pushed away from him and let her eyes find his. "I'll think about it."

Grissom's face remained neutral as he took in her comment. "Okay." He glanced at the neatly made bed and instantly felt tired again. "Come on, let's get some rest."

XXXXXXXX

AJ was dressing when he noticed his father's truck pulling into the driveway. He glanced across the street and spotted a black Lincoln pull to a stop as the lights were switched off. He went into the bathroom, opened the window, and easily made his way down the tree. Quickly and quietly he escaped the back yard and across the street into the waiting car.

Sydney heard AJ's bedroom door shut. She logged off of her computer and went to bed, almost positive that it would be the last time AJ would go against their parent's rules.

After driving for nearly twenty minutes, the car pulled into the Montego Bay apartment complex. When the car stopped, AJ climbed out and looked around in awe at the large building. He could hear music playing in the distance and knew he was destined to have a good time.

He followed Jon into the building and was instantly rushed with several people screaming as they fled from an open apartment and leaped into the pool. AJ noticed that even the pool was crowded as the music blared.

"Yo, AJ." He turned to the voice that had called his name and noticed Tyrone instantly. "Glad you could make it."

AJ shrugged. "Technically I'm grounded."

Tyrone and several others laughed. "So…how was she?" At AJ's blank stare he elaborated. "You know, your girlfriend…"

"Oh…yeah…about that." AJ fished out the small baggie. "I didn't use it."

"Was she already planning to party?"

"No, I just couldn't do it. Thanks…but no thanks." He held out the drugs.

Tyrone studied the offering for a moment. "Keep it, sell it, do whatever you want with it."

"Sell it?" AJ was suddenly confused.

"Yeah."

AJ retracted his offering. "What's it worth?"

Tyrone smiled. "I'll tell you what, you sell it for whatever you think it's worth, and I'll split it fifty-fifty with ya." AJ nodded and re-pocketed the drugs. "Come on, let me introduce you around."

XXXXXXXX

The sun quickly intruded in on the dark bedroom waking the sleeping individual. With a groan, Grissom pulled the covers off of his still tired body and sat up. Sara was up already, leaving her side of the bed cold. He was still tired, but needing food and coffee, Grissom struggled to his feet and headed for the kitchen in his pajamas.

Sydney was eating cereal at the dining room table as he walked by. "Good morning, Daddy."

"Morning, sweetie." Grissom noticed how she was trying to score brownie points with him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and went to join his daughter. "So…I heard you guys had a wild Thursday night."

Sydney swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah."

Grissom took a sip of his coffee as he thought of what he needed to say. "Look Sydney, I don't mind that you go to that club, but when you and your friends conjure up a fake ID for your brother to get in…" He waited until she looked at him. "Don't you think that's taking it a little far?"

"I guess."

"It's breaking the law."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Sydney stood and went to stand behind her father, instantly wrapping her arms around him. "I just wanted AJ to be able to go with us."

Grissom patted her arms as they surrounded him. "I know, but how about you wait until he's thirteen? His birthday is only a few months away."

Sydney released her father and scooped up her cereal bowl. "Okay, but…I can still go…right?"

"Not for a few weeks. You're just as much at fault as AJ." Grissom watched his daughter's face. She was as bad at hiding her facial expressions as her mother. "Don't think he's getting away with anything, but I know this is something AJ wouldn't conjure up by himself."

She nodded. "I know. Can I go over to Jordan's?"

Grissom's eyes moved from right to left as the question struck him as odd. "Now?" Sydney smiled at him. "No. Not today, not for at least a week."

"But…" Sydney was quick to whine about one aspect of her punishment.

"Don't 'but' me, no going to friends, no friends over, you'll come directly home from school, do your homework, and help your mother if she needs it." Grissom took a sip of his cooling coffee.

Sydney headed straight into the kitchen and mumbled, "Not fair," as she went about her business.

Grissom heard her comment but decided to let it be. He finished his coffee and pondered where Sara could be. "Sydney, where's your mother?"

She reappeared in the dining room. "It's Sunday, she's grocery shopping. She does it every Sunday morning."

"She does?" He questioned as Sydney rolled her eyes at him before ducking back into the kitchen.

Once he had drained the cup, Grissom left it to go deal with his son. He softly knocked on the door and waited for AJ's voice to invite him in. After a second knock Grissom opened the door. He expected his son to be sleeping, but was surprised at what he found.

AJ was lying on top of the covers, face down, and fully dressed. He wasn't wearing his usual everyday attire; he was dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of slacks. Grissom moved further into the room and leaned over the bed. He inhaled the air around AJ's sleeping body and could instantly detect the hint of cigarette smoke.

He pursed his lips as he stepped back away from the bed. Sometime during the night, AJ had slipped out of the house. Grissom could only imagine where he went, but it was obviously to a place where there were much older people present. He debated on waking his son, but then he wouldn't know what to say. This was like walking into a minefield at night, if he got onto AJ too hard, he could drive him further away. If he ignored the fact that he knew of his son's after-hours expedition, there would be no telling what would happen.

Thoughts of Jason's untimely death began to cloud his judgment. Grissom quickly became conflicted and decided to address the subject after AJ woke up. He headed into the basement and to begin to get organized for his next seminar.

Just as he sat down behind his desk, and opened his briefcase, Grissom suddenly thought about Sara's idea before he left. If he took AJ with him, would it be beneficial and open his eyes more to the world of science. AJ seemed to be a natural when it came to the subject. Only now AJ was partial to partying and hanging out with friends. Grissom glanced over his calendar and noticed a weekend seminar that would be possible to have AJ tag along. It was right after Thanksgiving, and he knew Kassie would be home, but didn't see a problem with it. Just as he began reading over his notes, Grissom heard the garage door open. Thoughts of insects were quickly lost as he headed upstairs.

Sara was in the process of placing away several items in the cupboard. "Hey."

"Hey. There's more in the back of my car." She continued putting things away as Grissom disappeared.

Once everything was put away Grissom decided to break the ice. "Sara, we need to talk about this."

"Gil, there's nothing to talk about." She went to the bottom of the stairs and called up. "Sydney, would you please come here?"

"Sara…" Grissom followed her. "This is serious, I'm serious."

Sydney came bounding down the stairs. "Yeah."

"Gather your dirty clothes."

"Okay…why?" Sydney knew it wasn't a normal day that her mother did laundry, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"You're going to learn how to do your own laundry." Sara walked away from her silently protesting daughter.

Once again, Grissom was only a step behind her. "Sara…"

"What do you want me to say?" She continued to walk through the house towards the laundry room. "I'm pregnant, there's nothing more that can be done."

"Yes, there is."

Sara stopped and narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I can't believe that you would even _think_ to hint of the insane notion of that idea."

Just then Sydney appeared with a laundry hamper full of clothes. As Sara began to show her how to run the washing machine, Grissom made himself scarce.

By noon, AJ made his way downstairs. Grissom was quietly watching a documentary on the Discovery channel when AJ went past. He observed his son's movements. AJ disappeared into the kitchen, and then shortly joined Grissom on the couch. He held a glass of orange juice and a package of pop-tarts.

After AJ finished his breakfast-lunch, Grissom cleared his throat. "Where were you last night?"

AJ never took his eyes off of the television screen. "Asleep."

"Don't lie to me. I know you were anywhere but in bed." Grissom also kept his eyes locked on the screen. "This morning, you were sleeping in dress clothes and smelled of smoke."

With a hard swallow, AJ decided to tell the truth. "I was invited to a party, so I went."

"While you are grounded for a fake ID?" AJ nodded, and Grissom sighed. "I'm sure there was smoking and drinking there…"

"And I did neither." AJ quickly interrupted. "I'm not that dumb."

"Could have fooled me." With Grissom's comment, AJ turned his head to glare at his father, and he stared right back. "Look, I know you want to have fun with your friends, that's fine, but when you're twelve and at a party where drugs are present…" Grissom sighed. "…It's a fast track to jail. There's nothing but trouble at places like that."

"I didn't know what was going happen." AJ pleaded his case.

Grissom knew for once, AJ was beginning to tell the truth. "I know, but even then, you were grounded for something completely unrelated. And yet you chose to break that punishment, knowing that if you got caught, and you were, that you would have to deal with the consequences."

AJ sighed, "But I just…"

Grissom held up his hand cutting him off. "I think you've said enough for now. Don't be digging yourself a bigger hole than the one you're in." He cleared his throat and decided now was the time to talk about something else.

Sydney bounded down the stairs with another armful of laundry. "Hey."

After she disappeared down the hall, Grissom turned his attention back to his son. "I want to talk to you about something else, but…" He listened to Sydney's whistling carry down the hall. "…Let's go in the basement, shall we."

AJ stood and followed his father down to the basement. Once he was comfortable on the small couch, and Grissom was seated behind his desk, AJ didn't hesitate to ask, "So, what's up?"

"Um…" Grissom leaned back in his chair and thought back to the similar conversation he'd had years ago. "Well…um… you know that as your body get's older…um…"

"Dad, are you trying to talk to me about sex?" AJ blatantly blurted out silencing Grissom. "Cause if you are, I'm not having sex." He couldn't help it, but Grissom's mouth fell open, if it had only been this easy with Jason. "I've never brought it up before, but Jordan has hinted that if I even thought of the notion, she'd kill me. So, we decided to wait until we're older."

"How much older?" Grissom was still in shock about having AJ lead the conversation.

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "High school, I guess."

"So this thing with Jordan…is it serious?"

"I suppose, about the same as the thing between Rifle and Sydney."

Grissom sat up straighter in his chair. "What thing between Rifle and Sydney?"

"Oh…I thought you guys knew." AJ cracked a sly smile and began to talk freely about his sister's relationship with his best friend. "Well, they are more into each other…you know?"

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well…" AJ began to talk of Sydney's boyfriend, some things were honest and others were possibly stretching the truth. Once AJ had finished his elaborate story, Grissom thanked him and went to find his wife.

Sara was sitting at her computer in the den when Grissom suddenly appeared. "Sara…"

She sighed and turned to face him. "Gil, end of conversation."

"No, not that. It's about Sydney."

"Why, what happened?" Worry quickly overcame her.

Grissom gave her a confused look. "Nothing." He shook off her concern and decided to voice his own. "AJ tells me that Sydney is seeing that red-headed boy from across the street."

"Uh-huh."

"I think you should talk to her about…you know." The word never bothered him, but when it was being used in the same sentence as his children, Grissom cringed.

Sara let a light laugh escape. "Gil, calm down. I know she's seeing Rifle, and I've already talked to her about sex."

"You have?"

"Yes, and she's even had her first period already."

"I don't want to know."

"Well, it's a part of life." She spun her chair back around and continued what she was doing before her interruption. But she could sense his eyes boring into her back and knew the avoided subject was still on the front of his brain. "I made an appointment with Jill for tomorrow. She said we would go over any possible complications and what my best options would be."

Grissom chewed his bottom lip. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." She answered quickly as her fingers clicked the keyboard.

"Why?"

"Because all you'll do is try to convince Jill of why I shouldn't have this baby." Sara stopped and faced him once again. "What I want to know is why? Why are you so against this pregnancy?"

Grissom ran both of his hands through his lengthening hair and exhaled loudly. "I remember what you went through when you were pregnant with AJ. I nearly lost you both at the end. I don't want to see you go through that again, or risk the possibility of losing you."

Sara leaned forward and cupped his face. "I'm sure if there's a significant risk of a problem, then I'm certain that Jill will recommend terminating the pregnancy. But if everything seems like it will go smoothly." She took his hands in hers. "This is _our_ baby, and all I'm asking for is your support."

Grissom looked into Sara's eyes and even though he wanted to say no, he could tell she wanted their baby. "All right."

With a smile, Sara leaned forward and graciously kissed him.

* * *

I know several people are flipping out right now. Glad I could make you happy.

Hooray that CSI is BACK!! Damn what an episode…huh? Sorry about ya'll that didn't get to see it.

TDCSI


	19. Chapter 19

Ta-da…look who's updating. ME!! I deserve an award or something.

Muchos gracias to Amanda Hawthorn, and do you know how insane it is to try and have thespoon beta shit over the phone? Well, it was interesting I tell you.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 19

AJ was up early and headed to the kitchen for his morning ritual of cereal. He could hear Sydney's alarm clock radio playing as he strode past her room. After double-timing it down the stairs, he was halted at the bottom by his father.

Grissom was sitting in his recliner reading the paper, "Shhh. Your mother is still sleeping." He checked the clock on the mantle and glanced back at his son. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have school today."

"It's five in the morning."

AJ shrugged, "I forgot that Mrs. Ryan wanted me to come in early and help set up for the high school science fair." When Grissom raised an inquisitive eyebrow, AJ moved over to sit and get into the details of the situation. "Okay, so I guess I'll tell you before the letter gets here."

"What letter?" Grissom quickly folded his paper and gave AJ his full attention.

"Well, Mrs. Ryan told Mr. Westenfield, he's the high school physics teacher, about my test grades in science. Then I guess he recommended to her that she advises the principal to suggest to you guys that I get my I.Q. checked." AJ rattled through the verbal suggestions so fast that Grissom had a hard time keeping up. "So anyway, Mrs. Ryan is also recommending me to help the football players bring their science grades."

Grissom was suddenly shocked, "You mean like a tutor?"

"I guess."

"So, explain to me why you are helping at the science fair?"

AJ looked at the floor and mumbled, "I haven't done my homework since the semester started."

Grissom pursed his lips and continued to glare at his son, "I thought we talked about this?"

"I know, but, Dad…" AJ stopped and thought about what he was going to say before saying it. "I know what we talked about, but the work out of the book is just too easy, and I ace every test."

After listening to AJ's calm explanation of why he hadn't completed any of his homework, Grissom decided to continue to push his son's interest in science. "AJ, I see where you're coming from, but you still need to complete your homework." He lifted his hand to stop AJ's oncoming protest. "I'll make you a deal. You agree to do your science homework all year, and if you want, you can accompany me to the rest of my seminars."

"Really?" AJ perked up.

Grissom nodded, "I've just scheduled one in Egypt this January."

"Cool!"

"So, do we have a deal?" Grissom extended his hand for a deal that AJ was more than willing to make, and they shook on it.

"Deal." After a firm shake, he then asked, "Can I get a ride to the high school?"

"Sure."

After taking his son to the school, Grissom met Sydney as she was on her way to the neighborhood bus stop. "Hey, sweetie, off to school?"

"Yup." She was walking past, then stopped. "Dad…" Sydney waited until Grissom stopped and faced her. "I know I'm grounded and all, but today we're supposed to be getting a group project assignment in class. The groups have already been decided, and my group has decided to stay after school to work on it. Is that okay?"

Grissom nodded. "It's fine. Just call if you need a ride home." When Sydney smiled he added, "Be home by six." Her face fell and he wondered if he had caught her in a lie. He watched her walk down the street as she was quickly joined by the red head.

The house was quiet and after checking the time, Grissom knew Sara should be getting ready for her appointment. He headed for the bedroom and when he noticed Sara wasn't in bed, proceeded to look for her. "Sara?"

"In here." She responded.

He instantly noticed her voice was off and slowly entered the bathroom. "You okay?"

Sara was pulling her hair back into a pony tail and gave him an attempted encouraging smile. "Everything's great." She moved forward and kissed him.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yeah." After reading his face, she knew he had picked up that something was bothering her. "Why, do you want to go?"

He leaned against the door frame. "Yes, I would."

"Then, let's go."

After a brief stay in the waiting room, Sara was called. Grissom was quick to follow. He remembered going through the motions of the process many years ago when they found out Sara was pregnant with AJ. The only thing that differed was once blood was drawn for the test, they were led into an examination room. Sara eagerly hopped onto the table while Grissom took a seat in the hard chair and opened the novel he had brought.

"Gil, are you happy about this?" Sara questioned. Grissom closed his book and removed his glasses. He couldn't stop his mouth from falling open as he tried to answer. "Look, I know that there are risks involved with this, but I really would like to have another baby."

"Sara…" he started. After chewing on the words that he wanted to say he stood and approached her. Sara instantly wrapped her legs and arms around him. "The first thing I thought about when you told me you were pregnant was how I almost lost you. How we almost lost AJ and now nearly thirteen years later, here we are again. I can't help but fear the worst. If Jill confirms that everything seems normal, and on schedule, then yes, I'm more than excited about this baby. I'm sorry if I sound disappointed about the entire thing, but…truthfully…I'm scared."

Sara gave him a genuine smile and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. "As am I." She held onto him until a knock followed by the door opening interrupted them.

"Now I know how this happened." Jill joked as she observed the couple in their embrace. Dressed in the typical white lab coat with a stethoscope draped around her neck, Jill was the same build and age as Sara. Only her personality matched her red hair. "Congratulations, you are pregnant." After Grissom embraced Sara once again, she joked. "What, did you guys decide to start raising your own grandchildren?"

Sara laughed while Grissom gave her his usual unimpressed glare. "Laugh Gil, it's funny." Sara poked him. "That's very funny Jill, but no."

Jill then decided to get real. "Okay, time to get serious. Sara, I'm sure you know the risks that come with bearing a child so late in life." Sara nodded, as did Grissom. "And that's why we had you on birth control pills. Obviously, your ovaries and his troops were just too determined to succeed. So, I want to do a scan today and make sure your uterus looks good as well as the embryo." She smiled and moved over to the ultrasound.

Sara maneuvered herself around and lay on her back. Grissom moved to the side and took her hand in his. Jill pushed up Sara's shirt to expose her abdomen. While the machine was still warming up, Jill gently pushed on Sara's stomach. Her hands moved around getting no reaction from Sara.

"Ouch!" Sara lifted her head to see where Jill had pushed to cause her pain.

"Here?" Jill gently probed again as Grissom was quickly becoming concerned.

"Yeah, it's just tender."

"Have you felt any other pains?" Sara shook her head, 'no' and Jill reached to dim the lights.

Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara's forehead. Instantly Sara knew that something was not going to be right, the instant she felt the discomfort that morning was the sure indication that this was going to be a botched pregnancy and she had some kind of a growth in her instead of a baby. Even though both tests confirmed she was indeed pregnant.

Jill squeezed the gel on Sara's stomach and began searching with the probe. Both Grissom and Sara's eyes locked on the screen and listened as Jill talked out what she was seeing. "Your uterus looks good…" She continued to move the wand around. "…but I'm not seeing an embryo."

Sara turned her head away and let a sob escape. Grissom leaned over to comfort her. "It'll be all right, honey."

Determined to find the baby, Jill continued to scan while Sara mumbled that she had a feeling she wasn't pregnant. "Found it." Both Sara and Grissom glanced at the monitor and noticed the small oblong shape. "Sara, how far along do you think you are?"

The concern in Jill's voice was evident as both she and Grissom began to think. "Um…well…"

"Sara, it's okay." Grissom gripped her hand and answered. "The last time we had intercourse was in L.A. That was towards the end of August."

Jill counted in her head. "So, about eight, nine weeks."

"Why, what's wrong?" Sara looked to the screen again at her baby.

She swallowed hard before responding. "This baby is not in your uterus."

Grissom looked down at where the wand was positioned on Sara's abdomen and remembered that was the area that had caused Sara's pain. "So, what does this mean?"

"Sara, you have an Ectopic pregnancy."

"A what?" Tears were already falling in fear for the life of her growing baby.

"The embryo never made it to the uterus, and implanted in the fallopian tube." Jill clarified.

Grissom hung his head instantly knowing the fate of his unborn child. Sara continued to question her doctor. "What can we do?"

Jill froze the screen on the monitor and removed the probe from Sara's abdomen. She further explained as she gently wiped the gel clean. "Sara, your baby is located high in the fallopian tube, near your left ovary. That's where the pain is coming from. It's big enough to begin stretching the tube. I'm sorry, but there is only one solution to this."

Sara sat up and turned to Grissom. He embraced her as his eyes locked onto the monitor. The sight of the baby tugged at his heart, as he knew what Jill was about to suggest.

"We'll need to schedule surgery as soon as possible." As Sara cried, Jill placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sara, I'm sorry, but with your history, and this baby's placement, the longer you remain pregnant you are risking your own life."

Grissom continued to hold Sara as he had his own questions. "What are they going to do?"

Jill was making notes in Sara's chart as she answered, "The surgeon will perform a laparoscopic surgery, only a few small incisions. Depending on the exact location of the embryo, he may have to remove the entire left ovary." She closed the folder. "Sara, please consider a tubal ligation. I know the chances of this happening again while on the pill are slim, but since it's already happened once…"

Sara didn't respond, but Grissom did. "I'll talk to her about it."

Jill nodded. "I'm going to schedule the procedure at Desert Palms. I'll call you to let you know when it will be."

"Thank you, Jill." Grissom extended his hand.

She shook it, "I'm sorry things turned out this way."

Grissom continued to comfort Sara in the exam room until she had calmed enough to walk through the waiting room. He helped her into the car and made sure they got home quickly and safely. The instant they were home, Grissom took Sara to the bedroom. She sat down on the bed with him as he held her, and began to go through denial.

"This can't be happening. Why did this have to happen to us?"

Grissom didn't know what to say. He only wanted to ease her pain, "I don't know Sara, it's just one of those things."

She took several staggered breaths and sat back away from him. "I know, but I really wanted…" Her voice caught as she thought about the small life growing inside of her.

Just then, the phone rang. Grissom ignored it and continued to hold onto Sara. They sat in near silence as they heard Jill's voice echo from the answering machine confirming Sara's appointment for the morning and several instructions. With the not-so-subtle reminder about having to terminate the pregnancy emanating through the house, Sara began to sob once again.

XXXxXXXX

AJ came directly home after school as he had been told. The thought of traveling across the country did indeed spark an interest in his mind. After putting his bag away, he picked up the hall phone and excitedly dialed the number he had been carrying around in his wallet for several days.

"Hey, Ty, it's AJ." He listened as Ty went on about enjoying his company at the party, but was silenced when AJ told him of his accomplishment. "I sold it…yeah, hundred bucks!" The line grew quiet on the other side as even Ty was astonished that a young kid could sell such a product for that price. "Well, what I was calling about was your half is fifty, and I need a few more." After explaining that he was unable to leave the house because of sneaking out, Ty made arrangements for AJ to be able to pick up what he needed.

AJ hung up the phone and headed downstairs towards the mail box. Normally, his sister would get the mail, but he was expecting something. He pulled out the small stack of envelopes and flipped through them until the one from the high school stood out. AJ replaced the other pieces of mail, and took only what he wanted back inside. In no time, he tore open the letter and read it. As he had predicted, it was arranging a meeting with several teachers and his parents. Excitement carried him around the house in search of either of his parents. The first place he went was the basement door. It wasn't locked, so he headed down into his father's workplace.

Grissom was sitting behind his desk doing research at his computer. He never heard AJ enter. "Hey, Dad!" Grissom jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry. That letter I was telling you about came." AJ passed the envelope across to his father.

After briefly reading it over, Grissom began doing to mental math in his head, "Is Sydney home?"

AJ looked at his father confused, "No, why?"

Grissom removed his glasses and sighed, "AJ, why don't you sit down."

"I'm fine standing. What's going on?" He was beginning to get worried that somehow his father had found a way to renegotiate their original deal.

"Your mother has to have surgery tomorrow morning." Grissom watched as the blood drained from AJ's face and he slowly sat down onto couch, "It's considered minor…"

"It's surgery!"

Grissom held up his hand to stop AJ from ranting. "Please, let me finish." He rubbed his forehead and just decided that AJ was old enough to understand what was happening. "Your mother is pregnant." Once again he had to stop AJ before he started, "The baby is not developing where it's supposed to be, and with her history of complications, her doctor has scheduled her for surgery."

AJ narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Are they going to kill the baby?" He watched his father solemnly nod. "But why?"

"Because your mother's life is at risk. The longer she carries the baby, the chances continue to increase that as the baby grows, it will cause arterial ruptures. She could bleed out internally." Grissom turned his computer screen so AJ could see it. "I've already been researching. No further along than she is, Mom's chances of a full recovery are very high."

"Yeah, but they're going to kill the baby!"

"Son…what would you rather have?"

AJ sat back into the couch in defeat, "I guess it's for the best."

Grissom turned the screen back to him. "For several weeks Mom is going to need all of our help. She's not going to be able to make this meeting, but I'll be there."

"Thanks." AJ stood slowly and let his legs carry him up the stairs and he continued to his room.

XXXXXxXXXXX

Sara had been resting on the bed after she calmed down. She remembered Grissom telling her that she was not to eat or drink anything after six that evening, so she decided to go ahead and eat. The subtle pain in her abdomen was still there as she got up and made her way into the kitchen. She had a feeling that she knew what her husband was doing, and always laughed at his thoroughness, but at times like these appreciated it.

Sara prepared a small sandwich with some veggies and juice. She decided to eat in the living room and watch TV while she ate. Her thumb slowly changed from one channel to the next, as nothing seemed to amuse her.

Sydney waltzed through the front door and double-checked her watch to be sure that she was home as her father had asked. She smiled in the fact that she was early, but as she entered further into the house Sydney noticed her mother sitting on the couch with a blank stare on her face. Sydney dropped her book bag and snuggled up next to her obviously distraught mother. "What's the matter, Mom?"

Sara sighed and wrapped her arm around her. "I need to talk to you about something." She gave Sydney a gentle squeeze to offer any reassurance she might need. "Well…for starters, I'm pregnant."

"Wow, that's great, Mom!" Sara tried to smile at her daughter's enthusiasm, but Sydney quickly caught on. "Wait, what's the catch?"

Sara swallowed hard and began telling Sydney of what her doctor had explained to her and the recommendation of surgery. She did her best to talk without getting choked up, but nothing could have stopped the tears. Sydney wrapped her arms around Sara to offer any support she could.

Grissom emerged from the basement, noticed Sara being comforted by Sydney, and knew that she had told her what was happening. He decided not to interrupt them and tell the one person left that needed to know. Without a second thought, Grissom ducked into the den and proceeded to call Kassie.

As he had expected, she was demanding that she come home. Grissom continuously explained that everything was fine and that she needed to stick to her schoolwork. Of course, Kassie had her many objections, but in the end let her father win. Grissom then told her the information of the flight he had booked her so she could celebrate Thanksgiving with them. Kassie appreciated the call and hung up.

After making sure AJ and Sydney ate, did their school work, and went to bed, Grissom held Sara close to him as they lay in bed. Neither spoke as they let the soft music of Mozart emanating from the speakers soothe and prepare them for the morning to come.

* * *

Okay, now I'm sure everyone's going to blame thespoon for this, well it wasn't her. It was all me, and no Jersey, it's not hypnotism. She's not the little voice in my head. I know I gave everyone hope in the last chapter, and took it all away in this one, but I'm sorry. I never intended on any of it to happen, but with all the push for Sara to get preggers again, I thought, what the hell. Sorry.

TDCSI


	20. Chapter 20

So far so good. I'm having a change in occupations right now, but I have enough chapters saved up that it shouldn't interfere with updating. The semester's almost over and I really need to make more money.

Anyway, so other than that things are going just dandy. Many thanks for Amanda Hawthorn for her beta work, thespoon is on sabbatical. She just turned 21. Happy Birthday Spoonie.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 20

Grissom sat in the waiting room attempting to read his book, but his mind kept thinking about what was happening in the surgery room with his wife. Even with all of the research he had done the day before that seemed to produce encouraging results, he was still on edge. With shaky hands he turned the page and made the attempt to keep reading.

After an hour, he was told that Sara was out of surgery and currently in recovery. The nurse escorted him through several doors and to a very casual room. Several other beds were set up with other recovering outpatients. A large chair and couch centered the room with a television.

He found Sara's sleeping form and sat down in the chair next to her. Grissom reached out and gently held her hand as he focused on her relaxed face. She seemed to be in peace, but he knew when she woke up and the realization that their baby was gone took a hold, the tears would return. Grissom released her hand and settled back into the chair and began reading quietly out loud to her.

Sara heard the soft voice of her husband and slowly opened her eyes as the adjusted to the lighting. She batted her eyes to clear them as they focused in on the large room. Grissom was still reading and at the moment, she felt like she was in a dream. His voice was soothing her and it seemed like she didn't want to wake up from this dream. Sara sighed and it was them he stopped and looked at her.

She turned her head and made eye contact with him. "Our baby's gone." She chocked on the last word and Grissom was quick to stand over her.

"Shhh. Everything's going to be all right." He caressed her face and did what he could to comfort her.

Several hours later, Grissom had Sara lying comfortably in their bed so she could rest. She only had four small incisions, but it was the location of them that caused her some discomfort. He sat beside her on the bed asking if she needed anything.

"Just you." Was all the answer he got. Grissom climbed into the bed and gently held her. Sara sobbed into his shoulder as he held her.

XXXXX

Sydney and AJ were chatting when they entered the quiet house, and they instantly grew silent. She looked around before whispering, "Remember Mom had surgery today."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, let's help out." Sydney and AJ went upstairs and put away their book bags. "AJ, gather your laundry and take it downstairs, then unload the dishwasher will you?"

"I'm on it." AJ quickly gathered his clothes and headed downstairs.

Sydney went into their shared bathroom and started cleaning it. She thought about the stress herself and AJ have put their parents through. Sydney swallowed hard and couldn't help but consider the fact that they had something to do with the reason her mother had to terminate the pregnancy.

AJ started the laundry and then went into the kitchen. After unloading the dishwasher, called Rifle. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Well, when I'm finished being punished, I want to take you to a party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy I met at the club, he's a cool guy. Because of him, I've got over a hundred bucks!" AJ bragged.

"No way."

"Way, and I'll get you in on it if you want." AJ started to explain the minor details of what he was doing and Rifle was more than willing to get on board. Only when he heard the door down the hall close he quickly ended to conversation. "Gotta go." AJ hung up the phone and started straightening things up in the living room when his father walked in. "Hey, how's Mom?"

Grissom looked at his son and what he was doing. "She's doing okay. What are you doing?"

"Oh…" AJ glanced down at the coffee table and the things in his hands. "Sydney and I thought we would help out. She's upstairs cleaning the bathroom, I unloaded the dishwasher and decided to clean up in here."

Grissom stood in near shock. "Thanks. What are we going to have for supper?"

AJ laughed. "I'm no chef."

"I can order pizza."

They turned their attention to Sydney as she came down the stairs. Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "If that's what you guys want. I'm going to make your mother some soup so she can take her medicine."

Sydney didn't go into the kitchen or pick up the phone. Instead she went back to her parents' bedroom. She softly knocked and pushed open the door. "Mom?"

Sara opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Hey baby."

"Is there anything you need?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm fine." Sara weakly responded. "I'm just tired."

Sydney offered a smile. "Well, if you need anything, just remember AJ and I are here too." She leaned down and carefully hugged her mother.

Sara reached out to embrace Sydney. "I know, and I'm thankful I have all of you."

Sydney left her mother in peace and went to order the pizza. AJ was still cleaning up in the living room, only now he had the television going as well. The channel was tuned to play videos from before he was born. "What are you listening to?"

AJ turned around and he went from looking at his sister to the TV screen. "It's Pink Floyd."

"Whatever." She mocked.

"What's wrong with Pink Floyd?" Grissom asked joining in on the conversation.

Sydney shook her head. "It's old."

"Careful what you call old." Grissom said playfully.

"Yeah, 'cause Dad's older." AJ giggled and laughed even harder at the look he received from his father.

Grissom narrowed his eyes at his son. "You think that's funny?"

"Well, your hair is white." He made a faithful attempt to keep a straight face. "When did you start going gray?"

Sydney held back a giggle and Grissom glared at her. "Well, if you two must know, I started dealing with gray hairs before your mother and I met. So…" He pointed his finger at AJ. "Get ready." Grissom went back into the kitchen to tend to the soup he was making.

XXXXXXX

Three days later Grissom was proudly driving home from the high school with AJ sitting in the passenger seat.

"So, is this going to be a problem?" AJ asked once again as he had in the office.

"AJ, I'm proud of you. You're willing to put aside your personal time to help others with their studies." AJ shrugged as his father bragged on him. "I'm serious, I even tutored when I was in high school and in college. It's a great way to meet new people."

With a smile AJ replied. "Yeah, and most of them are jocks, so maybe I could even earn a little extra on the side for helping them."

Grissom narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure about that."

The rest of the ride home remained silent. When the garage door opened, Grissom was shocked to see Sara in the garage. He quickly climbed out of the truck. "Sara, what are you doing out here?"

Sara smiled. "I was just putting some things away." When Grissom offered her a concerned look, she grinned at him. "Gil, I feel fine. The incisions don't even hurt any more. Besides, the doctor said it would speed my recovery the sooner I got moving around."

"I suppose, but still…" When she turned and went back inside, he knew it was pointless to even argue the subject.

Sara began doing her normal daily routine around the house with the help of Sydney and AJ. She appreciated their help as the Thanksgiving holiday began to approach.

"So, Kassie's going to be home in a few weeks huh?" AJ asked with a mouth full of food at the dinner table.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Grissom said to AJ once again as he had many times before.

Sydney smiled at her brother from across the table. "Yeah, and I heard she's bringing her boyfriend."

Grissom started coughing. "Gil?" Sara stood and went to stand behind him, and started patting his back. He continued to cough and choke. "Slow down there." She continued to pat his back until he was able to take several strained breaths. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He barely got out between his deep breaths. Both AJ and Sydney were wide eyed and ready to laugh.

"I'm thinking you didn't know your daughter had a boyfriend?" Sara said as she returned to her seat.

"No, nor did I know about him coming for Thanksgiving." Grissom let out another cough before wiping his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Sydney spoke up. "We so need to watch the movie 'Son in Law'."

"Yeah!" AJ agreed.

They both rushed from the table leaving Grissom and Sara alone. "How come you never mentioned anything to me before about this 'boyfriend'?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't know. It's not that big of a deal Gil. Besides, of the three kids, don't you think she's a little more capable of picking out a good suitor?"

"She's nineteen, I don't want to think about her getting married, let alone having sex." He stood from the table and picked up his plate. On his way into the kitchen he yelled into the living room. "Hey, pick up your dishes you two."

After the short discussion about Kassie's boyfriend, Sara and Grissom joined Sydney and AJ in the living room as they watched the movie.

"So, what's this movie about?" Sara asked as they watched the parents in the movie leave their daughter at a college in California.

"Shhh, just watch." Sydney shushed her mother. "It gets way better."

After an hour into the movie, Grissom got up and left them. Sara found herself laughing along with her kids, but he was not amused.

AJ and Sydney watched the entire movie with their mother, and then she shooed them off to bed being a school night. They went willingly as it seemed they were trying to change their ways.

Sara decided she was exhausted herself and decided to head to bed. She went straight into the shower. After a hot soaking, Sara emerged from the bathroom and it was then she noticed her husband in bed. She dressed in her nightgown and crawled under the covers to join him.

Grissom moaned and moved so he could hold her. "How was the movie?"

She snuggled against him. "I thought it was funny. He winds up with the girl at the end." Sara listened to his breathing as the room fell silent. "How long have you been in bed?"

"Since I left you guys."

"Do you feel alright?"

He smiled at her with his eyes still closed. "I was just tired, that's all."

Sara kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Mmm." Was all she got from him.

XXXXXX

AJ began tutoring several football players from the high school, and several of them had gotten word that he was the one that had sold the party drugs. After several sessions AJ realized that there was more than one way to skin a cat. He began using his tutor sessions to sell the roofies he got from TY to sell the drugs. Since the majority of the people he tutored were athletes, they were more willing to buy them. He was invited to many parties, and even several just off of the UNLV campus. AJ declined the offer to all of them.

Grissom picked up AJ from the school on his way to the airport. AJ was talking with some of the other students when his father's truck pull up. He ran away from the group and climbed in. "Are we going to get Kassie and her…well you know?"

"Yes. I guess he's already there, since Kassie said he was able to get on an earlier flight." Grissom clenched the wheel as he pulled away from the school.

He managed to find a parking place close to the terminal. AJ walked with him as they headed inside the busy McCarran terminal. Grissom checked the monitors to find out which gate Kassie's plane would be landing. Once he found the gate number, Grissom headed off in the general direction of the gate leaving AJ to lag behind. They waited at outside of the security checkpoints for the plane to land.

"So, how do you like tutoring?"

AJ shrugged. "It's okay."

Grissom began observing the crowd at the air port. "Making new friends?"

"Kinda. I've been invited to several parties after the football game next week." He also began noticing the strange activities of the people.

His eyes scanned the crowd as he thought of an appropriate response. "What are you going to do?"

"There's Kassie!" AJ hopped out of his chair and ran to his sister. Grissom stood and followed.

"AJ!" Kassie embraced her brother. "Are you ever going to stop growing?"

"No." AJ joked. "Mom thinks I'll be taller than Dad. I'm already taller than Syd."

"When I left you were barely as tall as I was; now you're an inch taller." She held her brother back at arm's length. Then she noticed her father standing behind him. "Dad." Kassie went around her brother and practically leapt into her father's arms as she hugged him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." Grissom smiled as he held his oldest child.

"Oh, Dad I want you to meet Pepper." She gestured to the young man standing behind them waiting patiently.

Grissom eyed the boy as he stood with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He wore a sandy colored cowboy hat with a starched red plaid shirt, jeans, and boots. Grissom glanced at the belt buckle and read the writing on it. "Pepper, Gil Grissom."

The young man held out his hand. "Pepper Houston. Nice to meet you sir."

"You're named after a spice?" AJ snickered.

Kassie turned to face him. "Oh shut up will you."

Grissom decided it was best to get AJ home where he had some control over his son. "Come on, let's get home."

Once at the house, Kassie greeted her mother and happily introduced everyone to her friend. That night she helped her mother fix dinner, and did her best to keep her younger siblings from asking Pepper twenty questions.

"So, Pepper what are you studying in school?" Grissom was the first to question the boy that was pursuing his daughter.

"Well sir, at the moment I'm undecided. I thought about business." He announced. "My grandparents own a ranch in Oregon, and I'm being pressured into returning to help run it."

"An education is priceless." Sara commented.

"Yes ma'am. That's why I'm trying to stay in school." He noticed AJ and Sydney whispering across the table, and since Kassie prepared him, he knew obscene questions were about to be tossed his way. "What's so funny you two?"

AJ cleared his throat. "So, you're from Oregon?"

Pepper nodded. "I did start my freshman year at Texas Tech before transferring to USC."

"You know what comes from Texas don't you?" Sydney tried to hold the laughter in.

"Don't you dare." Kassie threatened.

"Steers and queers!" AJ blurted out laughing and Sydney followed suit. The dropped their silverware they were laughing so hard.

"All right, that's it. Bed, both of you." Grissom ordered at his two rude children. They continued to laugh as they slowly stood from the table. "NOW!" He yelled and both of them practically ran from the dining room.

"I'm sorry about that Pepper." Kassie apologized.

He held up his hand. "It's fine Kassie. I've heard them all."

Kassie helped her mother clean up while Grissom and Pepper relaxed in the living room. Grissom sat in his recliner and let his eyes bore into the young man. "So, Pepper, how did you meet Kassie?"

"Well sir, we have art history together. I invited her to a football game. She didn't want to go because of the crowds and such."

"So, did you get her to go?"

"Yeah." Pepper snickered at the memory. "I told her that I could get her on the field. She called me a liar."

"Well, I wouldn't have if you told me what you did during the games." Kassie entered with her mother in tow. She sat down next to Pepper and leaned into him.

Grissom raised his eyebrow at his daughter's actions and glared towards Sara. She just smiled back at him. "So, what do you do at the games?"

"Oh…um…you know the USC mascot is the Trojans." Both Grissom and Sara nodded. "Well, I'm the Trojan on the horse at the football games."

"Really?" Sara sounded impressed while Grissom remained emotionless.

"Yes ma'am. The only thing I don't like is the costume, but no one pays attention to it." Pepper lifted a leg to rest it on the knee of his other.

Kassie took his hand in hers resulting in a smile from Pepper. Grissom seemed somewhat unimpressed. "I've been helping him in some of his classes."

Grissom inclined his head. "Pepper, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one sir."

Sara looked at Grissom and shook her head at him. He shrugged back to her. "Well, I need to do some work, Pepper glad to have you stay with us. I'll see everyone in the morning."

They waved goodnight to Grissom and continued to visit, but it wasn't much longer that Sara soon retired to bed as well. Kassie sat on the couch with Pepper. "Do you want to watch TV?"

Pepper shrugged his shoulders. "I've had a full day today, I'm thinking about heading to bed too." He reached over and gently pulled Kassie towards him. Pepper kissed her gently on the lips. "So, where do I get to crash?"

Kassie thought about the couch in the den, but then she knew her two devil siblings would get up early just to harass him. She shrugged. "You can just stay with me."

Pepper's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you to be attacked by Sydney and AJ in the morning. I have full size bed, we'll both fit on it." She stood and grabbed his hands. "Come on."

Pepper let her pull him to his feet. "Are you sure? I don't want to make your dad upset."

Kassie leaned forward and kissed him. "I'm old enough. Let's go." She lead him up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

Now haven't we all been there before. 'You can sleep in my room, it'll be harmless." Yeah, right.

So anyways, another Happy Birthday to thespoon, and thanks to all who have been reviewing, I always get a kick out of them.

TDCSI


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, I'm on a roll with this updating thing. Let's hope I don't screw it up. And for everyone who is reading and leaving reviews, thanks. They are what keep me writing and updating on a regular basis.

Many thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for betaing this. Once again, thespoon is incommunicado.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 21

Grissom was relaxing in his recliner and reading the morning paper, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sydney and AJ sneaking along the wall. He pretended not to see them as they snuck around the corner. Something told him that they were up to no good if they were collaborating together. He figured it had something to do with tormenting Kassie's boyfriend, so decided to let them have their fun.

They slipped into the den and Grissom let a smile cross his face. He turned his attention back to his paper. A few seconds later he noticed the two of them walking back towards the stairs with disappointed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong, didn't get the jump on Pepper?" Grissom smiled at Sydney and AJ.

AJ's face went from disappointed to frustrated. "He's not in there," and pointed down the hall.

Grissom narrowed his eyes, "he should be."

"Maybe he's an early riser or something," Sydney deducted and went into the kitchen followed by her brother.

After they left, Grissom stood and went to check the den himself. He opened the door and flipped the lights on. Just as AJ and Sydney had protested, Pepper was not in the den. Grissom thought briefly before drawing the conclusion that the possibility that the young man had stayed the night in his daughter's room was not out of the question. He glanced at his watch and noted it was still early. Without a second thought, Grissom headed upstairs.

He stopped in front of Kassie's door and debated on knocking or just busting in and pounding the man that was in bed with his little girl. Grissom put his ear against the door trying to judge if he could hear any noise coming from within. It was silent. With an uneasy breath, Grissom slowly opened the door. He tried to prepare himself for what he was expecting to see, and kept his eyes locked on the floor as he peeked in.

Grissom followed the trail of clothes; boots, socks, shirt, then to a pair of jeans hanging on the desk chair. He could feel his blood begin to boil as his eyes moved to the bed. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw. Kassie was under the covers and alone. He took several steps into the room and saw Pepper sleeping on the floor next to Kassie's bed.

A rush of relief settled his nerves knowing that they were not sleeping in the bed together. Grissom decided it was harmless for now, and slipped out of the room. After checking on Sydney and AJ to make sure they hadn't killed each other over breakfast, went to visit with his wife.

Sara was brushing her hair in the bathroom when Grissom entered and leaned against the door frame. "Question." He waited until Sara gave him her full attention. "Would you allow Kassie to have a boy in her room?"

"What?" She giggled at his unusual inquiry.

"Well, what I mean is…that if…um…Kassie…"

"Spit it out will you." Sara knew when he was flustered; he couldn't make sense of what he was trying to say.

Grissom pursed his lips at Sara and glared at her. "Fine, Pepper slept in Kassie's room last night." He blurted out.

"So."

"So! There's a possibility that our daughter had...sex in our house last night, and all you can say is SO!" Grissom ranted. "She's nineteen, he's twenty one!"

"And you're fifteen years older than me," Sara stated the obvious.

Grissom clenched his teeth in an attempt to control his anger. "Well if I remember correctly, and I'd like to think that I am, the first night I spent with you, there wasn't a lot of sleeping."

Sara smiled as she recalled the memory, "No there wasn't, but we were catching up."

"We were both mature adults," Grissom voiced his concern.

"Gil…" Sara approached him and framed his disgruntled face in her hands. "Kassie's a smart young woman. I'm sure she's not going to have sex with the first cowboy that comes waltzing into her life." She then leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Grissom softened after Sara's kiss and sighed, "I guess you're right, but I still don't like the fact that he slept in her room."

Sara patted his face and walked around him. "She's fine, Gil." She left the bedroom leaving Grissom to his thoughts.

That afternoon, Pepper spent some time entertaining Sydney and AJ. He was showing AJ how to throw his lariat in the backyard while Sara visited with Kassie.

"So, this thing between you and Pepper, how serious is it?" Sara sipped on a glass of lemonade as she observed AJ making attempts to rope his sister as she ran from him.

Kassie was also aware of the outdoor activities. "I'd like to think it is." She turned to look back at her mother. "When did you know that you were in love with Dad?"

Sara was brining her glass back to her lips and froze the instant Kassie asked the question. "Ah…well…um…the story between your father and I is fairly complicated." She resituated herself on the couch. "I was working in San Francisco when your father gave a seminar, on bugs at crime scenes. I found it to be a fascinating topic so I went. I was unusually late, and the only seats left were in the front row. He had already begun speaking when I came in out of breath." Kassie snickered at the sight in her mind. "I tried to be quiet as I sat down and got out my notebook. Your father had stopped what he was saying as I tried to situate myself." Sara smiled and blushed at the memory. "I dropped my pen, then my notebook fell and scattered some loose papers I had."

Kassie tried to stifle a laugh. "Oh my God."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, now I'm on the floor trying to gather all of these papers. I didn't dare to look up at him as I caused such chaos in the lecture hall. But then I noticed someone was helping me to gather the loose papers." Sara smiled at the memory.

"Dad." Kassie guessed.

Sara nodded. "I looked up and his blue eyes hypnotized me. I felt like such a buffoon. Then…he glanced at my papers. You see, I did some research on the subject and wanted to be prepared to ask questions. And then _he_ smiled." Sara was no longer sitting in her living room; in her mind she was kneeling on the floor before Grissom. "I'll never forget what he said." Kassie began bobbing her head as if to extract that little bit of information. "He said, 'You sure seemed to be prepared for today. I hope I can make it interesting for you.' I know it doesn't seem like much, but his voice just melted my insides."

Kassie started laughing. "You were infatuated by him, and all he thought about was making the seminar interesting for you."

"Hey, back then your father was the king at hiding his feelings."

"More than now?"

Sara nodded and told her daughter about the years she and Grissom played cat and mouse with each other. "Ever since that first day, I knew he was the one. It may have taken me many years to get him to see everything from my point of view, but when he finally came around, he's been nothing but devoted to a home life."

After Sara concluded the story, they began watching AJ and Sydney as they ran from Pepper. He would chase them swinging his rope, and then would throw it at their feet, setting a trap. When one of their legs would step into the loop, Pepper pulled the slack dropping them to the turf as he yanked their legs out from underneath them.

Kassie turned back to her mother. "Pepper's a good guy, a gentleman. I'm sure Dad already knows that he stayed in my room last night." Sara nodded. "Well nothing happened. He'll sleep on the floor, even if the bed is twenty feet across. He doesn't want to tempt fate just yet." Sara watched as Kassie shrugged. "I just didn't want the two heathens harassing him."

Sara laughed openly. "Speaking of, you were right. Your father said he caught them sneaking into the den early this morning."

Kassie stretched as on the couch, "So, who's all coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"No one. We decided that it would just be the six of us. Speaking of, I need to run to the grocery store, want to tag along?" Kassie nodded and they headed off to the store.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Kassie helped her mother prepare several dishes for their feast, while Grissom grilled Cornish hens. With the few number of people eating meat, they decided it would be more practical for everyone to have their own bird. Pepper was standing out on the back deck watching Grissom as he dared to strike up a conversation with the father of his girlfriend. But each time he was about to say something, Sydney or AJ interrupted him.

Sara also came out to check the cooking process. "How are they coming?" She called from the door.

"About another five minutes." Grissom called back to her.

Kassie stepped onto the deck and handed her father a glass of red wine, "Daddy."

"Oh, thank you." He took the glass and sipped the sweet dark alcohol.

She then walked over to Pepper. "Here, mom picked something up for you yesterday." Kassie handed him a longneck.

Pepper took the bottle and pulled a long swig from it. "She didn't have to you know?"

"I know, but I told her that you enjoyed a beer once in a while." Kassie kissed his cheek before heading back inside.

Grissom watched the exchange between the two. His jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth.

After dinner, everyone relaxed in the comfort of the living room as they let their meal settle. Grissom had his chair reclined back and closed his eyes. AJ and Sydney were debating on a movie to watch with the input of Pepper and Kassie, while Sara sat back and watched her family interact with a smile on her face. Her smile disappeared when Grissom's cell phone chimed to life on the coffee table.

Everyone stopped and watched as he sat up and checked the caller ID. Grissom pursed his lips then glanced at Sara.

"Oh no. I don't think so," Sara objected. "It's Thanksgiving Gil."

Even as her words sank into his head, Grissom flipped open the phone and cleared his throat. "Grissom." Everyone watched as in silence as he spoke. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too Warrick." For a moment Sara relaxed. "Okay…" Grissom stood and stretched his legs. "When was the body discovered?"

Sara threw up her hands in protest and stormed off to the bedroom. The noise of her slamming the door told everyone she was not to be disturbed.

Grissom checked his watch, "Get someone to take photos at five minute intervals and I'll be there in thirty minutes." He hung up the phone and looked at the four sets of eyes that were staring at him, "Tell Mom I'll be back later."

"I think she already knows that," Sydney casually mentioned.

After Grissom left, AJ leapt from his sitting position on the carpet and sprinted upstairs. No one gave it a second thought when he didn't return as they became engulfed with the movie.

AJ made a quick phone call and climbed out of the bathroom window. He ran several blocks down and sat on the school's bus stop bench. Several minutes later a car pulled up and he climbed into the back seat.

"AJ, my man. What's shakin'?" Ty greeted him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Nothin' much." He glanced out the window watching the houses pass. "I got a question." AJ turned back to Ty. "What's 'E'?"

Ty scoffed. "Don't tell me you got folks after that too?" AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Damn, you're a gold mine. Okay, 'E' stands for ecstasy. It's a popular party mix."

AJ smiled, "Well I was invited to a party, it's this Saturday night. Just off the UNLV campus. One of the jocks I tutor invited me, and said I could really score if I brought 'E' to the party."

"And score you shall." Ty pulled a small duffle bag into his lap. He tossed a small baggie of off-white colored pills into AJ's lap. "Individually wrap them, and I'd bet you could get around fifty bucks a hit."

AJ's eyebrows went up, "Okay."

"Just remember, at parties like that, sometimes bad shit can go down, so watch your back." Ty offered his small piece of advice as the car pulled to a stop. "Have fun."

"I will." AJ hopped out of the car and ran back towards his home. He made his way back inside the same way he had come out. After making a stop in his room to hide the pills, he rejoined the group downstairs and watched the movie as if nothing had happened.

XXXXX

Grissom pulled up near a police cruiser and looked around the small wooded area of the golf course. He climbed out and began to take in the surrounding vegetation while trying to estimate what types of insects he was about to encounter.

"Hey Griss," Warrick held out his hand.

Grissom eagerly shook it. "Warrick, how are things?"

"Good. Now I know why we hardly ever saw you in the field," he joked.

"But you're not a supervisor anymore."

Warrick shrugged, "I wish I was. At least I wouldn't be playing politics with the sheriff and mayor."

Grissom patted his friend on the shoulder as they turned and walked into the crime scene. "So, how is it being able to run the lab?"

"Not as great as I thought it would be." He motioned over towards a CSI. "I took the liberty of having a kit brought for you. I'm sure you know that I wouldn't have asked for your help if I didn't need it." Warrick observed Grissom as he glanced through the silver field kit.

Grissom slipped on a pair of gloves and grabbed the small flashlight. "I know, and it may sound weird, but it's nice to get back to a scene again."

Warrick smiled and led him over to the body. "As I said, he was discovered two hours ago, but he's been out here for some time now." He watched Grissom transform back into the man he'd idealized. "No ID as of now."

"His face is gone."

"I was talking about a wallet." Warrick watched as Grissom pulled tweezers from the kit and pluck an insect from where the man's face once was.

Grissom held up the insect. "I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while."

XXXXXX

Kassie and Pepper outlasted Sydney and AJ when it came to watching movies. Sydney was the first one to cave in and go to bed. AJ fell asleep several times on the floor. Every time a snore escaped, Kassie would kick him, and AJ would wake up claiming he wasn't sleeping. After the fifth kick, AJ decided sleeping in his bed would cause less bodily harm.

Pepper watched as Kassie changed the movie. His eyes were locked on her every move, especially when she would bend over to put the pervious movie away. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Kassie sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. "Are you still leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I figured I should at least make an appearance at my grandparents'." Pepper turned his head so he could kiss Kassie's hair, "You're beautiful."

Kassie scoffed, "You're just saying that."

Pepper used his hand under Kassie's chin to turn her face towards his, "No, I'm only stating the obvious." He heard her breath catch and lowered his face toward hers. Slowly he brought his lips down and when they made contact Kassie shuddered.

They had kissed before, but there was something about this exact moment that brought her body to life. She turned and wrapped her arms around him and began to deepen the kiss. Pepper was convinced he should stop, but when Kassie began to instigate the motion, his hands reacted by pulling her into his lap. She carelessly straddled him as their mouths remained attached to each other.

Pepper's hand seductively ran up and down Kassie's sides and back. His fingers teased the edges of her shirt almost threatening to pull off the flimsy barrier between them.

Kassie whimpered as he continued to touch her in a manner in which every nerve ending in her body ignited with response. She pressed her body into his as her need for contact escalated.

"Ahem."

The deep sound of a clearing throat caused both of them to jump away from each other. Kassie looked around and didn't see anyone at first. It was Pepper that noticed the shadowy figure leaning against the wall just inside the hall.

He stood and stammered, "Um…I was…ah…just…um…" Pepper wiped his sweaty palms on his pants.

Kassie turned to see the person he was trying to explain the situation to, "Dad, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really." Grissom stepped out into the room; the dim glow from the TV highlighted the anger that seeped into his expression, "I think I know what it was that I was seeing. But if you think otherwise, please by all means, explain it." Kassie was stunned into silence.

"It was my fault, sir." Pepper looked down at Kassie, and she was quick to shake her head against his confession. "I was telling Kassie how beautiful she is, and what a wonderful personality she has." Pepper swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat under the scrutiny of Grissom stare. "I love Kassie." Both Kassie and Grissom's jaws dropped open. Pepper turned to Kassie, "I love you. You are such an extraordinary person, that I don't know what I would ever do without you in my life."

"Whoa, whoa…slow down." Grissom moved to stand before the two lovebirds. "Let's not rush into things. You're both still young. There's no need to screw up the rest of your lives by doing something driven by lust now."

Pepper nodded, "I understand, but I just wanted you to know how much I care about your daughter."

Grissom took in a deep breath and held it. He was in shark infested waters and didn't know which direction to swim for safety. As he released the air from his lungs, Grissom said something he never thought he would say. "Pepper, you're a fine young man, and I'm sure what you have just said, you spoke from your heart. Just don't break hers."

Kassie was shocked at her father's reaction. She would have put money down that he was going to rant and rave, maybe even coming close to killing Pepper, but he thought through the situation and dealt with it.

Pepper was beside himself. He smiled and extended his hand in a peace offering to Grissom, "I won't."

Grissom took Pepper's hand and shook it, but he didn't let go as he intended to get his way, "You're not sleeping in her room tonight."

Kassie and Pepper watched as Grissom then retreated back towards his own bedroom. She shrugged her shoulders, "We could sleep here."

"Technically, it's not your room," he smiled back.

XXXXX

Grissom glanced at Sara on the way to the shower as she slept in their bed. He knew she was upset at his leaving, but hoped that she would understand.

After a quick shower, he slipped into bed with his wife. Sara was lying on her side not facing his side of the bed. Grissom softly kissed the back of her shoulders. "I'm sorry," he whispered between kisses. "I love you."

Sara turned and faced him, her eyes full with tears ready to fall, "Gil…"

Grissom silenced her with a kiss. "Sara, I know you're upset. I'm sorry that this happened on Thanksgiving. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Sara blinked and her tears streaked down her face, "Just hearing you say that you love me is enough."

She scooted to snuggle her body against his, and Grissom wrapped his arms protectively around her. He was thinking about what she had said as she drifted off to sleep. Once he was convinced she was sleeping, he whispered, "I've always loved you. I may not say it, but I know that you know how much I do love you."

He held onto her as his eyes grew heavy, and eventually he succumbed to throws of sleep.

* * *

Wow, a lot of stuff went down in this chapter. Kassie's getting more action than her parents, and AJ's dealing. I know, there's not as much stuff with the middle child. Patience.

Thanks a bunch to the reviewers, keep 'em coming.

TDCSI


	22. Chapter 22

Well, I'm posting this with a heavy heart. I learned early this morning that my lifelong hero, idol, mentor, former employer, and father figure lost his battle with cancer. Jerry Wells to me is the world's greatest horsemen, and now he's spending eternity with the best horses.

So, next weeks update may come a little late, but I know you will all understand. Thanks for the many review and to those still reading this.

Hey, look who's back; thegreatbluespoon was bored and betaed this in one night. And thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for her beta work and input.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 22

Grissom's head moved side to side on his pillow as the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow fell. He was in the throws of a nightmare and couldn't escape. Slight whimpers and groans escaped his lips as he tossed and turned. Sara felt the bed shift rapidly and turned to face her husband. She put her hand on his chest and felt the hot sweat that coated it. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Gil." She tried to gently shake him awake, but didn't want to startle him. "Gil, wake up, honey."

The flash of bright white light filled the bedroom, followed seconds later by a clap of thunder that shook the house. Grissom woke with a start, followed by several strained breaths.

"Calm down, it was just a dream," Sara soothed. Grissom continued to take deep breaths as he lay back down. "Honey, are you alright?" she asked worriedly when his mouth hung open as he took in more strained breaths. Sara sat up and faced him, bringing her hand up to his neck. She tried keeping track of his heart rate, but it was racing. She looked into his eyes. "Gil, honey, look at me."

Grissom slowly opened his eyes and looked into Sara's. They were only open briefly. "I'm fine," his voice was strained.

Sara sat back on her knees. "Do you feel any pain?" Grissom slowly shook his head as it rested against the pillow. Sara scrunched her face and just observed his movements for a moment. Other than the heavy breathing, he looked fine. Until she saw him continuously open and close his left hand. Sara picked it up. "Does your hand hurt?"

Once again, Grissom gave a negative response. "No, it doesn't hurt." Sara relaxed slightly. "It's numb."

Now her heart was beginning to race. "Hold on one moment." Sara quickly climbed out of bed and went to the closet in the hallway. She remembered years ago about insisting on a heart monitor. At the time, she didn't have a good reason for buying the small device, but now she was grateful.

As she closed the door, she noticed someone sleeping in the living room. Sara took two steps in and noticed Kassie sleeping on the couch, while Pepper slept on the floor next to her. She rushed over to Kassie and gently shook her awake. "Honey, wake up."

Kassie stirred and moaned, "Too early."

"Honey, get up. I think your father is having a heart attack." Sara watched as her eyes shot open, followed by her body.

They rushed back to the bedroom. Grissom had moved to a sitting position, his breaths still rapid and deep. Kassie stood in the doorway, while Sara sat on the bed next to him.

She turned the machine on. "Gil, give me your hand."

He slowly lifted his hand. "I'm…fine."

"We'll see." Sara put the probe over his finger and the monitor beeped to life. She watched as the numbers measuring his heart rate and blood pressure lit up in red digits. "My God, Gil, your blood pressure's through the roof," Sara gasped.

Grissom once again denied there was anything wrong with him. Kassie, like her mother, knew something wasn't right. "Dad!" He turned his head to glance at his daughter, as she stood, nervous and concerned.

Sara shook her head. "I don't care what you say, I'm calling 911." She grabbed the portable phone from his bedside table and dialed.

Kassie took her mother's place next to her father. "Dad, just breathe. We'll get you checked out and then you can come back home." Tears began to fill her eyes as the memory of her uncle's death began to flood her mind.

Sara hung up the phone and moved back towards the bed. "Is your hand still numb?" Grissom slowly nodded. "Kassie, would you and Pepper keep an eye out for the ambulance?"

"Sure," she leaned forward and kissed Grissom's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

After she woke up Pepper, they stood on the covered porch, holding onto each other as the rain fell, accompanied by the thunder and lightning. They soon saw the red flashing lights coming down the street. Kassie rushed back into the house to the garage. She opened the garage door as Pepper was waving in the paramedics.

They backed up the drive and began to unload their equipment. Kassie took them to her parent's bedroom. Sara moved to the other side of the bed as they started to place monitors around Grissom. Kassie felt Pepper wrap his arms around her, and she melted into him for support.

Sara watched in fear for the worst as the medics placed an oxygen mask on Grissom as the high-pitched beeping filled the room. She was certain that they were talking, but she was so focused on her husband's face, she didn't hear them, at first. One gently prodded her and she responded to their questions. They carefully maneuvered Grissom onto the stretcher and out to the ambulance. Sara instructed Kassie to wake her siblings and bring them to the hospital, and that she was going to ride with Grissom.

Kassie and Pepper stood frozen as they watched the ambulance drive off. Pepper put his arms around Kassie and squeezed. She felt her eyes mist over. "Come on…let's wake up Sydney and AJ."

She slowly nodded and let him lead her out of the garage. They both went upstairs and roused the two sleeping kids and drove them to the hospital. Pepper held Kassie's hand as they entered the hospital. The nurse told them that they needed to wait in the waiting room. Sydney curled up on the small couch and tried not to cry. AJ stood fixed, staring out the small window, watching the rain pelt the asphalt outside. The memory of his uncle dying suddenly became fresh in his mind.

Sara entered shortly after they arrived to update her family. "Hey…" They all turned their attention towards her. "Dad's been taken up for some tests, then they're going to put him in a private room for observation. They got his blood pressure down and are not calling it a real heart attack."

"Then what is it?" Sydney asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. The doctor is going to meet with us after they finish testing." Sara tried to offer a reassuring smile. She sat with the kids until a nurse informed them that Grissom was out of testing and being moved.

They all rode the elevator to the fifth floor and easily found his room. Sara silently entered followed by the kids. Grissom was propped up in the bed and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The heart monitor was the only sound as the slow and steady beeps filled the air, indicating that Grissom was comfortable. AJ leaned against the windowsill, while Sydney sat in one of the two chairs. Pepper filled the vacant one and Kassie sat on his lap. Sara slowly lowered herself to sit on the edge of Grissom's bed.

Grissom felt the bed shift and slowly opened his eyes. Sara held his hand and smiled. "I'm ready to go home, now." His voice made him sound as exhausted as he looked.

Sara tried to stifle a laugh, while the rest of them smiled at his comment. "Honey, the doctor ran some tests on you. He wants to monitor your blood pressure for the day and may decide to keep you overnight." Grissom slowly shook his head in protest but Sara squeezed his hand. "Gil, please. Let them make sure you're all right."

Her voice was soft as it pleaded with him. "Fine." Grissom closed his eyes and sighed, "But I'm telling you, I'm ready to go home."

After the doctor informed everyone that Grissom did indeed suffer from a slight heart arrhythmia, explained that he wanted to keep him overnight to further monitor his blood pressure, the kids all went home. Kassie promised to keep an eye on her siblings and Sara thanked her before turning her attention back to her resting husband.

"Mom." Sara looked back at Kassie as she stood in the doorway. "He's not going to give up without a fight."

She swallowed hard before responding, "I know, sweetie, I know."

Later that afternoon, Kassie took Pepper to the airport so he could catch his flight to Oregon. After she returned home, she made dinner for everyone and never had to mention a word about them helping clean up. They just did it on their own accord.

As they settled into the living room, the phone rang. Sydney leapt from the couch anxious that it might be her mother calling from the hospital. "Hello…oh, hey, Jordan."

"Syd, get ready. There's this huge party happening over by UNLV. I've been invited, and I'm inviting you." Jordan talked so fast that Sydney barely understood her.

"Whoa, Jord, I can't. Dad had a heart attack this morning." Sydney explained the situation.

"I'm sorry, I hope he's all right." After Jordan offered her sympathy, she hung up.

Sydney re-joined Kassie and AJ in the living room. A short time later, AJ headed upstairs. He took a shower and went into his room. While his sisters were busy watching TV, he decided to separate the package he got from TY. As he was individually wrapping up the small pills, AJ heard Sydney and Kassie go to bed.

After re-dressing, AJ crept out of his room and went downstairs. He slipped out of the house and began walking down the street. With the plan in his mind, AJ was determined to get to the party. He looked up the metro bus routes and figured out which one he needed to take to get him several miles away to Canterbury Drive.

AJ glanced at his watch as he exited the last bus. It read eleven p.m. He began walking the last few blocks and once within range, AJ could see the exact house. Within the neighborhood, there was only one house that was lit up. There were cars that lined the street and driveways around the one house. He knew it was the right place.

He took a few deep breaths and stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell. The music inside was blaring, but eventually someone opened the door. It wasn't what AJ was expecting; the person just opened the door and walked away, leaving it open. He walked into the crowd and began scanning for anyone he might know.

Everyone was either talking or dancing all while, making sure they didn't spill their beer. AJ slipped through the crowd and into the kitchen. Someone handed him a beer as he passed. He continued into the next room and noticed several of the high school football players' playing cards and drinking beer.

One of them recognized him and called him over. AJ was offered a seat at the table and the seven people playing dealt him in. They told him the game was Texas hold 'em, and suddenly AJ was grateful that he had paid attention to the card games his father used to hold occasionally at the house.

AJ glanced at the two cards he was dealt. Inside, he jumped for joy, but like his father, kept a straight face as he eyed the pair of kings. The opening bet was set out at ten dollars. Everyone put money in the pot and the flop was placed out. AJ once again wanted to scream out as a king hit the board, giving him three of a kind. Five people folded, leaving only him and the UNLV Runnin' Rebels quarterback in the game. He watched as a fifty-dollar bill was put in the pot. AJ knew he didn't have that much in cash and knew he had the hand won. Then he remembered his small packages. AJ reached into his pocket and tossed one of the small baggies in the pot.

"What's that?" The player picked up the baggie.

AJ shrugged. "E"

"No way."

Then one of the football players AJ tutored spoke up. "Way."

The quarterback decided to go along with the bet. When the turn and river cards came up, they both checked. AJ watched his opponent show his cards and couldn't hold in his grin as the football player laid out his two pair.

"Whatcha got, slick?"

AJ played it cool, "Not much, but I'm pretty sure that three kings beats your two pair."

The small group watching cheered as AJ pulled the money back towards him. Even the quarterback gave him a small appreciative clap. Then several people asked how much 'E' he had, and what he wanted for it. Thinking back, AJ told them fifty bucks, and before he knew it, he was five hundred dollars richer.

AJ continued to play poker and by playing smart, he doubled his money in just a few hours. They soon banned him from the table, so he went strolling around the rest of the party.

By now, several were tripping on the drugs they had bought. He was lounging on the couch, watching the group in the living room dance to the blaring music.

_Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

Suddenly, a brunette came over and straddled his lap as the chorus began.

_Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

AJ put his hands on her hips as she mimicked the lyrics of the song. She grasped the collar of his shirt and had one hand in the air. He wasn't expecting her next move as she leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue grazed his lips and AJ opened his mouth in shock. She continued to kiss him as he gave in and kissed her back.

He was still stunned as she sat back, "I can make you a man."

AJ's eyebrows went up at the tempting offer. "And how just might you do that?" Her hands framed his face and slowly went down his chest to the waistline of his pants. "Whoa, not here!"

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Then where?" When AJ shrugged, she hopped off of his lap and pulled him up from the couch. He followed her up the stairs and to one of several bedrooms.

XXXXX

After his encounter, AJ re-dressed and went back down stairs. Most of the people had either left or passed out, but one person caught his attention. He froze as his eyes made contact with another familiar pair. "Jordan, what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing, but I see that tramp already took care of that," She spat out in disgust.

"Jordan…"

"Save it, AJ." She started for the door and he was fast on her heels.

"Come on, Jordan. Baby, please…"

Jordan turned to face him, "Don't 'baby' me. I thought we had something special. I thought you were different." She turned to leave, but AJ grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Let me go!"

"Just stop!" AJ kept a firm hold on her arm. "Nothing happened."

"Ha! Bullshit!"

"I'm telling you, nothing happened." Jordan narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, maybe the thought crossed my mind, I'll admit to that much, but not when she's passed out."

"You're so full of shit." She tried to turn and leave but AJ refused to let her go. "Stop, you're hurting me."

"Not until you believe me."

Jordan tried to pull free, "Well, I don't believe you. And I know about your little marketing activities. I've been here since just after ten. I've been watching you all night. I'm not into dating narcs."

Her words stunned him and his grasp on her loosened. Jordan was able to pull free and leave the house. AJ followed her as she walked down the street. He continued to plead with her until he realized they had walked the several mile trek back to their own neighborhood.

"Jordan, please believe me." AJ walked up the steps to her house. "What do I have to do to convince you that you're the only one I want?"

She stopped and faced him. "AJ, when I first met you, you were different. Since your uncle died, you've changed."

"I'm just trying to get on with my life."

"But you're doing it by breaking the laws he used to enforce." AJ hung his head and regained eye contact when she sighed, "Look, maybe you did and maybe you didn't, but right now, maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship."

"Jord…"

She turned and walked inside, leaving AJ in the middle of his thought. He remained on the porch for several minutes, hoping she would come back, but she never did. AJ started walking towards his house and shoved his hands in his pockets. When his hands encountered the money he had made over the night, AJ grinned at the thought that he had actually done something right. He didn't know if he would be able to win Jordan back, but he would give it all he had.

* * *

"…and which channel might I be able to catch this soap on??" thespoon

Look, even got a quote out of her. So, I'm sure many of you all thought I was about to off Grissom, I hope you didn't get mad enough to stop reading in the middle and made it to the end. There's more excitement to come, so stay tuned.

TDCSI


	23. Chapter 23

I'd like to give my appreciation for everyone's thoughts and prayers last week. It's still hard to get up and go on with life with a hole in my heart. But Jerry never did like people making a fuss over him. Thanks again.

Well, thespoon is keeping up with my writing and betaed this with Amanda Hawthorn. Between the two of them anything could happen with this fic.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 23

Even when AJ turned thirteen, he showed no interest in going to the club with his sister. Sara found it more surprising than Grissom. She didn't understand why, but when she overheard Sydney's phone conversation with Jordan, she knew that something had happened between the two.

AJ began to keep to himself; doing his homework, tutoring, and barricading himself in his room. Sara expressed her concern with Grissom, but he accredited it to his inability to travel. After his 'heart attack,' Grissom was placed on blood pressure medication and given a strict diet to help lower his cholesterol. He wasn't supposed to undergo any stress for months until his doctor saw fit.

Kassie stayed at school over the summer and took several more classes in hopes of completing her education early. AJ also took summer classes at the University. There, he took Physics and was continuing to make a name for himself on the party scene. Sydney spent the summer hanging out with her best friends. Rifle would occasionally be over, and when they made plans to do anything, Jordan suggested that AJ not accompany them.

Kassie was unable to come home for Christmas as the Trojans football team was playing in the Rose Bowl for the National Championship. She was designing one of several floats for the school, and had to be in Pasadena to help assemble it. But out of good faith, she sent four tickets to the game as her present. Grissom wasn't much into seeing the game, but was more than willing to stand on a curb to watch his daughter's creation move slowly down the street for everyone to see.

Grissom wanted to drive, but Sara insisted on flying, and in the end, Sara won out. On New Year's Eve, they all flew to the Rose Bowl. Kassie took Sydney to where all of the parade's floats were being assembled and stored. Pepper took AJ to meet several of the players as he introduced Flame, the white horse that carried the Trojan, to the field. Grissom and Sara took the time to enjoy a New Year's dinner alone.

Two days later, they were standing outside the stadium where the parade was to conclude. Sara brought her camera to take pictures. She snapped a shot of every parade entry. AJ and Sydney were only interested in their sister's float and perked up when it came.

Pepper was dressed in his costume, riding the white horse in front of Kassie's float. It was mainly constructed of white roses. The back of the float resembled a replica of the Coliseum in Greece. She was on the float dressed in a toga with several other people as they waved to the crowd. Below them, a reenacted battle was frozen in time. A Trojan warrior was impaling a tiger with his sword.

The USC fans went crazy over it, but Grissom only shrugged, "I don't get it."

"Gil, their opponent tomorrow is LSU. The tigers…get it?" Sara said as she took multiple photos of the float and Kassie as it passed. She also managed to get several of Pepper as he rode by.

Later, they all went out to eat together. Sara let Kassie pick the restaurant. They were all indulging in a variety of deserts when Pepper cleared his throat and stood up. Sara's eyes suddenly grew wide as Grissom's mouth went dry and slack.

"I just want to thank you all for coming. I know you're not big sports fans, but…" he pulled a small sheet of paper from his pocket. "I got inside information…sweetie, your float was voted most creative by the parade judges."

"Really…" Kassie's face lit up with excitement at the news.

"They'll announce it tomorrow at the game, but I thought since everyone was here together, that I would share." Kassie stood and hugged him. After they parted, she sat down, but he remained standing. "Kassie, we've been dating now for over a year, and I've loved and cherished every minute of it…"

Grissom took several deep breaths to prepare himself for what he knew was coming. Sara's eyes sparkled as she grinned uncontrollably.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…whew…" Pepper reached into his pocket and retrieved the familiar small velvet box. "I want to spend every last minute of my life with you." He kneeled before her and presented the ring. "Kassie, would you marry me?"

Kassie's eyes filled with tears as she began to hyperventilate. She fanned herself with her hand as her face flushed. Sara was on the edge of her seat, waiting for the answer. AJ and Sydney were speechless, watching on in awe. Grissom could only intently stare at the man who was proposing to his daughter.

"Yes," Kassie whimpered. Pepper slipped the ring on her finger, and then stood to embrace her.

Sara went around the table to congratulate Kassie. Even the surrounding tables were applauding as they had witnessed the proposal. Sydney offered a hug for her sister, while AJ began practicing calling Pepper his brother. Grissom was the only one who remained seated.

"Gil?" Sara asked bringing a halt to the festivities.

He glanced at Sara before Kassie moved over to him. "Dad, I'll always be your little girl…" Grissom gave her a smug smile. "What?"

"I already knew it was coming," He said slyly. Sara began looking between her husband and future son-in-law. "Pepper and I had a little chat the other day." Kassie graciously hugged her father.

When Grissom finally separated from his daughter, Pepper came over and extended his hand to Grissom. When they locked hands he said, "I'll give her anything she wants."

"I know. You're a good man, Pepper." Grissom surprised everyone by pulling him into a hug.

The next day, they all attended the game. AJ and Sydney were yelling with the crowd, Sara was watching on, not really getting the gist of it all, but knew that they fit in. Kassie had gotten each of them the proper attire to wear at the game. Grissom would watch Pepper whenever USC scored. He waved a sword around and spurred the horse to rear up in the air. Then he would gallop in front of the cheerleaders as they carried several flags across the field in celebration.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They returned to Vegas the next day and back into their routines. Everything fell back into place and life went on. Sydney was making her father nervous about how touchy-feely she had gotten recently with Rifle. He was almost considering threatening the boy if he even considered the notion of having sex with his daughter. He was fourteen once, and knew what hormones did to a boy's judgment.

The memory of Jason and Lindsey together flashed in his mind, and he thanked God that Lindsey didn't get pregnant from their encounter. Only this time, he was on the side of the victim, not the perpetrator. It would be his daughter's life that would be ruined. Grissom continued to push Sara about the subject, but Sara always convinced him that Sydney knew what she was doing. It was what AJ was doing that they had no idea about.

After his fourteenth birthday, AJ had several friends pick him up and take him to a party. It was a gathering at a new location, and the party itself was being held by a senior from another school. AJ did what he knew how to do best; he dealt cards and distributed party pills when a fifty was passed his way.

"Okay, let's add another twist to the game," one student announced. "I'm tired of everyone folding, so put away your money. We're playing for the ante only. If you fold, you chug a Jägerbomb."

AJ wasn't sure about the idea, but agreed. No one folded the first hand, everyone had decent cards, but as time passed on, the average dropout rate was three out of six. When AJ folded his first hand, a small glass half full of Red Bull and a shot glass of Jägermeister. He mimicked the others and dropped the shot glass in the energy drink and proceeded to down it.

The game continued until there were only three people alert enough to play. AJ slowly picked his head up from the table. "Deal."

"Dude, one more and you're gonna puke."

AJ gave his head a slow shake. "Nah, fine." He motioned to the dealer, who dealt the next hand, and quickly folded. "AJ pointed at him. "Yoush ja wan drink." AJ watched as the drink was downed. "I fold…gimmie."

Just as AJ dropped the shot, voices began yelling from the front room. "Cops!"

People began flocking towards the back of the house and climbing out of windows and doors. Two police officers strode through the house with the intention of nabbing those who could not escape. They came across several passed out individuals and soon entered the dining room.

AJ was halfway through his drink when one of the officers pulled it from him. "I think that's enough." He dumped out the remainder of the drink on the floor.

"Alcohol abuse!"

After ID's were checked, a van was called to haul in seven under-aged near passed out kids. AJ happened to be one of them. He was asked to empty his pockets into a shoebox, and then escorted to the juvenile lock-up.

XXXXX

Grissom was curled up comfortably with Sara in bed, sleeping soundly when the phone came to life. He groaned and reluctantly parted with Sara, rolled over and answered the phone. "Grissom." He didn't recall why he had answered like he was expecting the lab, but as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke, Grissom became wide awake. "Uh…I'll be right there."

Sara turned over and squinted at the light when Grissom turned on his lamp. "Gil…" She was getting ready to protest about him going to hang out with some dead, bug infested body, but when he spoke, she became speechless.

"AJ's been arrested." He turned as he sat on the bed to face her. Sara's expression was full of shock and confusion. "He's in juvie. The officer said something about a party and that AJ was 'three sheets to the wind.'" Grissom stood and left his wife still stewing in her astonishment.

Grissom made his way through the familiar halls of the police station towards the back. Several officers working waved if they noticed him and Grissom waved back. He noticed several other parents escorting intoxicated teenagers back through the maze of halls.

The officer in charge of the lockup that night greeted him. "Evening, Doctor Grissom."

"Eddie, how are you?"

He smiled. "Fine, sir. I'm sorry we have to be meeting under these circumstances."

Grissom sighed, "What did he blow?"

"Point one nine."

Grissom released the air in his lungs and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He was then motioned over and escorted back to where the rest of the juveniles were getting sober. He noticed AJ lying on his back on the bench, and the top of his head against the bars. Grissom stood over his son.

AJ slowly opened his eyes, "Ah, hell."

"What did you think was going to happen?" He watched as AJ struggled to sit up. "Where did you get the money?"

"Money?" AJ closed his eyes. "Oh…yeah, I was playing cards." He sat up and opened his eyes before turning to his father. "Dude, you should have seen what's-his-face. He was all like trying to bluff and shit and the dumbass kept putting cash in the pot. I shined him on and took all of his money."

"Don't call me dude. Is this what you do when you say you're going to a friend's? You go get drunk?" AJ shook his head. "Then what the hell is it that you do?"

"Drop 'E,' play poker." AJ openly admitted. Grissom turned and walked away. "Hey…where the hell are you going? Dad…DAD!"

Grissom ignored his son, said goodbye to Eddie, and headed for home. He was frustrated by the time he pulled in the driveway. He was sure his doctor would have a fit because Grissom knew his blood pressure was through the roof. He carelessly removed his clothes and climbed into bed.

Sara was lying awake while he was gone, "Where's AJ?"

"I told you he was in jail."

She sat up, "I thought you went to bail him out?"

"That was the intention." The anger was thick in his voice. A subtle warning to Sara, but she ignored it.

"So, you just left him there?" Her own anger was surfacing.

"Sara, he's drunk and on God knows what." Grissom turned his back to her. "Maybe a night in jail will change his attitude."

"Gil…" Sara gave him a slight shove. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Grissom grunted as he climbed out of bed. "How long are you going to pester me about the insane actions of our son?" She narrowed her eyes at him and Grissom picked up his pillow.

"Where are you going?" Sara snapped.

"It's late; I'm tired, and I just want to sleep. If you're going to keep on about our son being in jail, I'm sleeping somewhere else." Grissom stood at the door and waited for Sara's response.

She continued to think of her fourteen-year-old son sitting in a cold jail cell, and several tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sara, this was his choice, he knew what he was doing. I am not going to condone our kids doing drugs. He made the wrong choice, and now he's facing the consequences." He opened the door and left Sara sitting sobbing in their bed.

The next morning, Sara and Grissom moved around the kitchen without touching or saying a word to each other. Sara sat in the dining room, while Grissom ate and read the paper at the breakfast bar. When the ringing of the phone echoed through the house, Sara made an effort to answer it before Grissom.

"Hello."

"Ma…Mom?"

"AJ, honey, are you alright?" She let her concern carry though the house.

"I guess, is Dad there?"

"Honey, just hang on I'll come get you."

"No…I'm…just let me please talk to Dad."

Sara walked into the kitchen with the portable phone and held it out towards Grissom. "It's your son."

He removed his glasses and looked at the phone held before him. His eyes moved from Sara's to the phone before he cleared his throat and took it from her. "Yes."

"Dad…um…I'm sorry. I wasn't intending on drinking or anything. Could you please come and get me?"

Grissom had heard that tone of voice from many remorseful teens over the years. AJ's voice sounded like that of a memory he had long since buried, when one teen killed his best friend because they were hallucinating on jimson tea. "AJ, I don't know what possessed you to do what you did. All I know is that you were at a party where drugs and alcohol were present. With a combination like that, things are bound to go wrong."

"Dad, please…" AJ pleaded. "I want to come home."

Grissom closed his eyes and let the image of what the effects of jail actually does to a younger person, once again, a thing he had witnessed several times in the past. "Okay." He breathed and listened to AJ's appreciative comments. "I'll be there shortly."

Sara was leaning on the counter listening to the conversation. She knew her son was terrified about where he was. "I still don't know why you left him there last night."

Grissom stood to clean up his dishes. "Sara, he was drunk. He had no idea where he was or what was really happening." She continued to scowl at him. "Say what you will, but spending a night in juvie might have just sobered him up faster."

He picked up his son and was informed of AJ's hearing date. Both AJ and Grissom were silent on the drive home. Grissom could still smell the lingering effects of the party and jail on AJ clothes.

The instant they arrived at home, Grissom spoke. "Go upstairs, take a shower and change. I want to talk to you when you're done."

AJ leapt from the truck and carried his tired body in to do as his father instructed. Grissom followed and noticed Sara eyeing him from the living room as she turned her attention from her book, to him. He allowed his eyes to meet with hers until the front door opened.

Sydney walked in and slowly strode past her father up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Grissom questioned.

"Huh?" Sydney stopped on the stairs and turned. "Umm…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come here." He commanded. Sydney opened her mouth to protest, but he was quicker. "Now!"

Sara moved to stand with Grissom as Sydney came down from where she was standing. Grissom leaned down to tried to look into his daughters half closed eyes. He sniffed the air before standing back up.

"It wasn't me," Sydney blurted out.

"So, you weren't smoking pot?" Grissom said bluntly, and Sydney did nothing but produce a blank look on her face. "You know what, I give up." He threw up his hands in surrender, and stalked off towards the basement.

Sara remained standing with her daughter before her. "I can't believe you."

"Mom, I'm serious, I was with Rifle. We were at a friend's place, and…" She tried to recall the events that happened. "I know the guys were playing video games, and then I remembered smelling something weird."

"So, the others were smoking the pot?" Sara was trying to let her daughter explain the situation, rather than jumping to conclusions as Grissom had.

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes as she recalled the evening. "They were drinking Mountain Dew and passing the hand-rolled cigarette… Or what I thought was a cigarette, but I passed it on when it came to me. That's all I can remember, honest," Sydney pleaded her innocence to her mother.

Sara sighed, "Okay, I believe you, but stay away from those kids. I know you enjoy being with Rifle, and maybe you guys can watch movies over here or something." She didn't know what to say to her daughter's situation. AJ was the current major problem at hand. "Just go get some rest; you look like you need it."

Grissom sat on the couch in the basement and hung his head. He tried to think of where he went wrong with his kids. Out of three, only one was walking a straight path in life, while the other two were on their way towards failure. Grissom felt that he was partially to blame. When Sydney and AJ were young, he was always concerned with the lab. There was always something happening that got the majority of his attention over his family. He could only hope that the situation was fixable.

* * *

"I would've left his ass in jail for a week if I could've." thespoon

Once again, another memorable quote from the voice in my head. So, AJ's finally been caught, and now look at Sydney, getting a great contact high. Gotta love it. And I'm sure many of you are still thinking that AJ and Sydney came from the mailman or something, but they are Grissom and Sara's kids. Even though it may not look like it.

And in case anyone missed it at the beginning, AJ turned 13 then a whole year passed. Now he's 14, Sydney is 14, and Kassie is 21. Just for clarification.

Time to leave a review. I need more words of encouragement (and I'm sure I'll get at least one plea for another baby).

TDCSI


	24. Chapter 24

So this is a day late and I'm a dollar short. Things are going haywire for me right now. Quitting my job tomorrow to start a new one. I spent all day yesterday relocating my horse. I think a motorcycle would be a more economical solution. So please bear with me and my varied updates.

Thanks again to Amanda Hawthorn for the beta, and I guess thespoon's name would go here if she would have gotten the chapter back to me in time. That and you all would have a memorable quote at the end to enjoy.

P.S. to all of you spoiler free people, don't read the A/N at the end of this chapter. A slight mention of the Season 8 finale.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 24

Sara patiently waited in the living room for AJ to return, and when he finally did come down, he was wearing his pajamas. "Do you have a headache?"

AJ rubbed his forehead. "Kinda."

She had already thought of it, and had a bottle of pain killers with her. She shook out two pills and handed them to AJ. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed both pills dry. "Your father's in the basement."

AJ remained standing in front of his mother as he thought of what kind of punishment he would get for this. With a heavy sigh, he proceeded down to the basement. He slowly descended the stairs, drawing out the time as long as possible. When AJ found himself finally standing before his father's desk, his stomach churned with nervousness.

Grissom was sitting behind his desk, head in his hands as he slowly massaged his temples. Migraines were occurring more and more often as he dealt with the stress put on him by his children. He picked his head up to let his pained eyes look at his son.

AJ swallowed hard under his father's stare. "Dad, I'm…"

"Don't talk." Grissom interrupted quickly hushing AJ. "I'm going to say everything once, so pay attention. I don't know why you are doing this, but I'm going to tell you right now, as long as you're living under this roof, you'll abide by my rules. If you decide to break them and wind up in jail again, that's where you'll stay." He brought a hand up to rub his aching head. "Your hearing is Tuesday; you'll plead guilty to underage drinking, and be served a sentence. I'm sure since you're still a juvenile, you'll get community service. I expect you to fulfill your punishment without complaint." Grissom paused and noticed Sara standing in the door way behind AJ.

She held up a prescription bottle. "Figured you would need this."

"Thank you." Grissom took the bottle from her and shook out several of the migraine pills. After swallowing them, he returned his attention to his son. "No more partying, going to friends, or friends coming over. You might even have to stop tutoring in order to do your sentence." Even after taking the medicine, Grissom's migraine continued to grow. Once again, he brought both of his hands to cradle his head. "Where did the drugs come from? Who was dealing them?"

AJ's eyes widened and his heart began to thud beneath his chest. He froze and didn't know what to say. "Um…" AJ licked his suddenly dry lips. "Um…I don't know. We were playing cards, and it was in the pot. I didn't know who it was that put it in."

"But you took it anyway?" Grissom mumbled through his hands.

"I didn't think it was something that bad. I guess with the alcohol it intensified everything." AJ tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Grissom had been watching AJ as he made his case. "Son, I've interviewed hundreds of people, and some of the worst pitched me a more convincing story than you just did." He pulled his hands away to let AJ see his face. "Try again."

AJ scoffed. "I'm telling the truth." His voice grew louder than he had intended, and instantly knew he was in for it.

"Bull shit!" Grissom roughly pulled his top drawer open, and tossed a money clip full of twenties on the desk. "Tell me where in the hell you got all of that money."

"Playing cards!"

Grissom slammed his hands on his desk and stood simultaneously. "Dammit, AJ, I'm sick of your lying!" Once again he referred to the drawer and tossed more money neatly clipped together next to the other bills. "I found that in your room. And I don't want to hear you got it playing cards, because you need money to make money, and the last time I checked, fourteen year olds don't run around with several hundred dollars in cash!" AJ took a step back from his frustrated father and knew he had been caught. "You want to know what I think; I think you're the one dealing. Where on earth you got caught up in that, I can't figure out. But what I want to know, and if you even consider the notion of lying to me, I'll inform the judge at your hearing that you were the one dealing, I want to know who's supplying you with the ecstasy?"

AJ took several uneasy breaths as he felt two inches tall under his father's stare. "A guy I met at the club."

"Who?"

"Um…his name is Tyrone."

Grissom grabbed a small note pad and a pen. "Give me an address." He handed the writing materials to his son. AJ quickly jotted down what his father had asked, and passed it back. Grissom glanced at the scrawled address. "Okay…I'll take care of this, but for now, you're grounded. I want your TV, video games, and computer. Don't even think of leaving your room. After school go straight to your room, and you'll be called to dinner." He watched AJ remain emotionless as he explained what he was to do. "Understand?"

AJ nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, now get going." Grissom dismissed his son. After AJ was out of sight, Grissom turned out the lights and went to lie on the couch. He closed his eyes and wished the pounding in his head to cease and desist. He didn't plan on having to yell at his son, which only intensified the migraine. Now he could only count on spending the remainder of the day trying to sleep it off.

AJ did as he was told. He took his laptop and video games to the den, and his TV in the hallway closet. The only thing he was left to do was his homework and read.

Sara never asked what AJ was doing when she saw him hauling his electronics into the den. She was reading in the living room when AJ was receiving his punishment. After giving Grissom his medication for his migraine, she knew he would remain downstairs until it was under control. She thought she could hear Grissom yelling at AJ, and knew that would only make things worse.

There were only three people at dinner. Sydney and AJ did all of the dishes while Sara went to check on her husband. Grissom was still on his back when she peeked in. The only source of light came from the small terrarium that housed his newest arachnid. Sara tried to judge how he was doing by his breathing. She couldn't see his chest rise and fall with the normal deep breaths she normally encounters.

Sara cautiously entered and kneeled next to Grissom. His eyes were closed and his body still. She put her hand on his chest. Grissom's breaths were shallow and his heart was beating slowly beneath her hand. "Gil." She whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "You've been having a lot of migraines lately." All Grissom could do was blink at her, and even that task was painful. "Maybe you should see the doctor about it."

"I'm…fine." He moved his hand to join Sara's on his chest.

"They're getting worse and more frequent." She quietly pleaded with him. "And thinking by just changing medications again will help, they haven't so far." Grissom closed his eyes. Sara stood and decided to leave him rest.

XXXXXX

The day of the hearing was on them before they knew it. Grissom and Sara pulled AJ from school so he could make his hearing appearance. They sat quietly and watched as the judge listened as one of the other boy's from the party offer his explanation. AJ recognized him as one of the high school kids he was playing poker with. Both Grissom and Sara paid close attention as the judge issued his punishment for the teen. AJ was staring into space, and jumped when the gavel banged.

After the other teen was excused, the bailiff's voice boomed, "Aaron J. Grissom."

AJ stood and approached the bailiff. He was showed where to stand. The wooden bench seemed to tower over him, and when he caught sight of the judge perched behind it, AJ only became more nervous.

"Young mister Grissom." AJ swallowed hard as the judge referred to him. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." AJ squeaked out.

The judge flipped over a sheet of paper. "Tell me young man, how did you end up at a college party?"

AJ cleared his throat and began to explain how he was invited by one of the varsity kids he tutors. That he had never been at a party before and just thought it would be fun, and had no idea what to expect. He pleaded that he had never touched a drop of alcohol until that night.

The judge raised his eyebrows as AJ confidently told his story. He cleared his throat and glanced through the file again. "You were fairly intoxicated when arrested, and I see that you weren't picked up from lockup until the next morning. Did no one contact your parents?"

"Um…my father came that night." AJ licked his dry lips.

"And he left you there?" AJ nodded and the judge suddenly looked somewhat shocked. "Did you learn anything by spending a night in jail?"

"Yes sir."

The judge then appeared to be impressed. "Well then, it seems that your father made the right decision, as he normally does." His eyes quickly found Grissom's as he sat and watched. He suddenly cleared his throat indicating that he was about to make his decision. "I believe you son. You come from a good family, and just got mixed up in the wrong crowd. Since you are a juvenile and this is your first offence, I'm sentencing you to serve one hundred hours of community service and pay a one thousand dollar fine." He banged the gavel.

When they arrived home, AJ went straight to his room passing Sydney and Jordan as they worked on their homework. Sydney had given Jordan the short version of what happened to AJ. Jordan shrugged it off as if she didn't care.

Grissom fell back into his recliner and brought his hands up to rub his head. Sara stood from behind the couch and watched him as he rubbed his temples. "Gil…"

"Hmm."

"Please, see the doctor."

He pulled his hands away and looked at her. "Sara…"

She moved around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm serious. Something is not right. It could be your heart again, or maybe your body is trying to tell you that there is an impending problem. These migraines are happening more and more frequently. It could be the warning signs of a stroke." Her voice cracked as she pleaded with him.

Grissom looked into her eyes and saw her pained expression towards him. "Okay, I'll make an appointment."

"Thank you." Sara smiled, leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his.

When Sydney and Jordan finished their school work, they headed up to Sydney's room. But Jordan bypassed it and walked right into AJ's. He was sitting at his desk wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans when Jordan entered. It startled him and he stood. "What are you doing here?"

Jordan shrugged. "I wanted to see you." Her eyes scanned over his bare torso. He had perfectly sculpted forearms and a flat stomach. His chest was bare, but she did notice that a small line of hair trailed from his belly button down under the waist of his jeans. It had been so long since she had spoken to him, and when he spoke, his voice was much deeper.

"I thought you didn't want to see me?" Her mouth went dry and fell slack. "Or did you just come to see a common criminal?"

"No." Jordan began to get defensive, but the sight of him before her it wasn't going to last long. "You knew what you were doing would get you in trouble. I'm glad you got caught before you completely ruined your life."

AJ scoffed. "Since when do you care about my life?"

"I always have." She took several steps forward and didn't stop until she was inches from him. "AJ, since I broke up with you, there's nothing I've wanted more than to be with you. I'm sorry for what I did, but you didn't give me many options." AJ froze unable to speak. "I want to be with you again."

"Me too."

Instead of Jordan making the first move, it was AJ who framed her face with his hands. He hesitated slightly before moving his lips to crash into hers. Jordan's hands wrapped around him, desperately pulling him until there was no space between them. Feeling his chest touching her, caused a fire inside of her to ignite, and Jordan let a slight moan escape. AJ reacted by deepening the kiss.

A sudden knock on the door tore the couple apart. "AJ…" Sara entered and instantly was halted by the sight before her. "Oh…well…um…" She glanced between her half dressed son and Jordan's flushed face. "I forgot what I was going to say."She cleared her throat as if it would help ease the tension between them. "Um…Jordan, don't let Gil catch you in here." AJ smiled at his mother as she began to leave, but then the door popped back open. "I remember now, dinner's in an hour." Sara closed the door leaving AJ and Jordan alone again.

Jordan turned to kiss AJ. "So, when do you get out?"

AJ laughed. "Very funny. Um…I have community service, and Dad said after a month of good behavior, I can get out of here and get my stuff back."

Jordan smiled at his analogy and wrapped her arms around AJ. "Well, will you have me back?"

AJ seductively smiled and kissed her. "You'd better leave, or I'll lose you again."

Grissom went into the basement after fending off the threatening migraine. His first task was to keep his promise to Sara. He dialed the number to his physicians' office. "Yes, this is Gil Grissom; I need to make an appointment to see Doctor Thomas." He patiently waited as the receptionist clicked her keyboard. She then informed him that his doctor was standing there, and wanted to talk to him. Grissom explained that his migraines were becoming more frequent. They talked about several options, and in the end Grissom was only given two; a different medication, or a cat scan. He chose the meds. His doctor told him that he would phone in the prescription. Grissom hung up proud that he was able to take care of that little problem with only a phone call.

Next, Grissom called the sheriff. "I have some information for you." He told the sheriff about Ty, and was quickly halted before he was able to get into the details.

"Wait, how do you know about Ty?" The sheriff blurted out.

"My son met him." Grissom lied.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but we've been watching this guy for years. We believe that he is supplying the majority of teenagers with ecstasy and roofies. How did your son meet him?"

"At a club I guess."

"Yeah, that's his uncles, United States senator from California. The kids well connected. That's why it's been so hard nailing him. Gil, did your son see any of this activity, 'cause you know we could use his testimony."

Grissom felt the slight cringe of yet another migraine approaching. "Look, I know what stuff like this is going to entail, and I'm not willing to let you guys hang my son out to dry."

"Then I'd suggest talking to your attorney." There was a pause on the line. "Gil, if your son knows anything, or was in some way involved and can provide testimony to put this bastard away, we sure could use his help. And you know we'd do everything in our power to keep his identity a secret."

The pain continued to creep up his neck. "Look, he does know things. I'll call you back after I talk with my lawyer." Grissom hung up the phone and reached for his empty pill bottle. "Dammit." Just then his phone beeped. He read the text message from the pharmacy that his prescription was ready. Grissom used the intercom on the phone to ask Sara to pick up his medication. Her tone of voice told him that she was not happy about his version of seeing a doctor, but went to get what he'd requested.

Grissom phoned his attorney and informed him about the current situation that his son was in. They agreed to meet and go over what AJ knew. Then decide on how to go about using it to help the police finally nab the dealer without putting AJ in harm's way.

His migraine continued to grow; Grissom killed the lights and moved to his couch. He had just gotten comfortable when Sara entered and tossed the pill bottle at him. The pitch caught him off guard and the bottle struck him in the chest. Sara left as quickly as she had entered. "Thank you." Grissom read the dosage and shook out two pills. The rest of the evening was a blur to him.

Sara, Sydney, and AJ ate together. Sydney talked about school, and how she was a part of the high school play in working the sound board. AJ had nothing to share. He was still thinking about Jordan. His punishment wasn't any longer than the others he had received in the past, but when he was able to be with Jordan and was instead sitting in his room; it only made the time seem longer.

* * *

Kinda sounds like Grissom got a little peeved there. I think the attitude came off right after the season finale aired; damn he's so hot when he's pissed.

Sorry for all of you YoBling shippers, we'll all miss Warrick. Just not as much as we miss Sara.

TDCSI


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone for their reviews on these latest chapters. I always get that warm and fuzzy feeling when I see I have reviews. It's great, keep 'em comin'.

Thanks as always to Amanda Hawthorn and thegreatbluespoon for their beta work on this. And as always as a parting gift, there is a quote from thespoon at the end.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 25

Grissom's attorney was able to arrange for AJ to testify on video tape with his face blurred and voice altered. AJ wasn't too happy about the entire agreement, but his father didn't offer him much of a choice. The day after the video was made, AJ heard that Ty had been arrested. He had done his part, but still didn't like the idea of rolling over on his friend. Ty was eventually indicted because of AJ.

AJ wiped out his community service in no time. He regained the trust of his parents to an extent. They placed a curfew on him, and AJ made every effort to abide by it. Many times, he would just stay in and invite Jordan over. Grissom only allowed them to be alone in the den with the door open.

Kassie took a summer internship at the Venetian in the Guggenheim Heritage Museum. She was learning how to become a curator, all while staying at home with her parents. Pepper also moved in. He finished his bachelors and decided that, instead of moving back to Oregon, he'd stay with his fiancé.

Sara was excited to have her family back together again, plus one future son-in-law. She had a hard time convincing her husband that there was no reason that Kassie and Pepper couldn't share her room, but he eventually caved.

They celebrated the Fourth of July together by having a back yard barbeque. Pepper had his grandparents send him some steaks from the cattle they raise. He took it upon himself to cook the steaks along with one soy burger, while Kassie and Sara set the table.

"So, um, later Pepper is going to a jackpot roping outside of town, and AJ wants to go with us." Kassie subtlety asked Sara about letting her little brother tag along.

Sara set some silverware next to a plate and eyed her daughter. "Well, I don't have a problem with it, but you'll need to clear it with your father."

Kassie smiled, "I just thought that it would be nice for AJ to get to know Pepper a little more."

"I think that's a good idea, but remember, no drugs and definitely no alcohol." Sara knew that Kassie was well aware of what happened to AJ.

Grissom and Pepper joined them in the dining room. "Steaks are done." Pepper announced. "And one plant burger." He smiled at Sara's disgruntled look towards his comment.

Sydney and AJ came crashing in moments later. He was using one of the ropes that Pepper had given him, and caught Sydney's leg. Just when she stepped through the loop, he pulled the slack and Sydney fell to the ground. AJ burst out laughing, while Sydney laughed from the floor.

Grissom shook his head at his two rowdy kids. "I don't know where they came from," he mumbled under his breath.

They all sat down and ate together. Sara dropped the hint of AJ going with Kassie and Pepper. Grissom immediately responded. "I don't think that's a good idea."

AJ was about to protest, but Kassie beat him to the punch. "Look, Dad, it's not what you think. There's a roping out at a private ranch, then later they are shooting off fireworks."

"And who's going to be at this 'roping'?" Grissom wasn't about to let his daughter get the best of him.

Kassie shrugged. "I don't know who, exactly…"

"Cowboys?"

"Yeah."

Grissom pursed his lips. "And they're notorious for drinking."

"He'll be with us." Kassie continued to protest. "Sydney's going with her friends to watch the fireworks over Lake Mead; I don't see why AJ can't go with us."

Sara watched as Grissom brought a hand to his head. "Gil, Kassie and Pepper will keep an eye on him." He continued to rub his temple, and she knew he was fighting off another oncoming migraine.

Grissom took a deep breath. "Fine." He was getting tired of arguing.

Kassie smiled at AJ as they continued eating. Sara helped Grissom into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. "Okay, Gil, this is the last straw with this." He groaned and lay back on top of the covers. "You've switched medications I don't know how many times, and still nothing's working. Would you please let me take you to the doctor and get a scan or something?" She pleaded with him as he remained still. Sara waited for an answer from him, but when she didn't get one, left. "It's like arguing with a brick wall."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Sydney left for the lakeside celebration, while Pepper and Kassie took AJ to the ranch for their own celebrating.

Kassie and AJ watched from the stands as the steer ran from the two horses chasing him. They cheered with the rest of the crowd as the cowboys caught the head and rear legs, turning in the fastest time of the evening. Pepper put up a hundred bucks to get a shot at the pot, but he and his partner couldn't beat the top score. They ended up third overall and split eight-hundred dollars between the two of them.

The place was quickly engulfed in darkness and the light from a bonfire became the only source of light. Several galvanized water tanks were filled with ice and kegs of beer. A stereo system was set up and blaring a variety of music as everyone began drinking and socializing.

AJ sent several text messages to Jordan and Sydney, telling them exactly how to get there. Pepper was talking with other ropers while Kassie sat on the tailgate of his truck. AJ jumped up and joined her. "So, you're not drinking?"

Kassie slowly turned her head to look at her brother. "No, I don't really care for beer."

"Ah." He swung his legs as they hung suspended in the air.

"AJ!" They both turned and noticed Jordan running towards them. AJ hopped off of the tailgate and hugged her. "Wow, this is much better than the lake. Too many old people, but this is my kinda party."

Kassie smiled as she watched them walk off into the crowd. "Hey…Sydney!" She called to her sister she noticed walking as if she was looking for someone.

Sydney came over. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Was the lake dead?"

"Pfft, very." Sydney began scanning the crowd, "Rifle was right behind me."

Kassie also began looking for the red head. "There he is." She pointed as he emerged with a beer in each hand.

Rifle handed one to Sydney not noticing the older sister. "Here, there's beer everywhere!" Confused when Sydney didn't take the cup, he asked, "What's wrong?" She subtlety pointed to her sister sitting on the tailgate. "Huh…oh…um…hi, Kassie. Um…" He wasn't sure what to do with the beers in his hands.

Kassie shook her head. "You drink, too?" Her question was directed towards both her sister and Rifle. She waited for an answer, knowing it would never come. "Sydney, I can't believe you." Kassie jumped from the truck and took the beers from Rifle, dumping them on the ground. "No drinking."

Sydney watched her sister go mingle with the crowd. "She's always been a stickler for the rules."

"Still want a beer?" Rifle asked without looking to Sydney.

"Hell yeah." They disappeared into the mass of bodies.

With the intent of keeping away from Kassie and Pepper, AJ and Jordan were already throwing back several beers as they started walking around. Jordan stopped at two and AJ was sipping his fourth. They were walking between two trucks when Jordan pulled on AJ's arm, stopping his forward progress.

"What?" AJ turned to look at Jordan. All she did was motion him over with a single finger. He smiled and downed the remainder of his beer. "Mmmm."

Jordan was leaning against the front fender of a truck and AJ finished pinning her to it with his body. She wrapped her arms around him as he began kissing her neck.

Fireworks began lighting the night sky illuminating the area with every explosion. Jordan would glance up at the sky while occasionally looking around the area. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed another couple. They had the same idea that she did, but they were already in the act. AJ continued making out with her as she observed the other couple. As she watched, her leg rose up and wrapped around AJ. He groaned and pressed his body closer to hers.

"Oh…get a room!"

AJ slowly turned his head and glared at his sister. "We're outside, go find your own make out place, Syd."

Sydney was strolling around cuddled into Rifle's side. He had an arm around her, and a beer in the other. "Would you really let me make out with your sister?" Rifle asked hopefully.

"No!" AJ fired back. "I don't even like to see you kiss her."

"It doesn't bother me to see you make out with Jordan." Rifle took a drink.

"She's not your sister."

"Okay." Sydney decided two intoxicated, jealous guys were nothing but trouble. "Come on, we'll just keep walking."

AJ and Jordan waited until they were out of sight before they continued. The fireworks ended, but that was all. The party kept going, and it seemed the more alcohol consumed, the louder things became. AJ could hear his name being called, but chose to ignore it. Until the voice was right behind him.

"AJ!"

"What!" He spun around from Jordan and came face-to-face with Kassie.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "We're leaving. Where's your sister?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She and Rifle were looking for a more secluded spot."

Kassie groaned. "Pepper, would you stay here with them while I go find Sydney?"

"Sure." Pepper leaned against the truck while Kassie left. He smiled at AJ when he noticed the hicky on Jordan's neck. "Um…"

AJ glanced at the spot where he had been kissing, and his eyes opened widely. "Oh hell!"

"What?!" Jordan's hand immediately went to the side of her neck. She began to panic as Pepper and AJ snickered. "What? Tell me what's on my neck!"

Pepper pointed to the mirror on the door. "Look." He couldn't hold the giggle in.

Jordan glanced in the mirror and saw the large red spot on her neck, "Oh, my God!"

AJ and Pepper burst out in laughter as Kassie returned with Sydney and Rifle. "What's so funny?"

"Look!" Jordan pointed to her neck.

Kassie just rolled her eyes. "I think that's the least of our worries."

Pepper stopped laughing. "What do you mean?"

"Look at them." She referred to the four teens. "They've all been drinking, and look at AJ." Everyone looked down. AJ was laughing so hard he was on the ground coughing, and then threw up. "He's drunk!"

"Okay, I know how to help." Pepper pulled AJ to his feet. "Let's go."

After they managed to get all four into the back of Pepper's truck, he and Kassie climbed into the cab. "Mom and Dad are going to kill us." She groaned and let her head fall back against the headrest. Pepper only smiled and continued driving.

Half an hour later, Pepper parked in front of an IHOP. "Ta-da."

"This?"

"Yup, this is where I used to get sober after a rough night."

Kassie looked out the back window. Sydney was leaning against Rifle's chest, while Jordan was sitting alone. She climbed out of the truck and walked to the back. AJ was passed out. "God…AJ…wake up." She began shaking him.

AJ moaned. "Sleepy."

Pepper dropped the tailgate. "Come on, guys. Coffee and pancakes await you."

The four managed to get out of the truck without injury and into the restaurant. Pepper ordered six coffees and everyone a stack of pancakes.

"I don't drink coffee," Sydney informed them.

"Well, tonight you do," Kassie ordered. "Drink up."

AJ began opening packets of sweetener and dumping them into his coffee. Kassie and Pepper watched him. After he had five packets in one small cup, he stirred it and slowly sipped it.

"How is it?" Pepper only used half of a packet in his, and to him that was sweet enough. AJ only smiled.

Kassie rolled her eyes and watched as the others managed to doctor theirs up enough to make them bearable to drink. "Never again am I inviting you guys to anywhere there might be alcohol."

"Why?" Sydney seemed to ask as if there was a problem.

"Look at you kids." Kassie spat out in disgust. "I can't believe it. Especially you, Syd. When you were little, you were always sweet and never seemed to ever get out of line, and now you're fifteen and drinking. And you…" She pointed to AJ. He was bent over and staring into his cup, gently blowing into the hot liquid. "You really went from one extreme to the other."

"Are you disappointed in us?" Sydney calmly asked, but her voice caught as she still sought the approvement from her older sister.

Kassie sighed and was just about to answer when their food arrived. After the waitress left, she answered. "Sydney, think about where you come from. Both of our parents used to serve the community. They are very intelligent and graduated from great schools; Dad's a PhD for Christ's sakes, do you think he got there by drinking at fifteen?" She paused and let her words soak in. "And have you ever seen Mom drink?"

"No." Sydney practically whispered.

"What are you going to go to school for? I mean, surely you don't plan on living at home the rest of your life."

"Kassie." Pepper knew by her tone of voice that she was getting beyond upset. "Let's just get them sober and go home so they can sleep it off." She glared at him then began eating her food.

Everyone was eating their pancakes with syrup poured over the stack and with a fork. AJ, on the other hand, was rolling each one up individually and dunking it into the puddle of syrup he poured onto the plate.

After everyone was full and seemed to be walking straighter, Pepper drove back to the house. Kassie went in first to make sure her parents were already in bed. Once she determined the coast was clear, she helped everyone upstairs. She had Jordan sleep in Sydney's room, and Rifle in AJ's room.

Pepper went straight into bed, while Kassie was arranging her siblings. He knew she was upset when she returned and got into the bed. "Sweetie…"

"I can't believe them." She spoke in an elevated whisper. "I've been away to school for only two years and it seems they just turned wild. I know that Mom and Dad talked to them about drinking and drugs. Hell, I remembered Mom talking to me about it."

"Kat…" Pepper blurted out her nickname she was given in school hoping it would get her attention faster.

"I mean, AJ's already been to juvie for drinking and doing drugs, and how Sydney hasn't been caught yet is beyond me."

"Kassie…"

"Hell, I'm surprised she and Jordan aren't pregnant yet."

"Kassie!" Pepper finally got her to stop.

"What?"

"Listen to yourself. It's not you or your parent's fault they are doing what they are doing. They were just exposed to it all at a younger age. Look around, they're growing up in Las Vegas. The whole town is full of alcohol, drugs, and sex. It can't be avoided." He tried to help Kassie calm down.

She propped her head up on her arm. "Pepper, if we have kids, where would you want to raise them?" Pepper was suddenly speechless. "I said 'if.'" Kassie clarified.

"Oh…um…I don't know. Maybe at the ranch in Oregon." He stammered out.

Kassie took a deep breath and smiled. "I just wish they hadn't fallen into what they had, that's all."

Pepper brought his hand up to caress her face. "Give them time. I'm sure it's just a fad right now. They're both very smart; they'll see the light of day...hopefully."

"But I don't want it to be too late, and they're dead. That's what happened to Jason." Her voice cracked. Pepper scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around Kassie, offering all the comfort he could. She sniffled, "I just can't let that happen to them."

"I know. Shhh…everything will be okay." He held her close as she cried.

XXXXXX

Grissom felt well enough later in the evening and sat on the back porch with Sara as several venues lit up the sky with fireworks. They silently held onto each other as they watched the colorful explosions.

"I'll go to the doctor."

Sara turned her head to look at his face. "Seriously?"

Grissom gently kissed her forehead. "Yes, and it won't just be a phone call this time." He joked.

"Do you want me to go with you to the appointment?" She wrapped her arms around him.

He swallowed hard. "If you want to. You seem to be more comfortable at those places than I do."

Sara placed her head against his chest and sighed. "I love you." She didn't move her head, nor release her hold on him as she patiently waited for his response.

Grissom kissed her hair and gave her a gentle squeeze with his arms. He remained silent as the sky lit up with several stray fireworks. His hands began rubbing small soothing circles on her back and he sighed as he held her. "I love you, too."

Sara's eyes instantly welled up with tears and they were quickly absorbed by Grissom's shirt. He felt the moisture and pulled back to look at her. "I'm fine." She wiped her eyes.

"Let's go to bed." Grissom offered, but didn't move until Sara nodded.

* * *

"haaaa, they're gonna do it! Lol." thespoon

Yeah, after he pops a Viagra or two.

Okay, who hasn't had that early morning sobering breakfast at the IHOP or Waffle House? If you haven't experienced it yet, I recommend that you try it. It's fun as hell.

TDCSI


	26. Chapter 26

I know I'm posting this a little early, but I finally got my new video up on YouTube. It's GSR of course, so you know you want to go and check it out; the name's the same: TDCSI.

Okay so, thanks to the few of you who reviewed, you know who you are. I'd personally like to see more, but if you're not the reviewing kind, that's cool too. But I would like to know if you're liking the story, 'cause things are about to get GOOD.

Thanks to Amanda Hawthorn and thegreatbluespoon for their beta work. At the end there is a barrage of quotes from both of them and even one from myself. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 26

Sara had to wait several days before making Grissom an appointment with the doctor, and then was informed that he couldn't be seen for at least two weeks.

Kassie made a pact with her siblings and their friends. No one was to mention anything about what happened on the night of the fourth.

Sydney absorbed Kassie's words of disappointment more than AJ had. She was determined to do something more productive and make her sister and parents proud. Kassie remembered how much fun she had working with the high school play. She sat down and began writing, letting her creativity run wild.

Kassie was working at the museum while taking some of her classes online. Since Pepper had graduated, he wasn't doing anything. She didn't have any problem with it, but Sara and Grissom would mention the fact that all he did everyday was nothing. Before Kassie could hint about him getting a job, Pepper dropped his own idea of making money on her one evening.

"Jon asked me to ride with him." Kassie's mouth fell open. "It would be a way for me to make some money that we could put it away while you finish up school."

She laughed mockingly. "You're kidding, right?"

"It's not going to be all that bad. We'll be traveling between Washington and Mississippi." Pepper shrugged and smiled trying to ease her worry.

"When are you leaving?" Kassie crossed her arms.

Pepper approached her and rubbed her shoulders. He gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Tomorrow morning." She tried to back away but he kept his hold on her, preventing any movement. "Kassie, I know we've been together for a long time now. This is just until November, and if we do well, we can make a significant amount of cash."

Kassie sighed and leaned into his body, "I guess." She caved.

He wrapped his arms around her, "It will be all right."

The next morning, a large truck and trailer pulled up in front of the house. Grissom and Sara watched as Kassie kissed Pepper goodbye after he loaded his clothes into the trailer. After they were out of sight, Kassie took Pepper's truck to work.

As Grissom and Sara walked into the house, she informed him of his appointment. "Oh…um, you have an appointment with your doctor tomorrow. He wanted to do a cat scan."

"And you approved?"

"Of course I did." Sara knew he wouldn't be thrilled about the idea. "Gil, just…please."

Grissom sighed and knew deep down that she was right. All he did was give her a little smile to show he understood.

AJ was making the best effort to keep on his parent's good sides. He knew he had been lucky on the fourth, and had to thank Kassie and Pepper for it, only now, Pepper was gone. He spent his days with Jordan, and even a night or two. They would be in his room watching movies and the next thing they knew they were asleep.

Grissom knew the two adolescents were upstairs, and before climbing into bed, decided to double check on them as he had continuously had to in the past. He glanced in the open door to see Jordan sleeping, curled into AJ's side as he dozed. The television was still playing the movie, illuminating the room.

He stepped in and tapped AJ. "Hey, wake up." AJ slowly opened his eyes and glanced at his father. "Jordan needs to go home."

AJ nodded and waited until after Grissom had left before waking Jordan. "Jord…come on, time to get up."

She groaned in disappointment as she stirred. "I like it here."

"I know." He kissed her brown highlighted hair. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jordan climbed out of the bed and let herself out.

Grissom was woken by Sara in the morning. "Gil, you need to get ready." She pulled the covers from his sleeping body, "Your appointment is in two hours."

"What time is it?" he mumbled, his face buried in his pillow.

"Time to get up." She reached down and softly wiggled her fingers along the bottom of his bare feet.

His toes started wiggling before he jerked his feet away from her hands. "Stop."

"Get up." She continued to tickle him.

Grissom gave a few kicks with his feet and groaned. "Dammit." He rolled over and looked upon Sara's smiling face.

"Come on, Gil." She reached for his hands and helped pull him into a sitting position. "You promised."

After her battle to get Grissom out of bed, Sara successfully entered the physician's office a full five minutes early. She informed the receptionist that they had arrived for their appointment and took the clipboard stacked with papers. Grissom was already sitting in a chair, reading the forensics book he had brought. Sara began with the list of questions that she always hated to read through and answer. She didn't need to ask him, she already knew the answers to all of them, even his social security number.

Sara flipped through the 'Better Homes & Garden' magazine for the second time as she waited for Grissom to be called. He was just reading along at a contented pace and not complaining. She knew the instant she said something about it, he would say the infamous, 'told ya so.'

"Grissom."

"Finally." Sara said, relieved at the nurse's voice. She stood with Grissom and followed.

She watched on patiently as he was forced to go through the normal routine of being weighed, having his blood pressure checked, and even found herself smiling when he was asked to change into a hospital gown. After another agonizing wait, Grissom was taken to Radiology. Sara drummed her fingers after she had thumbed through every possible magazine available. Time drew on as she waited, but when a nurse had told her he was getting redressed, a wave of liberation washed over her.

Grissom offered a smile, but his disappointment shown through. "What's wrong?" She asked, now concerned.

He just sighed. "That was horrible."

"The scan?"

"I felt like a hot dog in a bun."

Sara giggled and shook her head. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." They walked hand in hand back to the waiting room in the physician's office.

While Kassie was at the museum, AJ found himself quietly sneaking into her room. He knew Sydney was downstairs doing dishes as their parents had asked, so knew he had ample time to snoop. After a quick glance around the room, he decided to start with the top drawer of the dresser. He opened the drawer and was quickly appalled at the sight of his sister's underwear and bras, but in order to find what he was looking for, AJ knew he needed to get beneath them. He scowled as he pushed them aside.

"What the…" He picked up a small disk, appropriately colored pink. While turning the object, he found the clasp to open it. AJ curiously gazed at the arrangement of small pills, and the spaces where several were absent. Suddenly, he was able to put two and two together. "Oh, my God, no way!"

He quickly replaced the pills and carelessly covered them back up. Without a second thought, he left Kassie's room. AJ went downstairs, trying desperately to get the image out of his mind.

"What's eating you?" Sydney asked, after noticing his distraught expression. AJ could only shake his head. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He quickly defended.

"Guilty, tell me or I'm telling Mom and Dad when they get home."

"You don't even know if I did anything!"

Sydney smiled. "I don't have to. The instant I say you were up to something, who do you think they'll believe?"

AJ sighed and looked around to double check that they were alone. "Okay…" He paused and swallowed hard. "I found Kassie's birth control pills."

Sydney quickly shook it off. "So?"

"SO!" He burst out.

"AJ…" Sydney began laughing. "She's been on birth control pills since she left for college." After AJ went from upset to confused, she explained the situation. "She told me that Dad had insisted. That he knew what guys in southern California were thinking. Hasn't Dad talked to you about sex yet?"

"What?"

"Sex." AJ shook his head, refusing to answer her question. "Oh, come on. Not after you and Jordan have been all touchy feely lately." AJ still remained blank. Sydney scoffed. "I'm surprised he hasn't bought you condoms yet."

He then let a sly smile grace his face. "Actually, that's what I was looking for. I figured Pepper would have some I could take."

"You are not thinking about schtupping my friend!"

AJ acted innocent. "And I don't want to think about my friend schtupping you! Or Pepper schtupping Kassie!" He shuddered. "Ew!"

Sydney laughed, "I'm not schtupping Rifle…yet."

"La la la la…la la la la…" He stuck his fingers in his ears as he continued his chant. Sydney laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" Sara quizzed as she entered the kitchen with Grissom.

"Nothing," Sydney was able to laugh out. Grissom shook his head and left Sara to deal with the kids.

Sara smiled at AJ as he continued to chant for a brief moment longer. "Can I go over to Jordan's?" He quickly asked.

"So you can schtupp her?" Sydney blurted out.

"Ah…" AJ slammed his hand down on the counter top. "NO!"

The comment wasn't lost on Sara. "AJ…"

"I'm not schtupping anything!"

"Oh, my God!" Sydney had to step back and lean against the counter as she began laughing uncontrollably.

Sara frowned deeply on the situation and bluntly said, "Are you sexually active with Jordan?"

"No, I'm not having sex!" He practically yelled.

"Okay, okay." Sara held out her hands to calm him down as Sydney continued to laugh. "You're at that age where there's a possibility, and I just think you need to think more carefully about the consequences."

"Oh, my God." AJ put a hand over his now embarrassed face. "Shut up!" Sydney only laughed harder, and AJ decided now was the time to leave. He stormed upstairs and slammed his door shut.

Sara turned her attention to her daughter. "Are you having sex?"

"Ha ha ha…" Sydney laughed until the question registered, "ha ha…what…no!" She was now defending herself.

"Just asking." Sara shrugged before heading to her computer. She smiled knowing that by being open and catching her children off-guard, they would surely think more about their actions.

That evening over dinner, Sara revealed to the kids that they would know the results from Grissom's test in a few days. Only when she finally did get the call, it wasn't to share the results, it was to inform her that Grissom was now scheduled for a PET scan in four days. A sudden fear filled her body and was emitted through her voice as she tried to ask the doctor why. He just explained that this other scan would be more thorough and detailed.

Sara clutched the phone after the doctor had hung up. Grissom walked around the corner and noticed her distraught appearance. "Honey…"

A lone tear streaked down her face. "That was your doctor." Grissom held his ground to let her continue. "He scheduled another scan."

"Maybe the first one wasn't good enough." He deducted.

Sara shook her head as more tears formed. Grissom quickly stepped forward and embraced her. "It's a different test."

He took in a deep breath. "So, maybe there was nothing on the CT scan, and they want to look deeper as a precaution." Grissom held her until she calmed down. "Better?"

"I'm just worried."

"I know." Grissom rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

The sound of fast approaching footsteps diverted their attention. "Just who I was looking for." AJ proclaimed.

"What can we do for you?" Grissom politely acknowledged his son's presence.

"Well, I know things in the past have been…" He searched for the words.

"Shaky?" Sara offered.

"Right, shaky. Anyway, I was hoping…"

"No." Grissom spat out.

AJ scoffed, "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"And I don't need to."

"All I am asking is to go to a friend's house. No more parties." AJ explained despite his father's premature answer.

"Jordan's?" Sara asked smiling.

"No, but she is going to," he smiled.

Grissom was dead set on not letting his son go anywhere, but Sara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. He chewed on the decision for a moment. "Okay."

AJ raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really, I can go?"

"Home by midnight." Grissom sternly said as he pointed at AJ.

After thanking his parents, AJ rushed to Jordan's house. He hung out, while she finished getting prepared. When she was finally ready, they joined up with Rifle, and walked down the street. They arrived at the house and were welcomed inside.

Jordan went to join several friends in the kitchen and mixed herself a drink. The party was low-key, and everyone tried to prevent any loud, obnoxious activity. AJ started a card game and did his best to restrain himself from winning nearly every hand. While he was playing, Jordan would bring him a fresh drink when she noticed the other was empty.

Rifle sat down at the table with someone AJ didn't recognize. "You seem to be winning quite a bit there. Want to go on a real trip?"

AJ thought as he looked at his friend. "I fold." He laid his hand down and followed Rifle and the other boy.

"Got two hundred?" Rifle held out his hand to AJ.

He hesitated momentarily before forking over the cash. Rifle passed it to the other boy, and got two small vials in exchange. "Rifle, even 'E' doesn't cost that much."

"It's not 'E'." He passed one to AJ, then opened the vial he had. "Cheers."

"Cheers." They mimicked a salute, then downed the contents of the small vials. After a moment, they looked at each other. "Meh, tastes nasty. I'm going to get a drink."

They sat on the couch together and started drinking. Jordan would pass them and occasionally ask if they were all right.

Rifle nodded. "The colors are amazing."

Jordan's eyes widened. "AJ, what do you see?"

AJ's eyes were wandering around the room. "Shiny."

She kneeled in front of them. "What did you two take?"

"Diamonds." Rifle replied.

"That's what I see."

Jordan rolled her eyes. "You two are amazing," she stood and left them as they started their trip.

"Dude." Rifle let his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling. "This shit is awesome!" He struggled to his feet and managed to find a few more drinks for AJ and himself.

AJ took the glass that was filled with a clear liquid and gulped it down. "Need more," he stammered to his feet while Rifle began wandering the house.

Jordan was talking with her friends enjoying another mixed drink. She noticed the couch where AJ and Rifle were tripping was empty. She began to search the first floor for them, but it was to no avail. Worry began to creep into her senses as she was unable to locate the guys. Jordan noticed the stairs going to the second story. She headed upstairs and began searching for either of them.

"Talk to me…."

Jordan turned and headed for the source of the horrible, off-key singing.

"Tell me your name…"

"Rifle!" She yelled as she discovered where and what he was doing.

Rifle had his shirt off and was swinging it over his head, while singing a bad Ricky Martin song. "She bangs, and bangs." He laughed as he leaned over the balcony railing, and referred to the trees as a crowd. "You people are awesome!"

"Okay, Rifle. Time to go home now." She approached him as he started leaning over the rail. Jordan grabbed his belt and pulled him back into the house. "Where's AJ?" He only started laughing. "Rifle, where is AJ?"

Rifle began laughing so hard that he threw up. Jordan jumped back to avoid being hit. She waited until he stopped before checking him. Rifle had passed out, so Jordan propped him up on his side and went to find AJ. She double-checked every room throughout the house before heading outside.

"AJ!" She called out repeatedly. Jordan went through the garage and found him. "AJ, what are you doing?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was reading up in the basement on PET scans; how they worked and what was all involved in the procedure. He was so deep in thought that he never heard Sara enter.

"How long are you going to be down here?"

He smiled at her. "What time is it?"

"Eleven. Are you going to wait for AJ to come home?" She moved over to stand behind him. Her hands began massaging his shoulders.

"Mmm…that feels good." Grissom's eyes fell shut as he enjoyed the massage.

Sara let her hands continue to please him. "Well, I'm not waiting up for him. I think it's about time you started trusting him. He just got wrapped up in the wrong bunch."

Grissom growled as she brought up AJ's unwelcomed past. "I know, but…"

"He's turning over a new leaf. Let him do this, it's the only way." Sara leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

He smiled and enjoyed Sara's closeness. The phone sitting on his desk began ringing. Sara groaned. "It's the house phone." Grissom leaned forward, breaking contact with Sara and picked up the receiver. "Hello…this is he." As he leaned back, Sara attempted to wrap her arms back around him but suddenly Grissom was back on the edge of his seat. "We'll be right there."

"Who was that?" Sara moved to his side, her voice filled with sudden distress.

Grissom stood. "Desert Palms; AJ just came into the ER."

* * *

"sigh will that boy never learn…shakes head…" Amanda Hawthorn

"He'll learn when he's fried his brain. Oh, wait…" the spoon

"Well, now, we've all been here before, haven't we? Remember what happened last time…hmm…hmmm?" TDCSI

And for those of you who might know this little bit… "I know you sang the song when you typed that state M-i-s-s-i…" thespoon

Yes, I did sing the song when I typed it, happy?

Now I'm sure everyone is going to send a barrage of reviews. Just remember, things can be re-written, so please tell me how you want this to go.

TDCSI


	27. Chapter 27

I was planning on updating this several days ago, then I learned it was a special someone's B-Day…so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to TheSmoose!

Thanks to thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn for their beta work.

No one was harmed in the writing of this fic.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 27

Sara couldn't recall how she'd got from the basement and into Grissom's truck, but she was now sitting nervously as he made his way through traffic. The last words she could remember were AJ and hospital, after that, everything was a blur.

Grissom was tunnel visioned as he made his way towards the hospital. The last time he was summoned to the ER had portrayed the worst time in his life. He was determined not to let that happen again this time.

The truck skidded to a halt in front of the emergency room. Both of them rushed through the sliding doors and asked the nurse where their son was. She calmly told them that he was on the third floor. Without another moment's hesitation, Grissom and Sara rushed to the elevator and practically ran to the next nurse when the doors opened.

"We're looking for our son, Grissom." Sara quickly rattled off to the nurse.

She smiled back at the concerned parents. "He's recovering in room 324."

Without any words of gratitude, they rushed down the hall to the room. The door was open and Sara didn't hesitate before entering. She was at AJ's side in an instant. Grissom was right behind her, looking down at his son.

AJ was pale and drawn. An oxygen tube ran across his face to help him breathe, several IV's were hooked into one lone needle in his hand and other than the steady beeping of the monitor, the room was silent.

"Oh, baby." Sara ran a hand across his brow. "What on earth happened to you?"

Grissom continued to observe his son, until a shadow moved. "Jordan." Grissom gasped as she stepped out into the light with her arms wrapped around her middle. "What happened?" Tears streaked her face as she looked down at AJ's resting body. Grissom walked around the bed and spun her so she was facing him. "Jordan, you need to tell me what happened."

Jordan was beginning to cry as she slowly shook her head. "I don't know. He was playing cards with a bunch of other guys."

"Have you been drinking?" Grissom asked as he leaned closer to smell the alcohol that still lingered on her breath. At her slow nod, he shook her slightly, "Was AJ drinking?"

Jordan nodded and continued to cry as the attending entered. "Are you AJ's parents?" When they both nodded at him, he continued. "Well, AJ's a very lucky young man. With the combination of alcohol and drugs in his stomach, we had to pump it before his blood became saturated."

Sara was sobbing, while keeping her attention on her son. Grissom spoke as he observed his son's chest rise and fall. "What did his tox screen report?"

"Uh…" The doctor knew instantly that he was dealing with someone that knew the lingo. "He had taken LSD."

Grissom hung his head, while Sara leaned over and cried into her son's hair. Jordan had sat back down in the dark corner and continued crying. The doctor left without their knowledge as they continued to watch over AJ.

After an hour, Grissom phoned Kassie and told her what had happened. He then asked if she could come and take Jordan home. While they waited, he began to lecture her.

"What were you guy's thinking?" He started. "You are way too young to be drinking, let alone experimenting with drugs."

"I didn't take anything."

"But he did." Grissom pointed to AJ as his voice elevated. "You could very easily be lying in a bed just like him. If you want to have any future at all, this has all got to come to a stop."

"I'm sorry," Jordan sniffled.

Sara was sitting on the bed next to her son, "Gil, let her parents talk to her about this."

He pursed his lips and stood absently rubbing his temple. "Let him regain my trust by going out, you said. Well, I've got news for you, Sara…it's going to take a miracle for me to ever trust him again..." Grissom proceeded to walk out of the room, but paused to add, "…about anything. That…" His voice caught and he pointed to AJ, "…is not my son."

Grissom left Sara sitting stunned at his comment. She knew that he was living in fear as to what had happened with Jason, but the instant he was sure AJ was going to be all right, he lost it. She was more concerned for the moment with her son, and ignored her husband.

Jordan continued to sob in the corner until Kassie arrived. She said goodbye to Sara and softly kissed AJ on the cheek. They were silent during the drive back, and only when Jordan was about to get out and go home, Kassie spoke. "You're both walking a very thin line, and nothing good is going to come from what lies on the other side." Jordan nodded and headed to her house.

Kassie climbed down from the truck and noticed that her father's truck was still gone. She could only hope he was still in the vicinity of the hospital.

Grissom was indeed near the hospital. He was sitting in his truck with the seat laid back. The soft sound of cello music was filling the cab as he willed the low-toned migraine to subside. He continued to think of his words, and only hoped Sara would understand that he spoke in anger and wasn't thinking clearly.

After he rested enough to feel like facing his wife, Grissom headed back up to AJ's room. The sun was just beginning to shed a hint of light on the horizon, and it was then that Grissom realized how long he had been in the truck.

Sara was sitting wide-awake next to AJ as he slept. She had never left his side throughout the night. Her body was tired and it showed by her slumped position in the chair.

Grissom appeared and leaned in the door. He silently watched her until she noticed him. "Hey."

"Feel better?" She snapped back, frustrated with his previous attitude.

"Sara…" He walked in and kneeled next to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I was just upset and disappointed with their actions, that's all. I let my mouth speak instead of my heart."

Her eyes were heavy as she looked him over. "I'm sure, but I can't believe that you even thought it, let alone spoke it. Thank God he didn't hear you."

"You're tired; I'll sit with him. Why don't you rest?" Grissom suggested. Sara leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. He went into the hall and found another seat to bring into the room. Grissom had just gotten situated in the chair when AJ stirred. He was instantly at his son's side.

AJ's mouth cracked open and his eyes began to flutter. Grissom watched on as he slowly got his wits about him. "Where…"

"You're in the hospital." Grissom whispered and grabbed the small plastic cup that sat on the nearby table. "Here." He held the straw still as AJ picked his head up enough to take several sips.

AJ swallowed the cool liquid and as he looked back at his father, the wetness was more prominent around his eyes. "Dad…"

Grissom felt his heart sink at AJ's plea. He knew exactly what AJ wanted to say, but cut him short. "It's all right. Just rest." He gently patted his son's shoulder as AJ laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Very fatherly of you."

Grissom sat up and turned to look at Sara. "I think we've finally got his attention."

AJ was released that day, and because of his hospitalization for drugs and being intoxicated, he was cited. Grissom did what he could, but this time they had a less sympathetic judge. AJ was to spend a month in juvenile detention and was to serve more community service upon his release.

Sara was forced to reschedule Grissom's PET scan in lieu of AJ's issue. She shed a fair amount of tears as AJ stood and emptied his pockets before officially entering the holding area. Grissom stood with her and watched his only son being incarcerated. When AJ was out of sight, Sara turned into Grissom and melted into his embrace as she began to cry.

He did what he could to soothe her. "We'll get through this, we have in the past." After they left the detention center, they headed directly to the doctor's office.

Grissom went through the uneasy routine of drinking a nasty solution, and then was asked to lie still for an hour. Sara sat with him as they discussed what they were going to do with their out-of-control son. The procedure was similar to that of the CT scan, and after getting the okay, Grissom and Sara went home. They walked into what sounded like a domestic dispute between Sydney and Rifle.

"I can't believe you want to go out after what you did to AJ!" Sydney screamed as she continued walking towards Rifle. All he could do was take steps back to avoid her from running into him. "You are a real piece of work! Invite AJ to a party, knowing that he's been in trouble for drinking, and then…you buy drugs and go on one hell of a trip. I talked to Jordan; you were so high you needed to take the stairs _down_ to heaven." Rifle laughed at her reference. "It's not funny!" She screamed.

"Okay, I get it, you're mad."

"Mad…mad…you think I'm mad? This isn't mad, this is homicidal!" Sydney practically screamed and shoved Rifle in the chest.

He stumbled back and tripped over the rug on the floor. Rifle landed on his back and his head even made hard contact with the floor.

Grissom and Sara stood and watched as she practically manhandled him, but once he fell, they decided to intervene. "Okay Syd, that's enough. Rifle, why don't you go home?"

"Good idea." He stood and proceeded to leave.

"Jerk!" Sydney yelled as he left.

Sara took Sydney back to her bedroom to talk to her about AJ. Grissom sat heavily on the couch as the day just seemed to get better and better. Just as he thought about closing his eyes, the front door opened. If it wasn't for the clanging of spurs on the hardwood floor, he would have gotten up.

The clanging on the floor began moving through the house. "Take those damn things off!"

"Sorry," Pepper stopped to unbuckle his spurs. "Is Kassie home?"

"Is your truck here?"

"Point taken." Pepper grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit in the living room. "Heard about the little man." He took a swig from the dark bottle. Grissom turned his head to glare at his future son-in-law. "I did some time in juvie."

"I really don't want to hear that." Grissom let his eyes pierce through the smirk Pepper expressed. "If you want to continue to live here for free, I suggest you think more about what you are going to say before it leaves your mouth."

"Yes, sir." Pepper remained silent as he finished his beer and Grissom closed his eyes in an attempt to rest.

Kassie came home several hours later and was greeted by her fiancé with open arms. Pepper scooped her up and held her close as if he had been away for a year. But the celebration was short lived as she looked at her father laying stretched out on the couch.

"Dad…are you feeling alright?" She left Pepper to kneel next to Grissom.

He took in several breaths before sighing. "I'm fine."

Kassie reached out and took a hold of his hand. "What did your doctor say?"

Grissom slowly shook his head. "We won't know about the results for a few days."

"Well, you look exhausted. Why don't you go to bed for a while, and I'll come to get you when Mom and I have dinner ready?" Kassie watched as he sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know if I can eat. That stuff I had to drink is really making my stomach churn." He pulled his head up to look at the concerned gaze of Kassie as she sat before him. Grissom managed to stand and walked to the bedroom to lie down.

"What's the matter with your dad?" Pepper pulled another swig from his beer.

Kassie only stared down the hall before turning towards him. "So, you've been out playing for a week and you're already back. What's wrong, miss me that much?"

Pepper gave her a half smile, and replied in his best smart-ass tone. "I like you better than the buckle bunnies."

"Oh, shut up." She grabbed a pillow from the couch and playfully threw it at him.

He laughed as he avoided it by swatting it to the ground with his free hand. Pepper then took a seat on the coffee table next to Kassie and wrapped his arm around her. "Sweetie, what's going on with your father?"

Kassie sighed. "They're just trying to find out why he keeps getting sudden migraines. He had a CT scan five days ago, and today they did a PET scan. I don't think they know what's causing him to have such bad migraines." She felt his arm tighten around her, and allowed herself to become enveloped in his hold.

xxxxxxx

Sara fell into a depressed state after leaving AJ at the detention center. She knew that it was for the best, and that he needed to learn a lesson about drinking and doing drugs. It was the fact that her baby boy was locked up that upset her the most.

She had just returned from visiting with AJ and was sitting on the couch, curled up against the arm, sobbing into a pillow. Sydney was coming down the stairs, and slowed her pace as her mother's sobs filled the room. Without a second thought, she went up and sat next to her mother.

"It's going to be all right." Sydney wrapped her arms around Sara to offer her comfort.

Sara sniffed back a few tears, "Did you know about his drinking?"

Sydney nodded against her mother's shoulder. "I even…um…"

"Drink?"

"Yeah."

Sara sighed. "Oh, Syd."

Sydney began to let her pent up tears fall. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never drink again." She sobbed.

They held onto each other and sobbed until the phone rang. Sydney released her mother as she stood to answer the phone. Sara picked up the receiver and heard Grissom answer before she did, but she didn't hang up.

"Hello." Grissom's voice echoed through the phone.

"Gil, hi, it's Doctor Stephens." Sara instantly recognized his voice. "I've had a chance to review your scans with the radiologist."

"Is this something that we can discuss over the phone, or do Sara and I need to come and see you about in person?" Grissom asked when the doctor paused.

"Well, I would like to have you and Sara come in. I'm going to pass your scans along to Doctor Hastings. He's a well respected oncologist."

"I have cancer?" Grissom speculated.

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet. I want to cover all of my bases. If you and Sara are able, come by my office tomorrow around three. I'll inform Doctor Hastings when you will be coming, and you guys will be able to talk with him." Grissom let a heavy breath escape loudly into the phone. "Gil, we'll get you taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sara heard both phones click dead, but she couldn't set hers down. It remained fixed to her ear as her eyes filled with tears. When she was able to hang up the phone, she headed straight to the basement. Her feet were loud as she practically ran down the stairs.

Grissom was standing in front of his desk leaning back against it as she ran up to him. He opened his arms as she fell into his chest. "I heard you on the other end of the phone." Sara began crying into his shirt as he continued. "We'll just go and see what the doctors have to say. It could be nothing."

"And it could be something." She spoke into his now damp shirt.

He sighed as he held onto her. "Sara, I'm not too concerned with this. I don't want to jump to conclusions."

* * *

Just to clarify things, no reviews in the past had anything to do with where this story is going. So, please keep reviewing. I'll be gone for the weekend and when I get back, if there are 20 reviews posted for this chapter, I'll update on Monday. Come on, you can do it, I know you can.

TDCSI


	28. Chapter 28

Wow! I got 20 reviews over the weekend and hadn't planned on updating until Monday. But I received a PM from CR1-GSR. She begged and pleaded, then begged and groveled some more. So, everyone thank her for this going up earlier than what I had planned. I'm getting great responses to this story, and I have all of you to thank.

Thanks to my betas; thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn. Although they are both slipping right now.

I was also told to include a tissue warning for this fic, so consider yourself warned. But no one dies.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 28

Kassie was awoken by her alarm clock before the sun rose from the eastern horizon. She stretched and glanced over her shoulder to find the other half of the bed empty. Her eyes narrowed and she growled. Sitting up roughly grabbed up the note that Pepper had left. She briefly read through it before wadding it up and throwing it towards the trash can.

After getting dressed, Kassie decided to get breakfast on the way to the Bellagio. She quickly passed the kitchen, not seeing her father as he sat and read the newspaper. To Grissom, it was just another day. He liked his coffee and morning paper, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Sara was awake when Grissom climbed out of bed, but instead of getting up with him, she decided to let him be alone for the moment. She remained lying in bed, letting her mind race with the impending doctor's visit. The steady beats of Kassie coming down the stairs were what caused Sara to make the decision to get out of bed. She draped her robe over her shoulders and silently padded her way towards the kitchen.

Grissom could feel her presence the moment she stood in the doorway "Stop hovering," he told her without looking out of his paper.

"Well, I see that your perception is still working." She strode up to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. "Gil…" Sara turned and leaned back against the counter. "What if…"

"Sara." He was quick to stop her. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Okay?" She nodded and dipped her head to sip from her cup.

She joined him sitting at the bar and read through the paper. They continued to drink coffee in silence as they read.

Sydney was determined to change her ways. While she enjoyed having a good time with friends, she had lost the respect from her sister and parents. Kassie's words over that early morning breakfast at IHOP remained fresh in her mind. She had been rearranging and cleaning her room for the past few days. The amount of dirty laundry she had discovered hidden throughout her room was astonishing.

She went downstairs to start her first load before going back up to her room. Sydney had even stripped her bedding and was going to launder it. While waiting for the washer to get done so she could move the load into the dryer, she continued with her writing.

Xxxxxxxxx

The end of the first week in juvenile detention was coming to an end, but to AJ, it had been the longest week of his life. Every day was the same; breakfast was from seven to eight, then he and two other boys had duty in the kitchen, cleaning all of the dishes. By noon, he was smiling again. AJ looked forward to seeing his mother, as she was never late and always there by noon. They were only able to visit for an hour, and it was the fastest hour of his day.

Today was different. Today, his father also came.

Grissom and Sara sat patiently at a small round table and waited for AJ to be brought to them. When he appeared, Sara went to her son and quickly embraced him. Grissom stood up and also hugged AJ. They sat down at the table and Grissom was quick to ask. "Are you doing okay?"

AJ gave a slight nod. "Yeah, I guess."

Grissom pursed his lips. "Well, you still have three more weeks of being in here." He nervously brought his hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "What I want to know is…" He cleared his throat. "Is this going to continue?"

"No." AJ quickly answered. "No more."

"AJ…" Sara decided that enough had been said on that subject. "Is everything all right? Are you getting enough sleep, eating all right?"

"Mom…nothing's changed since yesterday. I've been doing some reading in the afternoon, actually." Both Grissom and Sara smiled in astonishment. "Since the afternoons are slow and falling asleep is kinda hard, I've been reading."

"What are you reading?" Sara asked.

"Umm…" AJ rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the table. "It's a forensics textbook."

"Really?" Grissom blurted out impressed by his son's selection.

"Yeah, it's interesting." He shrugged. "So, anyway…how did your doctor's appointment go?"

Grissom's mouth fell open. Sara reached for AJ's hand and squeezed it. "We are meeting with the doctor today to go over all of the tests results. We'll let you know what he says."

AJ nodded. "How're Sydney and Kassie?"

They continued the visit with small talk and when their hour was up, AJ hugged both of his parent's goodbye and was taken to the dining hall for lunch.

Grissom had convinced Sara that he needed a release before seeing his doctor. She had intended on protesting, but since he was the one driving, she knew it was hopeless. The crowd at New York New York was small for the time of day. Sara clutched onto her husband's hand as they stood in line.

Grissom smiled at her. "Nervous?"

"No." She quickly said back. "It's just been a while since I've been on the coaster."

"You know it's not the same one we rode together years ago." He looked up to the black painted steel rails that criss-crossed the sky. "It's an inverted coaster now."

"So, that means what?"

"Well, the track runs above and we dangle below it."

The line moved again but Sara remained frozen in place, "What?"

Grissom laughed and pulled her to move with him. "You'll be fine."

"I don't know about this, Gil. This is your thing." She began looking around for an out as they approached the platform.

"Too late." He helped her into one of the front seats before taking the seat next to her. Grissom reached over and took her hand as the shoulder harness came down and the brace between their legs came up to make sure they stayed in the seats.

Sara looked over to a grinning Grissom. "I can't do this."

The train began to move. "You're going to, so just hang on and enjoy the ride."

Grissom continued to hold Sara's hand as they ascended the first hill. He laughed when her hand squeezed his just before the drop. Sara screamed through the first hill and loop, but as the ride progressed, began smiling and laughing with Grissom. Their legs dangled and swayed with the G-forces, but both hands remained interlocked until the ride halted back at the platform.

Sara was laughing as she leapt from the seat and embraced her husband. "That was so much fun!"

"Now, aren't you glad I changed your mind?" He got his answer when she gave his a sloppy kiss as if it was their first date all over again.

They were leaving the same way they came in, but Sara stopped to look at the pictures that were taken on the ride. "Look, there we are." She pointed to the screen as it flashed the picture. They were both looking forward and smiling, their hands entwined. She released Grissom to purchase the picture.

He watched her excitement as she held the hardcopy of their adventure together. To him, she still held that same youthfulness she had when he'd first met her. He couldn't imagine life without her.

The ride to the appointment was silent. Sara stared blankly out of the window watching the buildings pass. Grissom refused to let his mind dwell over the meeting. The silence hung over them as they waited to be called. This time, there was no routine to go through, and they were escorted directly into a large office.

Grissom and Sara sat in the two living chairs before the redwood desk. They nervously settled in and began scanning the many books on the shelves, framed documents, and pictures that made the place somewhat homey.

"Good afternoon." Doctor Stephens entered. "Gil, Sara, I'd like you to meet Doctor Hastings."

After the introductions, everyone got down to business. "Gil, I've been able to review the scans Doctor Stephens gave me. The cause of your migraines is coming from pressure on the front of your temporal lobe. A small tumor is what's causing the pressure." Sara gripped Grissom's hand as what she had feared all along was brought to reality. "Now, we have a few options for you to consider. This is something that we need to begin treatment on right away."

"What are the options?" Grissom calmly asked as Sara choked back a few tears.

"Well, I'd like to start you on Temozolomide. It's been used specifically for brain tumors. It will stop or significantly slow the growth. But I would like to remove the tumor, surgically."

Grissom swallowed a hard lump that had formed in his throat. "How long will I need to be on that before you schedule surgery?"

Doctor Hastings thought briefly. "In your case, around a month. We need to make sure we've given the drug enough time to take hold of the tumor. You will be able to go about your normal daily activities while taking Temozolomide. If you don't want surgery, we can start you on some specific radiation treatments."

Sara sniffled, and Grissom turned to look at his wife. "Sara…"

"I can assure you both, that the prognosis of a full recovery is still very high. The longer we wait, those odds drop." Doctor Hastings chimed in hoping to speed up the decision making process.

Grissom turned in his seat to cup Sara's face. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears that had yet to fall. "I'll let you know what we decide by tonight." He told both physicians.

"Gil, we'll get you through this." Doctor Stephens said to help soothe them.

Grissom held Sara close as they left the office. He helped her into the truck and after climbing in behind the wheel, just sat and stared out the window. "Sara, this shouldn't affect anything that much. Doctor Hastings sounded very optimistic about this."

She sniffled. "You're the one that's sick, not me. I should be the one telling you that everything's going to be all right."

"Well, you know me." He offered her a weak smile.

Sara couldn't help but smile back at his gesture. "Yeah, I guess I do."

That evening before dinner, Sara and Grissom sat on the couch, while Sydney and Kassie sat across from them. "Okay, this is obviously about the doctor's appointments," Sydney blurted out. "Just tell us."

Sara squeezed Grissom's hand as he sat up straighter and adjusted his position. "They found a brain tumor." Kassie instantly began to tear up as Sydney stared ahead in disbelief. "I'll be taking some special medications for a month or so, then they are going to remove it."

Sydney and Kassie didn't say anything, but the sobs coming from Kassie filled the air. Grissom and Sara observed the reactions their daughters had to the news. "The doctor's said that chances of a full recovery were high if Dad started treatments right away," Sara offered.

"What happens if they can't remove it?" Sydney continued to have a blank look on her face.

"There are always other options." Grissom said as Sara stood to sit next to Kassie as she continued to sob.

After a moment, Kassie offered, "You know Pepper and I will be here to help anyway we can."

"Focus on finishing school," He told her. "I know you are here to help, but I don't want you to be burdened by this either of you." Grissom looked from Kassie to Sydney.

After everyone had settled down, Grissom called Doctor Stephens and informed him of the treatment selection. Dinner was quiet, and after the girls had retreated to their rooms, Grissom lay in bed, facing Sara as she softly ran a hand over the white curls on his head.

"Can you feel anything?" She asked.

"No." He looked into her eyes. "I want to tell AJ alone."

Sara stopped her hand, but left it placed on his head. "Are you sure?" Grissom nodded. He sighed when she resumed her soft stokes to his hair. "I love you."

Grissom smiled and replied, "I love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Grissom went to the juvenile detention center before the usual visiting hours. Since he was still a highly regarded member of the law enforcement community, he was able to get back to where AJ's current living quarters were.

The room was large, with several bunk beds filling the space. He noticed AJ lying on a top bunk, reading. The rest of the boys were outside during their exercise time; instead, AJ chose to read.

"Hey." Grissom spoke up.

AJ looked over as his father approached. "Hi." He closed his book and jumped off of the bed. "Why are you here this early?"

"Um…I need to talk to you." Grissom motioned to sit on the lower bed. AJ sat next to his father and waited. "Well…um…"

"Can't be good if it's this hard to get out," AJ deducted.

Grissom scoffed. "You're very smart." He sighed deeply trying to build up his courage. "They found a brain tumor."

AJ let his mouth fall open in shock. "Um…wow, I guess." He looked at the floor.

"I'll get treatment, and then they'll surgically remove the tumor. Then everything will go back to normal." Grissom tried to make everything seem like it wasn't going to be a big deal.

"What if it doesn't work?" AJ looked up and over to Grissom. "The treatments and surgery, what if they don't work?"

Grissom pursed his lips. "I don't know. I guess we'll deal with it when the time comes."

They sat together silently and Grissom let AJ absorb all of the information. "I'm sorry for everything." Grissom looked over to AJ. He could finally see the boy breaking down.

"AJ…" Grissom put his arm around AJ's shoulders.

"I don't want you to die." AJ leaned into the solid mass of his father.

Grissom wrapped his arms around his hurting son. "Everything is going to be all right."

After Grissom left the detention center, he went to get the Temozolomide from his doctor. The instructions were specific and he was told to follow them to the letter. For the first week, the prescription was mild, and then the strength was upped. It was then that he began to feel the side effects, which in his case was only drowsiness. Sara tried to keep him active when she could. They would go and see AJ together, and he would nap when he returned.

Sydney was helping out around the house with what she could, doing anything to be of aid to her mother. Kassie enrolled at UNLV for the fall semester so she could remain at home. She had informed Pepper of what was going on and he told her that he would come home to help.

The dosage was upped again by the third week, after Grissom's scan indicated that the tumor wasn't being affected by the drug. The only time he left the house was to see AJ. The majority of the time, he slept. Pepper came home as promised and helped out with what he could. He kept the grass trimmed, and even got a job with a rodeo contractor. His main job was helping book the livestock used for events being held in Las Vegas.

Sara went to the high school to enroll AJ and Sydney back in class, while Sydney stayed at home with her father. Grissom would growl at them as they waited on him hand and foot. He would always say that he wasn't sick, he was just tired.

The next scan finally indicated that the tumor had stopped growing, and the dosage was significantly reduced. Now they had to wean Grissom off of the drug before they could do surgery. With the lower strength, Grissom was beginning to feel better. He spent less time napping and began to get more active again. He went with Sara to pick up AJ as he was released from the detention center. AJ seemed revived as he took a deep breath of free air.

AJ also fell into a routine of helping out by doing all of his own laundry and picking up after himself. He continued to read and even signed up for several online classes from the university. Sara paid the bill on it without even asking. If her son wanted to expand his education on his own, she wasn't going to be the one to tell him no.

Sara began the battle with the city's health insurance and Medicaid for her husband's medications and impending surgery. Grissom continued to tell her that they had enough to cover what they needed to, but she was determined not to let them win. Since his retirement, the city was continuing their health insurance, but when they needed it the most, the city would do what they could to get out of paying for the treatment.

Pepper and Kassie began planning their wedding. It was always Kassie's dream to have her father walk her down the aisle, and now she feared that if they waited too long, it would be too late. Pepper tried to assure her that they had time, but under her pressure, announced that they were going to get married in October.

Grissom knew that they had been together long enough that they weren't rushing anything, and was happy for his daughter. Sara squealed with excitement when they broke the news.

Several days later, Grissom was given a date for his surgery. He had three weeks, and decided that he needed to do something, so he got onto the computer and began searching.

Kassie was always getting up late for work, and Sara tried to talk to her about it. She just blew off what her mother was trying to tell her until she heard several stories from her co-workers about what was causing their tiredness. On the way home, she made a quick pit stop.

Pepper walked into their bedroom and noticed Kassie sitting on the bed, her knees curled into her chest. "Honey?"

She glanced at him and smiled. "How do you feel about getting married earlier?"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant."

Pepper's mouth fell open. "How?" He shook his head. "I know how, but…how?"

Kassie laughed and moved over to the side of the bed and pulled him close. "With everything going on with Dad, I forgot to take my pills."

"Ah."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"The date. I don't want to be a balloon when we get married." She smiled at him.

"Whatever you want." He pulled Kassie close and kissed her.

"Let's tell Mom and Dad." She grabbed Pepper's hand and practically dragged him down the stairs. They found Grissom and Sara curled up together on the couch looking through a photo album. "Hey, we need to tell you guys something." She glowed with excitement, "I'm pregnant."

Grissom's eyebrows shot up and locked in on the young man who had impregnated his daughter. Sara sat stunned for a brief second before standing to embrace her daughter and future son-in-law. "Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful."

"You should have waited until you've finished school." Grissom blurted out.

"Gil." Sara snapped at him.

"Dad, we were being careful." Kassie defended.

"There's nothing careful about having sex," Grissom shot back.

"Ignore him," Sara waved off her husband.

Kassie smiled. "Well, we decided to move up our wedding date."

"To when?" Sara inquired.

"Next Saturday." Pepper decided he needed to be a part of the conversation.

"You can't." Grissom said as he flipped through another page in the album.

"Why not?" Kassie stepped aside to get a better view of her father.

"Because…" Grissom said simply. "Your mother and I won't be back from Brazil until three days after that."

"Why are you going to Brazil?"

Grissom closed the book and gave all of his attention to his daughter. "We're going to see the rainforest."

* * *

"So, with TWO people telling you to stop being a douche about a word that doesn't technically exist…you're just going to keep writing it?" thespoon (her comment to me about the phrase 'all right')

"Ok I'm an emotional wreck right now!" Amanda Hawthorn

I'm sure she's not the only one that's reaching for a tissue.

TDCSI


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, with any luck, I'll get the next chapter back from my betas within a few days, and I'll post it as soon as I get it. So, if you feel the need to speed things up, by all means send them a PM.

Thanks to those betas, thegreatbluespoon and Amanda Hawthorn. They are great.

And kudos to everyone for getting the rainforest reference in the last chapter. It was an episode I think none of us will ever forget. That, and the day she kissed him.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 29

While Grissom and Sara took their expedition to the rainforests of Brazil, Kassie and Pepper made sure that AJ and Sydney stayed out of trouble.

Since AJ's release, Jordan was at the house everyday to hang out with him. Even when he left to knock out several hours of his community service, she remained at the house to be with Sydney.

Kassie had asked Jordan to attend her wedding, as she and Pepper made the necessary arrangements to have a small service where she worked. Other than the family members that were to attend, several other of her friends from the Bellagio were invited. Everything was ready; all that Kassie needed was her parents to return.

During the week of their parents' absence, everyone fell into a comfortable routine. Sydney helped Kassie prepare dinner, AJ set the table and helped Pepper clean up after they ate. Everyone pitched in and was determined to make life easier for their parents when they returned, and after their father's surgery.

On the evenings when Jordan joined them for dinner she would stay until Kassie informed her and AJ that they'd see each other later. They spent each night doing the same thing: she would curl up into AJ's side on his bed as they watched movies.

The week had passed and Grissom exited the truck feeling rejuvenated from the trip, but tired from the flight. Sara felt the same.

"I can't believe how dry the air is here," she stated as she pulled her luggage from the back seat.

"You only notice it after being in the most humid place on earth." Grissom elaborated.

"Well, I just want a shower and sleep."

Grissom smiled at his wife. "Me, too."

After stowing their bags away in their room without unpacking, they unconsciously walked through the house to make sure nothing had been destroyed. As they made their way into the living room, Sara was the first to notice Kassie sleeping on the couch. She elbowed Grissom and pointed. "Shhh."

Sara covered their daughter with a blanket and headed upstairs. They came to Sydney's room first. The door was closed, but Grissom slowly turned the knob and pushed it open. Sara's heart melted when she laid eyes on Sydney.

She was slumped over her desk, asleep. The computer's screen saver was scrolling the words, 'Don't touch me' in different colors every time it looped. Grissom shook his head at his daughter's choice of words. Sara gently shook Sydney. "Honey, why don't you get into bed?"

Sydney stirred and with her eyes barely open mumbled, "Mmm-kay."

Sara tucked her in and stepped aside, allowing Grissom to place a goodnight kiss on her forehead. They turned off the desk lamp and closed the door behind them as they left.

AJ's door was next. It was already open and the light was off. The television was still on, running an old black-and-white movie. Fully clothed, AJ was lying on his side, spooning Jordan as they slept.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips simultaneously. Sara smiled and nudged him. "Let them be," she whispered.

He only moved his eyes over to glance at Sara. She offered a genuine, smile and it melted his heart. Grissom continued to eye his son as he lay before him, embracing his girlfriend. "Fine," he sighed.

They turned off the TV and left the door open as they left. Grissom followed Sara back down the stairs with his hand on the small of her back. "Hey," Kassie called to them as they were walking past. "You're home."

"Yeah." Sara went over and sat next to Kassie as she sat up.

Kassie yawned, "You two need to pick out what you are going to wear."

"Wear for what?" Grissom was obviously confused.

"My wedding, father." Kassie smiled. "Actually, I've picked your suit out already."

"You have?"

"Yeah." Sara giggled as Kassie continued. "Truthfully, I didn't trust you to pick something out yourself without help."

Grissom rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Pepper was standing next to a minister with AJ beside him. They were dressed in matching black tuxes with silver vests. Sara was sitting in the front, wearing a floor length, royal blue satin dress. She smiled at Sydney who wore a similar dress that was sky blue. The music began and the small crowd stood to see Kassie being escorted by her father down the aisle. Her dress was a cream color, accented by a small train that followed her. Grissom was in a black suit with a royal blue shirt and silk tie.

"You look very handsome." Kassie told him as they approached Pepper.

Grissom smiled at her. "And you look beautiful."

Sara held onto Grissom's hand as they watched Pepper and Kassie declare their love and devotion to each other. She occasionally dabbed a few lone tears away before glancing at her husband. He gazed back at her, his eyes welling with pride.

There was a small gathering after the ceremony, champagne for the adults and sparkling grape juice for the minors. They didn't do the traditional toasts and speeches, but just enjoyed the company. Kassie did convince her father to dance with her. They were the only ones on the floor swaying with the music.

Later in the evening, Grissom approached Pepper and Kassie. "This is our gift to you guys." He held out an envelope to the newlyweds.

"What is it?" Kassie began opening the gift as Grissom grinned. "Oh, Dad." She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Your mother and I never got the chance to get away for a real honeymoon, so I figured…that you two deserve one." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Pepper scanned over the several sheets of paper Kassie held. "What is all of it?"

"Well…" Kassie started. "Tonight we have a suite at the Mirage, and then tomorrow we fly to New York City." Pepper smiled at Kassie's excitement for the gift.

"Thank you." Pepper extended his hand to his father-in-law, and Grissom graciously shook it. "May I ask why you and Sara never had a honeymoon?"

Grissom inclined his head at the memory. "Because, we had two children to worry about. And since you guys are already on that path…"

Kassie pushed forward to hug her father. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, sweetie."

While Kassie and Pepper were away on their honeymoon, Jordan had practically moved in. Sydney slowly began to trust Rifle again, but warned him that if he even thought of getting drunk or taking drugs again, she would never forgive him.

The night before his scheduled surgery, Grissom was trying to keep all of his nerves under control. He did as he was instructed by his doctor, nothing to eat or drink after ten. So he decided to kill the time by reading until he felt tired enough to go to bed.

While he was still awake, Kassie and Pepper quietly entered the front door. Grissom lowered his book and looked over his glasses as they entered. "How was New York?"

Kassie smiled and gave Pepper a quick kiss to his cheek. "It was great." Pepper took their bags upstairs as Kassie went to sit on the arm of her father's recliner and put her arm across his shoulders. "Scared?"

Grissom sighed, "I don't know what to feel."

She leaned into him more. "We'll all be right there with you."

"I know." He patted her arm as it wrapped around his chest. "I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone accompanied Grissom to the hospital. He met with Doctor Hastings who had asked to speak with Sara and him privately. "Gil, I took a closer look at your last scan." He paused and tried to come up with the appropriate words. "I'm afraid I've noticed something else. There seems to be some abnormalities with your pancreas, so I looked back to the previous scans and it was only visible in the last two."

Grissom shook his head in confusion. "What is it?"

Doctor Hastings did his best to smooth coat the news. "I would say cancer." He watched as Sara gasped for air as the news he had delivered took her breath away. "While you are being prepped for your procedure today, I would like to take a biopsy. Then we will know more with what we are dealing with."

Sara remained stunned and couldn't think of why this was happening to them. Grissom seemed to be taking the news better than she was. "When will you know the results of that test?"

"In about twelve hours. I'm going to put a priority on it. Gil…" Doctor Hastings paused and moved to stand in front of the couple. "I'm not trying to sugar coat this or anything, but if we are indeed dealing with another type of cancer, we may need to start you on a more aggressive treatment."

Grissom nodded his acknowledgement before turning his attention to Sara. She was still in shock and looking into space. "Sara." She could only turn and look at him with tear-filled eyes.

She was able to go back with Grissom as he was being prepped for his surgery. She held onto his hands as one of the nurses switched on a set of clippers. Their eyes remained locked together as she cut every last curly strand of hair from his head before shaving the remainder of the stubble. Sara offered him an enthusiastic smile after she glanced at his now bald head.

"How do I look?" Grissom asked playfully.

"Um…different." She leaned forward to kiss him. "I liked the curls better myself."

He smiled. "They'll grow back."

The anesthesiologist entered and Sara remained next to him as he was asked to count backwards from one hundred. "I don't know why one hundred. It only takes a few seconds to take effect. So, why not ten…" Grissom's voice trailed off as he went under.

Sara kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

She went to the surgical waiting room and joined her family. The conversation was clearly focused on Kassie and Pepper. Since AJ and Sydney already knew about the baby, Sara figured they were just asking more questions. When she entered the conversation stopped and everyone focused on her. All she could do was sigh and sit down next to Sydney.

An hour into the procedure, the waiting room door opened and everyone glanced up to see who it was. Catherine slowly entered and expressed her sympathy to the family.

Sara stood and let the older woman embrace her. "Thanks for coming, Cath."

Catherine held onto Sara. "Next to you, I've always been his right hand." She pulled back and held Sara at arm's length. "How do you think he made it as far as he did in the lab?"

"He made you play politics for him." Sara smiled.

They sat down and the first thing that Catherine noticed was the matching wedding bands sitting across from her. "Wow, little Kassie's all grown up."

"Yeah." Kassie looked down at her joined hands with Pepper.

"And it's been a while since I've seen you two." Catherine referred to AJ and Sydney.

Sydney just smiled while AJ stood and walked to look out the window. Sara knew that Catherine and Grissom had kept in touch after she left Vegas, and was sure she was up to date on what all had happened. "So, Cath, how's Florida?"

Catherine was grateful for the change in subject. "It's good, things are good."

Sara wanted to ask about what had happened between her and Warrick, but decided that if Catherine wanted to talk about it she would say something. They were in the midst of remembering the days at the lab when the door opened again and Warrick walked in.

He was dressed in a suit, as being in charge of the lab he had to play politics. His mouth fell open at the sight of Catherine. "Cath."

"Hi…Warrick"

Sara noticed the exchange between the two and decided it was best to remain silent.

Catherine offered a smile, "Nice suit."

Warrick glanced down over his clothing, "Ah, thanks. How's Griss?"

"He's been in there for an hour. He was more concerned with how he looked." Sara threw out that last comment to help lighten the air.

"His hair," Catherine smiled. "It's funny; he was never really one to give much attention to his hair."

Sara grinned. "No, and he still doesn't. It's all white now."

Warrick offered his congratulations to Kassie and Pepper before sitting down. He sat with them as they went back to reminiscing about the good ole' days

Eventually, Warrick had to leave, but Catherine stayed. It was then she brought up why she had decided to relocate. "Have you ever loved someone so much, that you had to leave for the sake of your own sanity?"

Sara scoffed, "I came close, once."

Catherine smiled. "I know. Well, after I quit the lab and went to help fill my Dad's shoes at the Tangiers, we began to get distant. I was still working nights, and Warrick was working days. We hardly ever saw each other and when we did, we bickered about everything. Dirty laundry, dishes, so on and so on. I just got tired of it all." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "So, I left."

"How's Lindsey?" Kassie asked.

"She's good. Um…she lives in Toronto."

"Wow!" Both Sara and Kassie exclaimed.

"Is she married?" Sara spoke.

Catherine smiled, almost not wanting to say anything more but she decided it was best. "Yeah, his name is Anthony. He's a lawyer." She paused then continued. "They have a son, he's eight."

"Really, what's his name?" Kassie asked excited.

She licked her sudden dry lips before answering, "Jason."

Sara looked at Kassie as she tried to fight off the tears that had started to fill her eyes. "Sweetie?"

Kassie fought back a sniffle as Catherine elaborated. "She's never stopped loving your brother."

Pepper already had his arm around Kassie and gave her a gentle squeeze for support. "It's okay to cry." She did let several tears escape, but never completely broke down.

Pepper offered to go get everyone something to eat and drink after several more hours of waiting.

Ten hours total and Doctor Hastings finally made an appearance. He looked exhausted as he observed the people in the waiting room. "Sara…" She stood and everyone joined her. "Are all of you family?" No one verbally answered, only glared at him, demanding some news. "Ah…well, Gil's in recovery and everything went very smoothly. He'll have to spend the remainder of the week here for observation. I'll have those tests results in a few hours and I'll speak with you and him tomorrow about that." He spoke directly to Sara and didn't elaborate in case the children didn't know about the other possible problem yet.

They waited two more hours before a nurse came and escorted them to his room. Sara went straight to his side and gently took his hand. He was still unconscious and his head was heavily wrapped with gauze. Everyone circled his bed as if hoping he would instantly wake up, but he remained sleeping.

When Grissom still had not woken up, Kassie and Pepper decided to head home. Sara told Sydney and AJ to go as well, but AJ refused to leave. Sara didn't want to argue and let him stay. She had settled into a chair next to Grissom's bed while AJ tried to make the other one as comfortable as possible.

Doctor Hastings came several hours later with the test results, but when he found Sara sleeping soundly, holding her husband's hand, he decided to wait and let her rest.

When the morning sun broke, Grissom was awake. He could feel Sara's hand clutching his. His eyes then drifted over to see his son standing in the window. "AJ," he whispered hoarsely. Grissom tried to clear his throat when AJ didn't respond. "AJ." Still, AJ didn't hear him. He knew he was talking loud enough, he could hear his own voice clearly. "AJ." Grissom repeated waking Sara in the process.

"Gil?" She sat up and put a hand on his face.

Grissom looked at her before turning his attention back to his son. "AJ." He tried yelling as much as he could.

Sara stood when AJ still didn't respond and walked up behind him. "AJ." She put her hand on his shoulder when she spoke.

AJ jumped and turned. "Damn, you scared me."

She turned to give a saddened look to Grissom. "We were calling you. Didn't you hear us?"

"Um…" He stammered. "I must have zoned out."

Grissom narrowed his eyes and then decided to whisper. "AJ, can you hear me?" AJ raised his eyebrows but never spoke. "You can't hear me, can you?" He continued to whisper.

"Stop whispering."

Sara put her arms on AJ's shoulders. "Son…" He was quick to shrug them off. "How long has your hearing been like this?"

"It's nothing!" AJ stepped away from his mother. "We need to be concerned about Dad, not me."

"AJ…" Grissom held out his hand. "Come here." AJ moved over and sat down next to his father. "Son, I'm old, I'm supposed to be having health problems, not you. I'm fine now, but we need to get your hearing checked while it's still fixable. I almost waited too long."

"What is it?"

"Otosclerosis. It's genetic. You got it from me."

A knock interrupted them and Doctor Hastings entered. "I stopped in last night, but everyone was asleep."

"Come in." Sara welcomed him.

"I have your test results." He paused and eyed AJ as he sat next to Grissom.

"You can tell us. He'll find out eventually." Grissom said as Sara sat on the other side of him. He took up Sara and AJ's hands before the news was given.

"Okay, the biopsy showed cancer. It's renal cell carcinoma. In other words, you have kidney cancer on your pancreas."

Sara gripped Grissom's hand harder, as did AJ. "What kind of treatment will I need to take for that?"

Doctor Hastings sighed. "Well, unfortunately, there is only one explanation. You have kidney cancer as well, and it's already spread. When you fully recover from your operation, we'll start you on chemotherapy. You'll get treatment three times a week."

"Wait…" Sara cut in. "If he has kidney cancer, can't he just get a transplant and have his kidney's removed?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. With already having cancer, there's no possibility he'd be eligible for any kind of transplant. I have you on the books for another PET scan in a few days. I'll be there personally to monitor the scans immediately." He left that slight bit of hope and then left.

AJ looked at his father, his eyes full of moisture. Grissom returned his stare with a smile and a squeeze to his hand. "Everything is going to be all right."

* * *

"Okay, I'm officially a nervous wreck…you're a meanie!" Amanda Hawthorn

Sorry, nothing good from thespoon this week. Other than she told me to burn in hell. I'm sure you all know the part where that comment was referenced.

So, I'm sure I've thrown everyone a curve ball with AJ's new ordeal. From drugs and drinking to deafness. WOW, I am a meanie.

TDCSI


	30. Chapter 30

First all, I'm so sorry for the major delay in posting. One beta is God knows where, and the other is trying to move. And since many of you also enjoy thegreatbluespoon's stories, you would know that she was ranted on by a reviewer known as Blaspheme. Well, she's finally decided to come after me as well. I have sent the review to those of you on my email list, but if you would like to read it, which I recommend, the story reviewed was 'Under the Yum Yum Tree'. It's quite entertaining.

Thanks to Amanda Hawthorn for betaing this. I hope she hurries up and gets moved. Then I can post on a more regular basis.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 30

Grissom told Sara how to make the arrangements to have AJ's hearing checked. Fortunately, he was scheduled to be tested on the floor below where Grissom's room was located.

Sydney spent the majority of her days trying to entertain her father and help make his days go faster. She was sitting next to her father as he rested. Sydney was reading aloud when AJ and Sara entered. AJ grumbled and went to sit and stare out of the window. "What's the matter with him?" Sydney asked her mother.

"I'm not deaf. I'm right here," AJ said sarcastically.

"AJ." Sara scolded. He just scowled and continued to stare. She sat down and took Grissom's hand in hers. "Gil." Sara said softly. He slowly opened his eyes. "We're back."

"What did they say?" He asked sleepily.

Sara gave him a comforting squeeze. "AJ has Otosclerosis. His hearing is only limited."

Grissom slowly shook his head and sighed. "Don't wait too long like I did."

"He's already on the doctor's schedule for next week," she reassured him with a gentle kiss to his knuckles.

Sydney cleared her throat. "May I continue?"

"Sure."

Grissom closed his eyes as Sydney continued to read. They all sat together and let the words she read comfort them.

As expected, Grissom was released from the hospital at the end of the week. He left with many medications, and a slip telling him when to be back for his next scan and first round of chemotherapy. He would only be home for two days before returning so that Doctor Hastings could get a more thorough scan of his organs. AJ was also to be at the hospital the same day for his procedure. Kassie took some time off of work to be with her father so Sara could comfort and reassure AJ.

While Grissom was lying on the table waiting for the nasty liquid to move through his body, Kassie was flipping the pages of a magazine. "You know, a long time ago I told your mother I would rather be diagnosed with cancer than just die suddenly." She looked up as his eyes remained locked on the ceiling. "But…I don't know how much of this I can go through."

"Dad…" She stood and moved over to be closer to him. "You can't just give up on fighting this…not yet."

He slowly shook his head. "All chemotherapy does is kill the cancer and my good organs. I'll be sick for the rest of my life." Grissom turned his head to look at his daughter. "I don't know if I can do that."

Her eyes welled with tears hearing him speak like he was. "I know you and Mom are not very spiritual people, but you have to believe in something other than science." She watched as Grissom slowly shook his head. "You don't think Uncle Jim is in heaven?"

"Kassie…" Grissom thought for a moment about what he wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it.

Just then a nurse entered to take him to Radiology. "Okay, Mister Grissom." She moved around the bed and unlocked the wheels. "He'll be about an hour if you would like to sit in the waiting room." She told Kassie.

Kassie smiled at the nurse and her father before he was taken and headed for the waiting room. She sat down and thought about what her father was really trying to say.

Grissom and Kassie made it home before Sara and AJ. Because his hearing loss was not as advanced as Grissom's was when he had surgery, AJ was having it done on an outpatient basis.

Grissom made himself comfortable lounging on the couch when Pepper casually walked in. After grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, he flopped down into one of the recliners. Grissom adjusted the pillow behind his head. He hated the feel of his scalp coming in direct contact with the material, and ran his hand over the stubble on his head.

"I shaved my head once." Pepper threw his comment out there. He watched as his father-in-law slowly turned his head to glare at him. "Shut up. I know." Pepper held up his hand and took a long pull from his beer.

"Why, may I ask?"

Pepper paused still holding the beer close to his mouth. "Oh, well…I ah…got drunk…"

"Stop, I think I can figure the rest out on my own." Grissom sighed and briefly shut his eyes. "Pepper, are you sure that you're ready to be a father?"

The question caught him off guard and Pepper choked on his beer. "Um…" He coughed several times before answering. "Well, I love kids. Down at Tech, they had a summer kid camp with the horses, and that was always the best. All of these kids would come and learn about horses." Grissom raised his eyes. There was no way while he was in school he would have enjoyed spending that much time with a group of children. "Anyway, I've always dreamed of having several children of my own. I've even been keeping my eyes open for a good pony."

"Pony?"

"Yeah, what kid doesn't get a pony?"

"Well, I never had a pony, and Kassie's not even showing yet. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little there?" Grissom tried to get the young man to start thinking straight.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"That you didn't have a pony." Grissom sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed before Pepper spoke again. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Grissom mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"The baby thing. What's it like?" Pepper pulled another swig from his beer.

Without opening his eyes, Grissom responded. "Well…I remember being overjoyed when Sara told me she was pregnant. And then when she started showing, I felt nothing but pride and the urge to protect."

"All caveman like, huh?"

Grissom opened his eyes and looked at Pepper. "How do you think humans ever made it this far? It's in our nature to protect our mates and young." Pepper raised his beer in a salute to his comment before taking another drink. "And a little bit of advice…lay off the booze."

Sara returned with AJ a few hours later. He was still groggy from the anesthesia and Pepper helped him up to bed. AJ had his head wrapped with gauze, and his eyes were heavy as Pepper helped him strip down to his boxers. "Thank God you don't go commando."

AJ gave Pepper a dopy smile. "Jordan gave them to me."

Pepper looked at the black silk boxers with a bulls-eye over the crotch. "Classy. Come on, into bed."

Xxxxxxxxxx

A week later Grissom was headed to his first round of treatment. Sara held onto his hand as they were led back to the treatment area by a nurse. She had Grissom sit in a large lounge chair, and then started an IV. Sara sat in the chair next to him as they waited for what was next to come.

Grissom observed the array of nurses that were attending the other patients. Many of them were there on their own, and he wondered if they preferred to be alone, or just didn't have anyone in their life. He looked over the variation of patients; several were older then he was, and a few were younger. In the corner he noticed a small boy with who Grissom assumed was his mother as he received his treatment.

"Gil." Sara squeezed his hand.

"Huh?"

"Ready?" He smiled and squeezed her hand back.

At first they were silent as the treatment started, but Grissom could feel Sara's eyes on his as he tried to relax. "What?"

"Do you feel all right?" She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles.

"I was thinking about AJ."

Sara sighed with slight relief. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Your hearing is excellent…sometimes." She smirked and almost laughed when her husband only shrugged at her.

"It's called selective hearing. All men have that." He smiled as he leaned back into the chair and tried to forget about the needle in his hand.

AJ had his check-up appointment the next day, and was given the all clear. Grissom explained the details of the disease further so that his son would understand how important it is, and that since he has Otosclerosis, he could pass it on to his children.

The summer ended and Grissom feared when school began. He wasn't so sure that AJ could stay away from what had nearly ended his life. Kassie was able to continue working while attending school, but she knew that the chances of taking classes in the spring were slim to none, as she was expected to deliver sometime in March. Sydney also kept herself out of trouble. She stuck with her school work and even joined the soccer team with Jordan. AJ would hang around the school while they had practice, and start on his homework. He was still taking online classes through the University as well.

Grissom seemed to be doing well on his chemotherapy. His hair was still growing back even with the treatments. He only felt bad on the second day after his treatment. On that day, he remained in bed all morning, and lounged around in the afternoon. He was receiving treatment twice a week, as well as swallowing a barrage of pills twice a day. Sara always made sure to set out his medicine and make sure he actually took them.

One day after Kassie had come home from work Pepper grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come with me." He began taking her outside.

"Pepper, I'm tired. Can't this wait?" She groaned with every step emphasizing her exhaustion.

He took her to his truck and opened the passenger door. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Kassie humored him and climbed into the truck. Pepper anxiously ran around and jumped in behind the wheel. He began heading east out of town. As the miles passed, Kassie would turn her head to glare at him. He would only grin in return.

After a thirty minute drive, he stopped at a gate at the end of a long paved drive way. At the end of the driveway sat a large ranch style home. Behind that was a barn and the entire property seemed to be fenced in.

Kassie sighed, "What are we doing here?"

"Well…" Pepper waited until she turned to look back out the house. "I bought it."

Kassie's head spun around and her mouth hung agape. "You did what?"

"I bought it. This is ours." He watched as she slowly climbed out of the truck.

She gradually approached the gate the separated them from the other side. Suddenly the gate opened and she looked back to Pepper who was standing at the small code box. Kassie was still in shock and slowly stepped across the threshold. Pepper got back into the truck and pulled up next to her as she walked.

"Get in. I want to show you the house." He stopped just long enough for Kassie to climb in. He pulled up to the front door and took Kassie's hand as they approached the house. Pepper pulled a brass key out of his pocket and opened the door. With a big smile on his face, he put one arm around Kassie's shoulder and used the other one to scoop her up into his arms.

"Pepper." Kassie laughed.

"Humor me will ya." He carried her across the threshold. "Welcome home."

After she was securely back on her own two feet, Kassie began exploring the house. "There is no way we can afford this." She continued from room to room trying to come up with a price tag in her head. "Pepper…" She re-joined him in the living room where he was standing. He was smiling at her. "What…I'm serious?"

"Sweetie…"

"How on earth did you think that we could afford something like this? I'm still in school, we've got a baby on the way…"

Pepper roughly pulled her against him and kissed her fully on the lips. "I paid cash for it."

"You did what!?"

"Kassie, calm down. This belonged to my boss' son. He moved to Louisiana, and wanted to sell it. I got a great deal on it."

"Where did you get the money?" She asked as she slowly began to calm down.

Pepper ran his hands up and down her arms. "I had my grandfather sell all of my cattle. He sent me the cash the other day and I bought this place." Kassie's mouth fell open as he spoke. "I thought you would like it."

"I do…it's just…" Kassie went from upset to saddened in seconds. "What about my father?"

"Honey…" Pepper pulled her into a hug. "I just thought that since we're married and have a baby on the way, that we needed a place of our own. It's not like we're that far away." He pushed her back and looked at her face. "If you don't want to move, I'll understand."

Kassie sniffled and began to cry. "Damn hormones." Pepper laughed and pulled her back close. She softened as his hands moved in comforting circles on her back. "I do love the house. I think that one room would make a great nursery."

They arrived just in time as Sara and Sydney were finishing placing dinner on the table. Pepper walked beside Kassie as they entered the dining room and sat down. AJ was already perched in his seat waiting to eat.

"Where's Dad?" Kassie asked as she took her seat.

"Oh, he's doing something in the basement. Writing his memoir or something," Sara responded.

"It's a paper on the…"

"Gil, I'm sure it's interesting to you, but it's not really table talk," Sara quickly stopped him before he revealed a topic that might make everyone but him loose their appetite.

As everyone was enjoying their food, Pepper nudged Kassie. She whispered, "I said it's up to you."

"Ah-hem." Pepper cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I just want to thank you guys for allowing Kassie and I to stay with you."

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want." Sara smiled back.

"Well, I just don't want to be a burden. I mean, we're married and are expecting a baby…"

"Our grandchild." Sara clarified and Grissom smiled.

"Yes, um…I just think that maybe it's time we get a place of our own."

Grissom stopped chewing, and Sara practically dropped her fork. "Around here?" She asked cautiously not wanting her daughter to move too far away.

Pepper shrugged. "Well, it's about a thirty minute drive."

"Sounds like you've already bought a house." Grissom said as he picked up another bite of macaroni salad.

"I have." Silverware clanged as the room fell in silence. Pepper could feel the many sets of eyes settle on him. "Um…it's just east of town; four bedroom, three and a half baths, large kitchen, um…it has a barn and sits on about twenty acres."

Silence still enveloped him until Grissom cleared his throat. "And how do you expect to pay for it?"

"Well, I did some soul searching and decided I didn't want to be a rancher. That I'm enjoying my job and could even raise bucking stock myself. I asked my grandfather to sell my share of the cattle. It was more than enough to buy the place."

Everyone's mouths fell open except Kassie's. She just continued to eat. "Oh." It was all Sara could get out.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I know this might be sudden, but Pepper does have a point. It's not that we don't like living here, but what about next spring when the baby comes? This house isn't that big." Kassie watched as Sara looked down the table to her husband and they started talking with their eyes. After a moment she continued. "We'll still be close. I just think it's time for us to have a place of our own."

Sara put her arms down on the table and sighed. She offered an encouraging smile, but Kassie could see right through it. "If it's what you two want, then your father and I will be behind you."

Later that night Sara was lying in bed with her back to Grissom. He wasn't sleeping either and just felt content in watching Sara breathe. Her breaths told him she wasn't asleep. "It's not like she's moving where we will never see her."

Sara roughly rolled over. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed and tried to dry her misted eyes. "Remember when Kassie first came here?" Grissom nodded. "And now look at her. She's a beautiful young woman. She's married and starting a family of her own."

"And why is that sad." Grissom was beginning to get confused. "You've been very emotional lately, are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, no, hell I don't know." Sara kicked off the covers and rolled back over. Grissom couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her reaction. "And don't say it's hormones or I'll kill you." He refused to say anything and closed his eyes with the intention of falling asleep. "It can't be hormones." Sara continued to rant. "I know that this is typically when menopause starts, but this can't be it."

"Sara…"

"No, it's not menopause."

"I didn't say it was."

"But you were going to."

"Sara…"

"What!?"

Grissom sighed, "All I wanted to say was goodnight."

Sara rolled back over to see her husband's soft features. "Oh…um…goodnight." She leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the lips.

AJ had just put the movie 'American Pie' on when Jordan walked in. "Hey."

He looked up. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I know it's a school night and all, but I just wanted to see how you were really doing. I mean with your dad and all."

AJ sighed as he sat down on his bed. Jordan was quickly by his side to wrap her arms securely around him. "I don't know. I just can't help but keep thinking that something bad is going to happen."

"It's going to be all right." She put her head on his shoulder and squeezed him. "I'm here for you if you need me."

He turned his head so he could just see her face. "I need you now."

Jordan slowly picked her head up and their eyes locked. AJ's breathing began to speed up as did Jordan's. Their bodies suddenly on alert to the other's movements as AJ slowly leaned down until his lips touched hers. Jordan felt the spark of electricity at his touch and her hands moved up to his neck. She gave a slight pull and AJ deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced as they were maneuvering their bodies.

AJ gently let his weight settle onto Jordan's frame. Their mouths still fully engulfed with each other. Her hands moved down his back and crept up under his shirt. He pulled away to shed the barrier and quickly moved back down to re-seal their kiss. AJ let his hands slide under Jordan's shirt, and carefully he pulled it over her chest.

"AJ…" Jordan huffed as she broke apart.

"Huh?" he continued to slip her shirt up higher.

"Do you have…you know?"

He stopped to think for a moment. "Oh…um…" He then grinned at her. "Hold that thought."

AJ was quickly off the bed and out into the hall. He heard the shower running and carefully peeked in. The sight of a bra on the floor told him that Kassie was in there, leaving Pepper alone in their room. He knocked twice before entering.

"AJ," Pepper happily greeted him.

"Hey, um I need your help with something." AJ was nervous and Pepper quickly picked up on it as his eyes scanned the half naked boy before him.

"I'm not helping with that!" Pepper pointed to AJ's pitched tent.

"No, oh man…um…it's um…Jordan's…" He pointed through the wall. "…And I was wondering if you might have…um…you know," AJ stuttered.

Pepper knew what the poor boy was talking about and decided to not let him suffer anymore. "Sure." He leaned over the bed to the night stand and retrieved a condom. "Here." He tossed it to AJ.

"Thanks." AJ quickly ducked out and into his bedroom, this time he shut the door.

Jordan was under the covers waiting for him. "Got it." AJ proudly held up the chosen method of protection. He moved over to stand beside the bed unsure where to go from there. "Well…"

AJ drew in a large breath before smiling and removing the remainder of his clothing.

* * *

Uh-oh!

Well, at least this time it taking place in his bedroom. And they're being smart about it…BUT STILL! I know that's what you are all saying.

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this.

TDCSI


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, so thanks for allowing me this huge delay in updating. It's been very hectic as my grandmother passed away on the Fourth. And my betas are MIA, so I went back to an oldie, but goodie.

Thanks to Just Thinking. I know life sucks right now, but for you to take the time to do this, I thank you. And so should everyone who is reading this, otherwise, they wouldn't be reading.

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 31

* * *

The next evening Pepper and Kassie took everyone out to see their new house. Sara did the same thing Kassie had done when she first entered the house. She stalked through every room, and picked out a room she thought would make the best nursery for the baby.

While Kassie and Sara had agreed on the room, they couldn't agree on a color to paint it. Pepper and Grissom just watched the two women constantly change their opinions on the color scheme.

"I've got an idea." Grissom spoke up and Kassie and Sara turned to glare at him. "Why don't you two hold that thought, and we actually get some furniture in here so they can move in."

They only shrugged at his suggestion, but agreed. Grissom drove with Sara riding with him in his truck while he followed Pepper and Kassie. They had all agreed on a furniture store to get the majority of what they needed. While everyone was browsing, Grissom tugged Kassie aside.

"Here." He slipped her a piece of paper.

She glanced at the ten digit number he had scrawled on it. "What is it?"

Grissom looked around to make sure they were alone. "It's a bank account. Your bank account."

Kassie shook her head. "I don't get it."

"I didn't know anything about it until after Jim had died. When you and Jason came to live with us, he started a trust fund for you guys. And after…" He tried to bring himself to say it, but couldn't. "Well, the accounts were merged. He did the same when Sydney and AJ were born."

"Dad, I can't."

"You have to. It's yours, from your Uncle Jim. He always adored you kids, and knew the best way to make sure everyone was taken care of was with money. It was supposed to be for your college, but since you're so intelligent and were able to get in on scholarships, the money has just been earning interest." Grissom smiled at her as she teared up. "I just think now's a good time for you to be able to access that."

She fought back several sniffles. "You know, you and Uncle Jim were a lot alike."

Grissom grinned. "So I've been told on more than one occasion."

Kassie stepped forward and embraced her father. "Thank you." As he held her, Grissom felt his heart fill with pride. He knew that she had been raised properly and was now a young woman making smart choices of her own.

After making several purchases and arranging a delivery date, Pepper and Kassie returned home with Grissom and Sara to begin packing their belongings. Sara began to help Kassie go through her things and pack them up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AJ met with Sydney and Jordan during the lunch hour every day. Rifle would also join them. "Did you hear about the get together this weekend?" Jordan only glanced up at Rifle, while AJ and Sydney let their eyes bore a hole into him. "Jeeze, I was just asking."

"Rifle, we don't do things like that anymore." Sydney shot at him. "If you would like to go and partake, be my guest. Just don't think you can come and sit with us anymore." The red head sucked in a breath and held it, deciding to keep his mouth closed.

Jordan glanced over at AJ. He had returned to the book he was reading. "What book is it today?"

"Huh?" AJ heard her, and responded without letting his eyes stray from the words. "It's Dad's…um, 'Walden Pond'. He said it was one of his favorites."

"Is that why you're reading it?" Rifle decided it was a safe subject change. "Because it's your dad's favorite?"

Slowly, AJ raised his head and narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why can't I read a book that my Dad enjoys?" Rifle suddenly got the feeling he had said the wrong thing. "So what if I want to read all of my dad's books? What if I told you that I was thinking about being a scientist? What would you say to that; do you have a problem with that?"

"AJ, calm down." Jordan put a hand on his arm. He slammed his book shut before storming off.

They all watched him walk away before Rifle spoke again. "I thought your dad was getting treatment?" Sydney dropped her fork and left the table as her brother had. He looked at Jordan. "What did I say?"

"You're an ass, you know that." Jordan left her tray and went to join the other two. She found AJ slumped down on the floor of an empty hall way. Sydney was sitting next to him. Jordan kneeled in front of AJ and reached out to cover his hands with hers. She knew that no words should be spoken and just used her touch and silence to comfort him.

Grissom had treatment on Thursday, and that Saturday, everyone had gathered at Pepper and Kassie's new home to help them move in. Jordan and Sydney were putting away the kitchen ware, AJ and Pepper were moving in boxes of clothes, while Sara and Kassie were telling the men delivering the furniture where it goes.

The first thing they brought in was the large sectional that was set up in the living room. Knowing it was the second day after his treatment, Sara made sure they had a place for Grissom to rest. He helped bring in several boxes until Sara noticed his labored breathing.

"Okay, that's enough. Why don't you go lay down on the couch?" She put a hand on his back and led him in to the front of the house.

Grissom sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Sara…" She kneeled in front of him. "I don't know how much of this I can take."

Her heart sank. "Gil…" She framed his tired face in her hands. "I don't want you to give up on this. We need to keep a positive attitude."

"I know." He attempted to smile.

Sara leaned in and kissed him gently. "Rest." Grissom situated himself on the new couch. "How is it?"

He smiled. "It's nice. I wouldn't mind one myself." Grissom inhaled deeply and drifted off to sleep. Sara left him to rest and went back to helping her daughter.

"How's Dad?" Kassie asked as her mother re-entered the master bedroom.

Sara shrugged. "He's tired of being tired."

Kassie slowly nodded. "Dad mentioned to me about the time you two talked about death."

Sara stopped and looked at her daughter. "He did?" Kassie smiled. "That was a long time ago sweetie."

"I know, it's just…he made it sound like that he didn't want treatment."

"Kassie, sit down." Sara took her hand and sat on the large bed next to Kassie. "Your father does a lot of talking. It's how he thinks things through."

Kassie leaned into her mother. "I just want him to try."

Sara embraced her. "He is." She sighed. "He is."

xxxxxxxxxx

With the help of her family, Kassie was all but settled into her new home. She and Pepper found it strange at first to be by themselves, but quickly adjusted. They could enjoy quiet nights alone snuggled up on the couch as they watched television.

AJ, Jordan, and Sydney fell into a more comfortable routine at school. Sydney heard through the grape vine that Rifle had been to several keggers. She confronted him about it and it quickly escalated.

"I told you that I want nothing to do with you." Sydney was pulling her books for her next class from her locker.

Rifle was leaning against the metal row pleading with her. "I was just there. I didn't get drunk."

"Yeah, okay." She fumbled with her phone. "Then what the hell do you call this?"

He glanced at the picture on her phone. "Where the hell did you get that?!"

"Brittney. She was there and sent it to me." Sydney put away her phone. "She said you were so drunk…"

"So what if I was drunk. Come on Syd…" He tried to put his arm around her.

"Get away, slug." She tried to push him back, but Rifle continued his advances on her until he had her pinned against the lockers.

"Come on baby." He moved in to try and kiss her. Suddenly Rifle was jerked away from Sydney. "What the…?"

AJ's fists were quick to land across the jaw of Rifle. Even when Rifle stumbled back, AJ never quit. The other student's stopped to watch the fight as it ensued. AJ continued to hit Rifle in random places even when the red head fell to the ground. The seconds seemed like minutes until several teachers intervened. They separated the two boys and hauled them both to the principal's office.

Jordan was with AJ when they saw Rifle forcing himself upon Sydney. While AJ was talking with his hands, she went to be with her friend. After the boys were hauled off, they went to their next class together.

AJ sat on the other side of the large office glaring at Rifle from across the room with only the secretary at the desk separating them. Rifle smirked back and flipped AJ off in the process. His teeth ground together, and before he knew what he was doing, AJ leapt to his feet and threw himself into Rifle. The secretary tried to break them up, but instead found herself leaving to get help. Rifle was trying to protect his body from AJ's fists as he blindly pounded them in to his torso.

"Hey!" Pepper yelled when he entered and managed to pull AJ off of Rifle. AJ continued to fight and break free of his brother-in-law's hold. "AJ, knock it off!" Pepper pulled AJ back further as the principal and several other administrators entered.

Rifle was lying on the ground; blood running freely from his nose. The secretary kneeled to help Rifle while the principal stood in front of AJ. "You know I told your mother that you weren't ready to come back to school; that you were a trouble maker. But it was because your parents that I made the exception. Now you can go home and tell your mother that I was right. You're expelled."

AJ stood in near shock as everyone attended to Rifle. Pepper escorted AJ out of the office. "What the hell were you thinking!?" AJ remained silent until he was in Pepper's truck. "Don't make me ask you again."

"He's an ass! Sydney told him that she wanted nothing to do with him, but he was forcing himself on her anyway! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Pepper shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But what I do know is that you made the wrong choice." He started the truck and drove back to his house.

AJ spent the rest of the day with Pepper. The two of them worked out in the barn cleaning it up. Kassie came home early and Pepper explained to her what had happened with AJ at school. She wasn't feeling well and instead of giving AJ the lecture he deserved, decided to leave that up to her parents. Pepper made the call and within the hour, was surprised to see Grissom stepping out of his truck. AJ always knew that when his father was alone to get him after getting in trouble, it was never good.

Grissom checked on Kassie before thanking Pepper. He then walked swiftly to his truck with AJ keeping pace behind. AJ barely had his door closed when Grissom shoved his foot into the accelerator. The tires squealed as the truck attempted to get traction.

AJ felt like dying within the silence of the truck. He tried not to risk a glance at his father as they drove. It didn't take long before Grissom let it all out. "AJ, why? Just tell me why you act the way you do?" Grissom paused only long enough for AJ to open his mouth, but not to speak. "You've lied, disobeyed your mother and me, drank, dealt drugs, and now you've gotten yourself expelled from school for fighting, and with your best friend none the less."

"He's not my friend anymore!" AJ managed to blurt out. Grissom turned to glance at AJ. "Not after what he did to Sydney."

"What!?" Grissom exclaimed.

"She broke up with him and he was still wanting to party. So he pushed her against the lockers. That's when I decided to kick his ass." AJ finished his sentence with pride, knowing that he was the winner.

"And the fiasco in the office?"

"He was asking for it."

"That's what got you expelled. All you had to do was explain why you did what you did." Grissom said as he pulled to a stop.

AJ looked out of the window. "Why are we here?" Grissom didn't say anything as he got out of the truck. For a moment, AJ just sat and watched his father. When he never stopped walking, AJ hopped out and went after him.

By the time AJ caught up with Grissom, he had already stopped and was talking. AJ stood several feet behind his father and listened. "I don't know what to say, he's the exact opposite you were. I wish you could be here to help me." Grissom scoffed. "It wouldn't have been the first time."

AJ leaned to look around his father at the tombstone. He then stepped up to stand next to his father. "Dad?"

Grissom put his arm around AJ's shoulders. "AJ, this is Jason. Jason, your little brother." AJ waved at the stone. "I remember when you were little; you wanted to be just like him."

"I remember."

"What changed?" AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Then what caused you to change now?"

"I don't want to spend another night in jail, the hospital, or die." AJ looked down at the polished marble.

"Or is it because I'm dying." Grissom felt AJ's shoulders shudder beneath his arm. "AJ, it's up to you on what you want to do. I've buried one son, and I don't want to bury you."

AJ felt the hot tears streak down his face. They blurred his vision as he looked back up towards his father. "I don't want you to die."

Grissom turned to fully embrace his son. "Everyone has a time when there life comes to an end. In my life I've only had one regret."

"What's that?" AJ sniffled into his father's shirt.

"Not marrying your mother when I should have. Then I would be able to have more time with you kids." Grissom felt his own tears well up as he held his son.

They stood before Jason's grave for several more minutes. Grissom then walked with AJ back to the truck. Once inside, they sat in silence. AJ thought about his expulsion and what he was going to do. "Teach me."

Grissom turned his head as his jaw went slack. "Do what?"

AJ felt renewed and excited. "Teach me…what you do or did."

"Entomology?" Grissom was suddenly puzzled by his son's sudden interest.

With a shrug AJ only said, "Everything. I want to know everything you do." "Ahh…"

"It'll be better than school We can hang out in the basement all day and maybe even blow something up!" AJ used his enthusiasm to encourage his father. "Come on, Dad. Please….?"

Grissom glanced past AJ and caught site of Jason's stone. His hardened face softened and he finished with a smile. "Okay." AJ glowed when he smiled at his father. "But, just because you're not in school doesn't mean there are no rules."

"Gotcha."

They started back towards the house, both feeling better after their little talk. The silence overtook the truck for a few miles until Grissom spoke again. "Oh, and we need to talk about Jordan."

AJ froze. "Uh…what about Jordan?"

Grissom turned to glare at his son. "Don't think I don't know."

"Um…know what?"

"You don't hide your evidence very well."

AJ put his head in his hands as he remembered the morning after. Waking up alone and being late for school. He sped past his father in the hall not thinking of where things were lying in his room.

Grissom noticed AJ as he thought the situation over. "The next time Jordan's in your room, I'll ground you until you're thirty."

* * *

BUSTED!!

So, I hope this chapter wasn't too teary. Hell I even shed a few myself as I read over the last scene. I had almost forgotten what I wrote.

Anyways…leave a review because you know I'll update sooner.

TDCSI


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I know some are still begging and pleading about a baby. Well, it's coming. Just not yet.

Well, lookit what I found…thegreatbluespoon. She finally took some time out of her non-busy schedule to beta this chapter. Welcome back spoonie, for now.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 32

Sara heard the message on the answering machine about AJ getting into trouble. Since Sydney had been home and left a note that she was at Jordan's, Sara began to grow concerned about the whereabouts of her son. She called Kassie and Pepper, only to be informed that her husband had picked him up.

So when they solemnly entered the house without knowing what she was going through, Sara's tone of voice surprised him. "Where have you been!?"

AJ stopped dead in his tracks next to his father. Grissom gave a slight shake of his head in shock. "What…we were having a little talk."

"Where? I've been trying your cell and it just goes to voice mail. The school left a message saying he had been in a fight, and was expelled! Ah…" Sara threw her hands in the air.

"Sara…"

"Expelled! He's going to miss a whole year of school because testosterone clouded his brain!"

"Sara!" Grissom reached out and took hold of her hands. "Stop. The world is not coming to an end." He did his best to calm her down. "I took care of things."

She scoffed. "You did what?"

He exhaled. "Come here." Grissom gently led her by the arms into the other room. "Look, I had a talk with him."

"What kind of talk?" She said sarcastically.

"Would you listen to me? AJ had a reason for doing it, and before you go on the rampage again, would you just allow me the time I have left to spend some of it with my son?" Grissom paused to gauge her reaction.

"Wha…Gil…what are you talking about?" Sara felt her heart begin to sink.

Grissom sucked in a deep breath and gently moved his hands up and down her arms. "I'm not going to continue treatment after Kassie has her baby."

"Gil…" Sara's eyes quickly filled with tears.

"I can't keep doing this. I'm always tired, and can't even spend time with my family. That's no way to die."

"Neither is not trying." She fought back the urge to break down and cry with only letting a sniffle escape.

"I know." He pulled her closer so he could wrap his arms around her. "But you know the facts as well as I do." Grissom held her tighter as she began to sob into his shirt.

Sydney returned in time for dinner with Jordan in tow. The fight and AJ's expulsion was never hinted at during the small talk. Sara mentioned that she had been doing some baby browsing for Kassie. Sydney and Jordan announced that they were both going to be starting in the school's first exhibition game against Valley Junior High School.

Sara expressed her pride at her daughter's new hobby. "Is it this weekend?" Both girls nodded as they had their mouths full. "We'll be there."

AJ reached under the table and put a hand on Jordan's leg. "I'll come watch." His father cleared his throat. "Oh, come on."

"What did we talk about?" Grissom finished by pointing his fork at AJ.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dad…please…it's just a soccer game."

Sara slowly took a bite of her food, letting the fork slide out of her mouth as she eyed her husband. He felt Sara's gaze on him, but never glanced in her direction. "You have a few days to change my mind." AJ grinned in response.

After everything had been cleaned up and put away, Grissom settled back into the couch with Sara. Sydney and Jordan were laughing at the dinner table with AJ. When their conversation turned to the events that had transacted earlier in the day, their voices became a whisper. Sydney was quick to want a change of subject, and when her mother reminded them of the time, she was grateful for the interruption.

AJ figured that since he didn't have to get up early and go to school, that he could sleep in. He heard Sydney getting ready and smiled to himself as he pulled the blankets further over himself . Just as he was on the verge of falling asleep, the covers were jerked from his body.

"What the…!?" He sprung up ready for a confrontation.

Grissom stood fast as AJ climbed out of bed. "Get dressed."

"Can't I sleep a few more hours?"

"No." Grissom proceeded to leave. "Be downstairs in ten minutes."

AJ growled and stalked towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower faucet and quickly admired the fuzz that was beginning to fill his face. After a fast shower, AJ quickly dressed and met his father in the kitchen. "So, where are we going?"

Grissom set his paper down. "The university." He watched AJ roll his eyes. "Look, if you want to graduate high school, I suggest you think about what you need to do about it." He stood and headed for the garage, leaving AJ standing stunned.

After a moment, AJ came out of his haze and went to join his father. As Grissom was driving towards the campus, he glanced over and noticed something he missed earlier. "What's on your face?"

"Huh?" AJ turned and looked at him. "Oh…" He brought a hand up and scratched at the fuzz still on his chin.

"Are you growing a beard?"

"Nah. It's a goatee. Jordan thinks I'll look good with one." He announced proudly. "I can feel hair coming in down my cheeks and on my chin, but right below my bottom lip there's nothing."

Grissom turned to look out the windshield as he continued to drive. "Must be genetic."

"What's genetic?"

"As far back as I can remember I've never had any hair grow right under my lip either."

"Hmm, well I think I'll look good with a goatee." AJ rubbed his hand over the whiskers on his chin and upper lip.

When they arrived on campus, Grissom pulled up and parked in front of the Education Auditorium and climbed out. AJ followed without asking what they were doing there. They entered and sat down towards the back of the small crowd that had already gathered.

"What are we doing here?" AJ leaned closer to his father and whispered.

"Shhh, just watch."

AJ sighed deeply, letting his father know he wasn't thrilled about being there. Grissom heard it, but didn't acknowledge his son.

The lights around the seating dimmed as a man walked up to a lectern. He cleared his throat and started speaking. AJ zoned himself out as the man introduced himself and what the class was that he was teaching. He was trying to get a view of the young women sitting in front of him as they listened. His eyes wandered the room, before noticing a presentation was starting.

"This reconstruction is based on a paper written by Las Vegas' own, Doctor Gil Grissom."

AJ perked up and glanced at his father. Grissom cracked a small smile.

"Can one bullet kill two people? That was his question, and this is the answer." The pictures showed two forensic dummies sitting back to back. AJ leaned forward as a hand lowered a nine-millimeter hand gun to one of the heads. The shot echoed throughout the room and two different colors became plastered on the wall behind them.

"Cool!" AJ began getting into the presentation. Grissom sat back and watched as his son suddenly became enthralled with what was happening.

The presentation continued on showing the different blood patterns created by through and through bullets. And before AJ knew it, they had been there for three hours when the class was dismissed. Students stood and left, but Grissom and AJ remained seated.

"So, what did you think?"

AJ turned to his father. "Did you really do that? The one bullet thingy?" Grissom nodded. "That's cool as hell."

Grissom raised his eyebrows at his son's remark. "Would you like to learn more about things like this?"

"Really?" His father nodded. "Sure."

"Come on." Grissom stood and escorted AJ down front. "Dan, how are you?" He approached the instructor and shook his hand vigorously.

"Gil Grissom." The man went from shaking Grissom's hand to pulling him into a hug. "It's been way too long." He pushed back so he could look his friend over. "You look like you've aged well."

Grissom scoffed. "I've been doing all right." He stepped back. "Dan, I'd like you to meet my son…"

"Son! The elusive Grissom has a son? I never thought I'd see the day. Married?" He nodded and held up his left hand. "Oh…wait, don't tell me." Dan snapped his fingers as he thought aloud. "That brunette you were gawking at over at the San Francisco seminar?"

"You are a mind reader. Yes, her name is Sara."

"Sara, that's right. You should have seen your father." Dan laughed as he spoke to AJ. "She sat in the front row and after the presentation, came up to him and began asking more questions than I think he's ever heard out of one person." Dan smiled at the memory. "But, it was when she had invited him to coffee…" He let out a throaty laugh. "He couldn't form a straight sentence. He wanted to say 'yes,' but all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open."

AJ smiled and looked at his father. Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "Dan, this is AJ." He watched as AJ held out his hand and shook the other man's hand.

After a bit of small talk, Dan invited them to have lunch with him. AJ widened his grin, hoping his father would take the offer. Grissom knew that in order for him to be able to help his son, he needed to socialize.

At a small restaurant, they had lunch, and much to Grissom's demise, his friend spared no expense at sharing their past to AJ. "Dan…" Grissom started, "Would you mind if AJ sat in on your class this fall?"

"Are you kidding? No, he's more than welcome to attend. What about his school?" Grissom cleared his throat when Dan asked, and just shot him a look. "Ah, I see. The class is Monday and Wednesday, feel free to come and listen. Are you thinking of pursuing forensics?" AJ shrugged. "Well, your father is the best. Pay attention."

Grissom and AJ locked eyes after Dan's comment. He knew that AJ was still fighting his regrets, and just wanted to get his focus turned around to look at his future.

AJ went with his father the next day to his treatment. While Grissom was sitting in the recliner, AJ was going over several journals that his father had written. Grissom was telling him about the cases that inspired him to write the articles. Even when he thought they would be too gruesome for AJ, the boy just seemed more interested.

They left the hospital an hour later. Grissom climbed into the truck and closed his eyes. "You okay, Dad?" AJ inquired as his father began taking deep breaths.

"I'm just a little dizzy. Give me a minute." Grissom brought a hand to his head, pleading for the light-headedness to go away.

AJ just watched silently before voicing his opinion. "I can drive home."

Grissom opened his eyes enough to see AJ. "You don't even have a permit yet."

"Because of my…you know. Otherwise, I'm old enough." He started to state the obvious. "I've driven before. Uncle Jim let me drive his car."

"The last time you drove my truck, you took your friends joy riding."

AJ shrugged. "And I did fine then." He waited patiently for his father's response.

Grissom couldn't shake the double vision and just wanted to get home. "Fine." He sighed. "But we're taking the back roads through the neighborhoods."

AJ smiled wildly and leaped out of the truck. He traded places with his father and pulled his seat belt on. After securing the belt, he brought the truck to life. Grissom instructed AJ on where he needed to turn and was surprised at the boy's ease of handling the large truck. He tried not to dictate AJ's driving skills too much, but gave his opinion from time to time.

It took an extra thirty minutes to reach the house, but AJ got them there safely. "Ta-da, we're home."

Grissom was impressed. "Very good."

They both made their way into the house and AJ was quick to bring up the weekend plans. "So…about the soccer game Saturday…" Grissom stopped and narrowed his eyes at AJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone bright over the green field. Sydney and Jordan rode with Sara dressed for the game in red jersey's trimmed in white. They shared small talk about the game and their opponents.

Grissom and AJ were following in the truck. Grissom had accepted an invitation from Dan about doing some data gathering at the body farm. It had been years since Grissom had been there, so he wasn't going to deny himself the opportunity to go. Sara sat with Grissom on the bleachers high enough so they could see the entire field. AJ was down closer to the bench so he could be near Jordan.

After the coach gave the girls a pep talk, they excitedly took the field. Both Jordan and Sydney were playing defense, and remained back near the goal. When the action made its way towards them, the two would be sure to double-team whoever was bringing the ball.

One girl on the other team didn't appreciate them always roughing up their ball handler and decided to play a little rough herself. As she brought the ball down the field, Sydney was the first to intercept her. With a wicked grin on her face, the girl kicked the ball as hard as she could at Sydney. It hit her in the stomach, taking her to the ground as the wind was knocked out of her.

Jordan was at her side in an instant. "Syd, you okay?" All Sydney could do was cough in response as she tried to catch her breath. "Just take it easy."

The coach also ran to her aid. Grissom and Sara were on their feet, heading down the bleachers. But Sydney quickly caught her air, and was helped off of the field.

"Aren't you going to penalize her?" Jordan asked the referee after her friend was taken from the field. The official only shook his head. "That's bullshit!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

"_Watch your mouth__,__ young lady."_ Jordan mimicked under her breath. "Jerk."

After about five minutes of play, Sydney returned to the field, against her parents' wishes. She ran out and bumped fists with Jordan. Both girls grinned at each other and nodded.

The same girl that kicked the ball into Sydney was bringing the ball back towards them. Instead of kicking the ball into Sydney, she purposely missed the ball and kicked Sydney in the leg.

This time the official issued a yellow card to the girl for her behavior. Jordan was still not impressed as Sydney walked off her injury. A direct free kick was also given, and the team elected Jordan to kick the ball back into play.

But instead of looking for her teammates, Jordan had her sights locked in on the girl who had kicked Sydney. She ran towards the ball and her right foot impacted the ball, sending it flying towards the unsuspecting player. Just as she turned her head, the ball connected with her face, knocking her to the ground.

Jordan began laughing as the girl's agonizing cries were heard as she held her face.

Several coaches came to her side and pried her hands from her face. Blood oozed from the girl's nose. Jordan laughed harder. The official glared at Jordan and handed her a red card. She didn't protest, only laughed as her teammates high-fived her as she made her way towards the sidelines.

Sydney gave Jordan a slap on the back as she sat next to her. "Nice."

AJ leaned over her back and kissed her cheek. "I thought it was a fair kick."

The other girl was taken to the hospital by her parents. Sydney was unable to return to the game, and with her brother and Jordan they watched their team defeat the opponents.

Grissom had left after Jordan was penalized, so Sara drove them back home. They were laughing about what happened to the other girl. "Why do you guys find it so humorous about injuring another player?"

Sydney scoffed at her mother. "Really? Come on Mom, she's a total 'B.'"

"A what?"

"Bitch, Mom." AJ was quick to fill in the blank. "That girl was a bitch."

"AJ." Sara shook her head. "I don't ever want to hear you speak like that about a girl or woman ever again, do you hear me?" Her voice turned harsh.

AJ swallowed a hard lump in his throat at his mother's demand. "Yes."

Jordan and Sydney smiled at him. They continued their conversation in near silence for the remainder of the ride home.

After dinner, the kids retired to the den to watch movies together. Sara sat up in the living room reading a new book as she waited for her husband. She continued to read well into the night, and never noticed how late it was until silence came from down the hall. After replacing her book, Sara walked down the hall and peeked in the den. AJ and Jordan were curled up under a blanket on the couch, while Sydney was sleeping in the leather chair. All three were sound asleep. With a grin, she decided to call it a night herself. Before entering her bedroom, Sara noticed a dim light coming from the basement door.

Grissom was sitting behind his desk, his glasses on the end of his nose as he wrote in a notebook. Sara slowly entered as he continued to write. "Gil?"

"Hmm." His hand never stopped its movement across the paper.

"Come to bed." She stood behind him and wrapped her hands around him and leaned down.

"I'll be there shortly."

Sara kissed the side of his neck. "I'll miss you." She tried to get a glimpse of what he was writing. "What are you working on?"

Grissom finished the sentence and leaned back into her touch. "I am making notes."

She already had a feeling what they were for, but decided to play dumb. "Oh, well are you done?" Once again her lips connected with his skin. She let her tongue slip out and taste his skin.

Grissom sighed. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

After several more wet kisses Sara responded, "Is it working?"

He scoffed. "Maybe." Grissom turned his chair so he was facing her. Sara wasted no time and straddled his lap. His hands quickly found her waist to steady her.

She framed his face. "Are you up to it?" Grissom's eyebrows went up and he grinned seductively at her.

* * *

Sorry, I have to stop there, this isn't rated M. But I'm sure we can all make a picture in our minds.

Thanks to everyone still reading.

TDCSI


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, so I'm trying to make due on what I promised. And as some of you may have feared, because the last chapter was all happy that this one would have conflicts. Well…you're right. Bon apetite.

This chapter is brought to you by, thegreatbluespoon. And she even left a quote at the bottom that many of you may agree with.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 33

AJ continued attending Dan's class at the university and with his father's help, was also able to take several classes online. He didn't have a problem with the algebra and composition classes, and passed them successfully. A similar deal was arranged for the spring, only AJ was able to take a chemistry class on campus while once again having two more online classes that only dealt with required college credits.

Sydney and Jordan never had a problem with Rifle at school after his beating from AJ. They continued to be inseparable between classes and during lunch talked about anything and everything.

"So, have you seen the new guy?" Jordan asked as Sydney as they sat in the lunchroom. Sydney shook her head. "You should, he'll make you melt."

Sydney laughed. "Oh, really?"

"He's perfect for you. He's in my history class. I think he's from the Midwest or something." Jordan grinned as the guy in question came into view. "There he is."

She turned and let her jaw drop. Mesmerized by brown hair and green eyes, that stood just under six feet, Sydney was paralyzed as he walked past.

Jordan grinned as she observed her friend. "Oh, you can sit with us." She stopped him before he walked by. He smiled and sat down. Sydney turned around and gave Jordan the death glare. "So, you're new here."

He nodded as he took a bite of his food.

Sydney jumped as Jordan's foot came in contact with her leg. "Um…what's your name?"

"I'm Jordan, and this is Sydney." Jordan quickly introduced themselves.

He cleared his throat. "Lance."

Jordan smiled at Sydney and motioned for her to keep talking. She narrowed her eyes back. "So, Lance, where are you from?"

"Michigan."

"Really, well I moved here from New Jersey, so I know how you feel. Sydney was born in Vegas." Sydney rolled her eyes. "So what are you doing after school?" He shrugged. "Well…maybe you can come over. We normally get Syd's mom to help with science."

Lance blushed. "I'm not good at science either."

Once again, Jordan kicked Sydney under the table. She kicked back and Jordan shook her head. "So come over." Jordan scrawled the address on a piece of paper. "It's faster if you ride the bus, unless you need to go home first."

"Yeah, I do. But thanks."

"Great, we'll see you later." Jordan stood and pulled Sydney down the hallway. "Are you stupid, Forrest Gump?"

"What!?"

Jordan let her arms flail through the air. "There's a super hot guy in there, obviously not taken, and you just sit there like a bump on a log!"

Sydney shrugged, "What do you want me to do? Jump his bones!?"

"No!" Jordan paused. "Not yet."

"You're impossible." Sydney rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Jordan laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day at school, Jordan and Sydney watched Lance from a distance. "Just because he didn't come over yesterday, doesn't mean that there's something wrong with him."

"Look, a guy that hot is either gay or married. And he's too young for the latter."

Sydney shook her head. "I can't believe we're stalking him."

Jordan smiled. "I like to call it continuous observation from a distance."

After classes let out, they watched to see if Lance boarded one of the many busses, but to their surprise, he began walking north. Jordan elbowed Sydney and with a disgruntled sigh, followed.

They walked for what seemed like miles before they realized they were in their own neighborhood.

"No way." Jordan whispered. "He does not live near us."

"Shhh, he'll hear you." Sydney slowed her steps before coming to a complete stop.

"What?" Jordan stopped with her. All Sydney could do was point.

Lance paused in front of a house and glanced at something in his hand. After running a nervous hand through his hair approached the front door and rang the bell. Jordan and Sydney looked on as the door opened. Sydney felt like fainting when AJ greeted the stranger.

"Oh, my God." Jordan was shocked. "He likes you." She squealed.

"Shut up."

Jordan grabbed Sydney's hand and began dragging her towards the house. "Lance!" She called out. "We're coming!"

AJ stepped out onto the porch next to Lance and watched as the girls approached. He looked somewhat dumbfounded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jordan was quick to place a kiss on his lips, silencing him. "Lance is new at school, so we invited him over to study science. Wanna help?"

AJ shook his head. "My science is hard enough as it is. Nice to meet you, Lance."

After AJ left them, Jordan felt the need to speak again. "Well, we're glad you came."

"Ah, yeah. So, which one of you lives here?"

"Sydney does. That's her little brother, AJ. My boyfriend."

"And what about you, where's your boyfriend?" Lance looked around as if there was supposed to be another guy walking up.

"Oh, well, it's a long story. I'm sure she'll tell you later." Jordan smirked and went inside.

Sydney blushed. "Come on in."

"Okay, so what's with this guy?" AJ remained in the kitchen when Sydney and Lance passed. Jordan stopped to join in his observation.

Jordan leaned into AJ. "Well, his name is Lance."

"Yeah, I got that part. What's with you playing matchmaker with my sister?" AJ tried to keep his hardened posture as she wiggled herself against him.

"She's tired of being the third wheel with us all the time. He's new and didn't know anyone." She offered a genuine smile. "Besides, I don't think I'm that bad when it comes to picking out the right guy."

AJ only smirked and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure he's a nice guy."

Xxxxxxxxx

As Kassie neared her due date, she started taking her maternity leave. Sara spent every day out with her daughter. They would constantly think about what the baby was going to need that hadn't already been purchased. She would arrive as Pepper was leaving for his job, and would head back home after making sure he was home. Sara never wanted her daughter to be alone.

With Sara gone, AJ went with his father to his chemotherapy treatments. They got into the routine of AJ driving home when they were done. One day as they were heading home, AJ decided to see if he could get some more political push from his father.

"Um…I was just wondering if there was something I could do to get my permit?" His nervousness was evident in his voice.

Grissom was leaning back in the seat his eyes closed. "AJ, there is nothing I can do. You have one more year before you're eligible."

"But Sydney has hers."

"Don't even go there." Grissom warned. "You know why you don't have yours." AJ sighed deeply and continued to drive. Grissom was getting comfortable when his phone rang. "Yes, dear."

Sara's voice echoed through the phone. "Gil, Kassie's in labor! We're on our way to the hospital. Pepper's meeting us there."

"Okay, we'll be right there." He shut the phone. "Turn around."

"Here!?" AJ began to panic at his father's order.

"You want to learn to drive." Grissom reached over and pushed the red button next to the hazard lights. "Turn around."

AJ sucked in a deep breath and slowed. When a decent size gap came in the oncoming traffic he quickly got the truck turned around and slowly picked up speed. "Where are we going?"

"Your sister has gone into labor." Grissom glanced over to the speedometer. "You can go faster, you know." AJ gripped the wheel and pushed harder on the accelerator.

With Grissom giving him directions, they quickly and safely made it to the hospital. AJ parked the truck and followed his father inside. The nurse instructed them where to go and they wasted no time in getting to the maternity ward. They knocked before entering the room.

Sara was sitting with Kassie as she breathed through a contraction. Grissom approached the bed and took up her hand. "Daddy." Kassie gritted.

"Just breathe, sweetie." He tried to comfort her.

When the contraction passed, she was able to relax. "Where's Pepper?"

"He's on his way." Sara informed her. "He was going to stop and get Sydney."

"Kassie!" Pepper practically burst into the room and Grissom stepped back. "Hey, baby." He kissed the top of her head. Sydney and Jordan stood with AJ. Jordan leaned against him as they watched on. Pepper looked up to Sara. "How far along is she?"

"The doctor said she was at a six when she came in and was progressing rapidly." Sara then turned her attention to her husband. When she noticed his eyes were heavy, she stood to be with him. "Gil…"

"I'm fine."

"You'll be a grandfather in a short time." She embraced him and tried to squeeze some strength into him.

"I'm not worried, grandma." Sara pulled back and smirked at him.

Kassie then sucked in another breath as a contraction hit. Sara was back by her side. Just then, the doctor entered, followed by two nurses. Grissom escorted the kids into the hallway as Kassie was being examined. Sara quickly came and got him, but instructed the kids to wait in the hall.

"This sucks." Sydney leaned back into the uncomfortable chair.

"Why? Do you really want to be in there?" AJ put his hands behind his head and tried to relax.

"Well, I'm excited about being an aunt."

Jordan sat next to AJ. "Do you want to have kids?" She looked at AJ.

His eyes widened as she looked at him. "Let's not go there."

"Okay, so, Syd…how are things with Lance?" She playfully looked at her friend getting the same response from her. "Okay…never mind." Jordan held up her hands. "It's private."

"Can we talk about something else?" Sydney offered.

"What kind of car do you want when you get your driver's license?" Jordan shrugged.

Sydney nodded. "Okay, I kinda like the hybrid cars myself."

AJ shook his head. "You're just like Mom."

"Oh, and what would you get? A big truck like Dad?" His sister fired back.

"No. I was actually thinking of a 2005 Charger. Gun metal gray, just like what Uncle Jim had." He responded.

Jordan smiled. "A race car."

Just before their conversation continued, a nurse exited the room. "Congratulations, you have a new nephew."

"Yes!" AJ grinned. "I knew it would be a boy."

Sara peeked her head out. "You guys can come in if you want."

Sydney jumped to her feet and practically ran her mother over. Grissom was proudly sitting on the small couch just watching his daughter cuddle her infant. Pepper was perched next to the bed looking at his baby boy. No words were said as they all looked on.

Several minutes later, a nurse entered. "Okay, time to get the little guy cleaned up." She gently lifted the newborn from his mother and took him to the nursery.

Sara motioned for AJ, Sydney, and Jordan to follow. Pepper remained with Kassie. "Go, I'm fine. I think I'll take a nap with Dad."

Pepper turned to see Grissom sound asleep in his seat. "I almost forgot he had treatment today."

Kassie smiled. "Yeah, it wears him out. Go see your son." He kissed her forehead before leaving.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jordan, Sydney, and Lance walked out after last period, heading for the buses when Jordan noticed AJ standing across the street. "Hey, you guys go ahead, I'll see you later." They shrugged and got on the bus while Jordan darted across the road. "Hey." She wrapped her arms around him.

He embraced her. "I thought I would walk you home."

"How sweet."

They began walking hand in hand through the neighborhood. Their strides slow and even. "So, how's school without me?"

"Boring, you know that." She smiled and gently pushed her body into his. "Lance really likes Syd."

"So I've seen."

"He's a good guy. He's from Michigan, and lives here with his aunt. Actually, he's really shy." When she got a funny look from AJ, she elaborated. "Well, she's the one who asked him out, and he just follows her around like a lost puppy dog."

AJ shook his head. "He's a sissy, and can't think for himself."

Jordan swatted him. "He is not a sissy. Sydney said he was thinking about trying out for basketball next year, 'cause he's so tall."

He rolled his eyes and decided they needed a change of subject. As they walked, they heard a whimper come from a dumpster. Jordan released AJ's hand and went to investigate. AJ followed and watched as she opened the lid.

"What is it?" He asked as she glanced in.

Jordan narrowed her eyes as she looked through the filth. "Oh, my God!"

AJ moved to look himself. "What?" She scrambled and crawled into the dumpster. "Jordan." He watched as she dug in one specific corner.

"Look!" Jordan held up a small, malnourished puppy. "We need to get him help."

AJ took the small animal from Jordan as she climbed out. "Oh, man, he's in bad shape."

She dusted herself off once clear of the trash bin. "What kind of person would just throw a puppy in the trash?"

"I don't know." AJ passed the injured dog back to Jordan. "Come on. We're almost home."

They rushed home, only to find the house empty.

"Where is everyone?" AJ searched and called out throughout the house.

Jordan plucked a note from the fridge. "Hey, your parents are at Kassie's and Sydney is at Lance's. Ooooh."

"Shut up." AJ pulled open a drawer and fished out a phone book. Jordan watched on in silence. "Here, we'll take him here."

"How!?" Jordan was about to inform them that they were the only one's home, but AJ lifted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, no. AJ…"

"Hey, if he doesn't get medical treatment, he'll die." Jordan sighed and nodded. "Then let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was driving back home from Kassie's, her husband dozing in the passenger seat. It was the same drive as always until she opened the garage door. Her suburban halted in the driveway. "Uhhh…Gil?"

He stretched. "Yes."

"Where's your truck?" Grissom was suddenly wide-awake. He stepped out of the car and walked up to where his truck should have been parked. Sara joined him. "I'll call the police."

He remained standing at the empty garage while she walked inside. The thought that AJ took his truck crossed his mind, but he hoped it was actually stolen and he didn't have to face the disappointment of his son breaking his trust.

Sara came back out and stood next to him. "I didn't call the police."

"Why?" Grissom looked down at the note she was holding. He took it and held it out so he could read it.

_Dad, Jordan and I needed to take an injured puppy we found in a dumpster to the vet. We are at Las Vegas Animal Hospital. I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice._

Grissom sighed and looked at Sara. She nodded and they climbed back into her car.

AJ was sitting alone in the waiting room while Jordan was with the puppy as he was being examined. He was thumbing through a magazine when his parents walked in. Grissom and Sara went over and sat next to their son. AJ drew in a breath and waited for the lecture.

Sara remained quiet and picked up a magazine. Grissom cleared his throat. "So, you guys rescued a puppy."

"Yeah." AJ decided that the less he said the more shallow his hole would be.

Jordan came in and AJ stood to welcome her hug. "They are going to keep him for observation because he's so dehydrated. The doctor said he wouldn't have made it through the night."

"Thank God you heard him."

Grissom and Sara stood as well. "You guys have done all you can do. Let's go home." Sara walked behind the two teens, followed by Grissom.

AJ and Jordan rode back with Sara while Grissom drove his truck home alone. "Say goodbye to Jordan." Grissom ordered AJ.

After a quick goodbye kiss, Jordan headed home. AJ hesitated before entering the house, almost afraid to find out what kind of punishment his father was going to deal out.

Sara was warming up some left-overs when he entered. "Hungry?" He only nodded.

Sydney came bounding down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen. "So, steal Dad's truck again?"

"Sydney." Sara warned.

AJ sat on one of the bar stools and eyed his sister. She sat next to him. "Your ass is grassed." She whispered.

"Fuck you!" AJ yelled and pointed at her.

"AJ!" Sara reprimanded.

"Why do I always get in trouble?! She's the one who antagonizes me!" He stepped back away from the counter.

"Because, you are always the problem!" Sydney yelled back.

"That's enough." Sara pointed to her daughter.

"Why are you yelling at me? He's the trouble maker!"

AJ began to get flustered. "Get out of my face!"

"No!" Sydney took another step closer.

AJ put his hands in is hair and gritted his teeth. Anything to control his anger, but he snapped when she got in his face. He drew back and punched Sydney so hard that she fell back and hit her head on the marble counter.

"AJ!" Sara yelled and ran around to help her daughter.

Grissom was approaching from behind when AJ hit his sister. As Sara knelt down next to Sydney, Grissom grabbed AJ by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the other room. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"She started it!"

"I don't care! You never, ever raise your hand to a woman!"

AJ harnessed his anger and glanced at the floor. "Gil…" Sara called out.

"Go downstairs, I'll be there in a minute." Grissom growled before going to Sara's aid.

Sara was kneeling next to Sydney as Grissom joined her. "I think she's got a concussion."

"Is she bleeding?" Sara shook her head. "Honey…" Grissom softly spoke. Sydney slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus. "Can you hear me?" She tried to nod. "Don't move, just blink." Sydney blinked. "Good." He held up his hand over her face. "Can you see my hand clearly?" They waited but she didn't blink.

Sara let a sob escape. "Oh, sweetie."

Grissom pulled out his phone. "This is Gil Grissom; I need an ambulance, my daughter fell and hit her head. I believe she has a concussion." After giving the address to the dispatcher, he hung up and returned to his daughter's side. "You'll be all right, honey. Just lie still." Sara continued to let soft sobs go as she comforted her daughter. Grissom placed a gentle hand on his wife. "I'll be right back."

He made quick work of the stairs and was in the basement in a matter of seconds. AJ had his head in his hands crying on the couch, but sat up when he heard his father enter. "Dad, I'm so sorry. Is she okay?"

"No, she's not." Grissom watched as AJ began crying louder. "Get up. You're going with me."

"Where?" AJ began following.

Grissom headed back upstairs. "The hospital. You gave your sister a concussion."

"Oh, God."

"I hope you're proud of what you've done."

The paramedics arrived seconds later. Grissom led them to Sydney. Carefully they stabilized her neck and back to prevent any further injury. Sara followed close as they took her outside and loaded her into the ambulance. She climbed into the back to ride with Sydney. Grissom and AJ climbed into the truck and shadowed them to the emergency room.

* * *

"Seriously, meteor crashing into the earth is next, right?" thespoon

Her prediction on what is next to come.

So, I bet ya'll didn't see that one coming now did ya? Huh…that's what I thought. I'm sure now you feel the sudden urge to review and give me a piece of your mind.

TDCSI


	34. Chapter 34

AJ pressed his forehead against the cool window as while his father followed the ambulance closely

Okay, get ready to hang onto your seats. This is the third from the last chapter. That's right, only 3 chapters left and T&T will officially come to an end.

Big humongous thanks to Kakidoll for her speedy beta work so this could get out for everyone to read.

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 34

AJ pressed his forehead against the cool window while his father followed the ambulance closely. When his eyes would close, he visualized Sydney unconscious with blood running from her head.

Grissom was completely focused on where he was going the last thing on his mind currently, was his son. In the ambulance was his baby girl, lying injured, and it killed him even more knowing that it was done at the hand of his son.

He could never figure out how the two escaped hurting themselves while growing up. Both were always doing daredevil activities. And when the two would bicker and fight, one would always feel the need to hit the other, but that was when they were little. Now they were on their way to becoming adults and, it seemed, the temptation of physical violence between them was still alive.

Grissom jumped out of the car the instant the ambulance stopped. A security guard rushed up to him and ordered in a husky voice "Sir, you can't park there."

"He'll park it." Grissom pointed to AJ, still sitting in the truck, as he rushed past the guard. He was at Sara's side in an instant. "How's she doing?" His eyes locked in on the paramedics who were unloading Sydney.

Sara's eyes were red-rimmed from the tears she had shed. "She was talking on the way over here."

A breath of relief rushed from his lungs. "Oh, thank God."

They followed close behind as Sydney was taken inside. A pediatric doctor was called to examine her, and after a few quick tests confirmed she had, indeed, suffered from a concussion. Because of the severity of the injury, the doctor decided to admit Sydney for overnight observation.

Sara sat close as Sydney slept comfortably. Grissom hovered over the foot of her bed. It was then that, Sara realized AJ wasn't in the room. "Gil, where's AJ?" He didn't answer. "Gil?"

Grissom moved his eyes to glare at his wife, indicating that he had heard the question, only refused to answer. He took a deep breath, stepped away from the bed and into the hall. His hair was disheveled from the many times he had run his hands through it. The treatments hadn't caused his hair to fall out, only slowed the growth.

AJ had parked the truck, but never left it. He leaned over the steering wheel in full regret of his actions. He knew Sydney would forgive him, as would his mother, but he wasn't sure that he could ever win back his father's approval. His eyes were closed tight, pinching off the sting left behind from the salted tears. When the passenger door opened, AJ never flinched. He was silently hoping it was someone coming to carjack or kid-nap him. The door closed and the cab fell back into silence.

Grissom's slow heavy breaths echoed in the small enclosure. "Why?" He watched as AJ sat up and glanced at him. AJ's face indicated he had been doing a lot of crying. "That's all I want to know, why? Why did you feel the need to hit her?"

AJ shook his head. "I just lost my temper." His voice was low and solemn.

"Did it ever occur to you to just walk away?" Once again he got no response. "AJ…" Grissom's mouth fell open as he searched for the words. "You aren't in trouble for taking the truck. You faced an emergency situation, no one was home, and you handled it correctly. I appreciate that." AJ sniffled and was somewhat stunned by his father's reaction to the situation. "But all you have to do when you get angry with someone or something is to walk. Walk away and deal with it later, when you have had a chance to calm down."

"Is that what you do?"

Grissom nodded. "On many occasions. That's why your mother accuses me of not dealing with problems. I get frustrated and need to cool off." AJ took a breath of relief, as did Grissom. "But…" He pointed his finger at AJ. "If I ever catch you. or even hear of you, ever hitting a female again, you can guarantee I'll hit you ten times harder."

AJ turned to look back out the windshield. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." Grissom sighed and reached over to put his arm around his son. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney walked out of the hospital with only a slight bump to the back of her head. Her parents took her for ice cream before they all headed home. She was laughing as they entered, and it was mirrored by Kassie and Pepper.

"What's going on?" Sara asked as they entered the living room.

Kassie could only point at her little brother as he held his nephew, Jacob. "I fed him about ten minutes ago, and AJ felt the need to play airplane with him."

Pepper was snorting as he laughed uncontrollably at AJ. He had spit up milk dripping from his hair and down his face. Jacob was smiling, not knowing that he had done anything wrong.

Sara grinned and walked over to pick up her grandson. "Jake, did you throw up on your Uncle AJ?" The baby cooed happily as she talked to him.

Sydney sat next to AJ on the arm of his chair and put an arm around him. AJ looked up to his sister. "I'm so sorry."

She grinned. "I know. It was my fault."

"I should have never hit you."

"Be glad you knocked me down. I was fixing to kick your ass." She nudged him, and AJ cracked a smile.

The doorbell echoed, interrupting them. AJ leapt from his seat and went to greet whoever was at the door. He opened it, but didn't expect the reception he got.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jordan pushed him back as she stepped inside. "I can't believe you did that!"

"It was an…"

"Oh, don't give me that crap! You _ever_ hit my friend again, and I'll kick your ever lovin' ass!" She continued to give him small shoves as he tried to back away from her advances.

Finally, AJ latched onto her hands. "Stop, please." Jordan narrowed her eyes and looked between his eyes, and his hands, still gripping her wrists. AJ released her. "Syd and I are cool, are we?"

Jordan let out a deep sigh. "I suppose. But consider yourself warned."

AJ smiled. "Point taken. Say, how's the puppy?"

"Oh my God! I went to see him this morning, and he's looking so much better." She squealed. "The vet was saying that if the owners aren't found, then I have the opportunity to adopt him." Her face then fell.

"What, what's wrong? Jord, it's not like people that throw a puppy out are going to reclaim him."

"That's not it." She glanced back up. "He said that I would have to pay for his vet bills."

AJ brought his hand up and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "Did you ask your Mom?"

Jordan nodded. "She said she didn't mind the dog part, but that we couldn't cover his bills."

He watched as she swallowed her tears. "Come with me." AJ put his arm around her and led her into the living room. He cleared his throat. "Dad."

Grissom turned to look at his son. "Yes."

AJ motioned for him to come closer, and once Grissom was within whispering range he spoke. "Jordan can't afford to pay the puppy's medical bills. The vet said that she would have the first opportunity to adopt him since we brought him in."

Jordan sunk into AJ's side as his father's eyes moved between the two of them. With a sigh, Grissom responded. "We're not keeping the dog."

"I am!" Jordan quickly perked up.

AJ laughed. "She's going to keep him."

Grissom gave a slight shake of his head and paused before responding. "Well, at least he'll have a good home."

Both teens grinned uncontrollably at his response. "You won't regret this Dad."

Two days later AJ and Jordan were sitting in the grass under the large shade tree in the back yard. "Isn't he just adorable!" Jordan squealed.

AJ gave a slight shake of his head. "Jord, the vet said he's a Rottweiler. Adorable isn't in their vocabulary. He's a tough dog."

Jordan leaned over and picked up the puppy as it crawled across her legs. "Well, I want him to be a cutie pie." She rubbed noses with him. "What should we name him?"

"Beast."

"No!" Jordan backhanded him on the shoulder. "That's such a guy name."

"Well…" He shrugged his shoulders. "You asked."

They sat together and watched as the puppy wandered about the yard. He bounded through the grass over towards the porch, stopping suddenly as the neighbor's cat leapt out from underneath. The puppy stood and watched the cat run. He never made a peep or flinched. His chest was sticking out as he watched the cat.

Jordan nudged AJ. "Look at him, he's like a statue."

AJ scoffed. "Yeah, he thinks he's pretty bad ass."

"Zeus."

"Huh?"

"Zeus. Let's name him Zeus."

AJ glanced back towards the puppy as he began to investigate where the cat had come from. "God of thunder."

She eyed AJ as he thought about it. "Well, technically he's my dog, so that's what I'm naming him."

"I'm not arguing with you." AJ held up his hands in surrender.

"Smart, very smart."

AJ reached over and pulled her across him, then rolled so he was hovering over her. Zeus bounded over at the activity and began barking. "Shhhhh." AJ shushed the barking pup.

"Help, Zeus, get him!" Jordan tried to command her new pet only, to elicit more barking. AJ lowered his head and began sucking on her neck with an occasional nip. "Ahh…" was followed by laughter.

Jordan was making subtle attempts to push AJ off while he continued to kiss her neck. The puppy was still circling them as they lay in the grass when they were interrupted. "Hey, AJ…aww, dammit you guys!" Sydney commented, as she noticed their prone position. AJ glanced back over his shoulder at her. "You do know Dad is in the house?" AJ rolled his eyes and went back to necking with Jordan. Sydney scoffed and returned inside.

After Sydney left them, Jordan wrapped her arms around AJ, encouraging him to continue. Zeus had found a grasshopper to chase and let them be. While still getting back into the groove, another interruption surfaced. "Ah-hem."

AJ quickly rolled off of Jordan as the deep voice seemed to echo in his ears. "Dad…uh…it's not what it looks like." Jordan remained nearly lifeless on the ground, not daring to look at AJ's father.

Grissom had his hands on the top rail of the deck as he observed the two adolescents. "What's it supposed to look like?" When neither one answered he continued. "AJ, would you come here for a minute?" AJ slowly climbed to his feet and approached the edge of the deck. "Did nothing I told you sink into your brain, or did it just swirl around in there and come out the other ear?" AJ let a slight laugh escape. "I'm not joking. You're playing with fire, and one of these days you're going to get burned."

With a heavy sigh, AJ nodded. "Did Syd rat us out?"

"No. I need to talk to you." Grissom turned and walked back into the house.

AJ ran back to Jordan. "Dad needs help with something; I'll talk to you later." He leaned down and kissed her lips before retreating back towards the house. Jordan gathered up her puppy and headed home.

Grissom sat in the basement, waiting for his son to appear. Once AJ was situated next to him he spoke. "I want to give you this."

AJ's eyes locked in on the envelope his father held out to him. "What is it?"

"It's for you. Take it." A shaky hand retrieved the envelope and for a moment, AJ just watched it in his hand as if he was waiting for it to morph into something else. "Son…" Grissom noticed his hesitation. "Everything in there is yours. Some of it was left to you from your Uncle Jim, and some of it is from me."

"Why?" AJ lifted his head, his eyes misting over.

Grissom sighed. "I don't know how much time I have left. I could be around for several years or only a few months." He watched as AJ slowly opened the flap of the envelope.

AJ cautiously pulled out several pieces of paper. The first one he unfolded was a bank statement. As he scanned the document, his eyes widened as they landed on the balance. "Is this…"

"That's from Jim. He set up a trust for you when you were born, and when he passed, he had requested that his possessions be sold and the money be divided up between the three of you. But you can't touch that until you go to college."

AJ grinned at his father. "Well technically I'm in college."

Grissom shook his head. "You know what I mean."

With the mood slightly lighter, AJ pulled another document. He glanced at it before looking at his father in confusion. "What is this?"

"What's it say?"

AJ looked it over once again before reading. "State of Nevada, certificate of title. VIN, a bunch of letters and numbers; year, 2008; make, Dodge; model, Charger; color, silver…" AJ paused before reading the listed owner. "Owner, Aaron Grissom. Is this…?"

Grissom smiled and nodded. "One more request. It's been sitting in a storage building since he passed."

"I wondered what happened to it." AJ thought everything had been sold off, even the car.

"It's yours, but not until you get your license." AJ frowned. "You'll have it before you know it." Grissom watched as AJ admired the document. "There's something else in there."

AJ set the title down and reached back inside the envelope. He pulled out several pieces of paper. "Let's see, this one says…" He took a moment to scan the paper. "It's for a test."

"Two tests actually." Grissom pointed at the first listed item. "This is for the ACT test. This is an evaluation from what you have learned in high school."

"But I'm not in high school."

"I know, but you can take it more than once. I just want you to try." Grissom's voice became raspy and he coughed several times.

"Dad, you okay?" AJ gently patted his father's back until the coughing had subsided.

"I'm…fine…" Grissom finished by clearing his throat. "Sorry." AJ offered a sympathetic smile. "Ah-hem…what I was saying, was that the highest score possible is a thirty six. And it only takes an eighteen for college admittance."

AJ continued to glare at his father, double-checking that he was indeed fine. "And what's this one?"

"SAT's." Grissom grinned. "This one is more looked at than the ACT's."

"So, you want me to take both?"

"I would like you to, yes." Grissom took the paper from his son. "You know, AJ, I struggled through high school and college. It wasn't fun, and I just want to make sure that you and your sister have the best opportunity possible."

AJ felt his eyes fill with water as he looked at his father. "I just want to make you proud." His voice caught at the end, and Grissom was quick to embrace his son.

He held AJ tightly against him. "I'm very proud of you." Grissom let a few of his own tears escape as they sat in silence for a few moments. "Although, you have had your moments."

AJ sat up straight and wiped the tears from his face. "I try." Grissom let a laugh escape, as did AJ. "Dad…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Grissom felt his chin quiver and even more tears form in his eyes. "I love you too, son." He pulled AJ back close. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The summer went by extremely fast. AJ was allowed back into school, and with Grissom presenting his transcript from the university, the school board allowed AJ to catch up with his classmates. He, fortunately, didn't have to repeat a grade from being expelled.

Sydney and Jordan were now freshmen in high school. They both were very sports oriented, that signed up not only for soccer, but the basketball team as well. Sydney officially began dating Lance, and he also joined the basketball team. After school, they would have two on two games at Lance's house.

But it was the fact that they were also taking driver's education that grabbed the majority of their excitement. In less than a year they would be sixteen, and able to get their driver's licenses'.

Kassie helped Pepper start his own business, along with their son, Jake. Pepper had picked up the secrets of rodeo companies and wanted to start raising his own bucking stock. At first Kassie was opposed to the idea, but soon changed sides and decided to help. Pepper would give her explanation after explanation of how they could make money doing it, but when he came home with a small black and white painted pony wearing a big red bow for their son, that was what made her cave. Jake was only able to sit up and crawl, but his father had him sitting on the pony every day.

Sara had done her own investigating before she knew Grissom was going to stop his treatment. She talked with specialists across the country, and while all of them informed her that treating the cancer was the best route, they also offered their opinions on other options. Sara concocted her own remedy, combining several different treatment plans. Grissom and she would take walks daily, and she would prepare healthy meals that, on occasion, he opposed.

Grissom tolerated Sara's watchful eye over him. He knew deep down that she was only looking out for him, and figured that it was for the best, because he surely wouldn't. On his last day of treatment, his doctor lectured him on how it was a bad idea, but in the end, Grissom silenced him with his science. It only took one month of being off chemo that Grissom began to feel alive once again. He wasn't as tired when he woke in the morning, and could even go throughout the day without having to take a nap or two. He was able to write some journal articles, and even continue to aid, via the phone, the Vegas Crime Lab.

Things finally had begun to fall into a comfortable routine for the Grissom household.

* * *

" OH GOD, with an optimistic ending like that, what DO you have planned for the next chapter? Scared now." Kakidoll

It's not a sarcastic spoon quote, but it's damn close. And out of curiosity, what happened to all of you who sent me those great reviews?

TDCSI


	35. Chapter 35

Okay, this is it the last chapter of T&T. I know some of you will be sad to see it go, but I am working on other stories at the moment. I've had a great time with this story, and the reviews it has received were great. Thanks everyone.

Many thanks to everyone who has helped with this story from the beginning; Just Thinking, thegreatbluespoon, Amanda Hawthorn, Kakidoll, and Jersey. Without you guys this wouldn't have been possible.

Thanks Kakidoll for the fast beta work on this chapter.

'Tissue warning chapter, hope you stocked up.'

* * *

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Chapter 35

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get your license?"

AJ squeezed Jordan's hand as they walked home from school. The desert air was cool but not cold, even in January. "Well, I thought we could go for a drive in my car."

"You don't have it back yet." She teased by bumping into him.

"Alas, my dear, I pick it up tomorrow."

Jordan playfully swung their hands. "What did you have done to it anyway? Wasn't it fine the way it was?"

AJ could only smile. "Yeah, well…it needed new heads, and then I had it repainted, silver with ghost flames; and I found a killer set of rims that really set it off." A few more strides later he added. "Oh, and not to mention the ram-air hood I found for it."

"It's a pimp mobile." She laughed.

"Well, I'm not going to pimp you out, you're all mine." AJ spun her around so he was able to fully embrace her. Their lips quickly came together, and their walk home became distracted.

"Oh, get a room you two." Sydney commented, as she passed walking hand in hand with Lance.

AJ and Jordan broke apart and fell back into a comfortable pace. "Hey, I had to watch you two necking after lunch today. I didn't know Lance had such stamina." Jordan fired back at her friend.

Sydney glared back over her shoulder, but didn't respond. AJ smiled at her and shrugged. He wasn't going to cross the line and get in between the two girls.

They arrived home and while Sydney and Lance headed straight to the den, Jordan and AJ stopped in the kitchen. She pulled several drinks from the fridge, while AJ grabbed a box of crackers from the cupboard. Soon they joined the other two in the den to start homework. AJ helped the three of them with their science, while Sydney was better with math.

"Oh, did you guys hear?" Sydney broke the silence while everyone was still busy working. The others just shook their heads. "Tell 'em." She nudged Lance.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal." Sydney poked him. "Ow, fine. Um…I got accepted to Kansas, full ride athletic scholarship."

"Wow." Commented Jordan.

"For basketball?" AJ asked. Lance nodded in return. "Aren't you a little short for college ball?"

Lance shrugged. "Coach measured all of us; I'm just shy of six foot two."

"Damn." AJ murmured.

"How tall are you?" Lance questioned AJ. "I know Syd's five eight."

"Five nine." Sydney corrected.

Jordan laughed along with AJ. "Well, I'm probably five eleven. I don't know. I'm as tall as Dad."

Sydney quickly went back to her work, as did Lance. Jordan glanced at AJ as he quickly stood and left the room. All three just sighed, and continued with their work.

AJ softly knocked then entered his parent's room. He kneeled quietly next to the chair his mother was currently sleeping in, and softly stroked her hand. Sara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her son. Her hair was nearly completely silver now, while still holding a few brunette highlights. "How's Dad today?"

She glanced over his shoulder at a peacefully sleeping Grissom. "He's good. I got him out of bed this afternoon, we had lunch together on the back porch."

AJ swallowed hard. "That's good." With a final squeeze of his mother's hand, he stood and passed by his father.

A slight clicking and whirring noise echoed quietly next to the bed, as a small machine pushed oxygen through a tube and into his nose. An IV drip stood next to the bed, giving him the necessary fluids he needed. He had lost some weight, but wasn't thin by any means. AJ stopped and picked up his father's hand. At his touch, Grissom gave a slight sigh and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at his son. AJ smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. Grissom squeezed back before closing his eyes again.

AJ skipped by the den and went straight up the stairs to his room. Jordan watched as he walked past and was quick to follow. He was sitting on his bed with his back to the wall. She knew he was upset, so just crawled on the bed and sat closely beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney and AJ made dinner, then ate with Lance and Jordan. When they were done, Sydney took a plate of veggies and a small bowl of pudding to her mother. AJ and Jordan cleaned up, with Lance helping. It was an unusual routine that they had all grown accustomed to in the past month.

On the weekends, Kassie and Pepper would bring Jake over so he could spend time with his grandparents. Grissom had received a new recliner from Kassie for Christmas, and he would sit in it while Jake would play at his feet. He showed off his cowboy hat, and the new stick-horse that his grandparents had given him for his third birthday. And he would talk about his pony all the time.

Grissom always enjoyed the time when Jake would visit. Watching his young grandson bounce around the house made his life feel complete. On Sunday's, Kassie would help her mother cook a fairly large meal for dinner. Sara appreciated this, as it was the only time she could get Grissom to eat a decent meal.

Jordan had become a regular in the household, and she would often bring Zeus along. While Jake was there he would play with the large dog, and then ask his parents why he didn't have a dog. Eventually Kassie caved and let Pepper find their son a dog. He went to the local shelter and found a blue merle Aussie that had been abandoned. For fifty bucks, she became Jakes new companion. Jake insisted that his dog go with them to Me-maw and Pa-paw's house. He would run all around in the back yard, playing with both dogs.

After one of their Sunday dinners, Jordan sat with AJ as they watched a movie. She was curled up in his arms. "AJ."

"Hmm."

"Do you love me?"

AJ turned his head to look at her. "What kind of a question is that?"

She shrugged. "Well, in the fall we're going to be going to college. I don't know where I'm going, and you've already been accepted for early entry next January to UC Davis."

"Only because I'm graduating a semester early from high school. But why are you asking if I love you?"

"I guess it's because we're going to be apart for a few months, and you know how things can go with long distance relationships." She said softly, as she snuggled back into him. "I love you."

AJ sighed. "And I love you." He kissed the top of her hair. His nose then caught a whiff of something sweet. "Mmm, smells like someone's making cookies."

Jordan sniffed the air. "Yeah, smells good."

They had just settled back into the movie when suddenly Jordan suddenly leapt from the bed and ran down the hall. AJ sat for a moment, stunned, before following her. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Jordan, you okay?" He pressed his ear against the door and heard the toilet flush. "Jordan." AJ knocked again. "I'm coming in." Slowly he opened the door and found Jordan sitting on the floor, next to the porcelain bowl. AJ kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She lifted her head. "I think I'm pregnant."

AJ nearly fell backwards. "Uhh…"

"I mean I don't know totally for sure. I've just been reading about symptoms on the internet."

"You haven't taken a test yet?" She only shook her head. AJ took in several deep breaths before deciding what to do. "Okay, why don't we take a walk down to the corner store and get a test?"

"Okay." AJ helped pull her to her feet and they headed out, telling everyone that they were going for a walk.

Sydney was in the back yard playing with her nephew and the dogs. Jake was running around, with both dogs close on his heels. He was laughing and holding a tug rope as he ran. Sydney was laughing as he continued to race around the dogs.. When he finally grew tired, Jake threw the rope and watched as the two dogs played with the toy. He sat down next to Sydney. "Momma and Dad went to get a boll."

She laughed. "A bull?"

"That's what I said a boll."

"What's a boll?" Sara asked, as she stepped out on the porch and joined them.

"He's trying to say bull." Sydney clarified.

"Ah. Jake, are you sleepy?" Sara looked at her grandson.

"No, aaahhhh…" The boy shook his head and yawned at the same time.

Sara smiled. "Come on." She hoisted him up. "Pa-paw is napping; do you want to nap with him?"

Jake smiled wildly. "Yeah."

Sydney remained sitting on the porch, keeping her eye on the dogs. They had given up on the rope and were now watching a squirrel that was jumping from one limb to the next. She hoped the little critter wouldn't fall, knowing that two large dogs would be no match for it. "Zeus, Dolly, come on." She called the dogs as she headed for the house.

An hour later, AJ and Jordan returned. They sat on the bed quietly, only to stare at the box they had purchased. "Are you okay?"

"Okay??…AJ, there's a chance I could be pregnant, and you want to know if I'm okay?" Jordan shook the box as she spoke.

AJ reached over and stopped her hands. "I'm sorry. Look, it said it would be more accurate if you take it in the morning. I think that's the best bet."

Jordan nodded in agreement. "I'll um…take it first thing in the morning then." She leaned over, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up and leaving.

AJ remained sitting for a moment before standing. He needed guidance. After descending the stairs, AJ quietly entered the dimly lit bedroom and pulled a chair next to the bed. He smiled at Jake as he slept on the far side, all sprawled out. AJ reached out and gently shook his father's arm. "Dad."

Grissom opened his eyes and smiled at his son. "AJ."

AJ smiled. "I need some advice."

"Okay." His voice was soft, indicating his weakness.

AJ tried to smile but couldn't. "Um…remember what we talked about years ago. You know, the thing with Jordan?"

Grissom nodded. "Get burned?"

He only raised his eyebrows at his father's remark. "I guess you could say that. I don't know what to do."

"What does she want? This involves both of you."

"I know."

Grissom pursed his dry lips. "Is she planning on going to college?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "She's still thinking about it. I think she wanted to try to go where and when I was going."

"Son…I can't tell you what to do, but what I can tell you is that if she's carrying your child, then she will need you more now than ever, and so will your baby. Be there for them, love and protect them. You're a strong, smart young man." Grissom paused to catch his breath. "Well except for the mess you two have gotten into."

"Thanks."

Grissom grinned. "I know you'll do the right thing. You have before."

AJ stood up and hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad." After watching his father fall back asleep, AJ headed towards his room.

The next afternoon Jordan told AJ that the test had confirmed her fear. He told her that he had informed his father of the situation, and that surprisingly wasn't mad about it. They took it upon themselves to get an appointment at a clinic for further testing, just in case the 'at home' test was wrong.

A week later, AJ was preparing to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. He went with Pepper to get his driver's license, and upon their return, AJ was shocked to see the house completely decorated.

His parents, sister, nephew, girlfriend, and friend clapped for him as he entered. "Wow guys, why all of the big doings?"

Sara approached him and hugged him. "You're the last one. My baby's all grown up." Her eyes filled with tears as she held him."

Everyone enjoyed cake and ice cream-along with stories of AJ's childhood -before his falling apart. After everyone had enjoyed a few laughs, AJ stood. "Well, thank you all for coming, birthday parties are more enjoyable when you're older, that's for sure. And since we're all family, or close enough to it." he looked at Lance and Jordan, "and I wanted to do this while we're all together…," AJ let out a nervous breath. Jordan stood and wrapped an arm around him.

"AJ, what's going on?" Kassie was quick to sense something not right.

"Um…Jordan's pregnant."

Sara closed her eyes, hoping she was trapped in a bad dream. Grissom was emotionless, while the other's let their jaws fall open in shock.

"And that's not all." AJ reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Jordan…I love you, and you know that no matter how far apart we may have to be, I'll always be yours and yours only. I was planning on doing this after we neared the end of college, but why not now; will you marry me?"

Jordan was shaking, and quietly whispered, "Yes."

AJ pulled a ring from his pocket, and slipped it on her finger. He then stood and kissed her.

Sydney clapped along with Lance. He still wasn't sure how to respond. Pepper got up and congratulated the couple, followed shortly by Kassie. It took a few extra minutes for Sara to move.

She walked to her son and hugged him. "I'm unsure about all of this, but you are doing the right thing."

"That's what Dad said." AJ looked over to his smiling father.

Sara held AJ at arms length. "You're father knew?" He nodded. "About which part?"

"Just the baby." AJ smiled. "I went to him for advice."

After a little while, Lance and Jordan headed home. AJ helped his father back to bed and sat down with him. "I'm very proud of you." Grissom coughed, and AJ checked his air line to make sure there were no obstructions.

Once the coughing fit had subsided, Grissom pointed to the IV machine. "What, this?" AJ pointed to a small button on the front of it. Grissom nodded, and AJ pushed the button.

Sara entered when she heard her husband coughing. "Everything all right in here?"

AJ just stared at his father. "I guess."

As evening fell, Sara snuggled into bed next to Grissom. "How do you feel?"

He turned his head. "Funny."

She gave him a half smile. "Well, I think we've done a great job raising our children."

Grissom smiled. "I'd have to agree."

"There were a lot of ups and downs, but that's life." Sara commented. Grissom continued to just look towards her. "Gil…"

He took several deep breaths. "It's time."

"No." Her eyes quickly began shedding tears. "No Gil. Please, no."

"Kids."

Sara slowly climbed out of bed and headed upstairs. She entered AJ's room first. "AJ, wake up. Dad wants you." AJ was on his feet in seconds. Sara stopped in Sydney's room next, and told her the same thing. Kassie had insisted on spending the night, and was sleeping in the den. Sara roused her next, and they all congregated in the bedroom.

Kassie sat on the edge of the bed next to AJ, while Sara and Sydney sat beside Grissom on the other side of the bed. "Gil." Sara gripped his hand, and leaned against the headboard next to him.

Grissom opened his eyes, his breathing still deep. "I just want to see you guys." Everyone but Grissom had tear-filled eyes. "It will all be okay."

Sara gently stroked his white hair as her children watched their ill father. She knew that the time was here. "I love you." She kissed the top of his head, then his cheek.

He took several strained breaths and replied. "I love you all."

Kassie began crying freely, as did Sydney. AJ remained motionless, his only movement coming from the tears streaking down his face. They remained by his side as Grissom's eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

* * *

TBC

TDCSI


	36. Epilogue

T&T: Youth and Reckoning

Epilogue

It was a busy night for the crime lab, yet it was unusually silent. Techs were busy moving about, as Supervisor Greg Sanders made his way back to his office. He had just handed out the evening's assignments to his small team. Pressure was coming down on him from the higher ups to hire another CSI. Most of his nights were spent flipping through file after file, résumé after résumé.

Greg walked into his office and sat behind the desk. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked around the room. His décor consisted of a small bookshelf, only half-filled with forensics textbooks, while the walls donned pictures of the past. He found himself staring at one picture that he never realized existed. It was taken in the very office he now resided in. He was standing in front of the desk with an open file, his mentor stood next to him, pointing into the folder. Greg was still trying to get into the field, and with the guidance of Grissom he had made it there and beyond.

Now he was in Grissom's shoes, and fully understood why he had despised the position so much. Greg knew that Grissom was a teacher, and from here he could teach them, but he was also a scientist forced to push paper. After wiping a stray tear from his cheek, Greg opened yet another résumé and decided that he needed to hire somebody soon.

"Knock, knock." Greg looked up into the big smile of the lab director. "Looking through résumés?"

"What else would I be doing, Nick?"

"Well, you can stop looking." Nick sat down and tossed a folder onto Greg's desk.

Greg glanced at the file. "What's this?"

"Your new CSI."

"I can't believe you went out and hired somebody without my approval!"

Nick held out his hands. "Greg, calm down, I didn't hire anyone. But, I'm not asking, I'm telling; you need to hire him." He pointed at the closed file.

Greg just glared as Nick sat back into the chair across from him, with a smug look on his face. He then flipped open the cover and began reading the résumé. It didn't take him long before his head snapped up, his mouth agape, as he looked back to Nick. "Is this real?"

Nick slowly nodded, still grinning. "A graduate of UC Davis with his PhD in Biological Sciences..." Nick leaned forward. "At twenty five!"

Greg smiled. "Do we need to conduct an interview, or just call and tell him when and where to show up?"

Nick stood up. "Come on, he should be here shortly."

Greg snatched the file and walked towards the front entrance with Nick. They had just stepped out into the early evening darkness when a silver car stopped in front of the building.

The driver stepped out, and with a large smile upon his face, greeted them. But not in the way a normal interviewee would have. He hugged them both. "Nick, Greg, how have you guys been?"

Nick smiled. "We're good, AJ. How's your mother doing?"

"She's good, enjoying babysitting her grandkids."

"How is little Gil?" Greg asked. "I haven't seen him in so long."

"He's good. He'll be starting kindergarten this fall."

Nick held out his hand. "Well, I don't know how much of an interview we'll need to conduct here, other than he's got paperwork for you to sign."

Greg scoffed. "You'll sign your life away."

AJ grinned. "I've already done that much. Jordan and I just bought a house, and she's proposing to buy the local rescue shelter for animals."

"Well, sounds like you guys have everything all under control." Nick motioned towards the door. "Shall we?"

And as the three men walked through the front doors to the LVPD crime lab, a new era in crime scene investigation had begun.

* * *

THE END

TDCSI


End file.
